


All Equals Around the Round Table

by glenien



Series: All [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-22
Updated: 2011-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:10:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 44,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glenien/pseuds/glenien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Camelot, yeni bir devirde... Hasta bir Kral, kuşkularla dolu bir Prens, alışılmadık düzende tökezlememeye çabalayan yeni Şövalyeler, ne bir hizmetçi, ne de henüz bir Leydi olan genç bir kadın ve tabi ki de tüm olayların dibine batmış bir büyücü. Merlin gizli düşmanlarıyla savaşırken bir yandan kaderin önüne çıkardığı yeni sorunları aşabilecek midir? Arthur sandığından daha fazlasını mı biliyordur? Gwaine'in garip davranışlarının arkasındaki sebep nedir? Ve Lancelot ne saklıyordur? Yuvarlak Masa'nın etrafında ister Kral, ister Büyücü olsun herkes eşit ve tüm sırlar birer birer ortaya dökülecektir. (2011 Yaz TRBB)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: The Foreshadowing - Leydi Guinevere

 

"Sağ! Sol! Sağ! Sol! Sağ! Hızlı, daha HIZLI! Kendinize şövalye mi diyorsunuz?! Yaşlı nineler sizi! Eniklerim bile sizden daha hızlı koşuyor! Hadi, Gwaine! Elyan, tabanların kalksın, göreyim!"

 

Pırıl pırıl parlayan bahar güneşinin altında saatlerdir koşmakta olan beş adam -en kıdemli beş Camelot Şövalyesi- birbirinin ardına çimlere yığılırken, Prens'leri söylene söylene kılıcını sapladığı yerden çekerek dehşetle üstlerini izleyen acemi birliğine doğru ilerledi.

 

Şövalyelerden içlerinde tek başına (şu anda terden suratına yapışmış) saçlarına çeşitli nameler yazılmış olanı, iki-üç metre sürünerek oturduğu kütüğün üzerinden onlara acımayla bakan siyah saçlı, ince yapılı hizmetkarın ayaklarının dibine yığıldı.

 

"Tanrılar aşkına," diye sırtüstü devrildi Gwaine, hırıltılar içerisinde ciğerine nefes çekmeye çabalayarak, "Şövalye... olmanın... bu kadar... acı verdiğini... bilseydim... hiç... zahmet... etmezdim..."

 

Merlin anlayış dolu sesler çıkararak ona su kabını uzattı. Birbiri ardına şövalyeler Gwaine'in yanına dökülürken Merlin tekrar kucağındaki ağır zırhı ovalamaya döndü. Dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş olan Elyan inleyerek baldırlarını ovuşturdu, "Niye... niye Arthur bizimle beraber koşmuyor?"

 

Lancelot derin nefesler alarak ağzına akan suyu yutkunmaya çabaladı ve kabı Sir Leon'a uzattı, alnını elinin tersiyle sildi, "Arthur şafaktan beri koşuyor."

 

Sir Leon kana kana sudan içtikten sonra rüzgardan dağılmış sarı lülelerini sallayarak başıyla onayladı, "Meydanı turladı. Hem de iki kez. Talimin öncesinde ve sonrasında."

 

Şu anda kafası Merlin'in dizlerine yaslanmış olan Gwaine alçak bir ıslık çalarak kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Vay canına, o derece bastırılmış durumda yani..."

 

Gwaine eliyle kabaca alt tarafları gösterirken Elyan bayıldığı yerden onu tekmeledi, "Ağzını topla!"

 

Gwaine burnundan bir ses çıkararak tehditkar ayağı iteledi, "Hadi oradan- kimse Arthur'un onurunu sorgulamıyor. Ama gene de bir adamın bazı ihtiyaçları olur yahu..." Gwaine başını kaldırarak konuya yorumsuz katılmakta olan Merlin'e göz kırptı, "Merlin biliyor ne demek istediğimi, değil mi Merlin?"

 

Merlin şaşkınlıktan elindeki bezi düşürdü, "Ne?!"

 

Dört çift göz genç hizmetkara döndü.

 

"Hadi," diye onun dizine bir şaplak yapıştırdı Gwaine dili dışarıda bir köpek gibi sırıtıyordu, "Halimize bak, biz zavallı müsveddelerden bir umut kalmadığına göre çapkın maceralarını paylaş da senden sebeplenelim bari."

 

Bir sürü sırıtış çeşitli suratlarda belirmeye başlarken, "Merlin'in sevgilisi mi var?" diye sordu Elyan büyük bir memnuniyetle.

 

Lancelot ve Leon bile merakla Merlin'e bakarken, Merlin kızararak çeşitli miyavlamalar çıkararak kafasını bacaklarına sürten Gwaine'i ittirdi,  "Hayır, yok! Tabi ki de yok, o da nereden çıktı?!"

 

Gwaine rahatça sırtını ve dirseklerini kütüğe yerleştirdi,  "O halde nereye sıvışıyorsun her gece gizli gizli, hımm?" diye kaşlarını oynattı.

 

Merlin son derece haksızlığa uğramış ve içerlemiş bir şekilde cila bezini düştüğü yerden kaptı, "Hiçbir yere! Zavallı saman yatağımda yorgunluktan kendimden geçmiş bir şekilde uyuyorum! Kendine saygısı olan her saray hizmetlisi gibi!"

 

Gülüşmeler küçük gruptan koparken Gwaine neredeyse burnuna sokulmakta olan bezi kaale almadı. "Hayır _uyumuyorsun_ , sevgili arkadaşım. Çünkü dün gece _ben_ o zavallı saman yatağındaydım ve _sen_ orada yoktun."

 

Lancelot bir bakışta Merlin'in bocalayan yüzünü çözerken, bakışları anlayışla yumuşadı, destek olurcasına Merlin'in yanına, kütüğe oturdu, Gwaine'e dürüstlüğü su götürmez bir bakış attı. "İtiraf etmeliyim, dün Merlin'e ben eşlik ediyordum. Geç saate kadar dışarıdaydık."

 

Merlin rahat bir nefes aldı, "Evet!.. Dün... dün bir iki işim vardı, Gaius için..."

 

"Ne gibi işlermiş bunlar?" diye üsteledi Gwaine daha da sırıtarak.

 

"Ot! İlaç! Hasta insanlar! Kıkırmayı kes, seni manda kafalı-"

 

Bir gölge tepelerinde belirdi, öğle güneşi altın rengi saçların arkasında parlarken bir çift el bele kondu, "Eğer hizmetkarımı utandırmayı bitirdiyseniz bana katılmanızı rica edecektim, saygıdeğer şövalyelerim. Sizlere çok zahmet olmayacaksa eğer?"

 

Acı dolu inlemeler koptu, aralarında muhtemelen en fazla tesiri olan Sir Leon acıklı gözlerle başını kaldırdı, "Arthur... Efendim... saatlerdir koşuyoruz. Kim kılıç talimi yapacak sonra? Nöbetçileri denetlememiz lazım... Camelot'un bize ihtiyacı var..."

 

Arthur, o ordulara hükmeden ifadesiyle tek tek hepsini süzdü, "Camelot'un çakı gibi kahramanlara ihtiyacı var. Kılıçlarınızla zaten ne kadar usta olduğunuzu çoktan biliyorum. Zıpkın gibi olmalısınız ki size daha fazla sorumluluk verebileyim." Kolunu açtı, "Bakın Sir Percival'a! Hepiniz onu örnek alın! Sizden daha genç ama nasıl da formunda!"

 

İçerleme dolu bakışlar sabahtan beri bir kez durup nefes almamış ve hala aralıksız koşan genç şövalyeye döndü. Percival talim alanının öteki yakasından mutlulukla onlara el salladı.

 

Lancelot elini yüzüne kapadı.

 

Gwaine derin bir iç geçirdi. "Şu çocuğu çok seviyorum ama bazen kör bıçakla doğrayasım geliyor."

 

Arthur tekrar uzaklaşırken Leon belini tutarak doğrulmaya çabaladı, "Bir de bana sor. Siz çapulcu sürüsü gelmeden önce tek iyi şövalye bendim. Şimdi evime bile gidemiyorum."

 

Lancelot, Elyan'ın elini yakalayıp onu kaldırdı, "Hadi, sizinle yarışalım. Sona kalan herkesin çizmelerini parlatır."

 

Gwaine'in bir anda gözler faltaşı gibi açıldı, "Ne?! _Hey!!_ "

 

Şövalyeler ardı ardına fırlarken Merlin gülmeye başladı. Ah evet, Camelot şimdiden çok daha tatlı bir yer haline gelmişti.

 

 

***

 

"Ve yarın şafakta tekrar! Bu defa bütün zırhınızla!" diye arkalarından bağırdı Arthur, Yuvarlak Masa Şövalyeleri çeşitli "ahhh" ve "ıııhhh"larla şatoya doğru ilerlerken.

 

Merlin, Arthur'un miğferini, omuz levhasını ve örme zincirini toparlayarak arkasına takıldı. Gwaine ıslak başını çeşmenin altından çıkarırken Arthur'un eldivenlerini, vatkasını, kılıcını ve içtikten sonra da su kılıfını Merlin'inin açık kollarına tutuşturmasını, bir yandan da ikilinin sürekli devam eden karşılıklı atışmasını izledi.

 

Arthur hızlı hızlı ilerlerken Merlin geride, kollarındaki yığını dengelemeye çabaladı. Koridorun öteki ucundan turkuaz ve beyaz önlükler içinde bir figür belirdi, koşuşturarak son anda Merlin'in ellerinden düşenleri yakaladı, Merlin minnettar bir ifadeyle Gwen'le aralarında yükleri paylaşırken (Merlin hala ağır olanları taşıyordu) biri yanı başında derin bir iç çekti.

 

Gwaine tek kaşını kaldırarak Lancelot'a baktı.

 

Lancelot tekrar bir iç çekerek başını çeşmenin altına soktu.

 

Gwaine birkaç dakika Lancelot'un kendini boğmasını bitirmesini bekledikten sonra kolunu onun omzuna attı, "Sevgili dostum, sormuyorum diye bir gün anlatmayacaksın anlamına gelmiyor, anlaşıldı mı?"

 

Lancelot yüzünü kurularken yarım yamalak gülümsedi, "Eğer biraz olsun seni tanıdıysam bir kaç tek yuvarlamışken içimdekileri dökecek gibiyim."

 

Gwaine gururla onun sırtını pat patladı, "İşte bu, aziz arkadaşım, beni tanımışsın. Dertlerini kupada boğmana zevkle yardım ederim. Belli ki hikayende Prenses Esmeralda tarafından geri çevrilmekten daha fazlası var. Ben de yandım, bilirim."

 

Lancelot ağzı açık, bakakaldı, "Sen-? Gwen!?"

 

Gwaine omuz silkti, "Benim de gözüm var, değil mi?" dedi ve bir iç geçirdi, "Her şey pek de düşündüğümüz gibi değil, değil mi? İhtişamlı şövalye yaşamı..."

 

Lancelot mırıldandı, "Bazı şeyler aynı kalıyor."

 

İki şövalye bir süre sessiz kalarak koridorun sakinlerinin gözden kaybolmasını izlediler.

 

Sonra Gwaine zekayla parlayan gözlerini yanındakine dikti, "Ee, Merlin'le nasıl tanıştınız?"

 

Lancelot sıkıntıyla sakalını kaşıdı.

 

***

 

"Banyom hazır mı?"

 

Merlin dikkatlice kollarındaki yığını masaya yerleştirirken, yanan şöminenin üzerinde fokurdayan kovaya bir bakış attı, "Evet... ama biraz beklesen, olur mu? Zerdeçalla kadifeçiçeği [1] koydum, biraz kaynasın..."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirdi ama sabırla üzerindeki kırmızı gömleğini çıkararak yatağın ucuna oturdu, Merlin'in ortalığı toparlamasını izledi.

 

Merlin yanına gelerek elinden terden ıslak gömleği aldı, vatka ve birkaç asi çorapla beraber kirli sepetine tıktı ve masaya doğru ilerledi, "Aç mısın?"

 

"Evet... ama sonra yerim," diye yorgunlukla cevap verdi Arthur, "Öğleden sonra konseyde olmam gerek."

 

Merlin ağır küveti konduğu yerden ateşin yanına doğru çekiştirirken gıcırtı ve gacırtıların arasından seslendi, "Belki de şövalyelere biraz rahat vermelisin... hepsi iyi adamlar, biliyorsun, neredeyse senin kadar iyiler."

 

"Biliyorum," diye mırıldandı Arthur, "Bu yüzden onlara bu kadar sert davranıyorum. Hepsine sonuna dek güvenebilmem gerek, Merlin... Babam..." Arthur'un sesi düştü, "... Kral artık iyi değil."

 

Merlin soğuk su kovasını yere bırakarak prensin yanına, yatağın üzerine oturdu. "Biliyorum," dedi yavaşça.

 

Arthur ellerini kavuşturarak parmaklarıyla oynadı, "Her yerde olamam. _Artık_ olamam. Benim yerim burada, Camelot'ta. Bir sürü asker, muhafız ve şövalyemiz var ama..."

 

"Ama senden sadece bir tane var," diye tamamladı Merlin, "Sadece tek bir şampiyon. Onları da sen nasıl eğitildiysen aynı öyle eğitiyorsun, senin yerine Camelot'un kahramanları ve savunucuları olabilmeleri için."

 

Arthur cevap vermedi ama başı biraz daha öne düştü. Merlin bir iç çekti, "Arthur, daha zamanın var biliyorsun değil mi? Baban... hala burada."

 

Öteki acı bir şekilde güldü, "Bedenen, belki... Morgana'yla olanlar... babam asla eskisi gibi olamayacak. Ve ben de olamayacağım." Arthur'un yüzü karardı, bakışları kara bulutlarla doldu. Parmakları hep sol işaret parmağında duran üçlü kraliyet yüzüğünü döndürürken, "Hala anneme bunu nasıl yaptı, anlayamıyorum..." diye mırıldandı, "Hep onu ne kadar çok sevdiğini söylerdi... birbirlerine ne kadar aşık olduklarını. Onun ölümünün öcünü almak için yüzlercesini katletti. Gene de onu aldatabilmiş..." Merlin üzüntü dolu bakışlarla onu izlerken Arthur'un sesi neredeyse duyulmaz bir hal aldı. "Aşk böyle olmamalı."

 

"Herkes hata yapabilir..." diye mırıldandı Merlin, "Babanın yaptıklarını onayladığım için değil ama... Uther bile zaman zaman yanılabilir."

 

"Galiba... bazen merak ediyorum-" dedi ve sustu Arthur.

 

Merlin bir anda içine dolan tedirginliği bir kenara itelemeye çabaladı, "Neyi?"

 

Arthur ona baktı, sonra başını iki yana salladı, "Hiç. Su hazır mı?"

 

Merlin ayağa kalktı, önce kaynar suyu, sonra da soğuk suyu küvete dökmeye başladı, Arthur çizmelerini çıkarıp, pantolonunun düğümünü çözdü.

 

Tek bir utanma belirtisi göstermeden küvete giren Arthur, bir an sıcak suyun verdiği hazzın kemiklerine kadar işlemesine izin verdi.

 

Aceleyle odanın öteki ucuna kaybolmuş olan Merlin, ona gardrobun içinden seslendi, "Ne giymek istiyorsun?"

 

"Farketmez..." diye kafasını küvete yaslayarak mırıldandı Arthur, bakışlarıyla Merlin'in çıkardığı gömlekleri izledi, "Kahverengiyi bırak, kol altını çok sıkı dikmişsin, kolumu oynatamıyorum onunla..."

 

"Affedersin. Genelde dikişleri Gwen'e veriyorum ama işi vardı o zaman..."

 

Arthur yanı başındaki yeşil sabuna uzanırken duraksadı. "Guinevere mi benim kıyafetlerimi dikiyor?"

 

Sıkkın bir ifade Merlin'in yüzünden geçti, "Hayatım pahasına doğru dürüst dikiş dikemediğim için- evet. Eğer baş terzi çok meşgulse ondan rica ediyorum."

 

Arthur ona garip bir bakış attı, "Ah- peki. Şey- öyle _her şeyi_ de ona verme, tamam mı?"

 

Merlin elinde olmadan bir sırıtışın yüzünü ikiye ayırdığını hisseti, "Merak etme itibarın emin ellerde."

 

Arthur'un yanakları kızardı, "Kes, Merlin! Uygun bir şey değil. Ne iş yaparsa yapsın, Guinevere bana hizmet etmek zorunda kalmamalı."

 

Merlin gülerek yerdeki çizmeleri topladı, "Hizmetçi gibi mi yani? Üzgünüm Arthur ama birinin sana bunu söylemesinin vakti geldi... şatodaki herkes zaten senin için çalışıyor." Merlin düşünceli bir ifade takındı. "Ya da sorun Gwen'in yuvarlak masada olması mı? Hani hepimiz eşitiz falan... kimse kimseye hizmet etmesin." Merlin burnunu buruşturdu, "Biliyorum, biliyorum- çünkü bütün Camelot'un önünde onu öptün, o yüzden değil mi?"

 

Sabun uçarak duvara çarptı ve Merlin'i ıskaladı. "Merlin! Kes. Sesini!"

 

"Yüksek sesle düşünüyorum!"

 

"Neyi, çoraplarımı yıkamaktan kurtulmak için ne yapman gerektiğini mi?"

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkararak sabunu düştüğü yerden Arthur'a attı, "Seni öpmeyeceğim, o çok açık."

 

"Hah, çok beklersin." Ama ilginç bir şekilde Arthur'un kulakları tekrar kızarmıştı, sabunu küçük bir bezle köpürterek kollarını ve göğsünü sabunlamaya başladı, "Ama şövalyelerin dediğine göre çoktan sahiplenilmişsin."

 

Merlin gözlerini devirdi, Arthur'un elinden sabunu aldı, ellerini köpürterek parmaklarını ıslak sarı saçlarının arasına daldırdı. "Gwaine'in her zamanki gevelemeleri bunlar."

 

"Yani bir sevdiceğin yok mu?" Merlin'in çabuk ve becerikli parmakları ensesini de ovalarken Arthur her zaman olduğu gibi gözlerini açık tutmakta zorluk çekiyordu, ama bu defa çabaladı, "Çünkü... eğer varsa... eğer varsa bana söyleyebilirsin biliyorsun değil mi Merlin? Uygun biri... olmasa bile..."

 

Merlin'in parmakları durdu, zihninin bir köşesinden ceylan gözlü, suda dalgalanan ufak bir gülümseme geçti. "Neyden bahsediyorsun? Nasıl uygun olmayan biri?..."

 

Arthur sabundan yanan gözlerini kırpıştırarak alt dudağını ısırdı.

 

Merlin'in çenesi düştü, "Hala Morgana'ya mı aşık olduğumu düşünüyorsun?!"

 

Bir kova pek de sıcak olmayan su, Arthur'un başından aşağı şiddetle inerken, prens yuttuğu suları öksürdü, "İkiniz eskiden pek yakındınız..." Arthur kahküllerini kenara iterken sıkıntıyla kıpırdanarak öfkeli adımlarla şöminedeki kovaya yürüyen Merlin'i izledi, "Birbirinize geçen sene nasıl baktığınızı gördüm!... Hem de bir çok kez... hadi Merlin, inkar edemezsin."

 

Merlin'in elindeki kova tehlikeli bir şekilde yere çarptı, "Kaç kere daha sana söylemem gerek bilmiyorum. Aramızda hiçbir şey yoktu! Yani- şiddetli nefret ve cinayet teşebbüslerini saymazsan tabi! Cidden Arthur, onca şeyden sonra, hala nasıl-"

 

"Cinayet mi?" dedi birdenbire Arthur.

 

Merlin fazlasıyla konuşmuş gibiydi, dudağı büzüldü, bakışlarını ona dikti, "Unut gitsin... tamam mı? Kimseyle görüşmüyorum, görüşüyor olsaydım da inan bana bu Morgana olmazdı."

 

Arthur sessizce onu izledi, sonra yanındaki temiz bez örtüye uzandı. "Ama gene de bana söylemezdin, değil mi?"

 

O banyodan çıkarken küvetin sularının yarısı dışarı taştı, Merlin isyan etti, "Anlatacak bir şey yok ki!"

 

Arthur ince dokulu kumaşı beline sardı, bir diğeriyle başını ve vücudunu kuruladı. "Tabi... Merlin, yoruldum. Benim için... benim için değerli kişileri bir anda kaybettim. Daha fazla bana yalan söylensin istemiyorum."

 

Arthur yatağının üzerine oturmuş pantolonunu giyerken Merlin odanın ortasında donmuş gibiydi. Arthur derin bir iç çekti, iplerini düğümlemeyi bıraktı, parlak mavi gözlerle Merlin'e baktı. "Sana güvenmek istiyorum, Merlin. Sana güvenmeye _ihtiyacım var_."

 

Ancak bu sözler Merlin'i yerinden kıpırdattı, sarsak adımlarla Arthur'un yanına geldi, yanına çöktü. "Arthur..." diye fısıldadı Merlin, "Arthur, bana güvenebilirsin. Asla sana ihanet edemem, sadakatimden sonsuza dek emin olabilirsin, sana söz veriyorum."

 

Tepesinde dikilmiş nemli saçlarla çok daha genç duran Arthur, derin bir nefes aldı, "Biliyorum..." Merlin rahat bir soluk almıştı ki Arthur devam etti, "Biliyorum ki bana söylemediğin şeyler var... sır olarak tuttuğun şeyler."

 

Merlin tamamen nefes almayı kesti.

 

Arthur bakışlarını yatak örtüsünden ona kaldırdı.

 

"Şimdi sana söylememi istiyor musun?" diye sordu Merlin çatlak bir sesle.

 

Sessizlik aralarındaki bakışta büyüdü. Merlin, yarı aralık camdan içeriye dolan öğle çanının sesini duyabiliyordu. _Demek böyle olacaktı_. Ağzını açtı, "Ben bir-"

 

Bir el ağzını kapattı, "Dur... dur!" Arthur'un panikle irileşen gözlerinde mavi irisler kaybolmuştu, "Söyleme... sana güveniyorum, Merlin. Bana bir şey söyleme- şimdi değil, şu anda değil."

 

Merlin titrek bir nefes alarak başını salladı, Arthur saçlarını avuçlarının arasında sıktı, "Bu beni deli ediyor. Ama şimdi olmaz... yapamam."

 

"Henüz hazır değilsin," dedi yavaşça Merlin. "Ama sana söz veriyorum, bir gün her şeyi sana anlatacağım."

 

Yanan gözler ona çevrildi, "Bu adil değil," diye fısıldadı Arthur, başını iki yana sallayarak, "Sana adil değil... bütün bunları senin yüklenmeni istemiyorum."

 

Merlin hafifçe gülümsedi, "Hepimizin yükü kendine. Ben de senin krallığın için endişelenmeni istemiyorum, ama görüyorsun işte."

 

Arthur'un alt dudağı hafifçe yukarı doğru oynadı.

 

Hizmetkarı ayağa kalkarak yatağa serdiği gömleği onun kafasına attı, "Hadi giyin de saçını tarayayım- bu halde konseyin önüne çıkarsan kimsenin buğday dağıtımını dinleyeceğini sanmıyorum- ama belki de yeni bir moda başlatırsın belli mi olur?"

 

Arthur kafasından tuniği geçirirken ona kuşku dolu bir bakış attı, "Niye, ne varmış saçımda?"

 

Merlin sırıtarak elini uzatıp sarı tutamları daha da karıştırdı, Arthur son süratle en yakın aynaya atılırken Merlin ıslık çalarak çok gözlü dolabın üst çekmecesinden kalın uçlu tarağı çıkarmaya gitti, üç saniye sonra prensin, " _MERLIN!!!!_ " haykırışı koridordan bile duyulabiliyordu.

 

***

 

"Çok sağol Gwen-" diye dizlerini kırarak hafif bir reverans yaptı Fanny, genç hizmetçinin kolları dağ gibi yeni yıkanmış çarşaflarla doluydu, "Sen olmasan asla bunları zamanında bitiremezdim!"

 

Leydi Morgana'nın (Ah ismini anmamalıydı Fanny, hep unutuyordu! Rosmerta onu bir daha aptal aptal sevgili leydisine ne olduğunu sorarken yakalarsa pataklayacağını söylemişti, ama Fanny'nin elinde değildi, Leydi Morgana'ya hep hayrandı, hele o beyaz elbisesi yok muydu? Fanny de düğününde işte aynen öyle bir elbise istiyordu, eğer şapşal Tomas babasından başlık parasını koparabilirse, ikisi de işte o zaman Doğan Güneş Hanı'nın üst tarafındaki o küçük güzel eve taşınabilirlerdi, ama Tomas daha anca ahırı süpürürdü, koca kafa, bazen Fanny onda ne buluyordu, anlamıyordu, her neyse ne diyordu? Evet Leydi Morgana'nın ismini -ve muhteşem elbiselerini- anmamalı hatta aklından bile geçirmemeliydi, çünkü Kral Uther bunu tamamen yasaklamıştı ve her ne kadar şahane olurlarsa olsun, Adı-Anılmayacak-Leydi'nin elbiseleri Fanny'nin kafasına değmezdi.) eski nedimesi ona nezaketle gülümsedi, "Önemli değil Fanny, bir dahaki sefere kırmızı perdelerle beyaz çarşafları aynı leğende yıkamamayı unutma, olur mu?"

 

Ah tatlı Gwen! O olmasa Fanny şu anda ölmüştü, neyse ki genç kadın son anda eline yapışmış, Fanny'nin tatlı canını kurtarmıştı, Fanny bir daha asla ahçının yamağının ağzından çıkan tek söze inanmayacaktı, büyük yalancıydı Doreen, cidden _hiç de_ anlatıldığı gibi züppe değildi Guinevere.

 

"Hiç de anlatıldığı gibi züppe değilsin Gwen!" diye büyük bir neşeyle güldü Fanny, Guinevere'nin yüzündeki nazik ifade bir an sarsılırken, "Gidip senin için Dory'nin ağzına bir tane patlatacağım söz, ah nasıl yalancı- üstelik nasıl kıskanç!! Mutfak yellozun yalanlarıyla kaynayıp duruyor!"

 

Gwen'in gülümsemesi yavaş yavaş yüzünden kayboldu, "Ah... mutfakta... mutfakta benim hakkımda mı konuşuyorlar?"

 

Fanny küçük bir domuzcuk gibi burnundan ses çıkardı, "Mutfakta, çamaşırhanede, ahırda, her yerde! Herkes dır dır dır senin nasıl Prens Arthur'a büyü yaptığını falan söylüyor, yok efendim herkesin önünde Prens seni öpmüş de, şövalyeler görmüş de, Prens Sir Elyan'ı bu yüzden şövalye yapmışmış da-"

 

Gwen'in beti benzi attı, Fanny şaşkınlıkla genç nedimenin ellerine yapışmasını izledi, zangır zangır titriyordu, "Hayır- hayır, Fanny! Kesinlikle-..."

 

Fanny ona hoşgörü dolu bir bakış attı, "Merak etme Gwen- saçmalayıp duruyorlar! Sir Elyan'ı dövüşürken gördüm, en az Sir Leon kadar iyi o da! Hem prensin bizim gibi hizmetçi takımıyla ne işi olur, değil mi canım? Herkes biliyor- Prens Arthur asla yatağına kimseyi almamıştır-" Fanny düşüncelere dalarak yüzünü buruşturdu, "Gerçi bir dedikodu var yok bundan on sene önce çamaşırhaneden Yvonne hamile kalmışmış da- dedim ki Dory'e, sen hiç Yvonne'u gördün mü? Dağ gibi kadın! Üstelik Prens daha o zaman on dört yaşınd-"

 

"Evladım senin bir işin yok mu? Bu kadar gevezelik yeter!" diye tok bir ses koridorun öteki ucundan gürledi.

 

Fanny kuş sesi gibi cikler bir ses çıkararak gözden kaybolurken, Gwen dolu dolu gözlerle Monmouth'lu Geoffrey'in uzun kırmızı cüppesini toparlayarak yanına gelmesini izledi.

 

Yaşlı adam nazik bir ifadeyle ona bir mendil uzattı, "Dedikoduları dinlemek kimseye bir fayda getirmemiştir, sevgili kızım." Açık mavi gözler merakla ona doğru eğildi, "Guinevere sen misin?"

 

Başını sallayan Gwen gözlerini kurulayarak burnunu çekti, titrek bir sesle, "Sana nasıl yardımcı olabilirim Geoffrey?" diye mırıldandı.

 

Tombul surattaki ak sakal hafifçe iki yana oynadı, "Benimle gelerek başlayabilirsin, elbette."

 

***

 

Gwen elbette ki bir çok kez kütüphanede bulunmuştu, sık sık Merlin'le yapmak zorunda kaldıkları kaçamaklar dışında, Morgana da Yunan mitolojisine ilgi duyuyordu, Guinevere ona çoğu zaman buradan kitaplar taşımıştı. Ama daha önce hiç buraya işi düşmeden girmemişti, Geoffrey'nin burnunun ucundaki gözlüğünün üzerinden süzdüğü bakışları içeri girmeye kalkışanları daha kapıdan durdururdu.

 

Şimdi ise yaşlı kütüphane sorumlusu, genç adımlarla tozlu rafların arasında ilerliyor, Guinevere'e masasının karşısındaki minik tabureyi işaret ediyor, kendi ise bir parşömen ve tüy kalemle karşısına yerleşiyordu.

 

"Şimdi, söyle bakalım Guinevere..." Geoffrey kırpılmayan bakışlarla onu süzdü, "Merhum demirci Tom'un kızısın, değil mi?"

 

Gwen hala elindeki mendili buruşturarak başını salladı, "Evet."

 

"Ve- ne kadar süredir sarayda çalışıyorsun?"

 

Guinevere bakışlarını kucağına indirerek burukça gülümsedi, "On yaşımdan beri. Leydi Morgana'nın nedimesi olarak saraya alındım."

 

Geoffrey, "aha, hıhım," sesleri çıkararak önündeki parşömene notlar alıyordu, "Ah, demek seni o yüzden hatırlıyorum... Prens Arthur ve Leydi Morgana'nın derslerinde arkada oturan şu kıvırcık lüleli küçük kızdın."

 

Gwen yüzü elinde olmadan bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı.

 

Geoffrey bilgeç bir ifadeyle ona baktı, "Kızım, seni buraya çağırmadan önce inan bana bir çok kişiyle konuştum. Gaius bana senin ciddi ve akıllı bir kız olduğunu söylüyor. Doğruyu söylememek için hiç bir sebebin yok. O yüzden söyle bakalım, Prens'le olan ilişkiniz... ciddi mi?"

 

Gwen kıpkırmızı kesildi- "Şey- öyle umuyoruz."

 

Mavi gözler dikkatle ona dikildi, "Ona aşık mısın?"

 

Gwen'in tekrar gözleri doldu, "Evet."

 

"Ya o seni seviyor mu?"

 

"Öyle söylüyor." Tatlı bir kızarıklık şimdi Gwen'in boynuna kadar inmişti.

 

"Hımmm..." diye onu süzdü Geoffrey. "Arthur her zaman ciddi bir çocuk olmuştur, her ne kadar birkaç talihsiz macera atlattıysa da... pekala. Öyleyse hemen başlamamız lazım!"

 

Yaşlı kütüphaneci ayağa fırlarken Gwen ağzı açık ona bakakaldı, "Neye?"

 

"Eğitimine, sevgili kızım! Bundan sonra her gün dört saat benim öğrencim olacaksın. Eğer Camelot'un kraliçesi olacaksan, öğrenmen gereken çok şey var! Tarih! Coğrafya! Strateji! Okuma biliyorsun değil mi? "

 

"Ben- evet, ama-"

 

"Aması yok! Geç bile kaldık! Buraya ziyarete gelen prensesleri düşün sevgili kızım, senin yaşındalar değil mi? Ve çoktan her şeyi biliyorlar..."

 

Gwen'in yüzü düştü. "Galiba öyle..."

 

Geoffrey babacan, yüreklendirircesine bir ifadeyle ona gülümsedi. "Başını bükme öyle! Bir kraliçe her zaman dik durmalıdır... işte böyle, gülümse bakalım. Artık hizmetçilik yapmak yok. Zaten nedimelik görevin resmi olarak sona erdi, öyle değil mi?" Geoffrey gözlerini kısarak Guinevere'in üstünü başını şöyle bir süzdü, "Derslerimiz devam ederken sana bir de nedime bulacağım..."

 

Gwen kekelerken, Geoffrey eğilerek onun omzunu yakaladı, "Tüm bunları aramızda sır olarak tutacağız, anlaşıldı mı? Kral'ın ve diğer saray görevlilerinin onaylayacağını sanmıyorum. Güzel. Senden bir kraliçe yapacağım, Guinevere."

 

Geoffrey yüzünde bir gülümsemeyle genç kadının karşısında eğilerek bir reverans yaptı, "Camelot'lu Leydi Guinevere."

 

* * *

[1] Yazarın notu: Bu bitkilerin kas açıcı özellikleri vardır. ([How to Use Herbal Remedies for Stiff Muscles](http://www.ehow.com/how_2303302_use-herbal-remedies-stiff-muscles.html))

 

 

 


	2. Prologue: The Foreshadowing - Leydi Guinevere

Merlin yarı kapalı gözlerle inleyerek masaya çöktü.

 

"Ah, Merlin..." Gaius dövdüğü bitkilerden başını kaldırdı, "Kahvaltıda seni görmedim, ne kadar erken kalktın öyle?"

 

"Hiç uyumadım ki," diye yakındı Merlin, "Bütün gece ormandaydım, gün ağarır ağarmaz da Arthur'un yanına gittim."

 

Gaius anlayışla onun başını pat patladı, "İz sürme büyüleri nasıl gidiyor?"

 

Merlin içini çekti, ceketinin cebinden yeşil, saten bir kumaş parçası ve katlanmış bir parşömen çıkardı. "Gitmiyor. Kafamın içinde birkaç iz görüyorum ama gittikleri yol benim için çok karmaşık. Örümcek ağı gibiler... orman izlerle dolu. Ne Morgana'nın ne Morgause'ün yönünü saptayabildim. Morgause hayatta mı onu bile söyleyemiyorum."

 

Gaius önüne konan kumaşı katlamaya başladı, bir iç de o çekti, "İşe yaraması küçük bir ihtimaldi, maalesef. Yerlerini bulsak bile ikisine birden saldıramayız..."

 

Merlin alnını ovuşturdu, "Bu da geriye tek bir seçenek bırakıyor. Sürekli tetikte olmalıyım."

 

Gaius onun kolunu sıktı, "Dikkatli ol, sadece."

 

Merlin hafifçe sırıttı, "Hep dikkatliyim ben."

 

"Ya, ya..." Hafif bir gurultu duyuldu, Gaius dikleşti, "Ah, aklımdayken..."

 

Gaius ilerleyip kitapların arasındaki bir rafa eğildi, bir kafes çıkardı. Kapısını açarak, dikkatle içindekini yakaladı, Merlin'in yanına geldi.

 

Merlin merakla Gaius'un nazik elleri arasında çırpınan tüy yığınına baktı. Küçümen, boz renkli bir baykuştu bu, altın sarısı gözleri faltaşı gibi açıktı.

 

Gaius hafifçe kuşun lekeli kanadını açarak ona gösterdi, "Sabah onu hisarın dibinde buldum. Benim yapabileceğim bir şey yok, bir daha hiç uçamayacak." Yaşlı hekim bakışlarını ona çevirdi, "Sen bir şey yapabilir misin?"

 

Merlin bir iç çekişle baykuşun yumuşak tüylü kafasını okşadı, kuş sürekli kıpırdayan kafasıyla onun parmağını izledi. "Bilmiyorum Gaius- ne zaman Arthur'a bir şey olsa bir türlü büyüm işlemiyor. Belki de şifa vermek bana göre değil..."

 

Gaius ona baktı, "Morgana'yı unutuyor musun, Merlin? Belki de denemelisin."

 

Merlin kapalı kapıya bir bakış attı, yavaşça baykuşu Gaius'un elinden avuçlarına aldı. Kuş, sanki olacakları anlamış gibi iyice büzüşmüştü.

 

"Söylenene göre İyileştirme gücü, büyünün en içerisinden gelir..." diye alçak bir sesle yol gösterdi Gaius, "Daha derine bakmaya çalış... görebiliyor musun?"

 

Merlin derin bir nefes aldı ve gözlerini kapadı.

 

Tam o sırada içeri pattadanak Gwaine daldı. "Merlin, geliyor musun? Yeni çizmelerimi almam gerek- Arthur sağolsun bunların altı paramparça oldu. N'oluyor orada?"

 

"Ah- hiç," diye bocaladı Merlin, Gaius'la ikisi aynı anda yerlerinden sıçramışlardı. Gwaine yanlarına gelerek Merlin'in omzunun üzerinden eğilip avucunda ne tuttuğuna baktı, "Ah, zavallı şey. Kanadı mı kırık?"

 

Baykuş alçak sesle guruldadı. Gaius yeni şövalyeye tek kaşı kalkık bir bakış attı, "Merlin'e anatomiyle ilgili ders veriyordum - eğer biraz izin verebilirsen Gwaine."

 

"Ah, tabi," dedi ve birkaç adım geri çekilerek bekledi Gwaine.

 

Merlin, Gaius'a gergin bir bakış attı.

 

Gaius'un kaşları alnında daha da havalandı. "Eminim Merlin _birazdan_ seninle buluşacaktır."

 

Merlin şövalyeye dönerek mahçup bir ifade takındı, "Evet- neden avluda beklemiyorsun Gwaine, şimdi geliyorum."

 

Karşısındaki yakışıklı yüz düş kırıklığıyla bulutlandı, Sir Gwaine kafasını kaşıdı, "Ah... peki... ben, seni orada bekleyeyim."

 

Merlin ona tüm gücüyle gamzelerini gösterdi, "Hemen geleceğim."

 

"Gidiyorum..." diye geri geri kapıdan çıktı Gwaine, hafifçe gülümseyerek ona göz kırptı, "Beni bekletme."

 

Kapı sonunda uçuşan kırmızı pelerinin arkasından kapanırken, Gaius Merlin'e isabetli bir bakış attı, Merlin hala sırıtan yüzünü toparlamaya çalışarak ona döndü, "Ne?"

 

Gaius tek kaşını kaldırdı.

 

Merlin suçlu suçlu kıpırdandı.

 

Gaius derin bir iç çekerek gözlerini devirdi, "Merlin arılar ve çiçekler kitabını yeniden mi çıkarmam gerekecek? Çünkü bu defa sana şema çizeceğim."

 

"Ne?!" diye dehşetle baykuşu göğsüne bastırdı Merlin, "Hayır- hayır şema olmasın!"

 

"Belli ki şu çocuk kafayı seninle bozmuş..."

 

Merlin kapıya dehşet dolu bir bakış atarak dişlerinin arasından tısladı, "Gaius!!"

 

Yaşlı hekim aldırış etmeden, onun avucunu tekrar tahta masanın üzerine yatırdı, "Yaşlı bir adam olabilirim ama benim de gözüm var. Ya bu konuda bir şey yap- ya da onu yüreklendirmekten vazgeç. Hiç nazik bir davranış değil, Merlin."

 

Merlin kulaklarına kadar kızarmış, bir şeyler mırıldanırken, Gaius kafasıyla şaşkınlıkla bakınan zavallı hayvanı işaret etti, "Hadi, dene bakalım."

 

Merlin derin bir nefes aldı.

 

Kafasındaki tüm düşünceleri bir kenara iterek avuçlarının içindeki tüyleri, altındaki ince, içi boş kemikleri, nazik deriyi ve kırılmış çizgileri görmeye çalıştı. Öyle küçücük bir hayattı ki elindeki- ağır yara kara bir leke gibi pır pır atan kalbe sızıyordu.

 

Gözlerini açtığı zaman artık yaralı bir baykuşa bakmıyordu, o da Merlin gibi doğanın bir parçasıydı, hepsini bağlayan altın yolun bir ucuydu.

 

Gözleri parladı.

 

Bir an sonra baykuş tiz bir ciklemeyle Merlin'in avuçlarından havalanmıştı, kusursuzca uçuyordu.

 

Gaius Merlin'in omzunu pat patladı. Kuş çılgınlar gibi sevinçle reviri dört dönüyordu.

 

"Galiba yeni bir dost kazandın, Merlin," diye gülümseyerek bir parça ekmek uzattı Gaius.

 

Merlin'in yüzü durdurulamaz bir sırıtışla ikiye ayrıldı, özellikle küçümen baykuş omzuna pike yapıp minnetle kulağını gagalayınca.

 

***

 

Biraz yorgun gözükse de, oturduğu yerde sırtı dik duran Sir Leon, başıyla eğilerek raporunu tamamladı, "Ordunun eksikleri bu kadar, Lordum. Daha fazla ayrıntı için demircilerle görüşebiliriz- ama hemen hemen açığı kapattık. "

 

Arthur, başıyla onayladı, "İyi iş, Leon. Elyan'ı da yanına alarak yarın onlarla görüşmeni istiyorum, ne eksik varsa kış girmeden tamamlayalım."

 

Ambar sorumlusu tok bir sesle söze girişti, "Efendim, kış hazırlıkları hakkında-"

 

Yüce Salon'un kapıları aralandı, çekingen bir kız, muhafızlardan birine bir şey fısıldadı, Arthur bakışlarıyla hizmetçi kızı izleyerek ayağa kalktı, masada bulunan herkes ayaklanırken Lancelot, Elyan ve Leon'un bakışları onu izledi. "İzninizle. Sir Lancelot görüşmeyi sürdürecek."

 

Lancelot başıyla onaylarken, herkesin şaşkın bakışları arasında Arthur masadan kalktı, kapıdaki hizmetçi kızın yanına geldi.

 

Beth, parmaklarının arasında önlüğünü buruşturarak hızlı bir reverans yaptı, "Özür dilerim, Efendim- bölmek istemedim ama..."

 

Arthur onu kapıdan uzaklaştırarak kıza doğru eğildi, "Önemli değil, Beth- baban nerede?"

 

"Hasta, Lordum... eskisi gibi değil, dizleri tutmuyor. Bu hafta onun yerini ben alıyordum... ama korkarım ki iyi bir iş çıkaramadım, bağışlayın Lordum."

 

Arthur derin bir nefes aldı, tombul yüzü üzüntüyle sararmış kızı teselli etti, "Senin suçun değil Beth. Hadi, beni ona götür."

 

Hizmetçi Beth öne koyulmuş, arkasında Prens Arthur, ikili koridorlardan geçerek gün ışığında aydınlanmış sarayda yol aldılar. Beth, sonunda karanlık ve boş bir koridorda durdu, duvarın kenarına yerleştirilmiş şamdanlı mumlardan birini alarak, tahta kapıya yanaştı.

 

Arthur ona başını salladı.

 

Kapı açıldı. Beth, etekleri uçuşarak içeri girdi, mumu masanın üzerine koydu. Arthur onun arkasından karanlık odaya girdi.

 

Beth ona dönerek bakışlarını yere eğdi, alçak sesle fısıldadı, "Dün öğleden beri hiçbir şey yemedi, Lordum."

 

Arthur tekrar başını salladı, ama bakışları dört direkli yataktaydı. Yavaşça, "Perdeleri aç, odayı havalandır Beth... onu bana bırak," dedi.

 

Beth eğilerek reverans yaptı. O işe koyulurken, Arthur yatağa yaklaştı, çarşafların üzerine oturarak büzüşmüş karaltıya eğildi, yavaşça, "Baba?" diye seslendi.

 

Zayıf bir inilti ve kıpırdanmalar oldu.

 

Arthur arkasındaki kalın perde açılır, gün ışığı ve temiz hava içeri dolarken, babasının solgun yüzünü görebildi. Uther yarı açık gözlerle yastığını kavrıyordu.

 

Nazik, yumuşak hareketlerle Arthur onun sıkılmış yumruklarına uzandı, yavaşça babasının ellerini avucuna aldı, "Baba, kalkman gerek... neredeyse öğle oldu. Bir şey yememişsin. Lütfen, baba... hatırım için?..."

 

Arthur'un usul yalvarışları Uther'in donuk bir ifadesine işler gibi oldu, mavimsi ela gözler oğlunu buldu, Arthur gülümsemeye çalıştı, "Evet, hadi... kalk bakalım."

 

Beth çabucak perdeleri bağlayarak Arthur'un yanına geldi, birlikte Uther'i doğrultular, eli çabuk kız beceriklice Kral'ın arkasına yastıklar yerleştirdi. Kral'ın yüzünde sanki nerede olduğunun farkında değil bir ifade vardı, oğlunun yüzüne baktı, baktı ve  "Arthur?..." diye fısıldadı.

 

"Evet, baba... Beth şimdi sana kahvaltını getirecek, istediğin bir şey var mı?"

 

Uther cevap vermedi, elleriyle Arthur'un yüzünü avuçlarının arasına aldı, "Oğlum... sen benim oğlumsun."

 

Gözleri dolarken, Arthur boğazındaki düğümü yutkundu. "Evet, baba."

 

Aldığı cevapla rahatlamış gibi Uther, Arthur'un yüzünü bıraktı, bakışları boşluğa odaklanarak sakince gülümsedi. "Şimdi yiyebilirim. Sıcak bir şeyler getirsinler."

 

Arthur'un kafasını çevirmesine bile gerek kalmadan kapanan kapının sesi duyuldu, Beth, Arthur'un neden bu iş için onu seçtiğini kanıtlarcasına emri yerine getirmeye gitmişti bile.

 

Arthur tekrar babasının elini avucuna alarak ona bakmasını sağlamaya çalıştı, "Baba? Kahvaltıdan sonra bir banyo yapar mısın? Belki... belki benimle yürüyüşe çıkmak istersin? Sarayda küçük bir tur atarız..."

 

"Sarayda..."

 

"Evet, baba."

 

"Arthur?" Uther'in bakışları birdenbire tedirginlikle dolmuştu.

 

Arthur'un sesi çatladı, "Buradayım."

 

Uther onun omzunu yakalayarak  kulağına eğildi, Arthur iyice babasına yaklaştı. "Camelot'ta mıyız?" diye fısıldadı Uther.

 

Arthur artık ellerinin titremesini durduramıyordu. İki eliyle babasının omuzlarını yakalayarak yüzünü ona çevirdi, yalvarır gibi fısıldadı, "Evet, evet baba... Camelot'tayız. Senin krallığında. Senin sarayının içinde. Her şey yolunda, tek ihtiyacımız olan sensin!" Arthur sabırsız bir hareketle yanaklarını sildi. "Lütfen baba, Camelot'un sana ihtiyacı var. Benim sana ihtiyacım var." Genç prens umutla Kral'ın ona odaklanmış gözlerini izledi. "Beni anlıyor musun?"

 

Uther'in göz bebekleri irileşti, "Arthur? Arthur nerede?"

 

Arthur onu iten elleri yakalamaya çalıştı, bakışları düştü, "Baba, ben buradayım."

 

Uther'in çatlak sesi odada gürledi, "Sen benim oğlum değilsin! _Oğlumu getirin bana!_ Nasıl- nasıl bir büyü bu? Morgana! Morgana'yı bulun- o bilir..."

 

Tam o sırada elinde dolu bir tepsiyle içeri giren Beth, aceleyle kapıyı kapatarak yatağa koşuşturdu, Arthur uzanarak komidinin üzerindeki şişeyi kaptı, Uther'in ağzına dayadı, "Sakin.. sakin ol, özür dilerim baba... sakin olmalısın. Hadi, iç..."

 

Açık mavi iksir çırpınan adamın boğazından geçerken Uther sakinleşti, gözleri donuklaşarak başı geriye, yükseltilmiş yastığına düştü. Arthur titreyen ellerle onun yüzünü okşadı, fısıldadı. "Özür dilerim... özür dilerim..."

 

Nazik bir el yavaşça Arthur'un omzuna dokundu. "Efendim, isterseniz... Kral şimdi sakin, onu doyurabilirim..."

 

Arthur yutkunarak başını salladı, yataktan kalktı. Beth kucağında tepsiyle onun yerini alırken alışkın ellerle Kral'ın boynuna uzun bir mendil taktı, çorbadan bir kaşık alarak üfledi ve uzattı.

 

Uther tek bir kelime etmeden çorbayı içti.

 

Arthur tek eliyle yüzünü silerek odadan çıktı.

 

 

***

 

"Ee- anlat bakalım," dedi Merlin omzundaki ağır askıyı düzeltirken, "Şövalyelik nasıl gidiyor?"

 

"Sıkıcı. Mide bulandıracak kadar sakin." Gwaine yandan muzip bir bakış attı, "Şaka yapıyorum, harika, gerçekten. Arthur işini biliyor."

 

Merlin güldü, "Sevindim. Sonunda benden başka arkadaşlar da edinmişe benziyorsun."

 

Gwaine rahatça omuzlarını kaldırdı, "Evet, hepsi iyi, düzgün çocuklar. Ama senin yerin ayrı Merlin- merak etme."

 

Merlin gülerek onu ittirdi, "Merak etmiyorum, zaten. Başın sıkıştığı zaman ilk bana gelmeni bekliyorum hala."

 

Gwaine başını öne eğerek gülümsedi, "Aynısı senin için de geçerli. Şu Lance mıdır nedir ortaya çıktı diye beni pas geçebileceğini sanma."

 

Merlin kaşlarını kaldırdı, "Lancelot eski bir dost..."

 

"Evet, evet duyduk... birlikte kocaman bir Griffin öldürmüşsünüz, hayatını kurtarmış falan, filan."

 

"Kahraman hikayemizi bu kadar ilginç bulduğuna sevindim, doğrusu!" diye sahte bir alınganlıkla ona baktı Merlin, sonra duraksadı, "Lancelot'tu bütün işi yapan doğrusu, ben ortalıkta dolanmaktan başka bir şey yapmadım."

 

"Gerçekten mi?" diye kaşlarını oynattı Gwaine, "Ben öyle bir izlenim edinmedim. Açıkçası bütün hikaye bana biraz çalkantılı geldi, Lance'ı daha önce hiç öyle kem küm ederken görmemiştim, o kadar sakin bir adam..."

 

Merlin hiç ifadesini bozmadan sırıttı, "Alçakgönüllüdür, sevgili Lancelot."

 

" _Sevgili Lancelot_ , öyle mi?" diye hayret ve dehşetle elini kalbine koydu Gwaine.

 

Merlin bir ilacı daha sahibine ulaştırırken, teşekkür eden yaşlı teyzeye gülümseyerek başını salladı, omzunda yeni çizmeleriyle onu izleyen Gwaine, Merlin tekrar ona katılınca hafifçe dirseğiyle onu ittirdi, "Memleket nere, _sevgili_ Merlin?"

 

"Ealdor. Cendred'in krallığında, sınırda küçük bir köy..."

 

Gwaine gözlerini kısarak canlandırmaya çalıştı. "Annen hala hayatta mı?"

 

Merlin başını salladı, "Cendred öldükten sonra devriyelerden biriyle onu ziyarete gittim. Hali iyiydi." Merlin durgunlaştı, zayıfça gülümsedi, "Biraz konuştuk. Ona babamı anlattım..."

 

"Bilmiyor muydu?"

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı. Gwaine bir iç çekerek kolunu Merlin'in omzuna doladı, kendine doğru çekti. Merlin hafifçe başını ona doğru eğdiyse de, bu, Gwaine iyi bir dost olduğu içindi.

 

Gaius kendi işine baksındı.

 

"Merlin? Yüzün kızardı." diye merakla ona baktı Gwaine.

 

"Gwaine! Merlin!" diye bir ses arkalarından seslendi, Gwaine kolunu Merlin'den çekmeden dönüp onlara doğru koşan Percival'a baktı.

 

"Ah, genç Percy! Hala koşuyor musun? Doymadın mı?"

 

Genç dev utangaç bir ifadeyle onlara katıldı, "Blanchefleur köyüme olanları duyunca Camelot'a beni görmeye gelmiş. Şövalye olduğumu öğrenince çok sevindi."

 

" _Blanchefleur_ , öyle mi?" dedi Gwaine olabilecek en art niyetli ses tonuyla, "Tatlı bir kız mı bari?"

 

Percival yüzünü eğerken Merlin de Gwaine de güldü. "Ah, gençlik!"

 

İkisinin de tepesinden bakmasına rağmen yüzünde çocuk gibi bir neşe olan Percival, pembe yanaklarla onlara baktı, "Onunla evlenmek istiyorum. Çocukluk aşkım o benim... kalır mısın diye sordum, kabul etti..."

 

Gwaine üst üste yağan haberlerle kollarını kaldırdı, "Tebrikler sevgili dostum! Tanrılar aşkına- adamın hepimizi solladığı yetmiyormuş gibi... cidden, çok sevindim. Yapabileceğimiz bir şey var mı, yardıma ihtiyacın var mı?"

 

"Aslında, evet..." diye yalvaran bakışlarla bir ona, bir Merlin'e baktı Sir Percival. "Öncelikle Arthur'un iznini almak istiyorum, ondan habersiz Blanche'la konuşamam... ama görevde bu kadar erkenken..."

 

Gwaine ellerini kaldırdı, "Daha fazla nefesini yorma sevgili dostum, Merlin ve ben bu işi incelikle halledeceğiz. Değil mi Merlin?"

 

Merlin güldü, "İncelik kısmına söz veremem ama, denerim. Tebrikler, Percival..."

 

"Teşekkürler, Merlin."

 

En genç şövalye hoplaya zıplaya uzaklaşırken, Gwaine alçak bir ıslık çaldı, "Vay canına."

 

Merlin omuzlarını silkti, "Aşk, işte."

 

Gwaine ona tek kaşını kaldırdı.

 

Merlin gözlerini devirdi. "Gene ne var?!"

 

"Garip bir yer bu Camelot- herkesin muhakkak canı pahasına koruduğu bir sırrı var..." diye ikisi de sonunda Camelot'un kapılarından avluya geçerken onu itekledi Gwaine, "Hadi Merlin, sökül, kim bu esrarengiz kız?"

 

Merlin'in can sıkıntısıyla yüzü düştü. "Kız falan-"

 

_(İşlemeli bıçak)_

_(Kesik avuçlar)_

_(Siyah cüppe yeninden gözüken beyaz bileklere akan kan)_

 

"Merlin?"

 

_(Yüzlerce titreyen mum)_

_(Sislerin arasında bir ada)_

_(Uçuşan sarı lüleler)_

_(Havaya kalkan bir bıçak-)_

"Merlin!" diye onu omzundan tutarak sarstı bir el, Merlin ciğerlerine nefes çekmeye çalışırken bir çift endişeli kahverengi gözle karşılaştı, Gwaine'den yüzünü çevirerek hızla bakışlarıyla etraflarını taramaya başladı.

 

İki gardiyan, annelerine koşan üç küçük çocuk, cüppeli bir kadın, sırtında odun götüren bir adam, belinde kılıç taşıyan sarışın bir delikanlı...

 

Merlin, Gwaine'in elinden kurtularak cüppeli kadına doğru ilerledi, sert bir hamlede onu kolundan yakalayıp kendine çevirdi.

 

Yaşlı, tombik ve kırışık bir yüz umutla ona baktı, "Zavallı bir kadıncağıza yardım etmez misin, oğlum?"

 

Merlin öfkeyle kadının yüzünde tanıdık bir sima yakalamaya çalışırken Gwaine sarışın delikanlıyla taş duvarın arasından geçerek hızla Merlin'in yanına geldi, "Merlin, neler oluyor? Teyze senin için biraz yaşlı değil mi?" Gwaine, kaşları çatılmış teyzeye göz kırptı, "Alınmaca yok."

 

Gardiyanlardan biri ters ters onlara ve teyzeye bakışlar atarken, Gwaine Merlin'i kolundan yakaladı, teyzenin buruş buruş avucuna üç beş altın sıkıştırdı, "Delirdin mi, ne oluyor?"

 

Merlin gözü seğirerek sağa sola birkaç temkinli bakış attı, "Birine benzettim, sandım..." Merlin birdenbire dikleşti, "Önemli değil. Gaius beni bekliyor, sonra görüşürüz, Gwaine."

 

"Hey! Ama hani-"

 

Gwaine kafası karışmış bir şekilde çoktan uzaklaşmış Merlin'in arkasından baktı.

 

 

***

 

"Morgause hayatta."

 

Gaius odaya kara bulut gibi çöken Merlin'e şaşkınlıkla baktı, "Ne?! Nasıl?"

 

"Bilmiyorum- bir önsezi gibi bir şey gördüm... gerçek olduğundan eminim." Merlin her zamankinden solgun görünüyordu, yüzünü ovuşturdu,  "Bir çeşit ritüel vardı, yalnız değildi... bir şeyler yolunda gitmiyor."

 

Gaius'un yaşlı bacakları ilerledi, masaya çöktü, elinde hala tuttuğu tahta kaşıkla Merlin'e baktı, "Ne yapacağız? Arthur'a söyleyemezsin... nasıl bildiğini soracaktır."

 

Küçük baykuş tünediği yerden hafifçe öttü, tekrar gözlerini kapadı.

 

Merlin düşüncelere daldı, sonra kararlı bir ifade yüzüne yerleşti, "Gaius, birini.. hayır, hayır bir yeri korumak için kullanılan bir büyü var mı? Sadece Arthur yetmez, Morgana hepimize saldıracaktır."

 

Gaius'un ağzı açık kaldı, "Bütün Camelot'un üzerine büyü mü koymak istiyorsun, Merlin?"

 

"Bir çeşit zırh gibi- evet. Tabi Arthur ve şövalyelerine ayrıca teker teker koymalıyım ama bir tane kalkanı bütün şehrin üzerine yerleştirebilirsem... düşünsene Gaius, kötü niyetli biri daha içeri gelmeden haberimiz olabilir!"

 

Gaius'un yaşlı alnı kırıştı, "Evet Merlin- söylediğin son derece güzel bir şey ama..."

 

"Harika, ne duruyoruz?" Merlin ayaklandı.

 

Gaius onu bileğinden tutarak durdurdu. "Ama böyle bir şey yapılabilir mi, emin değilim. Kesinlikle çok fazla güç alacağı kesin..." Yaşlı hekim ona baktı, "Senin için bile. Üstelik bu kadar büyük bir büyüyü herkesten nasıl saklayacağız?"

 


	3. Prologue: The Foreshadowing - Triskele

 "Tüm hareket bilekte yatıyor-"  diye neşeyle meşhur hareketiyle döndürerek fırlattığı Sir Elyan'ın kılıcını havada yakaladı Gwaine.

 

Geri kalan dört şövalye de yüksek sesle homurdandı. Sir Percival ahırın yanında dizili olan odun yığınından bir balta çekerek Gwaine'e doğru ilerledi, "Bence olay tamamen senin ukalalığında yatıyor- görelim bakalım karşında kılıç olmayınca ne yapıyorsun?"

 

Gwaine üzerine savrulan baltadan eğilerek kaçarken saçları sağa sola savruldu, sırıttı, "Percy canım- Albion'un karanlık köşelerinde bir çok hilebazla ve katille dövüştüm ben- tek yapman..." Gwaine hızla kılıcını indirerek döndü,  "...gereken..." Percival'ın midesine bir dirsek savurdu, koca adam iki büklüm olup eğildi, "...onlardan daha ukala olmak!"

 

Gwaine bu defa da havaya savrulan baltayı boş eliyle yakalayarak onu alkışlayan köylülere eğilip selam verdi.

 

Lancelot hafifçe gülerken Elyan gözlerini devirdi. Kalabalığın içinden genç bir ses yükseldi, "Tek yapmanız gereken sol tarafına saldırmak- hep solunu açıkta bırakıyor."

 

Şövalyeler sesin kaynağına dönerken, kalabalık iki yana açıldı, sarışın bir delikanlı ortaya çıktı. Bir anda dikkatler üzerine dönünce çocuğun yanakları kızardı.

 

Elyan tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Öyle mi düşünüyorsun?"

 

Çocuk kollarını kavuşturdu, "Evet."

 

Gwaine bacaklarının üzerinde yaylanarak saçını gözlerinden üfledi, güldü, "İsmin nedir, delikanlı?"

 

"Ealhhard [1]," diye yanıt verdi karşısındaki meydan okurcasına.

 

Gwaine delikanlının kalçasında asılı olan kılıca şöyle bir göz attı.

 

Lancelot'un bir anda kaşları çatıldı, "Gwaine-"

 

Gwaine eliyle onu durdurdu, hala gülümsüyordu. "Ealhhard, beni yenebilir misin sence?"

 

Köylülerden yüreklendirme nidaları ve ıslıklar yükselirken Ealhhard başını dikleştirdi, "Evet, yenerim."

 

Kalabalıktan bu defa alkışlar ve "Yürü be oğlum!"lar koparken Lancelot sakin gülümsemesiyle araya girdi, hafifçe eğilerek elini delikanlının omzuna koydu. "Genç biri için yürekli sözler bunlar, Ealhhard. Eminim Sir Gwaine de cesaretinden oldukça etkilenmiştir- "

 

Gwaine omuz silkti, elindeki kılıcı havaya atıp tuttu, "Yoo, ufaklık bana meydan okudu. Görelim bakalım."

 

Lancelot ona okkalı bir bakış fırlattı, " _Sir Gwaine_ , eminim ki bir şövalyenin masum bir yurttaşımızla dövüşmesi hiç yakışık almaz."

 

Percival, hayretle Gwaine'e baktı, "Arthur'un konuşması... _hatırlıyorsun_ herhalde."

 

"Hatırlıyorum," diye onlara göz kırptı Gwaine, "Ve diyorum ki şövalye onurum tamir olunmayacak derecede zedelendi!" Ve sesini yükseltti, "Genç dostumuzu düelloya davet ediyorum, ikimizden biri kılıcını düşürene dek."

 

Kalabalıktan kahkahalar ve alkışlar koparken Lancelot, Gwaine'e son derece onaylamaz bir bakış attı, Elyan içini çekerek onu geri çekti, "Bırak Lancelot, adam olmaz bu yapsın..."

 

Lancelot alçak sesle, "Neyi var bunun?" diye mırıldandı, "Bırak şövalyeliği- bu hiç kimsenin onuruna sığacak bir şey değil!"

 

Elyan omuz silkti, "Söylediklerine bakılırsa Gwaine'in otoriteyle arası hiçbir zaman iyi olmamış- bazen nasıl dikbaşlı oluyor, biliyorsun."

 

Lancelot'un kaşları iyice çatıldı, "Bu bir mazaret değil."

 

Elyan ve Percy gerileyerek yer açtılar, delikanlı ise daha Gwaine'in sözleri bitmeden kılıcını kınından çekmiş, boşaltılan alana doğru yürümüştü.

 

Gwaine eğilerek karşısıdakine bir reverans yaptı, hala gülümsüyordu, "Önce küçükler."

 

Delikanlı, bir savaş nidasıyla iki eliyle kavradığı kılıçla saldırdı. Gwaine kolaylıkla tek eliyle tuttuğu kılıçla saldırıyı karşılarken hala neşeliydi, "Güzel, fena değil! Bir de ayak hakimiyetini görelim?"

 

Aynı karşı saldırıyı Gwaine uygularken, delikanlı hızla geri kaçtı ve kılıcını kaldırdı. Solaktı, kılıcını sol eliyle tutuyordu. Gwaine'in gözleri parladı, "Anlaşıldı şimdi niye sola baktığın..."

 

Delikanlının iri mavi gözleri öfkeyle kısıldı, "Beni hafife almamalısın."

 

Gwaine dayanamadı, "Kusura bakma, elimde değil."

 

Düello birden hızlandı, delikanlı ardı ardına darbeler indirirken, Gwaine beline koyduğu boşta eliyle zorlanmıyormuş gibi görünüyordu, ancak kenardaki şövalyelerin hepsinin elleri gayriihtiyari çenelerine, yüzlerine gitmişti.

 

Lancelot, Elyan'ın dirseğini yakaladı, "Onları durdurmamız gerek."

 

Elyan irice açılmış gözleriyle ona döndü, "Gwaine'in düellosunda araya mı girmemizi istiyorsun? Bir daha yüzümüze bakmaz!"

 

Percival tedirgin, kafasını kaşıdı, "Belki delikanlı kazanır?"

 

Lancelot iki şövalyeye de inanmaz bir bakış attı, "O daha bir çocuk!"

 

Gwaine üst üste sol tarafına indirilen darbeleri de büyük bir rahatlıkla karşılarken, karşısındaki giderek hırslanıyordu. Dövüş, gözlerinin önünde eğlenceden savaşa dönüşürken Gwaine birdenbire durdu, "Genç dostum," diye güldü ve kendi kılıcını havaya atarak el değiştirdi, "Sağ veya sol- benim için bir fark yok- çünkü aslına bakarsan..." dedi ve sol eliyle kılıcını kaldırdı Gwaine, "....bazen..." dedi ve darbeyi indirdi, "...ikisine birden de ihtiyacım oluyor!" dedi ve gözle görülemeyecek kadar hızlı bir bilek hareketiyle delikanlının kılıcını elinden savurdu, avucunu uzatarak kılıcı havada yakaladı.

 

Alkışlar koparken, Ealhhard düştüğü yerden öfke dolu bakışlarını iki kılıcı da elinde çeviren Gwaine'e dikti. Gwaine merakla kılıcın kabzasını çevirerek, ucuna işlenmiş küçük sembole baktı, _"Triskele **[2]**_ mi bu? Nereden buldun bu kılıcı?"

 

Ealhhard soluk soluğa gelerek kılıcı şövalyenin elinden çekti, "Aile yadigarı."

 

Elyan alkışlayarak ikisinin yanına geldi, delikanlının kolunu havaya kaldırdı, "Genç dostumuz için de kocaman bir alkış!"

 

Neredeyse Gwaine'inki kadar büyük bir alkış daha koptu, gülüşmeler içinde delikanlı tebrik edilmeye başlandı.

 

"Sir Gwaine, biraz benimle yürürseniz," dedi biraz öteden sakin bir ses, Gwaine suçlu çocuk gibi Lancelot'a baktı, sonra eğilip delikanlının sarı kafasını karıştırdı, "Oo, başım dertte. İyi iş, ufaklık. Biraz daha çalışmayla bir gün şövalye olabilirsin."

 

Ealhhard ona kötü bir bakış attı ama Percival da yanına gelip sırtını pat patlayınca (iki adım öne uçmuştu) yüzünde oynayan sırıtışa engel olamadı.

 

Lancelot ise sahnenin ötesinde, Gwaine'in yanına gelmesine bekliyordu. Gwaine suçunu kabullenir bir ifadeyle ellerini kaldırdı, gözlerini indirdi, "Biliyorum, biliyorum... hatalıyım."

 

İki adam şatonun içine doğru yürümeye başlarken Gwaine, Lancelot'a içten bir bakış attı, "Onurlu bir hareket değildi evet ama niyetim ciddi değildi, bilmelisin Lance! Asla çocuğu yaralamayacaktım, sadece küçük bir ders vermek istedim..."

 

Lancelot ona endişeli bir bakış atarak sesini alçalttı, "Gwaine, sen bundan daha iyisini biliyorsun... bizi nasıl bir konuma soktuğunun farkında mısın? Arthur bizleri şövalye yaptığından beri sağda solda çıkan lafların arkası hiç kesilmedi-"

 

Gwaine'in yüzündeki ifade değişti, "Bırak konuşsunlar! Sen... yani _biz_ on soylu ederiz."

 

Lancelot'un yüzünde buruk bir gülümseme belirdi, "Ne yazık ki herkes senin gibi düşünmüyor... Leon'un daha geçen hafta tek başına üç isyan bastırdığını biliyor musun?"

 

Gwaine olduğu yerde durdu, Lancelot'a bakakaldı. Lancelot başını salladı, "Hepsi de eskiden şövalye olmak için Camelot'a gelen savaşçılar... Arthur'la boy ölçüşemedikleri için geri evlerine yollanmışlar, kaybedecek hiçbir şeyleri yok yani."

 

Gwaine hala kafasında bunu oturtmaya çalışırken, _isyan_... _üç isyan_ , Lancelot ona nerdeyse yalvarır bir bakış attı, "Gwaine, sadece... şu an üzerimize böyle bir dikkati çekmenin hiç ama hiç sırası değil, anlatabiliyor muyum?"

 

Gwaine alt dudağını ısırdı. "Salağım ben. Lance, özür dilerim, bir daha olmayacak. Daha dikkatli olacağım."

 

Lancelot minnetle ona gülümsedi, "İyi bir kalbin var sevgili dostum ama bazen aklın başından uçup gidiyor."

 

"Annem gibi konuştun."

 

"Oldukça akıllı bir hanımefendi olmalı."

 

Gwaine hafifçe gülümsedi ama yüzündeki bulutlar dağılmamıştı, "Leon tek başına mı gitti? Neden haberimiz olmadı-"

 

"Arthur belli etmemesini istemiş. Soylu ve şövalye olamamış bir adamı herhalde köylü şövalyelerden başkası daha da kızdıramazdı-"

 

Gwaine durdu, elini sakalından geçirdi, "Lance, lütfen- _lütfen_ bana bir iyilik yap. Öyle deme."

 

"Özür dilerim, seni gücendirmek istemedim."

 

"Hayır- demek istediğim..." Gwaine içini çekti, "Kendini öyle aşağılama. Kanın soylu olmayla hiç ama hiç bir ilgisi yok. Birini adam yapıp yücelten esas kalbinde yatandır. İnan bana, çok iyi biliyorum."

 

Gwaine'in ses tonu cümlesinin sonuna doğru değişince Lancelot bir an duraksadı, dönüp Gwaine'in yüzünü inceledi.

 

Gwaine sıkıntıyla alnını ovuşturdu.

 

Lancelot'un bakışları Gwaine'in hep boynunda taşıdığı tılsıma gitti, "Ailenden hiç bahsetmiyorsun," dedi yavaşça.

 

Gwaine'in parmakları haşince kolyesini çekiştirdi, burukça gülümsedi, "Eh, sır ortaya çıktı artık."

 

Lancelot gerçekten şaşkın bir tonla, "Anlayamıyorum," diye mırıldandı, "Arthur biliyor mu?"

 

Gwaine omuz silkti. "Daha önce gerek görmemiştim ama şimdi iş değişti. Eğer lazım olan uzun, gereksiz ve karışık bir soy ağacı ve saçma sapan ünvanlarsa, söyle Leon'a, bir dahaki sefere ben de onunla geliyorum."

 

"Bir yere mi gidiyorsunuz?" diye merakla iki şövalyenin yanına yaklaştı üçer beşer atlaya zıplaya merdivenlerden inen Merlin, sonra kaşlarını çatarak Gwaine'e döndü, "Hey- herkes senin tüyü bitmemiş bir çocuğu patakladığını konuşuyor- doğru mu bu?"

 

Gwaine içini çekti, gözlerini ovuşturdu. "Koca bir eşeğim ben."

 

Merlin ona garipser bir bakış attı, "Eh, farkındaysan mesele yok. Arthur nerede?"

 

Lancelot ona döndü, "Öğle konseyinin ortasında bizden ayrıldı."

 

"O zamandan beri kimse Arthur'u görmedi mi?" İki şövalye de başlarını sallayınca Merlin'in kaşları iyice havalandı. "Lancelot, akşam çanından önce bir bize uğrayabilir misin? Gaius sana birkaç bitki örneği soracakmış, kuzeyde görmüşmüymüşsün."

 

Gwaine başını kaldırıp hevesle ona baktı,  "Ben de kuzeyde bulundum, ben de yardım edebilirim..."

 

Merlin ona tatlılıkla gülümsedi, sonra bakışları dikkatlice Lancelot'a çevrildi. "Ah gerek yok, Gaius işte biliyorsun... Yemekten sonra uğrar mısın Lancelot?"

 

Lancelot karşısındaki mavi gözlerdeki ifadeyi daha önce de görmüştü, "Elbette, Merlin."

 

"Güzel! Sonra görüşürüz!" Merlin bu defa ahırlara doğru koşmaya başladı. Gwaine mutsuzlukla arkasından baktı.

 

Lancelot onun omzunu yakaladı, "Hadi, gel bakalım verdiğin ziyanı biraz tamir edebilecek miyiz, duyduğuma göre köyde el atılması gereken delik çatılar varmış."

 

***

 

Hengroen özel bölmesinde sakin sakin havucunu yiyordu, talim kuklaların hiçbiri vahşice katledilmiyordu, av köpekleri güneşin altında göbekleri havada uyuyorlardı, Merlin şatoda aklına gelen her yere bakmıştı, tam acaba tekrar mı Arthur'un odasını kontrol etsem diye mutfağın önünden geçiyordu ki kıvır kıvır bir lüle yığını kendini onun kollarına attı, "Merlin bana yardım etmelisin!" diye gözleri dolu dolu onun bileklerine yapıştı Gwen.

 

"Gwen? Ne oldu sana böyle?!" diye onu boş bir koridora sürükledi Merlin, bir yandan midesindeki çekme hissini kontrol etmeye çalışıyordu.

 

"Söyleyemem! Söz verdim! Ama-ama _yapamam_ Merlin, her şey çok hızlı olup bitiyor! Emin değilim-" Gwen sonra hızla soluğunu tuttu,  "Yani eminim- _tanrım_ , tabi ki de _eminim_... ama ya yanılıyorsam?? Merlin ya _yanılıyorsam_ , ya-"

 

"Gwen dediklerinden hiçbir şey anlamıyorum. Gel buraya, bir şey mi oldu? Biri bir şey mi dedi? Hadi, bana anlatabilirsin..." Merlin en içten bakışlarını genç kadına dikti.

 

Gwen dudaklarını yedi, sağa sola baktı. Sonunda fısıldadı, "Monmouth'lu Geoffrey bana ders vermek istediğini söyledi."

 

Merlin'in şaşkınlıkla alnı kırıştı. "Kütüphanede çalışmak istediğini bilmiyordum."

 

Gwen'in sesi iyice fısıltıya dönüştü. "Öyle.. öyle değil.. dersler nasıl... nasıl _Kraliçe_ olunacağı hakkında... _Merlin!_ "

 

Merlin'in elinde değildi. O kıkırdamaya başlarken Gwen patladı, "Merlin gülme- _yapamam!_ Ben- ben sadece bir demircinin kızıyım, Merlin! Oyun oynuyormuşum gibi hissediyorum- kraliçe falan olamam ben..." Gwen bir anda gözyaşlarına boğuldu, "Ben- ben Arthur'a söyleyeceğim."

 

Anında gülme kesildi. "Ne?! Hey- hey, hey Gwen, gel buraya..." Merlin Gwen'in koluna yapıştı, tatlı tatlı ona gülümserken bir yandan şatonun hiç kullanılmayan bir köşesine doğru genç kadını sürükledi. "Hadi, dert ettiğin şeye bak... Arthur seni olduğun gibi seviyor."

 

"Ama herkesin eninde sonunda benden beklediği bu, değil mi?!" diye sesi tizleşti Gwen'in, bir eli saçını yoluyor, öteki mendilini buruştuyordu, "Arthur bir gün kral olacak... ve.... ve eğer... eğer teklif ederse..."

 

"Eğer değil, _teklif ettiğinde_ ," diye düzeltti onu Merlin. İkisi birlikte şatonun güney kanadını ayıran kapılardan geçtiler.

 

"Onunla evlenmem ve kraliçe olmam gerek! Ben! Kraliçe! _Olamam_ , Merlin!"

 

Merlin karnındaki hissin giderek kuvvetlendiğini hissederek uzun, boş koridorlardan birine daldı, rastgele tozlu odaların kapılarını açmaya başladı. "Gwen inan bana, sen şimdiye kadar tanıdığım prenseslerden bin kat daha buna layıksın. Harika bir kraliçe olacaksın, endişelenmen yersiz!"

 

Gwen burnunu çekti, "Herkes benden nefret edecek- sonra benim yüzümden _Arthur'dan_ nefret edecekler- ya sonra ne yapacağız?!"

 

"Bir keresinde ne demiştik hatırlamıyor musun? Bir kralın önce halkını anlaması gerekir... aynı şey senin için de geçerli değil mi? Senden daha iyisi bulmak mümkün mü?" diye sordu Merlin son açtığı odanın kapısına ve eli tokmakta, kaldı.

 

Onun yanında Gwen ağzını açtı, kapadı.

 

İkisi de irileşmiş bakışlarla içeride, sırtı duvara yaslı, taş zeminde oturan ve şişmiş yüzü, kıpkırmızı gözleriyle tamamen perişan haldeki Arthur'a bakakaldılar.

 

***

 

Merlin kıpırdandı, mırıldandı, "Ben sizi yalnız-"

 

Gwen mengene gibi Merlin'in koluna yapıştı. Merlin ona bir bakış atarken Gwen ağzını oynattı, _‘Gidemezsin! Sana ihtiyacı var!'_

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla bir ona, bir Arthur'a kaçamak bir bakış attı, başını iki yana salladı. Gwen şiddetle başını aşağı yukarı salladı, Merlin tekrar iki yana salladı, fısıldadı, " _Sen varsın_ -"

 

" _Yani?!_ "

 

" _Beni istemeyecek-_ "

 

_"Saçmalama!"_

 

Çatlak bir ses kapıdaki fısırdaşmaları böldü, "Ya beni kendi halime bırakın ya da kapıyı kapatın, lütfen..."

 

Gwen içeri girip arkasından da Merlin'i içeriye çekti, birlikte kapıyı kapatıp, sürgüsünü yerine taktılar. Yavaş, küçük adımlarla odanın içinde ilerleyip Arthur'un çöktüğü köşeye geldiler. Sonunda Merlin, Arthur'un yanına oturdu, Gwen de öteki yanına ilişerek uzanıp elini avucuna aldı.

 

Bir süre kimse konuşmadı. Sonra Arthur biraz kendini hakim altına alınca, boğazını temizledi, mırıldandı, "Nasıl buldunuz beni?"

 

Gwen de aynı anda kendi kendine aynı soruyu soruyormuşcasına, merakla Merlin'e baktı, "Merlin-"

 

Merlin atıldı, "Şans. Şans işte." Yüzünde suçlu bir gülümseme oynadı, sonra daha yeni nerede olduklarını idrak ediyormuşcasına merakla etrafına bakındı, tuhaf bir yaşanmışlık hissi içinde bir yerleri karıncalandırdı. "Neresi ki burası, bu arada?"

 

Arthur'un konuşması için bir iki saniye bekledikten sonra, Gwen onun yerine cevapladı, "Arthur'un eski odası... On üç yaşına kadar burada kaldı."

 

"Gerçekten mi?" Merlin birden ilgilenmişti. Bakışlarını oturdukları yerden etrafında gezdirdi, gene bu odada da dört direkli, ama daha küçük bir yatak, masa ve sandalye vardı, yanmayan şöminenin üzerinde bir geyik boynuzu asılmıştı, duvarlar gene Camelot'un armaları ve kalkanlarıyla süslüydü, sadece hepsinin boyu sanki on yaşlarında bir çocuğa uygunmuş gibiydi. Merlin daha dikkatli bakınca bir sıra dizilmiş tahta kılıçları ve talim sopalarını gördü. Cidden, Arthur'un şimdiki odasından çok da bir farkı yoktu- sadece...

 

Merlin kaşlarını çattı, "Şu kütükteki yazılar..."

 

"Evet."

 

"İsim mi onlar?!"

 

"Dadılarımın," diye onayladı Arthur.

 

"Gerçekten kovdurttuğun bütün dadılarının isimlerini mi kazıdın?!"

 

Bir an sessizlik oldu. Arthur, "Sıkılmıştım," diye mırıldandı ama hakkını vermek gerekirdi ki biraz utanmışa benziyordu.

 

Bu Merlin'i epey bir neşelendirdi, "Seni zorba- biliyordum! _Doğduğumdan beri öldürmek için eğitildim_ miş- hepsine çıngar çıkardın, değil mi?"

 

Gwen Merlin'e uyarı dolu bir bakış attı, "Arthur _birazcık_ hareketli bir çocukmuş."

 

" _Şımarık prens_ demek istedin-" diye burnundan bir ses çıkardı Merlin, yüzü bir anda çöken Arthur kafasını hızla tekrar dizlerinin üzerindeki kollarının arasına gömünce, o ses boğazında kaldı, ikisinin ortasındaki vücut sessizce sarsılırken, Gwen endişe dolu bir ses çıkardı, Merlin dehşetle sözlerini geri yuttu, "A-ama tabi herkes o yaşta biraz şımartılmıştır. Tanrılar biliyor ya ben de az kudurtmadım annemi. Hala beş karışının anısını taşırım."

 

Gwen ona bir beş karış da kendisi atmak istiyormuşcasına bir bakış attı, yavaşça Arthur'un sırtına elini koydu, "Arthur, iyi misin?"

 

Bir beş-on saniye sonra Arthur tekrar gün ışığına çıktı, "Daha iyiyim," diye mırıldandı ve tek eliyle yaşlar içerisindeki yüzünü sildi, Merlin hala ona bakıyordu, Arthur daha da mavileşmiş gözleriyle ona yandan bir bakış attı, başını iki yana salladı, hafifçe omzuyla Merlin'e dokundu, Merlin tuttuğu soluğunu bıraktı.

 

Bir iki dakika sessizlik oldu. "Şey, Percival nişanlanıyormuş." diye yumurtladı Merlin.

 

Gwen bir şaşkınlık nidası çıkarırken Arthur gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Ne?"

 

"Evet-" dedi Merlin gerginlikle, "Senden izin almak istedi, Arthur."

 

Arthur'un alnı kırıştı, "Tabi- elbette... ama önce onunla konuşmalıyım."

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla ensesini ovuşturdu, "Sana bu önemli haberi oldukça usturuplu ve incelikli bir şekilde verdim, tamam mı?"

 

Gwen hafifçe güldü, Arthur gözlerini devirdi, sonra ikisine baktı. "İçeri girmeden önce, ne, ne hakkında tartışıyordunuz?"

 

Gwen elini kolunu kucağına çekti, "Hiç! Hiç bir şey gerçekt-"

 

Aynı anda Merlin de, "Geoffrey, Gwen'e ders verecekmiş," dedi.

 

"Merlin!" diye ateş gibi bakışlarını ona dikti Gwen.

 

"Ders mi?" diye sordu Arthur, şaşkın bir halde Merlin'le Gwen arasındaki kaş ve göz hareketlerinden oluşan hararetli tartışmayı izliyordu, sonunda Merlin kazanmış gibiydi ki gözünü devirip cevapladı, "Nasıl oturulup kalkılır, nasıl davet verilir, nasıl konuk karşılanır, Camelot'a gelen soylular kimlerdir falan filan. Ki zaten sen bunları çoktan biliyorsun, Gwen!"

 

Arthur hala tam anlayamamış bir şekilde bakışlarını Merlin'den Guinevere'e çevirdi, "Ve Geoffrey sana bunları öğretiyor çünkü...? Çünkü-" Birden konunun neyle ilgili olduğunu algılayan Arthur'un gözleri irileşti, "...ah."

 

Gwen atıldı, "Ben bir şey demedim! Kendi kendine konuşmaya başladı cidden- sonra da başladı tarihten coğrafyadan nedimelerden bahsetmeye- ben sadece orada durmuş Fanny'i dinliyordu-"

 

"Fanny mi?!" diye öfkeyle sesi yükseldi Merlin'in, "Bana bundan bahsetmedin! Gene mi sağda solda seni çekiştiriyorlar?!"

 

Arthur hayretler içerisinde dizlerini indirdi, "Biri Guinevere'i mi çekiştiriyor?"

 

Yüzü düşmüş olan Gwen eteğini buruşturmaya başladı, "Saray ağzı işte. Hep oluyor, sen de benim kadar iyi biliyorsun Merlin."

 

Arthur'un şaşkın yüzü iyice afallamış bir şekilde Merlin'e döndü, "Seni de mi çekiştirenler var?"

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Tamamen benim hatam. Ta en başında seni hiç kurtarmamalıydım. Anlaşılan hizmetkarın olmak için _cidden_ yanıp tutuşan insanlar varmış."

 

Arthur hala anlamayınca Gwen çekingen bir ifadeyle açıkladı, "Merlin'i kıskanıyorlar. Yani, daha doğrusu işini..."

 

Arthur irileşmiş gözlerinde coşku ve zafer dolu bir ifadeyle dönüp Merlin'e baktı, "Dedim sana! Dememiş miydim?!"

 

"İyi, iyi tamam dedin," diye homurdandı Merlin, "Bu kadar çok aptalın şatoda çalışıyor olabileceğini tahmin etmemiştim sadece."

 

Arthur'un bakışları tekrar Guinevere'i bulduğunda bulutlandı, "Ve seni de benim yüzümden çekiştiriyorlar..."

 

Gwen hemen, "Hep değil," diye onu düzeltti, "Daha önce de söylenenler vardı... Arthur, bunların seni etkilemesine izin veremezsin. İnsanlar hep boş konuşacaktır. Biz sadece onları duymamazlıktan gelmeliyiz."

 

"Doğru, bir durup dinlesen öyle şeyler diyorlar ki kulaklarına inanamazsın-" diye homurdanmaya başladı Merlin, Gwen, Arthur'un üzerinden eğilip onun kolunu çimdirdi. "Ah! Dinlediğimden değil canım!" Merlin hafifçe sırıttı, "Yani, çok fazla. Birinin olan bitene kulak kabartması lazım."

 

Arthur dönüp Gwen'e baktı, omuzlarında bir gerginlik vardı, "Geoffrey'nin teklifi..."

 

Gwen eteğinden başını kaldırmadan mırıldandı, "Beni biraz... biraz endişelendirdi, sadece."

 

"Paniğe kapıldı desek daha doğru olur," diye yardımsever bir şekilde tamamlandı Merlin.

 

"Sadece endişelendim! Biraz... biraz erken geldi benim için, anlıyor musun?" Gwen yalvaran bakışlarını Arthur'a kaldırdı.

 

Arthur derin bir nefes aldı, "Böyle düşünmene sevindim. Çünkü ben de henüz Kral olmaya hazır değilim." Arthur duraksadı, uzanıp Gwen'in elini avucuna aldı. "Ama bu dersler... seni rahatsız edecekler mi?"

 

"Hayır," diye iç çekti Gwen, "Anlattıklarına bakılırsa oldukça zevkli olacak gibi, açıkçası."

 

Merlin ikisine de hafifçe güldü, "Al işte. Geoffrey'in yeni çırağı olduğunu farzet yeter."

 

Arthur başını taş duvara yaslayarak mırıldandı. "Keşke her şey bu kadar kolay çözümlense..."

 

Gwen onun elini sıktı, yüzünde şefkat dolu bir ifade vardı, "Zor zamanlar yaşıyoruz ama bir gün bunlar da geçecek, Arthur... bu herkes için geçerli."

 

Arthur'un gözlerindeki bulut kalkmadı ama hafifçe Gwen'e gülümsedi. İkisi bir süre sessizce anlaştıktan sonra dönüp Merlin'e baktılar.

 

Kasvetli ve çatık bir bakışla bağdaş kurduğu yerden taş zemini inceleyen Merlin, ona dönen yüzleri fark ederek başını doğrulttu. "Ne var? Ben son derece iyi vakit geçiriyorum! _Bir tane_ derdim yok cidden-" Sesi sonuna doğru çatlayınca Merlin çabucak sustu.

 

Bir iki dakika Merlin'in kendi kendine konuşmasını bekledikten sonra, Gwen nazikçe, "Kimseyi kandıramıyorsun, biliyorsun değil mi Merlin?" diye ona hatırlattı.

 

" _Teşekkürler_ , Guinevere! Yıllardır söylüyorum ama-"

 

Merlin yüksek sesle homurdandı, "Her halükarda Morgana'ya olan zavallı karşılıksız aşkımın acısını _çekmiyorum_ da-"

 

Gwen hayretlere düştü, "Morgana?? Ve Merlin?!"

 

Arthur sıkıntıyla kıpırdandı, sonra patladı, "Ona _çiçek_ götürüp duruyordu!!"

 

Gwen ona ayıplar bir bakış attı, "Çünkü Merlin son derece nazik biri. Üstelik o zamanlar Morgana hastaydı ve... ve artık bir önemi yok değil mi?" diye içini çekti Gwen, yumuşak ifadeli yüzü üzüntüyle dolmuştu, yavaş bir sesle, "Şaşırmış gözükmüyordun Merlin, sana ilk Morgana'dan şüphelendiğimi söylediğimde..."

 

"Çok şaşırmıştım. Şoka girmiştim hatta." Merlin'in yüzüne inatçı bir ifade yerleşmişti.

 

Arthur ona baktı, "Berbat bir yalancısın Merlin. İyiliğin için nasıl söylendiğini öğretmem gerek sana."

 

Gwen onlara aldırmadı, "Daha o zamandan biliyordun değil mi?" diye mırıldandı, "Ama hiçbir şey söyleyemedin çünkü kimse sana inanmazdı."

 

Merlin gözünü bile kırpmadı. "Neyden bahsettiğin konusunda hiçbir fikrim yok, Gwen."

 

Gwen üzüntüyle ona bakarak başını yana eğdi. Arthur ise sessizce onu izliyordu. Merlin gözlerini onlardan kaçırdı.

 

Sessizlik içerisinde neredeyse pencerelerden dolan güneş ışığında uçuşan tozların fısıltısı bile duyulacaktı. Belki odanın ıssız güvencesindendi, belki yanındaki değer verdiği iki insanın sorgusuz sualsiz bekleyişlerinden... _neden_ tam olarak bilmiyordu Merlin ama uzun süredir _ilk kez_ , gerçeği konuşmak ihtiyacını hissetti.

 

Sonunda bu istemi bastırdığını sanıyordu.

 

Konuşamazdı.

 

_(Hiçbir zaman konuşamayacaktı.)_

 

_Gerçek_ , her zaman bir sır olarak...

 

_(cerahatlenmiş eski bir yara gibi, usul usul zonklayarak)_

 

...karanlıkta, gölgelere adını fısıldayarak onunla kalmalıydı.

 

Kendine engel olamadan birdenbire, "Hep... hep böyle değildi." diye mırıldandı, bakışları ovuşturduğu parmaklarına eğilerek kaşları çatıldı, "Bir süre... aklı karışıktı. Sonra... sonra galiba Morgause ona başka bir yol gösterdi." Karmakarışık, yasla dolu bir ifade yüzünü kapladı, "Olanlar benim suçum değildi, diyemem." Ve birdenbire sustu, sırtı gerginleşti.

 

Arthur'un ağzının kenarında çizgiler belirdi, hala ikisine de bakmayan Merlin'e doğru uzanarak elini dizinin üzerine koydu, Merlin yerinden sıçrayınca kaşlarını çatıp daha da kuvvetli bir şekilde bacağını kavradı. "Bir süreliğine bile olsa onun arkadaşıydın, değil mi? Memnun oldum. En azından tamamiyle tek başına değildi."

 

Merlin başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

 

_("Al, biraz iç...")_

_("Susamadım.")_

_("Hadi...")_

_("Teşekkür ederim...")_

 

Gözlerinde ona yakışmayan donuk bir ifade belirdi. "Hayır Arthur- inan bana, Morgana tamamen tek başınaydı."

 

İkisi, odadan çıkan Merlin'i izlerken Arthur mırıldandı, "Eh, bu herhalde en uzun itirafıydı."

 

Gwen içini çekti.

 

* * *

[1] Yazarın notu: _Cesur_ anlamına gelir.

[2] [Triskele](http://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/thumb/1/15/Triskele-hollow-triangle.svg/200px-Triskele-hollow-triangle.svg.png).

 


	4. Prologue: The Foreshadowing - Ic i néosee

Güneş yavaş yavaş batarken Camelot'un beyaz taşları tan rengi bir kızıllığa büründü, gölgeler uzayıp ilk yıldızlar gri gökyüzünde belirdi.

 

Uzun ceketli bir adam ahır boyunca ilerleyip, taş merdivenlerde oturan bir diğerinin yanında durdu. Arthur ifadesiz bir ses tonuyla, "Bugün masum bir Camelot vatandaşıyla dövüştüğünü duydum," dedi, "Doğru mu bu?"

 

Gwaine iç çekerek saçlarını karıştırdı, sonra başını kaldırdı. "Özür dilerim, Arthur."

 

Arthur ona uzun bir bakış attı, sonra ceketinin eteklerini toplayarak yanına oturdu. "Ve ayrıca anlaşılan senle uzak, çok..." Arthur'un alnı kırıştı, "....çok uzak kuzenlermişiz."

 

Gwaine inkar etmedi. Arthur ona baktı, yavaşça, "Neden daha önce bir şey söylemedin?" diye sordu.

 

Gwaine omuz silkti, "O zaman önemli gözükmemişti."

 

Arthur ceketinin iç cebine uzanıp birkaç kez katlanmış bir parşömen çıkardı. "Northumbria'lı Sir Lot... Caerleon savaşının kahramanı, orada çarpışmış ve düşmüş." Arthur durup Gwaine'e baktı, "Babam o sırada orduyu yönetiyordu."

 

Gwaine buruk bir gülümseme sundu, "Kral değildi daha ama, değil mi?"

 

Arthur parşömeni tekrar katlayıp cebine koydu, ellerini kavuşturarak başını eğdi. "Üzgünüm, Gwaine."

 

Gwaine ona bakmadı, "Öyle olduğunu biliyorum."

 

Bir süre sessizlik içerisinde önlerden geçen Camelot ahalisini izlediler. Sonra Arthur duyulur duyulmaz bir sesle mırıldandı, "Bugün babam gözlerimin içine baktı ve beni tanımadı. Eğer senin için bir teselli olacaksa..."

 

"Arthur- yapma." Gwaine çatılmış kaşlarla ona başını sallarken Arthur sustu.

 

Gwaine derin iç geçirerek yüzünü sıvazladı ve tamamen ona döndü. "Gaius ne diyor? Büyü yüzünden mi olmuş?"

 

Arthur başını iki yana salladı, "Artık o... böyle. Bundan sonra sadece daha ağırlaşabilirmiş." Arthur gözlerini yerde ağır ağır ilerleyen böcekten kaldırmadı, "O yüzden... eğer taht üzerinde bir hak düşüneceksen... şimdi tam zamanıdır."

 

Gwaine burnundan bir ses çıkararak geri önüne döndü, "Süslü tacın senin olsun, prenseslikte gözüm yok benim."

 

Arthur'un yüzündeki kara bulutlar bununla bile dağılmayınca Gwaine'in yüzü düştü, başını eğdi. Bir iki dakikalık sessizlikten sonra söze başladı. "Babam bir şövalyeydi. Bir savaşçı gibi öldü, onuruyla." Gwaine hafifçe gülümsedi, "Bunda utanılacak bir şey yok- öyle bir ölüm bizim de umduğumuz bir şeydir, anlıyorsun ya? Her şeyin en sonunda onurlu bir ölüm..."  Sonra yüzü değişti. "Ama annem...annem bana bir kardeşimin daha olduğunu söylüyor. Babam öldükten sonra ilk kışı atlatamamış. Annemin elindekiler yetmemiş." Gwaine en ciddi ifadesiyle Arthur'a baktı, "Gareth öldüğünde sadece üç yaşındaydı. Bu- bu onurlu bir ölüm değil, Arthur."

 

Prens derin bir üzüntüyle gözünü kırpmadan ona baktı, "Biz daha iyisini yapacağız," diye sözünü verdi.

 

Karşısındaki şövalyenin bakışları onu uzun uzun süzüp tarttı, sert yüzü biraz yumuşadı, "Öyle umuyorum."

 

İkili tekrar önlerine dönerken, Gwaine Arthur'un dizine bir şaplak yapıştırdı, "Hadi, bize katıl. Bu gece Percy'nin nişanını kutluyoruz."

 

Arthur tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Şövalyelerimle mi içeyim yani?"

 

Gwaine de ona bir kaş kaldırdı, "Bir itirazın mı var?"

 

Arthur hafifçe gülümsedi, "Hayır, hem de hiç."

 

"O zaman hesabı da ödersin herhalde?" Gwaine sırıtarak üzerine yürüyen Arthur'a ellerini kaldırıp teslim oldu.

 

İkisi şatonun kapılarından geçerken Arthur sordu, "Aklımdayken... senin bu soy meselenden Merlin'in haberi var mıydı?"

 

Gwaine omuzlarını kaldırdı, "Laf arasında sözü açıldı... babalarımızdan konuşuyorduk."

 

Arthur durdu, Gwaine'e döndü, "Merlin babasını tanımıyor."

 

Gwaine ne fark eder gibilerinden elini salladı, "Yani işte- ölmeden önce kısa süreliğine tanışmış ya."

 

Gwaine, Arthur'un yüzündeki çarpılmış ifadeyi görünce kaşları çatıldı.

 

"Ne zaman olmuş bu?" diye sordu Arthur, alçak bir sesle.

 

"Geçen sene... sana söylemedi mi?" Arthur sessiz kalınca Gwaine yerinde kıpırdanmaya başladı, "Belki- belki de ben yanlış anladım. Herhalde yanlış hatırlıyorum- doğru..."

 

"Gwaine, yapma." diye onu durdurdu Arthur.

 

Gwaine sıkıntıyla ona baktı, "Eminim iyi bir nedeni vardır."

 

Arthur mırıldandı, "Beni endişelendiren de bu ya... bana bir iyilik yap, olur mu? Bu son konuşmamızdan Merlin'e hiç bahsetme. Hiçbir şey demedik, tamam mı?"

 

Gwaine çenesini kaşıdı, mırıldandı, "Peki, tamam."

 

Arthur onun omzunu sıktı, büyük salona girdi. Gwaine bir iç çekerek onu takip etti ve şövalyelerin masasına yöneldi.

 

***

 

Lancelot tedirginlikle karşısında kollarını kavuşturmuş duran ikiliye baktı. "Doğru mu anlamışım, Merlin? Üzerimde emin olmadığın büyüler deneyeceksin ve ben de oturup sana izin vereceğim, öyle mi?"

 

Gaius yüzünü sıvazladı.

 

Merlin ise başını salladı, "Aynen öyle."

 

Lancelot derin bir nefes aldı, "Peki." dedi zayıf bir sesle ve tahta masanın üzerine oturdu.

 

Küçümen bir baykuş gecenin içinden uçarak pencerenin kenarına kondu, merakla içeriyi izlemeye başladı.

 

Merlin güven verici bir ifadeyle şövalyeye bakarak kaşlarını kaldırdı, uzanarak Lancelot'un ellerini avucuna aldı,  "Bir şey hissedersen söyle."

 

Gaius kitabı kaldırarak büyüyü Merlin'e tuttu, Merlin ona başını salladı, dönüp gözlerini Lancelot'a dikti.

 

" _Ic I bebierge thysne rídend! **[1]** "_ Altın rengi bir ışık Merlin'in gözlerinde parladı.

 

Lancelot ve Gaius bakıştı. "İşe yaradı mı?"

 

Gaius iç geçirdi, "Anlamanın tek yolu var." Yaşlı hekim masanın üzerinden aldığı kalın kitabı Lancelot'un kafasına geçirdi.

 

"Ah! Gaius!"

 

Gaius özür dilercesine şövalyenin omzunu pat patladı, Merlin'e kalkık kaşlarıyla bir bakış attı. Merlin ona canı sıkkın bir bakış attı, sonra ellerini silkeleyerek bu defa Lancelot'un yüzünü avuçlarının arasına aldı, ötekinden daha kuvvetli bir sesle emretti, " _Ic I bebierge thysne rídend and freówine! **[2]** "_

 

Altın bir ışık tekrar Merlin'in gözlerinde çaktı, Gaius fazla beklemeden kitabı kaldırdığı gibi Lancelot'un koluna indirdi. 

 

"Ahhh!" Lancelot omzunu ovuşturdu, Gaius'a saygı ve sitem dolu bir bakış attı, "Yaşlı bir adam için kolun fazla kuvvetli."

 

Merlin sabırsız bir soluk verdi, avucunu Lancelot'un alnına bastırdı, " _Hléowse thysne rídend and freówine hlyste mín bebod! **[3]** "_

 

Lancelot'un gözleri şaşkınlıkla açıldı, "Bekle- sanki bir şey hissettim... bir daha vur Gaius? Ahhh- hayır, üzgünüm."

 

Merlin homurdana homurdana sayfaları çevirmeye başladı, "Belki büyü seni tehdit olarak algılamıyordur, Gaius? Daha kuvvetli bir şey denemeliyiz."

 

Gaius gözle görünür bir enerjiyle ayaklandı, "Şömineden odun getireyim."

 

Lancelot onlara ihtiyatlı bir bakış attı, Merlin tatlılıkla ona gülümsedi.

 

***

 

"Merlin! Neredeydin- akşam yemeğine kendim hazırlanmak zorunda kaldım! Üstelik kadehimi tazeleyecek kimse de yoktu!"

 

"Affedersin- Gaius'un bana ihtiyacı vardı da... bir fanus sülük- hepsi de böyle tombul tombul, sulu sulu, üst üste ezilmişler, vıcık vıcık, böyle pıtır pıtır yumurtaları-"

 

" _Tanrılar aşkına_ \- ne olur anlatma, tamam." Arthur iğrentiyle titrerken Merlin sırıttı, "Hadi, şunu da sen getiriyorsun," diye ona masanın üzerindeki tahta kutuyu işaret etti Arthur, bir yandan da dolabından armasız bir pelerin çıkarıp üzerine geçiriyordu.

 

"Bir yere mi gidiyoruz?" diye merakla oymalı kutuyu kucakladı Merlin.

 

Arthur pelerinin şapkasını kaldırdı, ona kaşlarını kaldırdı, " _Dışarı_ çıkıyoruz, Merlin."

 

 

***

 

Doğan Güneş Hanı'nda arkalarda bir masada gürültü ve neşe hakimdi. Masada oturan dört şövalye, biri sarışın, biri esmer tenli, diğeri iri pazulu, öteki ise harika saçlı olanı ellerinde çoktan yarısı boşalmış kupalarla onlara doğru yaklaşan beşinci adama baktılar.

 

"Lancelot! Ne oldu sana böyle?!" diye nida attı Gwaine.

 

Yüzü gözü yara bere içinde olan zavallı şövalye cesur bir gülümseme takındı, "Ah- hiçbir şey. Ufak bir kaza."

 

Elyan masadaki maşrapaya uzanarak ona yeni bir kadeh doldurdu. "Soğuk bir kadehin çözemeyeceği bir şey değil yani!"

 

Lancelot gülümseyerek masaya çökerken Gwaine boş maşrapayı kaldırdı, o eliyle masayı işaret ederken Leon onun koluna yapıştı, tısladı, "Dur- _dur ne yapıyorsun_..."

 

Anında iri memeli, tombul bir kadın yanlarında belirdi, "Ay benim favori şövalyelerim! Nasılsınız canlarım?"

 

"Martha!" diye sırıttı Gwaine, "Masayı tazeler misin?"

 

"Zevkle," diye kıkırdadı Martha ve eğilerek bütün dekoltesini Leon'a açtı, "Sizin gibi erkeklerin daha çok.... " Şehvetli bakışlar Leon'a çevrildi, Martha'nın alt dudağı titredi, "... içkiye ihtiyacı olur."

 

Leon giderek kızarırken masadan bastırılamamış kahkahalar yükseldi, Martha göğüslerini ve saçlarını toparlayarak doğruldu, "Bir şey isterseniz sesleniverin tamam mı şekerim?"

 

"Elbette," diye sırıttı Gwaine ve Martha kalçasını sallayarak fıçılara doğru yöneldi.

 

Kahkahalar bir kez daha yükselirken Leon el kol hareketleriyle hepsini susturmaya çabaladı, "Şşşt!! Onu yüreklendireceksiniz!"

 

"Zavallı Leon, hep _centilmen_..."

 

"Beni çiğ çiğ yutar o kadın- aman diyeyim, çenenizi tutun."

 

Gülüşmeler arasından uzaktan bir kapı gıcırtısı duyuldu, hana birden gergin bir sessizlik çöktü.

 

Yeni içeri giren bir anlığına duraksadı, sonra altın rengi bir baş üzerine çevrilen gözlerin önünde pelerini açtı, yanındaki siyah saçlı, ince yapılı adama verdi.

 

Nefesler tutulurken tombul bir adam olan hancı hızla öne geldi, neredeyse iki büklüm olacak şekilde eğildi, "Ma-majesteleri- şeref verdiniz!"

 

"Lütfen, rahatsız olmayın," diye önünde apar topar ayaklanan adamlara oturmalarını işaret etti Prens Arthur. "Şövalyelerimle birkaç kadeh atmak için buradayım sadece."

 

Heyecanlı bir ses kalabalıktan yükseldi, "Efendim, Babanız nasıllar? Rahatsızlandığını duyduk..."

 

Arthur'un yüzüne rahat bir ifade yerleşti, "Kralınızın sağlık durumu gayet iyi. Yaşı gereği mazur görürsünüz ki bir takım sorumlulukları benim üzerime vermek istiyor."  Hoş gören bir ifadeyle hafifçe gülümsedi, "Orta yaşını devirmiş her adamın isteği de bu değil midir?"

 

Handan hafif gülüşmeler yükselirken Prens başını hancıya çevirdi, eliyle işaret etti, "Herkese benden bir kadeh."

 

Neşeli nidalar arasında Arthur, arkasında Merlin'le birlikte masaların arasından ilerledi, şövalyelerin masasına oturdu. Hemen önüne temiz bir kadeh ve yeni bir maşrapa geldi, Arthur başıyla onu izleyenleri selamlayarak kadehini kaldırdı, tek dikişte içkisini bitirdi.

 

Etraflarındaki gürültü yavaş yavaş eski yüksekliğine ulaşırken bu defa masalarından çıt çıkmıyordu, beş şövalyenin de yüzüne mahzun bir ifade yerleşmişti.

 

Arthur dimdik oturmaya devam ederken kucağında süslü kutusuyla Merlin yanına çöktü, bir süre sonra mırıldandı. "Kimse artık sana bakmıyor-"

 

Arthur ona sert bir bakış attı ama sırtının gerginliği biraz azaldı, kupayı kavrayan parmakları gevşedi.

 

Gwaine herkesin yüzünden düşen bin parçaya bakarak kupasına eğildi, "Belli ki daha fazla içkiye ihtiyacımız olacak-"

 

Lancelot ayağa kalktı, kupasını kaldırdı, "Ama öncelikle, Sir Percival'e!"

 

"...aramızdaki en genç ama en hızlı şövalyeye!"

 

Gülüşmeler arasında kadehler kalktı, masa tekrarladı, "Sir Percival'e!"

 

Kütük gibi şövalyenin yanakları al al oldu, sonra ayaklanarak hanın öteki yanından kalın sarı örgüsü beyaz çiçeklerle süslenmiş elma yanaklı bir genç kızı getirdi, " _Efendim_ \- yani Arthur... hepinizin nişanlım Blanchefleur'le tanışmasını isterim."

 

"Onur duydum," dedi ve ayağa kalkarak karşısındaki eli öptü Arthur. "İkinize de ömür boyu mutluluklar dilerim."

 

"Lordum," diye dizlerini kırdı Blanchefleur, "Size teşekkür etmeliyim- yıllar sonra beni Percy'mle buluşturduğunuz için."

 

Arthur, Merlin'e eliyle işaret etti, açılan kutudan iki armalı parşömen alarak şaşkın Percival'e verdi. "Camelot adına küçük bir hediye-"

 

Percival parşömenleri açınca gözleri irileşti. Arthur ona gülümsedi, "Lord Percival- eğer kabul edersen bu küçük bir toprak parçası senin."

 

Onun omzunun üzerinden bakan Leon'un yüzünde güller açtı, "Benim payıma çok yakın!"

 

Şövalyelerden tebrikler yağarken Percival kekeledi, "Lordum- onur duydum, ancak..." Percival, Blanchefleur'le bakıştı, sonra utanmış bir yüzle tekrar Arthur'a döndü. "Eğer izin verirseniz sadece şövalyeniz olarak kalmayı tercih ederim. Blanche'ın Camelot'ta sevdiği bir işi var- ve ben de açıkçası toprak ağası olarak çok sıkılırım."

 

Gülüşmeler arasında Arthur parşömenleri geri aldı, başını memnun bir ifadeyle eğdi, "Sen bilirsin, Percival. Ama en azından düğününüzü şatoda yapmama izin ver- gelinle damata küçük bir hediye."

 

Percival ağzını açtı, Blanchefleur onun ayağına bastı, "Majesteleri çok nazikler," diye heyecandan al al yanaklarla reverans yaptı.

 

Masadan gülüşmeler yükseldi. Blanche tatlı tatlı etrafına bakındı, "İzninizi rica edeyim. Daha ilgilenmem gerken çok şey var." Genç kız parmaklarının ucuna kalkarak göğsüne bile gelemediği Percival'ı aşağı çekti, dudaklarına uzun bir öpücük kondurdu. Islıklar ve alkışlar koparken Blanchefleur hanın öteki ucundaki kızların arasına karıştı, Percival kırmızı yanaklar ama hülyalı bakışlarla yerine oturdu, Elyan onun sırtına vurdu.

 

Merlin gülerek bakışlarını Arthur'a çevirdi, "Eh, daha bana ihtiyacın kalmadığına göre..." dedi ve ayaklandı.

 

Gwaine onu kolundan yakaladığı gibi aşağı çekti. "Haayır- önünü bile göremeyecek kadar sarhoş olmadan hiçbir yere gitmiyorsun."

 

"Ne?!" diye kıyameti kopardı Merlin, "Hayır- olmaz, yarın erken kalkmam gerek- üstelik yoruldum, şarap çarpar beni- _Gwaine!_ "

 

"Şerefe!" dedi Gwaine neşeyle.

 

***

 

Lancelot ona doğru eğilip fısıldadı, "Merak etme Merlin, eminim doğrusunu bulacaksın."

 

Merlin homurdandı, "O kadar zamanımız olmayabilir... nefret ediyorum böyle takılınca."

 

Lancelot güldü, "Senin bile pratiğe ihtiyacı olduğunu görmek açıkçası biraz iç rahatlatıcı."

 

***

 

"Ee _Sir Gwaine_ , duyduğuma göre sen de biz mavi kanlılardanmışsın."

 

"Tanrılar aşkına- biraz daha bağır! Arkadaki birkaç masa duymadı seni!"

 

"Duyurayım öyleyse," dedi Leon neşeyle, "Sen de bir asil olduğuna göre seni de benimle birlikte bütün o sıkıcı Lord konseylerine bekliyorum- yanımda biri daha olursa belki kendimi asasım gelmez."

 

"Ah peder, mezarından bile lanetliyorsun beni."

 

***

 

"Ha bu arada çocuğu çırağım olarak yanıma aldım." dedi Elyan.

 

"Ne?! Niye yaptın ki öyle bir şey!" diye inledi Gwaine.

 

"Demir ocağında yardımcıya ihtiyacım vardı! Üstelik akıllı bir gence benziyor, bir süre bizimle kalır herhalde."

 

"Desene Gwaine habire arkasını kollayacak-"

 

***

 

"Kocamandı! Neredeyse on at yüksekliğindeydi- ve atmaca kadar hızlıydı! Ağzından ateş püskürtüyordu- o gün çok şövalye kaybettik..." diye iri iri açtı gözlerini Leon, "Ama Arthur canavarı yaraladı- tam göğsünden! Merlin de bizimleydi, değil mi Merlin, sen de gördün?"

 

"Şu şarabı uzatsanıza bana."

 

***

 

"... ve sonra da Lancelot beni buldu, onun yardımı olmasa ne yapardım bilemiyorum," dedi Percival minnetle.

 

"Çok şükür- yoksa kim tepemizden aşağı kaya yuvarlayacaktı?"

 

"Kaya demişken- yarın birkaç tanesi kaldırmayı deneyelim, kaslarınız çalışır hem."

 

"Arthur, hadi doğruyu söyle. Bizden nefret ediyorsun aslında, değil mi? Baktın ki zavallı Merlin'in canı çıktı, sıra bize geldi."

 

***

 

Yumruklar masaya vururken şövalyeler neşeyle tezahürat yaptı, Arthur ve Percival'in tutuşmuş elleri ve bilekleri gerginlikle sağa sola oynadı.

 

"Tamam, tamam berabere! _Berabere!_ Percy bırak- Arthur kaybetmektense kolunu masaya bırakacak."

 

***

 

"İstemiyorum buz Merlin!"

 

"Omzun yarın bana teşekkür edecek, inan."

 

"Çok iyiyim ben- neredeyse kazanıyordum bıraksaydın!"

 

"Cidden bu hırsın üzerinde bir şeyler yapmamız lazım, Arthur. Örgü örmeyi denedin mi hiç? Sinirlere birebirmiş."

 

***

 

"Daha _o kadar_ sarhoş değilim."

 

"Blanche tabi ki de..."

 

"Ah yıllar oldu-"

 

"Bir içim suydu-"

 

"Merlin senin de soruyu cevaplamadığını fark ediyorum. Hey-hey... kaçamazsın! Eninde sonunda öğreneceğim!"

 

 

***

 

"Hem sen benim yatağımda ne arıyordun ki?!"

 

 "Şimdi asla öğrenemeyeceksin, değil mi?"

 

 

***

 

"Uyandırsak mı?" diye sordu alçak, tanıdık bir ses.

 

Merlin'in kulağının dibinde bir başkası mırıldandı, "Bırak, uyusun..."

 

Merlin burnunu iyice yaslandığı omza gömerek yanındakine sokuldu, midesinden yayılan şarapla tüm vücudu uyuşmuştu. Gwaine'in boynu hafifçe ter, bira, onun altında da kendine has kokusunu yayıyordu, Merlin sıcaktı, rahattı. Etrafında mırıltılar...

 

( _ve Arthur, Arthur'un sesi_ )

 

...sürüyordu.

 

Zihni şimdiden kaydı ve yavaş yavaş bilinmeyene doğru uzaklaştı.

 

 

***

 

_Sisler içerisinde bir ada._

_Soluk ışıkları titreyen yüzlerce mum._

_Hepsinin ortasında siyah saçları omuzlarından dökülen genç bir kadın._

_Taş bir platformun üzerinde kapalı gözlerle elleri göğsünde birleşmiş, altın sarısı lüleleri uçuşan soluk yüzlü bir başkası._

_Biri, yanlarına yaklaşıyor. Elinde tuttuğu işlemeli bıçakla önünde açılan avuçlara iki kesik atıyor. Kanın birikmesini bekledikten sonra çılgın bir ifadeyle parıldayan yeşil gözleri geçerek bir parmağıyla genç kadının alnına, çenesine, yanaklarına kanla işaretler çiziyor._

_Fısıltıyla, "Hazır mısın, Morgana?" diye soruyor._

_Morgana, kapanmış gözlerini açıyor. "Evet," diye cevaplıyor tereddütsüz._

_Bu, soruyu soranı memnun ediyor. Kapalı cüppesinin altından dudakları ince bir gülümsemeyle oynuyor. "Başla, öyleyse."_

_Morgana platformun üzerine çıkarak sarı saçlı kadını kollarına alıyor. Avuçlarındaki yaralardan akan kanlar, siyah cüppesinin yeninden gözüken beyaz bileklerine akarken, bıçağı kayganlaşmış eliyle onları izleyenden devralıyor._

_Kırmızı kanla parlayan metal havaya kalkarken gürleyen gökte bir şimşek çakıyor._

_Vahşi bir çığlıkla bıçak gökten-_

 

***

 

Merlin yerinden sıçradı-

 

(o tanıdık altın his, panik içinde parlarken)

 

-demir maşrapa gözlerinin önünde sürüklenerek masadan kaydı ve büyük bir tangırtıyla yere düştü.

 

Yüksek bir ses, "Affedersin Merlin! Biraz fazla ileri itmişim herhalde!" diye gürledi ve masanın altından bir ayak hızla onu tekmeledi.

 

Merlin dehşet dolu bakışlarla karşısında Lancelot'un irileşmiş, endişeli gözlerini buldu.

 

Yanlarında esneyen Gwaine onlara kafası karışmış bir bakış attı, "Nasıl düşürdün ki oray-"

 

Merlin kekeledi, "Ah-h-hiç- ben işte."

 

Kalbi göğsünden çıkacak gibi atıyordu, bütün- bütün şövalyeler masadaydı- ve _Arthur_ \- Arthur Lancelot'un tam yanında oturuyordu, hepsinin o sırada ona bakmıyor oluşu sadece- sadece bir _şanstı_. "G-geç oldu. Ben artık gideyim-"

 

Merlin kimseden karşılık beklemeden masadan fırlarken Gwaine telaşla atıldı, "Dur- Merlin?..."

 

Hanın kapısı Merlin'in arkasından çarparken Gwaine derin bir iç çekti, Elyan anlayışla sırtını pat patladı.

 

Arthur hayretle masaya baktı. "Ne oldu şimdi? Gwaine? Ne yaptın?"

 

Gwaine son derece alınmış bir bakış attı, "Tam bir centilmendim!" Sonra boynunu büktü, "Olmamalı mıydım yoksa?"

 

"Kesinlikle hayır," diye yanıtladı Lancelot kararlı bir sesle ayağa kalkarken, "Ben de izninizi rica edeceğim beyler, iyi geceler..."

 

Lancelot da apar topar Merlin'i takip edince, Gwaine'in yüzü iyice düştü. "N'oluyor bunların arasında?!"

 

Percy sırıttı, "Belki de Merlin, Lancelot'u senden daha çok seviyordur."

 

"Saçmalık!" diye hıhladı Gwaine. O kupasına saldırırken etrafındaki bütün yüzlerde sırıtışlar oynadı.

 

***

_(Ic i néosee scinnlæce Morgana.) **[4]**_

_(Ic i néosee scinnlæce Morgause.) **[5]**_

_(Ic i néosee scinnlæcan...) **[6]**_

 

"Merlin?" Lancelot alçak sesle seslendi, "İyi misin?"

 

Hanın arkasında yumulu gözlerle bir şeyler mırıldanan Merlin, hızla dönünce bacaklarının üzerinde sendeledi. "Lancelot! Oh sensin- iyiyim iyim evet... aslında hayır- kahretsin!" Merlin başını ellerinin arasına aldı, "Şu- şu görüleri sezip duruyorum... kuvvetli bir büyü var, beni etkiliyor... ama Morgana Camelot'ta değil, Morgause ise yaralı... Lancelot, koruma büyüsünü bir an önce yapabiliyor olmam lazım!"

 

Lancelot onun omzunu yakaladı, "Ve eminim ki yapacaksın," dedi o her zamanki sakin sesiyle, "Ama bu gece hem yorgun, hem de içkilisin, Merlin. Sence şu anda denemen doğru mu?"

 

"Hayır..." diye içini çekti Merlin ( _bir çift iri, mavi göz, bulanık bir his_ ) ve yüzünü ovuşturdu, "Haklısın. Uyumalıyım."

 

"Hadi, şövalye karargahına dönmeden önce sana odana kadar eşlik edeyim," diye onun sırtını pat patladı Lancelot, endişeyle.

 

* * *

[1] "I protect this knight!" - "Bu şövalyeyi koruyorum!"

[2] "I protect this knight and noble friend!" - "Bu şövalyeyi ve soylu arkadaşı koruyorum!"

[3] "Shelter this knight and noble friend, obey my command!" - "Bu şövalyeyi ve soylu arkadaşı korumam altına al, böyle emrediyorum!"

[4] I seek the witch Morgana. // Bana Cadı Morgana'yı göster.

[5] I seek the witch Morgause. // Bana Cadı Morgause'ü göster.

[6] I seek the witches... // Bana cadıları göster.

 


	5. Interlude I: The Engagement - Kulak Misafiri

 "Kalk bakalım seni uykucu!" diye neşeli bir ses Merlin'in çın çın öten kulaklarının dibinde yükseldi, Merlin derin bir inilti kopararak daha da yastığına gömüldü. "İyi- en azından kendi yatağına gitmişsin!"

 

Merlin kan çanağı gözlerini aralayarak yatağının üzerinde oturmakta olan davetsiz misafirine baktı, çatlak bir sesle "Gwaine?" diye mırıldandı, "Ne yapıyorsun burada sabah sabah?"

 

Gwaine'in yüzünde geceden kalmalıktan eser yoktu, üstelik oldukça da memnun gözüküyordu. "Gelip en iyi arkadaşım ne durumda bir göreyim istedim. Üstelik aldığım tüyoya göre Gaius en iyi ilacı yapıyormuş..." Gwaine, Merlin'in önünde küçük bir şişe salladı.

 

Merlin gözlerine vuran güneşle yüzünü buruşturdu, kör gözlerle elini uzatarak şişeyi yakaladı, burnuna götürerek kokladı, neredeyse yüzü yeşerdi.

 

Gwaine ona sempati dolu bakışlar attı, "En iyisi tek dikişte içmek, dostum."

 

Merlin şişeyi kafaya dikerken Gwaine ona doğrulmasına yardım etti, aralarına bir tepsi yerleştirdi, "Ayağa kalkacak halin olmadığına göre bu defa sana kahvaltıyı ben getireyim dedim."

 

Merlin minnet dolu sesler çıkararak ona baktı, "Gerek yoktu Gwaine, teşekkür ederim..."

 

Gwaine ona gülümsedi, "Kendimi sorumlu tutuyorum. Bırak da yardım edeyim. Gerçekten hiç içkine sahip olamıyorsun, Merlin."

 

"Söylemiştim," diye sızlandı Merlin şakaklarını ovarak, sonra tepsideki ekmekten bir parça kopardı. "Saat kaç? Arthur öldürecek beni..."

 

Gwaine omuz silkti, "Daha erken. Arthur'un da bu sabah kolay kolay uyanabileceğini sanmıyorum. Bırak herkesin en azından biraz daha kendini toparlamaya zamanı olsun..."

 

İkisi bir süre sessizce kahvaltı ederken Gwaine dikkatlice ona baktı, yüzünde kaygılı bir ifade vardı, "İyi misin, Merlin? Dün gece biraz aceleyle kalktın..."

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla boynunu kaşıdı, "Senin üzerinde uyuyordum değil mi? Bilmiyorum- rüya falan gördüm herhalde."

 

"Gergin gibiydin."

 

"Kabus olmalı." Merlin'in mavi bakışları kalkarak ona gülümsedi, "Gerçekten bir şey hatırlayamıyorum. Şişede durduğu gibi durmuyor derler ya?"

 

Gwaine bakışlarını eğerek hafifçe gülümsedi, sonra tekrar Merlin'e baktı, "Merlin, söylediğimde ciddiydim. Bana istediğini söyleyebilirsin... senin yanında olmak istiyorum."

 

Merlin'in tepside gezinen parmakları duraksadı. Gwaine'in içten bakışlarına baktı, elindeki domatesi bırakarak yutkundu. "Biliyorum," diye mırıldandı.

 

Gwaine bekledi, ama Merlin'den ses çıkmayınca derin bir iç çekti, tepsiden bir üzüm kopardı, "Demek Lancelot'a söyleyebiliyorsun, ama bana değil?"

 

Merlin onun bileğini yakaladı, gözlerinde ateş gibi bir bakış vardı, "Sandığın gibi değil..." Merlin duraksadı, "Lancelot.. Lancelot bir şekilde öğrendi. Ona da ben söylemedim. Yoksa sana güvenmediğimden değil."

 

Gwaine'in bakışları onun yüzünü taradı, sonra yavaşça bileğini döndürüp Merlin'in elini avucuna aldı, parmaklarını okşadı. "Bir çeşit sır bu, değil mi?"

 

Merlin parmaklarını çekti. "Saklayacak bir şeyim yok benim."

 

"Arthur'dan mı çekiniyorsun?"

 

"Neden çekinecekmişim?"

 

"Evet neden, gerçekten?" Gwaine'in yüzüne düşünceli bir ifade yerleşmişti, Merlin olduğu yerde kıpırdandı.

 

"Gwaine lütfen... eğer gerçekten arkadaşımsan bu konuyu bırak."

 

"Tek bir şartla," Gwaine, Merlin'in yüzüne baktı, "Eğer gerçekten başın sıkışırsa, bana gelip söylemeni istiyorum. Soru sormayacağım- söz veriyorum. Tamam mı?"

 

Merlin başını salladı, boğazında bir yumru oluşmuştu.

 

"Güzel," dedi ve ayaklandı Gwaine, eğilip hızla Merlin'in kafasına bir öpücük kondurdu, "Şimdi gidip şövalyevari işlerle meşgul olmam gerek- senin de işkence edecek bir prensin var. Sonra görüşürüz, tamam mı?"

 

Gwaine odadan çıkarken Merlin yatağında bir kahvaltı tepsisiyle, onu hak edecek ne yaptığını düşünüyordu.

 

***

 

Güneş gökyüzünde yükseldikten sonra Merlin _gerçekten_ de Gwaine'i hak edecek ne yaptığını sorguluyordu.

 

"Pek tatlı hanımlar, hepinize kolay gelsin!" Bütün çamaşırhane kıkırtılara boğulurken Merlin somurtkan bir ifadeyle Arthur'un gömleklerini katlıyordu, Gwaine tam takım şövalye kostümüyle (zırhını bile çıkarmamıştı- _gösterişçi_ ) yanına eğilirken yüzünde güleç bir ifade vardı, "Merlin, yardım edeyim- bu sepet epey ağır gözüküyor..."

 

"Taşırım ben!" diye onu kenara iteledi Merlin ama Gwaine vazgeçmedi.

 

Nitekim mutfağa su taşıdığında da, demircide de, ahırda da Merlin bir an olsun Gwaine'i ona yardım etmekten vazgeçtiremedi.

 

Üstüne üstelik üzerine ("Merlin ne kadar güzel gözlerin var, biliyor muydun? Tıpkı doğduğum yerdeki gökyüzü gibi- o kadar koyu bir mavi!") yağan ("Köylü olduğuna inanmayı reddediyorum- bir insan güneşin altında nasıl bu kadar beyaz kalır? Hadi itiraf et- perilerin yanından geldin, değil mi?") iltifatlar ("Kulakların! Çok tatlılar!") giderek daha da çığrından çıkıyor (cidden- Merlin kulaklarının kepçe olduğunun _gayet_ farkındaydı- alay etmenin hiç anlamı yoktu!) ve Gwaine'in gamzeleri ve kızları çatlatacak kadar havalı saçları daha da oynuyordu, ancak Merlin, Gwaine üzerindeki gömleği çıkarınca kontrolünü kaybetti.

 

" _Neyin var senin?_ " diye tısladı Merlin, bir yandan Gwaine'in onun için çektiği bir kova buz gibi suyla ıslanmış çıplak gövdesine bakmamaya çalışırken (pek başarılı olamıyordu), "Ne bugünkü bütün bu- bu _afra tafralar_ böyle?!"

 

Gwaine yüzüne düşen kahkülü savurdu, yüzünde utangaç bir sırıtış belirdi, "Özürlerimi kabul et Merlin. Yeterince açık olduğumu sanıyordum. Sana kur yapıyorum."

 

"Bana- _ne?!_ "

 

Canı sıkkın bir ifadeyle onlara yaklaşmakta olan Arthur on adım ötelerinde zınk diye durdu.

 

Gwaine neşeyle Merlin'e güldü, "Kızmıyorsun değil mi? Sana çiçek de getirecektim- ama fazla kız işi olur diye vazgeçtim."

 

Merlin ağzı açık, Gwaine'e bakakalmaya devam etti.

 

Garip bir şekilde kulakları kızarmış olan Arthur boğazını temizledi, "Gwaine, Percy'nin atlarla yardıma ihtiyacı var. Gidip onları görür müsün?"

 

Şövalye yerden gömleğini aldı, giymeye tenezzül etmeden hafifçe eğildi, "Tabi, Arthur." Sonra arkasını dönerek Merlin'e göz kırptı ve ahırlara doğru ilerledi.

 

Merlin hala tek kelime edemezken, Arthur onun yüzüne bakmadan eline arbaletini ve vurduğu kuşları tutuşturdu. "Diğer avlar atların üzerinde- mutfağa gitmesini sağla, tamam mı?"

 

Arthur daha da kızararak yanından uzaklaşırken Merlin kollarının arasındaki ölü hayvanlara baktı ve gerçekten, bütün bunları hak edecek ne yaptığını düşündü.

 

***

 

"Gel bakalım, bugün iyi bir öğünü hak ettin... ah, Gwen!" Tahta masada kitapların üzerine eğilmiş kıvırcık bir baş, kapı açılınca onlara baktı, Elyan kız kardeşine gülümsedi, "Gwen, bu Ealhhard, sana bahsettiğim genç... bir süre öğle yemeklerini bizimle yiyecek, tamam mı?"

 

Gwen olduğu yerde ayaklarına bakan genç delikanlıya gülümsedi, "Hoş geldin Ealhhard. Nasıl buldun demir ocağını?"

 

Dik omuzları kıpırdamayan sarışın çocuk bakışlarını kaldırmadan kesik sözlerle cevapladı, "Yorucu ama tatmin edici bir iş, leydim. Size yük olmayacağım, söz veriyorum."

 

Gwen başını Elyan'a çevirdi, ikisinin de yüzünde anlayışlı ifadeler vardı. Elyan, delikanlının sırtına vurarak onu masaya yöneltti, "Hadi bakalım, sevgili Guinevere bugün bize nasıl bir ziyafet hazırlamış?"

 

Gwen gözlerini devirerek ayaklandı. "Fazla bir şey değil gerçekten..." O bir parça samanla kaldığı yeri işaretlerken, Ealhhard'ın dikkatinin masadaki kitaplara çevrildiğini gördü, bunu fırsat bildi. "Okumayı seviyor musun, Ealhhard?"

 

Bir anlığına bir gölge genç yüzden geçti ve iri mavi gözler genç kadına çevrildi. Gwen sanki bir an, karşısındaki yüzde tanıdık bir sima sezer gibi oldu. Arkasından Ealhhard başını eğdi, "Evet leydim. Ama istediğim kadar okuyamıyorum, leydim."

 

Gwen'in dudağının kenarında alçakgönüllü bir gülümseme oynadı, "Bana Gwen diyebilirsin... ben bir Leydi değilim."

 

Bu kadar genç bir delikanlı için fazla anlam taşıyan bakışlar tekrar üzerine çevrildi ve Gwen içine doğan hissi bu defa uzaklaştıramadı. Ealhhard, ondan bakışlarını ayırmadan, dürüstçe, "Benim gözümde öylesiniz," dedi, "Siz ve Sir Elyan, bana çok iyi davrandınız. Umarım hayal kırıklığına uğramazsınız."

 

Elyan doldurduğu kupayı masadan ona uzattı, şaka yollu, "Üzerimize kılıçla yürümediğin sürece bir sorun yok, _Sir Ealhhard_ ," diye güldü.

 

Delikanlı içeri girdiğinden beri ilk kez hafifçe gülümsedi ve Gwen onun alt dudağının sağ tarafındaki minik çili fark etti.

 

"Beni eğitmeye devam edecek misiniz, Sir Elyan?" diye sordu karşılık olarak.

 

Gwen önlerine dolu tabaklarını koyarken, Elyan başını salladı, "Eğer hala istiyorsan evet... Sana bildiklerimi gösterebilirim."

 

Gwen delikanlının parmaklarının kınında duran kılıcın kabzasıyla oynadığını gördü. "Evet, istiyorum." diye ciddiyetle başını eğdi Ealhhard.

 

Gwen elbette ki çoktan onun Gwaine'le olan ufak macerasını duymuştu. İçinden kafasını iki yana sallayarak ne zaman bu kadar kuşkucu birine döndüğünü düşündü.

 

Morgana'nın...

 

(muzip, dik başlı, tanıdığı herkesten daha güçlü ama bir o kadar da korku dolu Morgana'nın)

 

( _sevgili Morgana'nın_ )

 

...ihaneti, belli ki onu sandığından fazla sarsmıştı, çünkü yüzünde bozulmayan bir gülümsemeyle uzun yıllar ayrı kaldığı ağabeyinin ve yeni himayesinin yanına otururken içindeki o buruk hissin karanlık bir önseziye dönmesine engel olamadı.

 

 

***

 

Tırıs giden biri koyu kahverengi, diğeri boz iki at, binicilerinin dizginleri çekmesiyle yavaşladı.

 

"Buraya kadar mı?" diye sordu Lancelot.

 

"Evet," dedi Arthur ve eliyle tepenin üzerinde bir çizgi çekti, "Bu köy en yakın sınır bölge. Bundan sonrası Cendred'indi... şimdi ise-"

 

"Senin," dedi inançlı bir şekilde Lancelot. "Cendred savaşta öldü, değil mi? Ordusunu yendik. Cendred'in krallığı artık Camelot'undur."

 

Arthur cevap vermedi. Üçüncü bir atlı yanlarına yanaşarak gözlerini bacalarından duman tüten küçük köye dikti. "Bir nabız yoklayalım, ha ne dersiniz? Bakalım buranın halkı senin hakkında ne düşünüyor?"

 

Arthur bir ona bir üzerilerindeki kırmızı pelerinlere bir bakış attı, "Hepimiz Camelot renklerini taşıyoruz. Bizimle konuşmayacaklardır."

 

Gwaine ona sırıttı, "Onu bana bırak."

 

Köye girdikleri zaman üç şövalye de atlarından inerek yayan ilerlemeye başladılar. Daha birkaç metre yürümemişlerdi ki, mırıltılar ve çekingen bakışlar üzerlerine döndü.

 

"Arthur... Arthur bu!"

 

" _Prens Arthur_..."

 

"...ve şövalyeleri öyle değil mi? Camelot'un şövalyeleri..."

 

Gwaine dostane bir şekilde elini kaldırarak gülücükler yağdırdı, "Üç yorgun şövalyeye yardım edecek birileri yok mu?"

 

Anında yerden bitmiş gibi üç beş çocuk koşarak ellerine sarıldı, iyi bakacaklarına yeminler ederek atları onlardan aldılar. Ağır adımlarla yanlarına yaklaşan üç beş yaşlı Arthur'un önünde eğildi, Arthur tek tek hepsiyle selamlaştı.

 

Çok geçmemişti ki, üçü de önlerinde soğuk birer içki ve meyve ikramlarıyla tahta bir masanın önüne oturtulmuşlardı. Gwaine köpüklü içkisini yeniden doldurmak için ayaklanırken Arthur'a göz kırptı, "Bana oldukça insan canlısı geldiler, bilemiyorum Arthur."

 

Lancelot hafifçe gülümsedi, "Camelot'u seviyorlar."

 

Arthur gene bir şey demedi ama yüzüne rahatlamış bir ifade yerleşmişti.

 

Lancelot'un bonkörce dağıttığı altınları toplayan çocuklar koşturarak uzaklaşırken kılık kıyafeti perişan ama boğum boğum ellerinde bir lir taşıyan yaşlıca bir kadın yanlarına yaklaştı. "İyi yürekli şövalyeler, bir şarkı istemez miydiniz? Bir sürü hikayem var, güzel kızlar, yakışıklı kahramanlar..."

 

Arthur gülümsedi, yaşlı kadın umutla ikisine baktı, sonra hissetmiş gibi Lancelot'a döndü. "Bir şarkı, ha iyi şövalye? Kırık kalpler hakkında, kavuşamayan aşıkların şarkısı..."

 

Lancelot bir an irkildi, yüzü düştü, bakışlarını eğdi.

 

Arthur ona bir bakış attı, sonra kadının eline birkaç altın tutuşturdu, "Daha neşeli bir şeyler çal, olmaz mı?"

 

"Elbette, iyi efendi."

 

Lir tıngırdamaya başlarken Arthur masanın etrafından dolandı ve Lancelot'un yanına oturdu. "Bugün arabulucularla iyi iş çıkardın Lancelot... varlığın halka güven veriyor. Görüşmelerde Camelot'un adına, benim adıma konuşabilecek kıvrak zekalı ama ayakları sağlam basan birine ihtiyacım var. Sana bu konuda güvenebillir miyim?"

 

Lancelot bakışlarını eğdiği kupasından kaldırdı, gözlerinde bitkin ama minnet dolu bir ifade vardı. "Onur duyarım, efendim."

 

Ciddi bir ifadeye bürünmüş Arthur onun omzunu sıkarken Gwaine masaya çöktü, "Neyiz biz, kapı mandalı mı?" diye şaka yollu takıldı.

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Sana kapımla bile görüşme yapmaya izin veremem."

 

Gwaine kupasını yudumlarken sırıttı, "Hakkın var."

 

Arthur arkasına yaslandı, yaramaz bir bakışla masanın altından Gwaine'in bileğini tekmeledi, "Eee, Gwaine? Hizmetkarıma olan niyetini sormalı mıyım sana?"

 

Gwaine dudaklarındaki köpüğü yaladı, "Sorabilirsin, ben de cevap vermeyebilirim."

 

Tadı kaçan Arthur masaya eğildi, "Hadi- işin şakasındaysan daha da işe yaramaz bir hizmetkarla uğraşmak istemi-..."

 

Lancelot birdenbire, "Merlin göründüğünden çok daha çetrefilli biri," diye araya girdi, "Onunla başa çıkabileceğinden emin misin, Gwaine?"

 

Bir an bir duraksama oldu, Gwaine hayretle Lancelot'a baktı. "Seni ilk kez Merlin hakkında _muhteşem_ bir şey demiyorken duyuşum, herhalde... hayırdır, sevgili dostum?"

 

Arthur da çatılı kaşlarla dönüp Lancelot'a baktı, "Ne demek başa çıkabilmek? Merlin yavru köpekten farksız!"

 

"Çok severim..."

 

"....yaramaz bir çocuk gibi..."

 

"Ben de öyleyim."

 

"...hatta bazen öyle ahmakçasına-"

 

Lancelot elini masadan kaldırarak Arthur'un uzayıp giden söylenmelerini durdurdu, "Tüm saygımla efendim, bölmek zorundayım. Merlin'in yanında birçok kez savaştım. Ve bunu söylediğim zaman inanın ki kalbimin en derin yerinden konuşuyorum, Merlin çoktan şövalye ilan edilmeliydi."

 

Arthur düşüncesi bile onu alındırmış gibi dehşet ve inanmazlık dolu bir ifadeyle Lancelot'a döndü. "Şövalye?! _Merlin?!_ "

 

"Vay, vay..."

 

"Ciddi _olamazsın_ , Lancelot- Merlin eğitim kılıcını bile elinde zor tutuyor!"

Lancelot'un yüzünde inatçı bir ifade vardı, içkisini bitirip ikisine de bakmadan ayaklandı. "Belki de onun gücü başka bir yerde yatıyordur. Ben gidip atları toplayayım, daha fazla gecikirsek geceye kalacağız..."

 

Gwaine ve Arthur arkasından bakakaldılar. "Arthur bana doğruyu söyle. Bu ikisi samanlıkta yuvarlanmadılar, değil mi?"

 

Arthur onun kafasının arkasına bir tane geçirdi. "Aklın hep uçkurunda. Hadi, gidiyoruz. Ve Gwaine- sakın Merlin'in kalbini kırayım deme."

 

"Pek bir sahiplenici gördüm seni."

 

"Sadece kaygılıyım. Merlin'i o haldeyken de gördüm- tekrarlansın istemem. Yoksa Merlin, kendi kendinin adamı."

 

"Uzun süre değil," diye kurnazca sırıttı Gwaine.

 

 

***

 

_("Bugün olacak... çok yakında...")_

_(Camelot, orman ve karanlık bir mağara)_

_("Ne zaman?")_

_(Bulutlu bir dolunay)_

_("Yarın gece...")_

 

_(Karanlık saçlardan geçen sevgi dolu bir el hissi)_

_("İyi iş çıkardın.")_

_("Bekliyor olacağız.")_

 

Mengene gibi bir el, ahırda tek başına duran sarışın çocuğu kolundan yakaladığı gibi kendine doğru çevirdi. " _Kimsin sen?_ " diye tısladı Merlin.

 

Karşısındaki acıyla yüzünü buruşturdu, "Efendim! Canımı yakıyorsunuz!"

 

Merlin buz gibi bir sesle, "Bana cevap ver- yoksa birazdan seni Kral'ın önüne çıkartacağım," diye tehdit etti, "Kiminle konuşuyordun?!"

 

Delikanlı şaşkınlık ve korkuyla, "Kimseyle-"

 

"Bana yalan söyleme!"

 

"Merlin!" diye şaşkınlık dolu bir ses ahırın dışından yankılandı. Merlin hızla arkasını döndüğünde Arthur ve Gwaine'in atlarıyla ahırın önünde durduğunu gördü. Yavaş hareketlerle, sarsmakta olduğu kolu bıraktı.

 

Arthur yüzünde hayret ve düşkırıklığıyla karışık bir ifadeyle Merlin'in yanına geldi, elini çocuğun omzuna koydu. "Adın nedir, delikanlı?"

 

"Ealhhard, efendim," diye gözlerini eğdi genç çocuk. Gwaine kaşlarını çattı.

 

Arthur'un yüzüne tanıdık bir ifade yerleşti. "Ah demek Ealhhard sensin... Sir Elyan bana senden bahsetti. Onun yeni çırağısın, öyle değil mi?"

 

Aynı ürkek ton devam etti. "Evet, efendim."

 

Merlin'in sesi aniden yükseldi, "Ailen nerede, _Ealhhard?_ "

 

İçlerinde gözyaşları barındıran iri, mavi gözler korkuyla Prens'in adamına döndü. "Ö-öldüler, efendim. H-hepsini ölümsüz şövalyeler öldürdü. B-bir tek ben kaldım."

 

"Hayret, nasıl başardın?" Arthur dönüp Merlin'e bir bakış atarken Merlin dişlerini sıktı, bakışları bir anda çocuğun belinde taşıdığı kılıca takıldı, "Bu da aile yadigarı mı? Bir görelim şunu..."

 

Çocuk nefesini tutarken Arthur, Merlin'in kına uzanan elini yakaladı. "Merlin, yeter! Belli ki zavallı çocuk şanslıymış. Tıpkı bizlerin de olduğu gibi." Arthur, çocuğa döndü, "Ealhhard, nerede kalıyorsun?"

 

Sarı baş tekrar önüne eğildi. "Sir Elyan bana bir yatak bulacak kadar nazikti, efendim."

 

"Güzel. Bir şeye ihtiyacın olursa kahyayı bul ve ona seni Prens'in gönderdiğini söyle."

 

"Sağolun efendim, minnettarım."

 

Ealhhard, Merlin'e bir kez daha korku dolu bir ifade attıktan sonra hala çatık kaşlar ve kavuşmuş kollarla onu süzen Gwaine'in yanından geçerek ahırdan çıktı.

 

Arthur fırtına bulutu gibi Merlin'e döndü, "Neyin var senin?! Ne diye zavallı, masum bir çocuğu tartaklıyorsun?!"

 

Merlin öfkeyle, "Masum falan değil o! Bir şeyler saklıyor-"

 

Arthur'un gözleri açıldı, "Ne, Merlin? Şövalye yamağı olan bir çocuk, _ahırda_ , ne yapıyor olabilir? Ah dur da düşüneyim- evet, _senin işini!!_ "

 

" _Bilmiyorsun!_ " diye bağıran Merlin'in sesi bütün ahırda yankılandı, "Saman küremiyordu o, duydum, biriyle-" Ve aniden sustu.

 

Gwaine sessizlikten yararlanarak araya girdi, "Arthur, benim dövüştüğüm çocuk bu değildi... Dün bu delikanlı neredeyse benim kolumu kopartacaktı. Şimdiyse oldukça içine kapanmış."

 

"Yani?" diye sinirlenmiş bir şekilde dönüp ikisine baktı Arthur, "Elyan insanlarla anlaşmakta sizden daha iyi iş çıkarıyor diye çocuğu tartaklayalım mı?"

 

Merlin'in bakışları neredeyse samanları yakacaktı. " _Dikkatli olmalıyız_ ," dedi dişlerinin arasından.

 

"Merlin çocuk on beşinde ya var ya yok! Ne yapacak? _Tanrılar aşkına_ \- daha ailesini yeni kaybetmiş! Bizim görevimiz ihtiyacı olan herkese yardım etmek, onları yargılamadan asmak değil." Arthur'un hala kırgın bakışları bu defa suçlamayla doldu, "Senin anlayışlı olmanı beklerdim."

 

Merlin hızla başını kaldırırken Arthur ahırdan çıktı, arkasında huzursuzca kişneyen Hengroen ve Llamrei'yi, yüzü sorularla dolu Gwaine'i ve acıyla çarpılmış Merlin'i bıraktı.

 


	6. Interlude I: The Engagement - Uluyan Canavar

Büyük Salon'un kapısı açıldı, masanın üzerine eğilen başlar kalkarken arkasından dalgalanan kırmızı peleriniyle Sir Leon içeri girdi. "Efendim, Balor'dan bir heyet geldi- Kral'la görüşmeyi talep ediyorlar, acilmiş."

 

Arthur dikleşti, "İçeri gönder."

 

"Lordum!" diye yükselen bir ses salonda yankılandı. Şövalyeler dönüp bakınca Geoffrey'nin dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle kalbini tuttuğunu gördüler.

 

Gaius, Geoffrey'e uyaran bir bakış atarak, bir iki adım öne çıktı ve Arthur'un önünde eğildi, "Prensim, belki de kendinizi toparlamak için bir iki dakika izin verseniz... dış krallıktan gelen heyetler pek sizi böyle görmeye alışık değiller."

 

Arthur bir an şaşkın göründü. Sonra eğilip hala binici kıyafetlerinin üzerinde olduğunu fark etti, çizmeleri çamur içindeydi, pantolonu ise yer yer toz lekesi yapmıştı. Duyulur duyulmaz bir küfür mırıltısı koparken, hızla üzerindeki uzun ceketi çıkardı, "Merlin, çabuk, tacım."

 

Şövalyeler apar topar masanın üzerinde kağıtları toplar, masanın kendisini ve karşılıklı dizilmiş, kullanılmayan sandalyeleri kenara taşırken, Arthur hızla masanın bir kenarına atılmış pelerinini omuzlarına attı, Gwen koşturarak geldi, ipleri bağlamaya koyuldu. Arthur, Gwen'in elini yakaladı, alçak sesle, "Guinevere, yanımda oturman gerek."

 

Lancelot masanın ucunu duvara çarptı. Percival omzunu ovarken, o ise binbir kez özür diliyordu.

 

"Ne?" dedi Gwen ve korkuyla irileşmiş bakışları Arthur'un onu elinden tutup sürüklediği ikinci tahta doğru kaydı, "Hayır- Arthur olmaz, yapamam!"

 

"Yapabilirsin," diye ısrar etti Arthur, "Tek başıma tahtta otururken görünemem. Ve Morgana'nın sandalyesi hala boş..." Arthur yalvaran bakışlarını Gwen'e indirdi, "Lütfen, otur. Kimse seni tanımayacak bile."

 

Merlin koşarak yan kapıdan içeri girdi. Arthur'un odası şatonun öteki tarafında olmasına rağmen hiç de soluk soluğa gözükmüyordu.

 

Merlin salonu geçti, şövalyeler tahtın iki tarafına karşılıklı sıralanırken, Geoffrey ve Gaius da yerlerini aldılar, Gwen tedirginlikle basit elbisesinin eteğini toplayarak Arthur'un sol tarafındaki sandalyeye oturtuldu. Ona dönen çeşitli yüzler cesaret verircesine genç kadına gülümserken, Lancelot başını öne eğdi.

 

En son Arthur, pelerinini toplayarak babasının yerine otururken Merlin bir an elleri tacın üzerinde, tahtın önünde kaldı. Arthur başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Sonra Merlin'in parmakları yavaşça tacını başının üzerine koydu.

 

"Sağ tarafımda kal," diye mırıldandı Arthur ve eliyle işaret etti.

 

Leon kapıları açtı.

 

Kalabalık bir grup ağır adımlarla içeri doldu, en önde, eski şövalye armaları taşıyan yaşlı bir adam vardı, Arthur'u görünce duraksadı, eğilerek selam verdi, "Prensim," ve sonra taş kesilmiş gibi dimdik oturan Gwen'i gördü, kısa bir duraksamadan sonra eğilerek onu da selamladı, "Leydim. Bizi kabul ettiğiniz için teşekkür ederiz, efendim. Ancak- babanızla görüşmek istemiştik." Adam tedirgince kıpırdandı, "Lütfen affedin, durum ciddi olmasaydı inanın bunca yolu sizi rahatsız etmek için gelmezdik."

 

Arthur ciddi bir yüzle, "Lordum, durumunuzun ciddiyetine tüm samimiyetimle katılıyorum. Babam, bana vekili olarak tam yetki vermiş buluyor. Lütfen devam edin."

 

Yaşlı adam duraksayarak yanındakilere baktı, onun bir karar vermesine zaman kalmadan yanından kucağında bir bebekle titreyen bir kadın atıldı, "Efendim, yüce efendim, lütfen bize yardım edin..."

 

Arthur dikleşerek kadının yere kapanmasını engelledi, "Lütfen... bana neden buraya geldiğinizi söyleyin."

 

Tedirginlik kıpırdaşan köylülere cesaret vermiş gibiydi, Elyan dizlerinin üzerine çökmüş kadını kaldırırken tek tük sesler duyulmaya başladı, "Bir canavar, efendim..."

 

"Dev bir canavar..."

 

"Hayvanlarımızı yiyip bitirdi."

 

"Sıra bize gelecek!"

 

"Çocuklarımız güvende değil..."

 

Arthur tek tek korku dolu yüzlere baktı, "Nerede bu canavar?"

 

Yaşlı adam sözü devraldı, "Balor Ormanı'nın içinde, bir mağarada..." Eski şövalye duraksadı, "Kimileri onun Uluyan Canavar[1] olduğunu söylüyor."

 

Salona bir sessizlik çöktü. Arthur'un parmakları bilinçsizce hala göğsünde taşıdğı yara izine giderken sesi su götürmez bir tonla yükseldi. "İmkansız bu. Canavar'ı ben öldürdüm."

 

Merlin belli belirsiz bir baş hareketiyle Lancelot'un soru dolu bakışlarına cevap verdi.

 

"Sadece gece çıkıp avlanıyor, Efendim. Kimse canavarın gerçek yüzünü göremedi. Emin olamıyoruz."

 

"Metanetli olun," diye onu çevreleyen yüzlere döndü Arthur, "En iyi şövalyelerimi bu işle görevlendireceğim. Nedir bu canavar, öğreneceğiz. Lütfen dilediğiniz kadar şatoda kalın." Arthur'un otoriter sesi sadece bir anlığına çatlayıp sonra hemen toparladı, " _Leydi Guinevere_ tüm ihtiyaçlarınızla ilgilenecektir."

 

Elyan sırıtırken Gwen'in yanakları kıpkırmızı kesildi, ancak ayağa kalkarak hayranlıkla onu izleyen köylüleri salondan yönlendirmeye başladı.

 

Gaius'un yanına gelen Arthur ve diğerleri aralarında konuşmaya başlarken Lancelot duraksamadan Merlin'in yanına yaklaştı ve alçak sesle,  "Canavar'ın öldüğünden eminsin, değil mi Merlin?"

 

Merlin tekrar başını salladı, alt dudağını dişledi, "Başka bir şey olmalı."

 

Lancelot iki tarafa baktı, sonra sesi acil bir ton aldı, "O kılıç... ne yaptın onunla, Merlin?"

 

Merlin bir an duraksadı, gergin bir ifade yüz hatlarından geçti. Lancelot'a baktı, "Neden soruyorsun?"

 

Lancelot'un kaşları hafifçe çatıldı, "Sadece işe yarayabileceğini düşünmüştüm. Ölümsüzleri öldürebiliyorsa herhalde sihirli yaratıklar üzerinde de işe yarıyordur, değil mi?"

 

Merlin tuttuğu soluğu bıraktı. "Evet... evet ama Lancelot, o kılıç Arthur'a ait. _Onun için_ yapıldı. Anlıyor musun? Başkası tarafından kuşanamaz.  Bir söz verdim, yani ben kullandım ama-"

 

Giderek yerin dibine batan Merlin'i izleyen Lancelot'un yüzünden şaşkın bir ifade geçti, "Anladım, tamam Merlin. O zaman ne dersin, gidip ikimiz şu yaratığa bir bakış atalım mı?" Koyu kahverengi gözler, salonun geri kalanında süren hararetli tartışmaya çevrildi, "Arthur yeni bir araştırma gezisi emretmeden önce?"

 

Merlin ona minnet dolu bir bakış attı, "Evet, gerçekten bu çok iyi-"

 

"Merlin! Merlin- hadi oyalanmanın sırası değil, sana verilecek bir dünya işim var." Arthur bir an sanki bir şeyi bölmüş olduğunu hissetmiş gibi bir Lancelot'a, bir Merlin'e baktı. "Ne konuşuyordunuz?"

 

Lancelot, Merlin'e bir bakış attı, sonra bir adım ileri çıktı, "Arthur izin verirsen, Balor'a gidip mağarayı teftiş etmek için gönüllüyüm. Buradan bir günlük mesafede, hızlı bir şekilde gidip dönebilirim."

 

Arthur'un kaşları çatıldı, "Daha canavarın ne olduğunu bile bilmiyoruz... Keşif için bile fazla tehlikeli, tek başına gidemezsin."

 

"Ben de Lancelot'la gidebilirim," diye atıldı Merlin.

 

"Ne? O da _nereden_ çıktı?" Arthur, Merlin'e garip bir bakış attı, şaka yapıyor yapmıyor mu emin değilmiş gibiydi. "Merlin, Lancelot'un yanına bir _savaşçı_ lazım- hizmetkar _değil_ ," Arthur bir an dediklerini düşünmüş gibi, Merlin'in çatılmış yüzüne bakarak ekledi, "Ne kadar cesur olursa olsun."

 

"Ona göz kulak olabilirim," diye ısrar etti Merlin.

 

Arthur'un kaşları çatıldı, "Sana burada ihtiyacım var," dedi sadece ve şövalyeye döndü, "Lancelot, yanına Leon'u da al ve gidip bu yaratığın aslı var mı bir kontrol edin. Dikkatli olun, sadece gözlemleyip gelmenizi istiyorum, başka bir şeye kalkışmayın."

 

Lancelot hafifçe eğildi, "Evet, efendim."

 

Arthur, Leon'la da konuşmak için uzaklaşırken Merlin bir iç geçirdi. "Belki gizlice yanınıza sıvışabilirim."

 

Lancelot başını iki yana salladı. "Çok tehlikeli Merlin. Döndüğümde başka bir yol buluruz. Dikkatli olacağım, söz veriyorum."

 

Lancelot da Leon'un yanına yönlenirken Merlin bakışlarıyla Gaius'u aradı ama onun yerine Arthur onu omzundan yakaladı, alçak bir sesle "Merlin, misafirlerimizin hepsini kontrol et. Yerlerine yerleştikten sonra Guinevere'i al ve onu saraydan uzaklaştır, tamam mı?"

 

Merlin şaşkınlıkla Arthur'un ciddi ifadesine baktı, "Neden?"

 

Arthur onu hafifçe iteledi. "Dediğimi yap. Ve bana da kahyayı gönder."

 

***

 

" _...aşığının ölümünü öğrenen Isolde ise kalbini onun kalbinin üstüne, dudağını dudağına koydu ve kederinden can verdi._ " Gwen içini çekerek kucağındaki küçük kitabı kapattı, "Niye insanlar bunları okuyor, anlamıyorum doğrusu. Sonu kötü biten trajik hikayelerden başka bir şey değil bu."

 

Arkasındaki ağaca yaslanan Merlin'in gözleri dalmıştı, "Evet, son derece üzücü..." Sonra başını iki yana salladı, "Gwen, Ealhhard'la aran nasıl?"

 

Otların üzerine oturmuş olan genç kadın kaşlarını çattı, "Talihsiz bir çocuk. Daha çok Elyan onunla ilgileniyor, ben de ara sıra onu yemeklerde görüyorum... neden, Merlin?"

 

Merlin kopardığı ot parçasını parçalamaya başladı, "Hiç. Dikkatli ol sadece, tamam mı?"

 

Gwen kitabını bir kenara bırakarak Merlin'in ceketinin koluna yapıştı, parlak gözleri fazlasıyla anlayış doluydu, "Dikkatli olmamı gerektiren bir şey mi var?"

 

Merlin otu döndürdü, düşündü, sonra başını iki yana salladı. "Emin değilim... bir şey gördüm sandım. Daha fazlasını öğrenirsem, sana söylerim."

 

Guinevere'in başı yana eğildi, bakışları onu buldu, Merlin bu defa onu ikna edercesine elini sıktı, "Söz veriyorum, söyleyeceğim."

 

Gwen içini çekti, elini dudaklarına kapadı. "Ne zaman bu hale geldik, Merlin?"

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı, başını öne eğip hafifçe gülümsedi. Sonra bakışları ortalarındaki sepete özenle iliştirilmiş bir demet papatyaya ilişti, kaşları çatıldı.

 

Gwen onun bakışlarını izledi, sonra neye baktığını anlayarak kıkırdadı. "Bana bakma, _onlar_ benim için değil."

 

Merlin dehşetle ona baktı, "Herhalde senin için! Arthur'un bana çiçek verecek hali yok ya-"

 

"Kim Arthur'dan olduğunu söylüyor?" diye güldü Gwen ve elini Merlin'in Gaius için topladığı ot ve mantar sepetine daldırdı, papatyalara takılı olan notu açıp Merlin'e gösterdi.

 

Ne yazık ki Merlin, Gwaine'in süslü el yazısını her yerde tanıyabilir hale gelmişti. Notu Gwen'in elinden kapıp hızla okudu, sonra irileşmiş gözlerle arkadaşına döndü, "Delilik bu!"

 

Gwen'in kıkırtıları yeni bir ton aldı. "Bence son derece tatlı bir şey."

 

Merlin dehşetle ona baktı, "Hayır değil!! Gwen... Gwen kes şunu. Gelecek sefer sana yardım etmem! Çok ciddiyim! Guinevere!"

 

"Tamam, tamam... özür dilerim. Ama Merlin, sen de kabul etmelisin, son derece romantik bir hareket bu."

 

"Gwaine sadece benimle dalga geçiyor. Ciddi olacak hali yok ya! Niye bana öyle bakıyorsun?"

 

"Merlin, bütün Camelot, Gwaine'in sana kur yaptığını biliyor. Rosmerta bile her sabah mutfakta bana ne zaman ikinizin bir araya geleceğini soruyor. Ne zaman sen de farkına varacaksın?"

 

"Ciddi değil o!! Sen ne zaman Gwaine'in bir konuda ciddi olduğunu gördün??"

 

Karşısındaki sıcak kahverengi gözler yargılarcasına üzerine dikildi, sonra Gwen, Merlin'in elinden notu kaptı, yüksek sesle okudu, " ‘ _Bütün papatyalar bana seni hatırlattı, umarım hepsi seviyor çıkıyordur. En içten sevgilerimle, Gwaine.'_ Sence bu dalga geçiyor gibi mi?"

 

Merlin papatyaları salladı, "Hepsi şu.. şu oyunculuğunun parçası! Kim bana _gerçekten_ papatya toplar, Gwen ciddi ol lütfen!"

 

Gwen güldü ve düşen bir çiçeği Merlin'in üzerine attı. "Belli ki Gwaine."

 

"Biz sadece arkadaşız!"

 

Gwen kaşlarını kaldırdı, "O bundan daha fazlası olmak istiyor, o kesin."

 

Merlin'in itirazları çırpınır bir ton aldı, "Ama- ama o _Gwaine!"_ dedi sanki tek bir kelime her şeyi açıklıyormuşcasına. "Üstelik şimdi bir şövalye- senin gibi tatlı bir kız bulmalı o-"

 

Gwen yüzünde tatlı bir gülümsemeyle Merlin'in kolunu pat patladı. "Eh, o seni tercih ediyor gibi. Hem neden, sen de biraz mutluluğu hak etmiyor musun, Merlin?" Gwen elindeki notu özenle sepete koydu, "Tamam, belki Gwaine'le değil ama belki bir gün?..."

 

Ona bakan umut dolu gözlerin karşısında iradesini kaybeden Merlin başını eğdi, alnını ovuşturdu. "Bilmiyorum... bir kez denedim," diye itiraf etti. "Sonu iyi bitmedi."

 

Gwen'in bakışları üzüntüyle dolmuştu, "Bana hiç bahsetmedin."

 

Merlin sesini çıkarmadı. Sonra gene aklına düşmüş gibi aniden Gwen'e döndü, "Morgana değildi! _Yemin ederim_ \- şimdi sen de bana inanmayacak-"

 

"Merlin..." diye onu durdurdu Gwen, kolunu okşadı, "Biliyorum. İsmi neydi?"

 

"Freya," diye bir nefes verdi Merlin kederle, "İsmi Freya'ydı."

 

Gwen başka soru sormadı, sadece Merlin'in elini avucunda sıktı.

 

Bir süre sonra Merlin kasvetle mırıldandı, "Bazen yaşlı, huysuz bir ihtiyar olup çıkacağım diye korkuyorum... böyle tek başıma ıssız bir kulede falan yaşayacağım- insanlar benden bahsederken,  _‘Ah şu yaşlı, çatlak Merlin mi? Sonunda keçileri kaçırmış!'_ diyecekler."

 

Gwen onun koluna girerek dertli dertli başını omzuna yasladı, "Tanrım, bana ne diyecekler o zaman? Altın prensi baştan çıkaran iffetsiz kadın mı olacağım?"

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı, " _Hayır_ ," diye bastırdı, "Sana _Adil ve Güzel Kraliçe Guinevere_ diyecekler. Büyük bir zerafetle yaşlanacak ve arkanda bir sürü kırık toy kalp bırakacaksın. Ortalıkta _bir düzine_ küçük Arthur'lar gezinecek ve beni çileden çıkaracaklar- _tanrılar aşkına,_ düşünebiliyor musun, bir sürü velet Arthur!" diye bir an dehşetle titredi Merlin,  "O zamana kadar ölmediysem de biri beni öldürsün lütfen."

 

Gwen kahkahasına engel olamadı, ama Merlin'in de kolunu çimdirdi, "Adilik etme, onlar benim de çocuklarım!"

 

Yaklaşan güleç bir ses konuşmalarını böldü, "Kızlar, dedikodumuz bitti mi?"

 

"Elyan-"

 

"Kardeşinden nefret ediyorum, haberin olsun."

 

Elyan sırıtarak önlerinde eğildi, "Ama ben Prensesimize sarayına eşlik etmek için buradayım. İzin verirseniz elbette, Leydi Guinevere."

 

"Kes şunu, Elyan..."

 

"Hadi Merlin, seni de sağ sağlim götürmezsem eminim Gwaine bir daha suratıma bakmaz."

 

Merlin yol boyunca giderek sessizleşirken Gwen ısrarla niye şatodan ayrılmak zorunda kaldıklarını Elyan'dan öğrenmeye çalışıyordu, ancak şövalye ser verip sır vermiyordu.

 

Sonunda şatoya ulaştıklarında karşılaştıkları ilk hizmetçiden durum belli oldu.

 

"Leydim," diyerek pembeleşerek önünde dizlerini kırdı ve hızla uzaklaştı ellerinde çiçekten zincirler taşıyan kız.

 

Guinevere bir an arkasından bakakaldı. Arkasından aynı şey yanlarından geçmekte olan iki nöbetçi tarafından da tekrarlandı, iki asker de eğilerek onu selamladılar. Bütün sarayda hummalı bir süsleme çabası vardı, avluya şenlik ateşleri kuruluyor, sağa sola beyaz örtülü masalar ve çiçekten süsler taşınıyordu.

 

Guinevere neler olduğunu sormak için arkasını döndüğü zaman Merlin ve Elyan'ın ortadan kaybolduğunu, onların yerinde ise Arthur'un durduğunu gördü.

 

Her zamanki sade kırmızı tuniği ve günlük kıyafetiyle Arthur kavuşmuş kollarıyla, biraz çekingen ama kararlı bir ifadeyle duvara yaslanmıştı. Genç kadın ona doğru dönünce kollarını çözdü, ona doğru bir adım atarak elini avucuna aldı. Alçak bir sesle, "Benim için ne anlama geldiğini biliyorsun," dedi, "Şimdi tüm Camelot'un da bunu öğrenme zamanı gelmişti."

 

Bir yüzük, benzeri Arthur'un da hep parmağında olan bir yüzük, avucunda belirdi ve Gwen bir şey diyemeden onun işaret parmağına geçti. Arthur hafifçe onun avuçlarını sıktı, "Bunu benim için takar mısın?"

 

Gwen bir anda gözlerinden yaşların boşandığı hissetti. Hızla başını yukarı aşağı sallarken dili tutulmuş gibiydi, zorlukla, "Evet... evet," diyebildi. Arthur eğilip onun alnına bir öpücük kondururken, ne arkasından kopan neşe dolu nidalar ne de alkışlamalar Guinevere'in ellerinin titremesine engel olamıyordu.

 

Dönüp baktığında gözleri bir anda toplaşmış kalabalığın içindeki sevinçli yüzlerde Elyan'ı, Gaius'u, Geoffrey'i, yanında Percival ile coşkuyla alkışlayan Leon'u ve sırıtan Gwaine'i seçebildi, ancak ne Merlin, ne de başka bir esmer baş, onları tebrik edenlerin arasında yoktu.

 

***

 

**_"Dertli görünüyorsun, genç büyücü... canını sıkan bir şey mi var?"_ **

 

Merlin üzerine tünediği kayada, ufukta görünen Camelot'tan bakışlarını ayırmadan başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır, sadece biraz şatodan uzaklaşmak istedim galiba... Nasılsın Kilgharrah, her şey yolunda mı?"

 

Muazzam yaratık, iri altın rengi gözlerini kırpıştırdı. **_"Oldukça iyiyim. Albion'un ötesindeki denizlerde, büyük avlar yakalıyorum. Bir gün seni de beraberimde götürmek isterim, Merlin. Siz insanlar için bile gerçekten fark edilebilecek kadar güzel bir yer."_**

****

Merlin çenesini dizlerine yaslayarak mırıldandı, "Bu benim de hoşuma gider." Sonradan aklına gelmiş gibi başını kaldırarak yaşlı ejderhaya baktı büyücü, "Balor ormanında saklanan bir yaratık aklına geliyor mu?"

 

Pençe gibi tırnaklar iyice taş zemine yerleşti, **_"Tam olarak geldiğini söyleyemeyeceğim. Bu diyarlarda yaşayan pek çok eski varlık var. Birçoğu senden bile önce buradaydı."_**

 

Merlin tekrar başını dizlerine koydu, "Ben de öyle düşünmüştüm. Gene de önümüzdeki birkaç gün fazla uzaklaşma olur mu? Sana ihtiyacım olabilir."

 

O dev baş yavaşça eğildi, **_"Nasıl istersen."_**

 

Güneş yavaş yavaş bulutların arkasında alçalırken, Camelot'taki ışıklar bir türlü sönmek bilmiyor gibiydi. Kilgharrah'ın sesi ormanın sakinliğinde tekrar duyuldu. **_"Sana hiç daha önce Myrddin Wyllt'in hikayesini anlatmış mıydım?"_**

 

"Hayır," diye merakla yanındaki dev canavara döndü Merlin, "Bana pek fazla bir şey anlatmıyorsun sen."

 

**_"Myrddin Wyllt büyük bir büyücüydü,"_** diye başladı söze Kilgharrah, **_"Ve kendi gibi büyük bir Kral'a hizmet ediyordu. Ne var ki her büyük Kral gibi, o Kral da sonunda ölüme mahkumdu. Myrddin bunu kaldıramadı."_**  Batan güneş asırlık yaratığı altın bir renge boyarken, o derin ses devam etti, **_"Aklıyla zihni arasındaki bağı kaybetti ve ormana karıştı. Uzunca bir süre hayvanlarla, Eski Din'den aldığı güçlerle beslenerek yaşadı. Ve sonunda Görme yeteneğini keşfetti."_**

 

Merlin kaşlarını çattı, "Neden bunu bana anlatıyorsun?"

 

Kilgharrah aldırış etmedi. **_"Myrddin'in ilk kehaneti kendi ölümü üzerine oldu. Söylediğine göre düşerek, bıçaklanarak ve boğularak ölecekti. Ve gerçekten de bu böyle oldu, bir uçurumdan aşağı düştü, uçurumun dibinde bırakılmış bir kılıca saplandı ve başı nehrin altında kalarak boğuldu."_**

 

Merlin yüzünü sıvazladı, "Çok sevimli bir hikayeymiş, gerçekten."

 

Bilge altın rengi gözler, içini okurcasına üzerine çevrildi, **_"En tatsız hikayeden bile çıkarılması gereken bir ders vardır, genç dostum. Buradaki ise, ne olursa olsun kaderimizden kaçamayacağımızdır."_**

 

Merlin şakaklarını ovuşturdu, "Bunu da bir şekilde Arthur'la bana bağlayacaksın, değil mi?"

 

Kilgharrah'ın sürüngenimsi yüzünde ince bir gülümseme belirdi, **_"Ben değil, sen söyledin."_**

 

Merlin cevap vermedi. Kilgharrah'ın sesi konuştuğunda daha şefkatli bir ton almıştı, **_"Şimdi göremiyor olabilirsin ama bir gün, niye bugün bu kadar acı çektiğini anlayacaksın."_**

 

Yanındaki insan bedeni hızla yanaklarını sildi, "Sana söyledim, bunu konuşmak istemiyorum."

 

" ** _Anlıyorum,"_** dedi büyük ejderha ve dik başını Camelot'a doğru çevirdi. Yanındaki bedenden ara ara fısıltı gibi iç geçirmeler ve burun çekişleri duyulurken o bir kaya gibi çetin, vakur duruşunu bozmadan sessizlikle bekledi.

 

***

 

Arthur'un sırtı ve omuzları gergindi, kapı açılınca hızla yüzünü şömineden geriye çevirdi, kollarını çözdü. "Merlin- _sonunda_... gel, içeri gel, kapıyı kapat."

 

Merlin gönülsüzce denileni yaptı. "Bir şey mi istedin Arthur? Yatmaya gidiyordum..."

 

Arthur ellerini masanın önündeki yüksek arkalıklı sandalyeye dayadı. "Dediklerimi yaptın mı?"

 

Merlin kapanan gözlerini kırpıştırarak pek de saklamadan yorgunlukla esnedi. "Evet, Gwen yeni odasına yerleşti. Ben çıkarken kahyayla beraber nedimesini seçiyorlardı. Her şey yolunda, Arthur."

 

"İyi... çok iyi." Ama nedense Arthur daha da gerginleşmişti.

 

Merlin gayriihtiyari etrafına baktı, şömine temizlenmiş, yakılmıştı, yatak açıktı, ortalıkta gezinen asi çoraplar veya parlatılması gereken zırhlar yoktu, bir kase temiz su sabah için hazır bekliyordu.

 

Sessizlik uzayınca Merlin yavaşça, "Arthur?" diye ona varlığını hatırlattı, "Bir şey mi istemiştin?"

 

Arthur bakışlarını diktiği masadan kaldırarak irkildi, sonra toparladı. "Ben- evet, aslında seninle konuşmak istedim."

 

Merlin gözlerini ovuşturarak ikinci bir kez, bu defa yüzünü ikiye ayırırcasına esnedi, "Şimdi ne yapıyoruz ki sanki?" diye mırıldandı, o gözlerini tekrar açtığında Arthur aceleyle doldurduğu iki kupadan birini ona uzatıyordu.

 

Merlin ona temkinli bir bakış attı, "Bu aralar yeteri kadar içmedik mi?"

 

"Sadece bir kadeh, hadi."

 

Arthur gözünü dikmiş onu beklerken Merlin ihtiyatla kadehinden küçük bir yudum aldı, onu gören Arthur, kupanın yarısını bir nefesle kafaya dikti.  

 

Hala bir ses çıkmadığını gören Merlin bakışlarını şöminenin yanındaki sandalyeye çevirdi, "Senin için sakıncası yoksa biraz oturacağım- çok yoruldum, bacaklarımı hissetmiyorum."

 

Arthur, "Tabi, tabi..." diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin ateşin karşısına oturdu ve derin bir iç çekti, gözünün ucuyla Arthur'un odada volta atmasını izledi. Belki de endişelenmesi gerekiyordu ama gerçekten saat bunun için bile fazlasıyla geçti.

 

Neyse ki bir süre sonra Arthur da yanındaki sandalyeye çöktü, parmaklarının arasında kadehini çevirmeye başladı.

 

Merlin ona yandan bir bakış attı, "Ne söyleyeceksen hoşuma gitmeyecek değil mi? Gene büyülenmedin umarım?"

 

"Ne? Hayır- _hayır_ ," diye kaşlarını çattı Arthur ve kadehini bitirerek ekledi, "Guinevere'i seviyorum."

 

"Tanrılara şükür," dedi Merlin gerçek bir samimiyetle ve hala yarısı dolu kupasını masanın üzerine bıraktı.

 

"Gerçekten yorgun görünüyorsun," diye mırıldandı Arthur, dikkatli bakışları onun üzerindeydi, "Şölen sırasında seni hiç görmedim."

 

Merlin kolaylıkla yalan söyledi, "Mutfaktakilere yardım ediyordum. Bu kadar kısa sürede kraliyet şöleni vermek kolay bir iş değil."

 

Arthur mırıldandı, "Çok gösterişli bir şey olsun istemedim... göz korkutucu olurdu. Ben Kral olmadan bir düğün ve taç giyme töreni olamayacak, o yüzden... en iyisini yapmak istedim."

 

Merlin hafifçe ona gülümsedi, "Her şey yolunda gitti Arthur, endişelenme."

 

Arthur'un yüzünde yarım bir gülümseme belirip kayboldu, parmakları bu defa annesinin yüzüğünü çevirmeye başladı. Sonra silkinerek başını iki yana salladı ve Merlin'e döndü, "Seninle Gwaine hakkında konuşmak istedim."

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Gene ne yaptı?"

 

"Hayır, öyle değil... yani, ondan hoşlanıyor musun?"

 

Merlin kaşlarını çattı. "Tabi ki. Kim Gwaine'i sevmiyor ki?"

 

"Hayır- yani, sana olan niyeti konusunda..." diye çırpındı Arthur ama Merlin boş boş bakmaya devam etti. "Merlin, daha bu sabah sana kur yaptığını söylemedi mi?!"

 

Merlin'in aklı sonunda ormandaki konuşmaya gitti, gözlerini devirdi, "Gene mi aynı şey?! Önce Morgana'ydı- şimdi de Gwaine! Arkadaşım olamaz mı Arthur?"

 

"Merlin- onunla iki kez konuştum, ikisinde de son derece ciddiydi, inan bana! Karşılık verecek misin, yoksa seni rahatsız mı ediyor, bana söylemelisin. Gwaine _benim_ şövalyem- ve sen de _benim_ hizmetimdesin, eğer bir suistimal varsa..."

 

Merlin kızgınlıkla kabardı, " _Gwaine_ mi beni suistimal edecek?!"

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek saçlarını karıştırdı, "Gwaine'i sevdiğini biliyorum. Onunla birlikte olmak istiyor musun, bana onu söyle."

 

Merlin sonunda Arthur'un keçileri kaçırdığına kanaat getirmiş gibi garip bir bakışla cevap verdi, "Biliyorum bana sürekli kız isimleriyle hitap ediyorsun ama _farkındaysan_ ikimiz de erkek cinsindeniz-"

 

Arthur çabucak, "Erkekler arasında da olabiliyor," dedi ve bir kızarıklık ensesinden aşağı yayıldı, "Pek göz önünde olan bir durum değil ama şövalyeler arasında sık karşılaşılan bir şey, arkalarında yetim aileler bırakma ihtimali her zaman olduğu için..."

 

Merlin ancak, "Pek bir bilgilisin-" diyebildi sonra Arthur'un dalga dalga kızaran yüzünü görünce ağzı açık kaldı ve uzun bir müddet kapatamadı.

 

Yüzü artık tamamen kızarmış olan Arthur ona bakmadan, "Kimse bilmiyor," diye aceleyle mırıldandı ve ensesini kaşıdı, "Bir kez oldu... benden yaşça büyük bir şövalyeyleydim- Camelot'ta yaşamıyor artık." Arthur cümlenin devamını getirebilmek için tüm cesaretini toplamış gibiydi, "Ama olabiliyor, bilmeni istedim."

 

Merlin şu anda keşke koridorda onu yakalayan hizmetli çocuktan var gücüyle kaçsaydım diye düşünmekteydi. Ama bu tıpkı Gaius'un sülükleri sıkmasını izlemek gibi bir şeydi, bir kez başladı mı Merlin bir türlü kendine hakim olamıyordu. "Ama- ama..." dedi ve sesi tizleşti, "Yani... acımıyor mu? Ben... diğer köylerden duydum... haydutlar..."

 

Arthur'un suratı şimdi neredeyse acı veren bir kızıllık tonu kazanmıştı. Boğazını temizledi, "Doğru.. doğru yapıldığında acımaması gerek... yani- bak şimdi yani ben hemen Gwaine'in şey yapmasını beklemiyor- _Gaius sana hiç bir şey anlatmadı mı?!_ "

 

Merlin'in yüzünde tam bir donakalmış dehşet vardı, " _Arılar ve çiçeklerin_ bu kısmını kaçırmışım kesinlikle!"

 

"Yüce tanrılar aşkına," Arthur ayağa kalkarak kendine bir kupa daha doldurdu ve kafasına dikti, "Şimdi anlatacaklarımı ikimiz de _sonsuza dek_ unutacağız, tamam mı? Bana bir _ömür boyu_ borçlusun."

 

***

 

" _Delirmişsin_ sen! Bunun acımamasına imkan yok!"

 

"Merlin, yemin ediyorum eğer susup dinlemezsen şimdi Gaius'u buraya çağıracağım ve bizzat ona anlattıracağım, hem de şemalarla."

 

"Bana doğruyu söyle- bu sizin şu omza yumruk atarak sevme gibi şövalye saçmalıklarınızdan değil mi? Yoksa normal hiç kimse böyle bir şey yapmıyor? Arthur? Nereye gidiyorsun?"

 

***

 

"Herhalde parmaklarım ne işe yarıyor biliyorum, nasıl iş yapıyorum zannediyorsun, ağzımla mı?... Arthur? İyi misin, galiba gözlerinin içi kızardı, beni korkutuyorsun."

 

***

 

Merlin sonunda tahta kapıyı arkasından kapatabildiğinde vücudundaki bütün kan yüzünde ve aşağıda toplanmıştı. Ve kesin denilebilecek bir surette emindi ki aynı durum Arthur için de geçerliydi.

 

Belki de bu iyi bir şey olabilirdi. (Değildi.) Ancak ne var ki Merlin, çok büyük bir ihtimalle bir daha Arthur'un yüzüne bakamayacaktı. (Asla.)

 

Ya da Gwaine'in.

 

Belki de Merlin şu kule işini ciddi bir şekilde düşünmeye başlamalıydı.

 

Sonunda kendini yatıştırıp karanlık koridorlardan Gaius'un odasına doğru yürümeye başladığında, şövalye karargahının önünden geçerken birinin dağınık saçlarıyla kendini koridora attığını gördü.

 

Gölge arkasını dönüp ona baktığında, Merlin bir an Lancelot'u tanıyamadı.

 

"Ben de şimdi sana haber vermeye geliyordum," diye ona titrek bir şekilde gülümsedi Lancelot, "Yarın yola çıkıyoruz." Bakışlarında çılgın bir ışık vardı.

 

Garip bir dinginlik Merlin'in içini kapladı, parmak uçlarında bir kıvılcım hissetti. "Arkanızda olacağım."

 

Lancelot bir an itiraz edecek gibi oldu, sonra gözlerini kapatarak başını salladı. Arkasını dönerek sarmal merdivenlerden geri yukarıya giden koridorda kayboldu.

 

Pencerelerden içeriye bulutların arasından henüz tamamlanmamış bir dolunay sızıyordu.

 

* * *

[1] Yazarın notu: Orj. _Questing Beast_. Tüm çabalarıma rağmen bunu Türkçe'ye bu şekilde çevirmek zorunda kaldım.

 


	7. Interlude II: First Trial - Kahrolasıca El İşaretleri

Karanlık ormanda bir ses, "Göster kendini!" diye gürledi.

 

"Benim- _benim!_ " diye panik dolu bir yanıt duyuldu ve parlayan kılıç yere indi. Tüm vücuduyla saldırı pozisyonu almış olan Sir Leon şaşkınlıkla, " _Merlin?_ " dedi, "Ne yapıyorsun burada?"

 

Ateşin başında oturan Lancelot kabullenmiş bir iç çekti.

 

Merlin, sıcak bir gülümsemeyle bastığı otları hışırdata hışırdata Leon'un yanından geçerek ateşin başındaki kütüğe oturdu. "Size yardımcı olmaya geldim. İkiniz de Uluyan Canavar'ı daha önce hiç görmediniz, o olup olmadığını nereden anlayacaksınız?"

 

"Gene de," diye kafası karışmış bir şekilde kaşlarını çattı Leon, "Arthur'un yardımcı birlik olarak seni yolladığına inanmakta güçlük çekiyorum."

 

"Eh- pek yolladı denemez," diye suçlu suçlu kıpırdandı Merlin, sonra da Lancelot'un uzattığı su kesesinden bir yudum aldı.

 

Leon'un yüzüne anlayış dolu yumuşak bir ifade yerleşti, kılıcını yere saplayarak, Merlin'in karşısına oturdu, "Merlin, cesaretini takdir ediyorum ama- bir silahın bile yok... bilmediğimiz bir yaratığın inine giriyoruz."

 

Lancelot'un uyaran ifadesinde ise başka bir anlam vardı, "Leon haklı. Bu çok tehlikeli, Merlin."

 

Merlin ikisine de yalvaran bir bakış attı. "Fare kadar sessiz olacağım, söz veriyorum. Yanınızda olduğumu bile anlamayacaksınız."

 

Zırhlarıyla oturmakta olan iki şövalye bakıştı, sonra Leon bir iç çekti, "Arthur bizi öldürecek."

 

***

 

Mağaranın girişi serin ve nemliydi, derin bir yay çizerek aşağılara iniyor, dolunayın kayaları gümüşi bir renge boyayan ışığı soluklaşarak kayboluyordu. Üzerlerinde taşıdıkları zırhların hafif çıngırtısı dışında hiçbir ses çıkarmadan iki şövalye önde ilerlerken Sir Leon'un taşıdığı meşale önlerini görebilecekleri kadar bir ışık ancak yayıyordu, yosunumsu duvarlardan Merlin'in parmakları o kadar sık kaymıştı ki Lancelot pek çok kez geriye dönerek onu kolundan yakalamak zorunda kalmıştı.

 

Sessiz ilerleyişleri mağaranın aşağıya doğru bir kıvrım yaptığı çıkıntıya kadar sürdü, burada Leon çabucak meşalesini yere eğerek ateşi küçülttü, şimdi bir mumdan fazla ışık sızmıyordu. Karanlıkta ter içinde parlayan yüzünü hafifçe ileriye uzattı, sonra sessizce geriye döndü, deri eldivenli parmaklarıyla hızlı bir çok işaret yaptı.

 

Merlin kısık bakışlarla işaretleri çözmeye çabalarken -bu _çök_ müydü, yoksa _ilerle_ mi- Lancelot yanında, koluna yapıştı ve onu yere eğdi, ikisi beraber sürünürcesine Leon'un yanına ilerlediler ve kaya duvarın ötesine, aşağıya doğru baktılar.

 

Mağara burada derin bir çukurda uçurumlaşıyordu, ortasından yükselen pek çok iri sarkıt ve dikit vardı, bunlardan bir tanesinin üzerinde ise, sırtı onlara dönük bir şekilde yaratık duruyordu.

 

İri bir kertenkeleyi andıran bir vücudu ve kalın bir kuyruğu vardı, ancak derisi tıpkı bir ejderhanınki gibi kademeli, sert pullarla kaplıydı. Uzun çenesi ve kıvrımlı dişleriyle önündeki avdan parçalar koparıyor, bunları çiğnemeden, başını geriye atarak yutuyordu. Ara ara dışarıya uzanan siyah dili çatallı ve uzundu, koyunun karnını deşen ön ayakları ise Merlin'in bileği uzunluğunda pençelere sahipti. Kızıl gözlerin pırıltısı alacakaranlık mağarada, çok uzaktan bile belli oluyordu.

 

"Bu, aynı yaratık değil," diye mırıldandı Merlin sessizce.

 

Leon başıyla belli belirsiz bir hareket yaptı, sonra açık elini yumruk yaparak kendine doğru çekti. Geriye doğru çekilen Lancelot, Merlin'in koluna hafifçe dokunurken Merlin başını salladı ancak kıpırdamadı, yaratığın arkasındaki çıkıntıda yuvarlak, soluk renkli bir şeyler parlıyordu, neydi bunlar?

 

"Merlin!" diye fısıldadı bir ses beş altı adım geriden Lancelot ve uyarı dolu bakışlarla başını iki yana salladı. Merlin ona dönüp baktı ve hafif bir iç çekti, her halükarda Leon buradayken ayağa kalkıp elini canavara uzatacak hali yoktu, hem yaratığı nasıl öldüreceğinden bile pek emin değildi, acaba _Forbærne_ yeterli olur muydu yoksa _Astrice_ gibi daha yıkıcı bir büyüye mi ihtiyacı vardı?

 

Merlin'in ayağının altındaki taşlar takırdayarak yuvarlandı.

 

Kesik bir kükreme mağaranın duvarlarında yankılandı ve üçü olduğu yerde dondu. Kızıl gözler onların olduğu tarafa doğru döndü ve kanlı salyalar içerisindeki ağız açıldı.

 

Merlin daha fazla taşı kıpırdatmaya korkarak olduğu yerde kaskatı kesilmişti. Göz ucuyla sol tarafından ona telaşla işaretler yapan Leon'u görebiliyordu ama ne dediği konusunda en ufak bir fikri yoktu, sağ arkasında ise Lancelot'un sessizce kılıcını kınından çıkardığını gördü, soğukkanlı, sakin bir ifadeyle onlara doğru saldırmaya hazırlanan canavarı izliyordu.

 

Merlin daha ne yapacağına karar veremeden Lancelot yanında bitti, koluna yapıştı. Leon şimdi ufacık bir ışık veren meşaleyi de söndürmüştü, zifiri karanlıkta Lancelot'un soluğu ensesindeydi.

 

"Merlin," diye duyulur duyulmaz bir nefesle kulağına eğildi Lancelot, " _Kaç._ "

 

Altlarındaki taşlar sarsıldı, kulakları sağır eden bir kükreme koptu.

 

"Bu taraftan!" diye bağırdı Leon ve labirent gibi koridorlarda sağa sola çarparak koşmaya başladılar. Yaratık dört bacağıyla inanılmaz bir hız ve öfkeyle onları takip ediyordu, Leon sapmaz bir yön becerisiyle onları dar bir geçite yönlendirdi, yaratık ciyaklayarak arkalarından taşları kazırken, onlar alçak kayaların altından geçtiler, bir an Merlin tökezleyerek yere düştü, o ayağa kalkarken Lancelot geriye dönerek yaratığa saldırdı, ancak kılıcı kelerin sert pullarına çarparak havada bir kıvılcım çakmaktan fazlasını yapamadı.

 

Merlin'in zamanı yoktu, nefes nefese elini Lancelot'un kılıcına uzattı, " _Bregdan anweald!_ "

 

Kılıç mavi bir alevle parladı ve Lancelot onu yaratığın göğsüne sapladı.

 

Yaratık canhıraş bir çığırtı kopararak geriye düştü ve dar kayalara çarptı. Etraflarındaki taşlar ve zemin sarsılmaya başladı ve bir anda altlarındaki kaya aşağı doğru kaydı, Merlin dengesini kaybederek önlerinde giderek yükselen kayaya yapıştı ve sert bir şey bacağına çarptı- bacağında bir şeyin yırtıldığını hissederken bir çığlık boğazından koptu.

 

Sonra Lancelot'un üzerine atıldığını gördü ve gözlerini yukarıya çevirdiğinde tepelerindeki bütün kayalar yağmur gibi üzerilerine inmeye başladı, Lancelot'un onları siper eden elleri kan içerisindeydi, "Kahretsin-"

 

Merlin tüm gücüyle, " _Gealge mec and mín gúthwine! **[1]** " _diye haykırdı ve altın bir ışık etraflarında çaktı.

 

Sonunda yuvarlanan kayaların takırtısı kesildiğinde, Lancelot'un korku dolu gözleri gömüldükleri boşlukta onunkileri buldu, zifiri karanlıkta şimdi sadece Merlin'in altın rengi gözleri ve başlarının üzerinde tuttuğu elleri parlıyordu.

 

Tepelerinde, çok uzaklardan bir haykırış duyuldu, "LANCELOT! MERLIN!"

 

"Buradayız- Leon! LEON!" diye bağırdı Lancelot.

 

"Sizi göremiyorum- canavar öldü. İyi misiniz?"

 

"Evet- biraz hırpalandık-"

 

"Yukarı tırmanabilir misiniz?" dedi hemen Leon.

 

Lancelot soluk soluğa Merlin'e ve tepelerinde uzanan kayaya baktı, alnından kan sızan Merlin'in kolları titriyordu. "Hayır- Leon, Merlin yaralı. Yardım getirmelisin!"

 

Merlin daha önce Leon'u hiç küfrederken duymamıştı ama anlaşılan oldukça zengin bir birikime sahipti.

 

"Olabildiğince hızlı gideceğim. Sabaha burada olurum. O zamana kadar dayanabilir misiniz?"

 

"Git!" dedi Lancelot ve bir süre sonra üzerlerindeki sesler kayboldu.

 

Lancelot derin bir nefes aldı ve Merlin'in yarattığı kalkanın gün ışığı kadar parlak aydınlığı altında ona doğru süründü, "Merlin, iyi misin?"

 

Merlin soludu, "Bacağım-"

 

"Bekle- bana boynundakini ver."

 

Lancelot sıkıca Merlin'in dizinden yukarısını bağladı. "Oturabilir misin?" Lancelot tepelerindeki ışığa çekingen bir bakış attı, "Böyle durabilecek mi?"

 

"G-galiba," diye mırıldandı Merlin ve yavaşça ellerini aşağı indirdi, altın kalkan olduğu yerde durmaya ve onları kayaların altında ezilmekten korumaya devam etti.

 

Merlin derin bir nefes alarak yere çöktü ve başını geriye yasladı. Lancelot onun yanına oturdu, bakışları endişe doluydu. "Seni yoruyor mu?"

 

Merlin ona titrekçe gülümsedi, "Doğrusunu istersen şu anda bacağım beni daha çok rahatsız ediyor," dedi. "Ama işe yaradı," diye ekledi ve hafifçe sırıttı, tepelerindeki altın ışıktan garip bir şekilde gururluydu.

 

Lancelot'un onun haline baktı, elinde olmadan hafifçe güldü, "Belki de işe yaraması için gerçekten belada olmamız gerekiyordu."

 

"Belki," dedi Merlin ve ikisinin de sıyrılmış, kan içerisindeki ellerine baktı, içindeki bir şey bu görüntüyle tatmin olmuştu. Büyü için kan gerekliydi.

 

(" _Bir hayatı kurtarmak için bir kurban verilmeli._ ")

 

(" _Denge yerini bulmalı._ ")

 

"Her halükarda bunu Arthur'a uygulayamam," diye bir iç çekti Merlin.

 

Lancelot sızan kanla giderek kızıl bir renk alan bacağına baktı, "İyileştiremez misin?"

 

Merlin toz içerisindeki yüzüne sızan yaşları sildi ve güldü, "Hiç kendimde denemedim- ve şu anda bunun sırası olduğundan emin değilim."

 

Lancelot derin bir iç geçirdi ve o da başını geriye yasladı. "Merlin, özür dilerim. Bu benim suçum."

 

"Nasıl yani? _Hayır_ , Lancelot-"

 

"Başta seni buraya getirmek benim fikrimdi. Eğer ısrar etmeseydim..."

 

"Gene de gelirdim," diye yanıt verdi Merlin kesin bir tonla, "Sadece bu defa yanımda Arthur ve on şövalye daha olurdu ve canavarı öldürmek yerine onlardan nasıl saklanacağımı bulmaya çalışırdım. Özür dileme, Lancelot. İkimizin de hayatını kurtardın."

 

Lancelot'un ona dönen bakışları saygı ve hayranlık doluydu, "O kadar inanılmaz şeyler yapıyorsun ki bazen bunun için eğitilmediğini hatırlamakta güçlük çekiyorum."

 

"Şu _kahrolasıca_ el işaretleri," diye homurdandı Merlin.

 

Bir süre sessizlikte ikisi de etraflarındaki ufak taşların tıkırtısını dinlediler, sonra Lancelot, "Belki..." dedi ve sustu.

 

"Ne?"

 

"Belki de... bak, Camelot, Arthur'a ait, değil mi? Belki bu yüzden onun üzerine bir koruma büyüsü koyamıyorsun... çünkü topraklar sana ait değil. Belki de bunun için Arthur'a ihtiyacın vardır."

 

"Öyle bir şey mümkün olmadığına göre tekrar denemem gerekecek, öyle değil mi?" diye mırıldandı Merlin, Lancelot cevap vermeyince, biraz daha yana dönerek başını serin taşlara yasladı. Gecenin kalan diliminde, ikisi de sessizliklerini bozmadı.

 

***

 

Açlıktan guruldayan karnı olmasa, sabah olmuş muydu, yoksa hala akşam mıydı Merlin'in bilmesine en ufak bir imkan yoktu. Etraflarındaki oyuk hala ilk andaki kadar karanlık ve soğuktu, ilk başta altın kadar parlak ışık yayan kalkan ise gece boyunca giderek soluk bir renk almıştı.

 

Kabul etmek istemese de büyü onu yormaya başlamıştı. Merlin hiç bu kadar uzun bir süre belli bir büyüyü sabitlemeye çalışmamıştı- üstelik yaralı bacağı zonkluyordu. Açtı, yorgundu-

 

Tepelerindeki bir iki taş yere doğru kayınca Lancelot başını kaldırıp ona baktı. Merlin kendi yüzünü göremiyordu ama kimbilir ne hal almıştı ki Lancelot'un uzun süredir bulutlu yüzü daha da kasvetlendi.

 

"Merlin- bırakmalısın."

 

Merlin ona inanamaz bir bakış attı, "İkimiz de eziliriz!"

 

Lancelot eliyle arkalarındaki ufak bir girintiyi işaret etti, "Köşeye kaçarız- sen oraya sığarsın, benim de zırhım üstümde, bize siper olabilirim."

 

"Delirmişsin sen!" diye tısladı Merlin ve kalkan titreşerek daha da soldu, birkaç küçük taş daha arasından geçerek yere düştü.

 

"Yaralısın- daha fazla tutamazsın, Merlin bırakman gerek-"

 

"Esas senin çeneni kapaman gerek- tabi ki de bırakmayacağ-!"

 

"MERLIN! LANCELOT!" diye tepelerinde tanıdık bir ses gürledi.

 

Merlin bir anda içinin rahatlamayla dolduğunu hissetti, "Gwaine! Buradayız!" diye haykırdı ve çabucak Lancelot'u yanına çekti, " _Áblinnen, **[2]**_ " diye fısıldadı ve kalkan son bir ışıkla kayboldu, tepelerindeki taşlar birer birer etraflarına döküldü.

 

Bir meşale ve telaşlı bir yüz aşağı eğildi, bir girintiye sığınmış Merlin ve Lancelot'u görünce rahat bir nefes aldı. "Nedir bu senin halin Merlin, nasıl da gidip hep belayı buluyorsun?"

 

Merlin istese de cevap verecek durumda değildi, yüzü kül rengiydi. Lancelot onlara atılan halatı yakaladı, ve sağlam bir kayaya bağladı, arkasından çevik bir gövde aşağı indi, Merlin'e eğildi. "İyi mi?" diye sordu Gwaine endişeyle.

 

Tepelerinde başka bir ses, endişeyle, "İyiler mi?" diye yankılandı.

 

"Evet- ama Merlin yaralanmış."

 

"Yukarı çekmek için bir sedye yapmamız lazım- bekleyin."

 

Merlin attığı çığlığa engel olamadı.

 

"Hay lanet- lanet, _özür dilerim_ Merlin, özür dilerim..."

 

"Öteki bacağım," diye soludu Merlin ve gözlerinin önünde dans eden noktacıklara teslim oldu. Tekrar gözlerini açtığında Arthur aşağı inmişti, "Neler oluyor orada? Ne kadar kötü?"

 

Bir çift mavi göz ona doğru eğildi ve küfretmeye başladı, "Dedim sana! Sana şatoda kalmanı söylememiş miydim?! Ne işin vardı ki sanki burada??!"

 

Merlin zayıf bir sesle, "Azarlamayı dışarı çıktığımız zamana bıraksak?" diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin yukarı çekilirken Lancelot'un kılıcının saplı olduğu yaradan hala koyu renk bir kan sızan yaratığın donuk, kızıl renk gözlerini gördü.

 

"Bu sihirli bir canavar..." diye mırıldandı Gwaine alçak sesle, "Nasıl öldürebildin ki onu Lancelot?"

 

Sonunda soluk güneş ışığı yüzlerine vurunca Merlin gözlerini kırpıştırdı, yanıbaşında Arthur hala konuşuyordu, "Gaius'u görmen lazım, bu bacağın üzerinde yürüyemezsin."

 

"İyiyim ben," diye mırıldandı Merlin, "Sadece biraz dinleneyim..." dedi ve kendinden geçti.

 

***

Merlin uyandığında boş bir kamptaydı. Camelot renklerini taşıyan üç çadır büyük bir ateşin etrafına kurulmuştu, biraz uzakta altı at sakince otluyordu. Bacağı temiz bir bezle sıkıca sarılmış, ellerindeki ve yüzündeki kesikler özenle temizlenmişti.

 

Başını ellerinin arasına almış olan Arthur ise inatçı bir ifadeyle yüzünü ateşe dönmüştü.

 

Merlin yattığı yerden doğrulmaya kalktı ve hemen buna pişman oldu, bıçak gibi bir sızı anında bacağına saplanmıştı. Onun ıslık gibi tıslamasını duyan Arthur başını çevirdi ve bir an sonra yanında bitmişti.

 

"Kıpırdamayı kes. Daha yeni kanaman durdu, tekrar başlatacaksın," diye onun kolunu yakaladı Arthur, sonra dikkatlice doğrulmasına yardımcı oldu.

 

Merlin dönen başını kaldırarak alacakaranlık gökyüzüne baktı ve saati tahmin etmeye çalıştı, "Ne kadardır uyuyordum?"

 

"Yeteri kadar uzun," diye cevapladı Arthur ters ters ve ayağa kalkarak ateşin başına gitti, geri döndüğünde elinde dumanı tüterek nefis bir koku yayan bir kase ve büyük bir parça ekmek vardı. Merlin'in yanına, battaniyenin üzerine oturdu ve bir an titreyen ellerine baktıktan sonra tahta kaşığı kaseye daldırarak ona uzattı.

 

Merlin ona alınganlık ve inanmazlıkla dolu bir bakış attı.

 

"İç," diye emretti Arthur, suratındaki ifade tartışma götürmezdi, "Gücünü geri kazanman gerek."

 

Merlin ağzını açarak uysalca Arthur'un onu beslemesine izin verdi. İlk birkaç kaşıktan sonra Arthur'un yüzündeki ifade yumuşadı ve sesi daha sakin bir ton aldı, "Ne yapıyordun burada, Merlin?" dedi, "Lancelot'la Leon'a mağarayı kontrol edip gelmelerini söylemiştim, onlara bile saldırı emrini vermedim. Fazlasıyla tehlikeli olduğunu biliyordum."

 

"Benim suçumdu," diye mırıldandı Merlin suçlulukla, "Taşa takıldım- canavar bizi fark etti. Niyetim bu değildi- sadece yardım etmek istemiştim."

 

Arthur elindeki kaseyi indirdi, yüzünde okunamaz bir ifade vardı, " _Nasıl_ , Merlin?" dedi, bastıramadığı bir öfkeyle titriyordu, "Sen bir _şövalye_ değilsin. Bir _savaşçı_ değilsin." Merlin içinde bir yerin cız ettiğini hissetti, "Bu senin görevin _değil_. Sen benim hizmetkarımsın, senin yerin _benim yanım_ , burada, dışarıda, savaş alanında olamazsın!"

 

" _Arthur_..." Nereden çıktıysa, yorgun yüzüyle Lancelot yanlarında, ayakta duruyordu, "Efendim, Merlin bir şövalye kadar-"

 

"Hayır, hayır- Arthur haklı," diye sözünü kesti Merlin, ona ve Leon'a bakarak, "Burada olmamalıydım. Özür dilerim. İkinizin de hayatını tehlikeye soktum."

 

Lancelot'un yüzünden neredeyse isyan dolu bir ifade geçti, "Merlin, _yapma_ \- söylemelisin-"

"Lancelot."

 

Gergin bir sessizlik oldu. Diğer şövalyelerle birlikte kampa getirdikleri suyu bir kenara bırakan Gwaine ise kızgındı, "Bak- aranızda her ne geçiyorsa- yaptığınız saçmalık ötesi bir şeydi!"

 

Gwaine, Merlin'e döndü, "Merlin, üzerinde bir kılıç bile yoktu! Bir zırh bile taşımıyorsun! Nasıl oldu da onun sizinle gelmesine izin verdiniz?" Gwaine düşüncesiyle bile alınmış gibiydi, "Bırak yaralanmayı- ölebilirdi de!"

 

Ateşin öteki tarafından Leon suçlu suçlu başını temizlemekte olduğu tavşanlara eğdi.

 

Merlin direndi, "Ben ısrar ettim. Onların bir suçu yoktu- hiçbiri daha önce Uluyan Canavar'ı görmemişti, yardım etmek istedim." Merlin bakışlarını Lancelot'a çevirdi, sesi keskin bir ton taşıyordu, "Neyse ki Lancelot yanımdaydı ve canavarı öldürdü."

 

Lancelot ise ateşin başındaki yerine oturdu ve ağzını açmadı.

 

***

 

Merlin, gece boyunca ilk nöbet Gwaine'e ait olmasa, başının çok daha büyük bir derde gireceğinden fazlasıyla haberdardı. Ona arkası dönük bir şekilde yatan Arthur'u uyandırmadan çadırdan sürünerek çıktı ve Gwaine'in inanmazlık dolu bakışları altında sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı.

 

" _Dalga geçiyor_ olmalısın," diye tısladı Gwaine, Merlin bir meşale yakarken.

 

Merlin yanan bakışlarını ona dikerken alçak sesle fısıldadı, "Bana verdiğin sözü hatırlıyor musun? Benimle gel."

 

Gwaine yerinden fırladığı gibi toprağa sapladığı kılıcı çıkardı, topallayan Merlin'in kolunun altına girdi.

 

"Lancelot'u uyandır, nöbetini devralsın," diye mırıldandı Merlin.

 

Lancelot, sanki bu anı bekliyormuş gibi çabucak gözlerini açtı, çadırını paylaştığı Elyan ve Percival'ı uyandırmadan dışarı çıktı. "Tekrar içeri mi giriyorsun?" diye endişeyle parlayan gözlerle Merlin'e döndü.

 

Merlin alnında biriken ter damlacıklarını sildi, "Bir şeye bakmam gerek."

 

"Dinlenmen gerek," dedi Lancelot, "Bırak ben yapayım."

 

Merlin hafifçe gülümsedi, "Lancelot son derece asil, mert ve yüce gönüllü bir adamsın biliyorum ama bu defa bana bir iyilik yapman ve o kadar da asil olmaman gerek, tamam mı?"

 

Lancelot bir iç çekti.

 

Merlin, Gwaine'e baktı, "Hadi."

 

Gwaine sorgusuz sualsiz, Merlin'in kolunun altına girdi, ikisi yavaş bir ilerlemeyle mağaranın ağzına geldiler.

 

Canavarın çürüyen bedeni iyice leş bir koku almıştı, ikisi de gömleklerinin yeniyle ağızlarını ve burunlarını kaparken, Merlin boğuk bir sesle, "Bu taraftan," diye yol gösterdi.

 

Meşalenin kuvvetli ateşi altında, Lancelot ve Leon'la birlikte canavarı ilk kez gördüğü yere geldiler. Mağaranın bu boşluğu aşağı doğru çökmüş, yokuş aşağı inen bir yol oluşturmuştu- _neyse ki_.

 

Merlin, Gwaine'in onu sımsıkı kavrayan elleri üzerinde, yavaş hareketlerle dar patikadan aşağı, koyun leşine doğru ilerledi. Sonunda ikisinin de ayakları sağlam zemine ulaşınca, neden Merlin'in özellikle onları buraya sürüklediği ortaya çıktı, Gwaine bir solukta tuttuğu nefesini bıraktı.

 

_Yumurtalar_.

 

Yaratık, dişiydi.

 

"Yapabilir misin?" diye yorgun bakışlarını Gwaine'e çevirdi Merlin.

 

Şövalye başını salladı. Yüzünde katı bir ifade vardı. Çatılı kaşlarıyla kılıcını ilk yumurtaya sapladı. Altı tanesi de bu şekilde katledilirken, Merlin başını çevirdi ve kendini küçük çığlıklar duymadığına inanmaya zorladı.

 

Bittiğinde, Gwaine onu bileğinden yakaladı, yüzünde duygu dolu bir ifade vardı. "Hadi, geri dönelim."

 

***

 

Merlin, karmakarışık bir uykudan uyandı. Henüz sabah olamazdı ama vücudu kırgın ve fazlasıyla sıcaktı, biliyordu. Ayrıca bir de serin bir his, alnındaki saçları kenara tarayan parmakların hissi de vardı.

 

İsteksizce ağırlaşmış göz kapaklarını araladı. Arthur yanında yatıyordu ve endişeli yüzü ona dönüktü, parmaklarının hareketini kesmeden mırıldandı, "Çok sıcaksın- ateşin mi var?"

 

Merlin bulanık zihnini toparlamaya çalıştı. Ateş, Gaius.

 

Çanta. "Benim çantamı da getirdiniz mi?" diye sordu Merlin, Arthur sessizce başını salladı, "İçinde kedinanesi olmalı, bana onu verebilir misin?"

 

Arthur arkasına uzanıp dediğini yaptı, Merlin kurutulmuş bitkinin yapraklarını bütünüyle ağzına atıp çiğnedi, bir yandan kaygılı ve şüpheci bir bakışla onu izleyen Arthur'u yatıştırdı, "Varsa ateşimi düşürecek... merak etme, Gaius'u daha önce bunu yaparken yüzlerce kez gördüm."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirerek tekrar eski yerine yattı, bakışlarını çadırın tepesine çevirdi, "Gwaine haklıydı..." diye mırıldandı, "Seni her keşifte yanıma alıyorum. Çoktan yaralanabilirdin. Hep Camelot'ta kalmalıydın."

 

Bu, Merlin'i uyandırdı. " _Ne?_ Hayır, Arthur. _Hayır_." Arthur cevap vermeyince Merlin tamamen ona döndü, "Dinle beni- aptal bir bacak yüzünden kukumav kuşu gibi evde oturup, dönmeni beklerken çizmelerini parlatmayacağım-  eğer _sen_ bir yere gidiyorsan, _ben de_ yanında geliyorum," dedi Merlin şiddetle.

 

Arthur dönüp ona bir bakış atınca Merlin sesini biraz yumuşattı, "Daha dikkatli olacağım- söz veriyorum."

 

Arthur bir iç geçirdi, "Daha önce bu nasıl hiç başımıza gelmedi, bilmiyorum- bir zırhın bile yok..."

 

Merlin gözlerini devirdi, "Ayağımın ucunu bile göremem öyle ben."

 

Arthur burnundan bir ses çıkararak hafifçe gülümsedi, ama bakışları yorgundu. Uzun süre bakışlarını ondan çekmedi. "Beni çok endişelendirdin, Merlin."

 

Merlin başka yere bakamıyordu ama gözleri onun isteği dışında kapanıyordu, yumuşak parmaklar tekrar saçlarına dönerken, zihni Ealdor'da, Hunith'deydi.

 

***

_(Toprakta sarmallar çizen minik bir parmak)_

_(Bir triskele)_

_(Hunith'in kaygı dolu yüzü)_

_("Merlin, beni iyi dinle. Bu, Druid'lerin işareti.")_

_(Arthur'un loş alevin ışığında yanakları kızarmıştı ve doğruca Merlin'e bakıyordu.)_

_("Önce... parmaklarını kullanman gerekebilir... ya da ağzını-")_

****

_(Küçük, hasta bir çocuk)_

_(Göğsündeki sarmal dövme)_

_(Morgana'nın odası)_

_("Nasıl oluyor da çocuk benim kim olduğumu biliyor? Daha önce hiçbir Druid'le karşılaşmadım ben.")_

_(Kilgharrah'ın ifadesiz gülümsemesi)_

**_("Hakkında yazılmış o kadar çok şey var ki okuman gereken...")_ **

_("-içinde bir yer var... doğrudan temas edilebilirse... şiddetli bir zevke neden oluyor.")_

_(İrileşmiş mavi gözler)_

_("İnanılmaz bir şey.")_

_("Eğer bunları üzerinde taşıyan biri görürsen, ondan uzak dur, anlaşıldı mı?")_

**_("Bu çocuğu korumamalısın, Merlin.")_ **

_(Bir odun çıtırdadı ve Arthur yutkunarak ağzını açtı.)_

_(Gözleri yanıyordu.)_

_(Yapacak mı? Yapacak- yapacak- yapacak-)_

_(Merlin birdenbire ayağa fırladı.)_

_("G-gitmem lazım. Teşekkür-teşekkür ederim.")_

_(Sesi çatladı.)_

_("Oldukça eğiticiydi.")_

_(Arkasından bakan mavi gözler)_

_(Nefret dolu iri, mavi gözler)_

_("Bunu asla unutmayacağım, Emrys.")_

_("Ne de bağışlayacağım.")_

_("Her şey bitti, Morgana.")_

_("Hayır, yanılıyorsun. Bu sadece başlangıç.")_

_("İşe yaradı mı?")_

_("Hayır, hala hayattalar.")_

_("Ya planımız?")_

_(Emin bir gülümseme)_

 

* * *

[1] "Defend me and my comrade friend!" // "Beni ve yoldaş dostumu koru!"

[2] "Cease." // "Bırak."

 


	8. Interlude II: First Trial - Ormanın Hanımı

Merlin tekrar gözlerini açtığında, soluk gün ışığı çadırın ince kumaşından içeri sızıyordu. Arthur, kolu onun beline sarılmış bir şekilde arkadan ona sokulmuş, burnu sırtında, derin nefeslerle uyuyordu.

 

Bir anlığına Merlin, Avalon'u gördüğünde hissettiğine yakın bir huzurla doldu.

 

_(Arthur'un endişeli yüzü)_

_(Avucundaki yüzük)_

_("Sence evet diyecek mi?")_

 

Bir iç cızlamasıyla çabucak Arthur'un kollarından ayrıldı. Hafifçe topallayarak çadırdan dışarı çıktı ve Percival ile Elyan'ı kahvaltı ederken buldu.

 

"Günaydın Merlin," diye gülümsedi Percy, bir parça kuru meyve ona da uzatırken, "Bacağın nasıl?"

 

"Çok daha iyi..." diye yanlarına hopladı Merlin, "Anlaşılan benim yerime senin Gaius'un çırağı olman gerekiyormuş."

 

Sir Percival utanarak başını öne eğdi, "Köyümde yaraları hep annem sarardı, öğrenmişim bir şeyler işte..."

 

Elyan eliyle sağ taraflarını gösterdi, "Eğer yıkanmak istersen biraz ileride küçük bir nehir akıyor- biz kontrol ettik, güvenli."

 

Merlin minnetle ona gülümsedi, sonra hafifçe topallayarak gösterilen yöne doğru yürümeye başladı.

 

***

 

Soğuk su, serin sabah havasında adamı buz gibi çarpıyordu, Merlin bir an dişlerinin zangırdadığını hissetse de, yüzünü ve ellerini yıkamaya devam etti, sonra yavaşça olduğu yere oturarak, bacağındaki yaranın durumunu kontrol etti. Herhangi bir kızarık veya kanama yoktu, Percival gerçekten iyi iş çıkarmıştı. Merlin çiğnenmiş otları tekrar yarasının üzerine bastırdı ve sargısını kapattı.

 

Fiziksel açıdan iyi durumdaydı, ancak Merlin gene de kendini denemeden duramadı. Etrafına bakındı, alçak bir sesle, " _Onstyrian_ ," diye mırıldandı.

 

Elini uzattığı su birikintisi hafifçe yükselerek dalgalar çizdi, sonra da tekrar yerine indi. Merlin rahat bir nefes aldı ve başını kaldırdı.

 

Boynuzları göğe yükselen muhteşem bir beyaz geyik, nehrin öteki yakasından akıllı bakışlarla onu izliyordu.

 

Merlin olduğu yerde donakaldı, sonra arkasından heyecanlı bir fısıltı duydu, " _Kıpırdama, Merlin._ "

 

Merlin ise tam tersini yaptı, hızla ayağa kalkarak ellerini kaldırdı, "Hayır!"

 

Ancak çok geçti, Elyan'ın oku havayı yararak karşıya geçti. Percival yüksek sesle bir zafer nidası attı, sonra iki şövalye koşarak vurdukları ava doğru yaklaştılar.

 

"İnanılmazdı, gördün mü?"

 

"Nereye gitti?"

 

Geyiğin düştüğü noktadan gümüşi beyaz saçları yerlere kadar inen, iri kirpikli siyah gözleri sakin bir bakışla dolu, inanılmaz güzellikte bir kadın yükseldi. İnce parmaklı elini Elyan'a uzatarak bu dünyaya ait olmayan, çınlayan bir sesle sordu, "Sör Şövalye, kalbin benim midir, alınacak?"

 

Elyan'ın yüz hatları gevşedi, elinden arbalet ve ok düştü, mırıldandı, "Evet, Leydim."

 

Peri gülümsedi ve Percival'e döndü, "Sör Şövalye, kalbin benim midir, alınacak?"

 

Percival'ın ifadesi bir an bocalayıp çırpındı, ancak sonra o da boynunu büktü, "Evet, Leydim."

 

"Merlin! Elyan! Perce!" diye uzaktan bir ses bağırdı, "Nereye gittiniz?"

 

"Hayır!" diye bağırdı Merlin ümitsizlikle, "Gelmeyin!"

 

Ancak çalıların arasından ellerinde kılıçlarla önce Lancelot ve Leon, arkasından Gwaine ve Arthur belirdi.

 

Ormanın Hanımı, nehrin üzerinden bir sis gibi kayıp onların yanına gelirken Merlin kıpırdayamadan olduğu yerde çakılı kalmıştı.

 

Peri, sakin yüzünde üzüntülü bir ifadeyle Lancelot'un yüzünü avuçlarına aldı, "Sör Şövalye... sen ki en çok acı çeken, söyle bana, kalbin benim midir, alınacak?"

 

Lancelot'un elinden kılıç düştü ve yüzü sakin bir mutlulukla aydınlandı, sanki büyük bir yük omuzlarından kalkmış gibiydi, minnetle dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, "Evet Leydim, _evet_..."

 

Peri içtenlikle ona gülümsedi ve saçlarını okşadı.

 

"Kes şunu!" diye bağırdı Merlin, "Durun- dinlemeyin onu!"

 

Onun haykırışıyla olduğu yerde sallanan Gwaine başını iki yana salladı, sanki derin bir uykudan uyanmaya çalışıyor gibiydi.

 

Ancak ceylan gözler çoktan ciddiyetle onlara dönmüştü bile, "Sör Şövalye, kalbin benim midir, alınacak?"

 

Sir Leon direnemeden kılıcını elinden bıraktı, "Evet, Leydim."

 

Gwaine'in kılıcı tutan kolu ve sıkılı dişleri titriyordu, ancak sonunda o da elinden kılıcını attı ve gözlerini kapatarak kaderine razı, derin bir nefes çekti, "Evet, Leydim."

 

Arthur ise hala kılıcı elinde, dehşet dolu bir ifadeyle olanları izliyordu.

 

Bütün şövalyeler birer birer dizlerinin üzerine çökerken beyaz peri, yüzünde zaferle karışık bir mutlulukla Arthur'a doğru ellerini uzattı, "Prens Arthur, kalbin benim midir-"

 

"Hayır!" diye haykırdı Merlin ve sonunda ayağa fırlayarak Arthur'u geriye çekti, "Hayır, _onun kalbi bana ait!"_

 

Ormanın Hanımı yüzünde sakin bir ifadeyle onları izledi.

 

Merlin'in sımsıkı koluna yapıştığı Arthur zangır zangır titriyordu, ama elinden kılıcı atma veya perinin önünde eğilme gibi bir girişimde bulunmadı.

 

"Öyle olsun," dedi Peri ve arkasını dönerek ormanda kayboldu, yanına şövalyeleri de alarak.

 

Bir anlık sessizlikte Arthur gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra panik dolu bir ifade yavaş yavaş yüzünü ele geçirdi, "Ne- _ne oldu?..._ " Arthur dehşet içinde etrafındaki boşluğa bakarak, "O.. o kadın, Merlin! Merlin- şövalyelerimi kurtarmalıyız!" dedi ve yanlışlıkla Merlin'e çarptı, Merlin alçak bir sesle inledi, Arthur'un panik dolu gözleri bu defa onu buldu, "Ama sen yaralısın..."

 

"İyiyim," diye düzeltti onu hemen Merlin ve tekrar Arthur'un kolunu yakaladı, "Arthur- sakin olmalısın-"

 

Arthur saçlarını ellerinin arasında sıktı, " _Tanrım_ \- bir cadı mıydı o?"

 

Merlin duraksayarak, "Hayır," dedi, "Arthur, Elyan onu vurmadan önce, onu gördüm- muhteşem bir geyikti, bir _beyaz geyik_... sana bir şeyi hatırlatıyor mu?"

 

Arthur durup ona baktı, "Tekboynuz..."

 

Merlin başını salladı, çekingence, "Belki... belki tekboynuz gibi o da zararsızdır... belki de ondan şövalyeleri bize geri vermesini isteyebiliriz?"

 

Arthur alt dudağını ısırdı, çaresiz gözleri Merlin'deydi, "Nasıl onu bulacağız?"

 

***

 

Gece çöktüğünde Arthur suskundu, Merlin ise yorgun- bütün gün ormanı araştırmışlar, avazları çıktığı kadar bağırıp, yalvarmışlar ancak Peri gözükmemişti. Merlin, elinde olsa Arthur'un onu kampta bırakıp şu anda da aramaya devam edeceğini düşünüyordu ama Merlin onu gözünün önünden ayırmamaya kararlıydı, çünkü, diye hatırladı hafifçe kızararak, Arthur'u beyaz hanımdan tek koruyan, Merlin'in sözleri olmuştu.

 

_("Onun kalbi bana ait!")_

Merlin içini çekerek ateşi karıştırdı, neyse ki orman perileri kolay kandırılabilen, saf yaratıklardı.

 

Arthur yanına oturarak mırıldandı, "Sence iyi midirler?"

 

Merlin'in gözünün önünden Lancelot'un derin bir rahatlama dolu ifadesi geçti, "Sanırım... giderken mutsuz görünmüyorlardı, hatırlıyor musun? Belki de onları koruyordur."

 

Arthur başını iki yana salladı, "Korkutucuydu, yaptığı..." diye mırıldandı, "Yanımda sen olmasaydın ne yapardım, bilmiyorum."

 

Gözünün önüne göle itilen Arthur'un görüntüsü gelen Merlin ne yazık ki çok iyi biliyordu.

 

Arthur ateşin ışığı yüzüne vururken ona baktı, "Seni etkilemedi."

 

Merlin omuz silkti, niye olduğu konusunda son derece sağlam şüpheleri vardı, "Hepiniz şövalyesiniz- sense bir Prens. Belki de sadece soyluları topluyordur."

 

Arthur hafif kırgın bakışlarla ona bakmayı sürdürdü, "Ya da belki sen farklısındır."

 

"Nasıl, _farklı?_ " diye onun bakışlarına karşılık verdi Merlin, yüzünde hem meydan okur, hem de çekinen bir ifade vardı.

Arthur ağzını açtı ve cevap verecek oldu, sonra mırıldandı, "Belki de _kızları_ toplamıyordur."

 

Merlin gözlerini devirerek ona hafif bir omuz attı, Arthur hafifçe gülümsedi, sonra içini çekti, ellerine ve etraflarındaki boş kütüklere baktı, "Onlar buraya geleli çok olmadı ama- şimdiden hepsine alıştım."

 

Merlin başını öne eğerek gülümsedi, "Şövalyelerini seviyorsun, onlar da seni seviyor. Onları bulacağız, merak etme Arthur."

 

Arthur solgunca gülümsedi, "Hep kendinden eminsin Merlin, hep."

 

Merlin cesur bir ifade takındı, "Ve _yanıldığımı_ gördün mü? Hadi, neşelen."

 

Merlin ayağa kalkıyordu ki Arthur'un dizindeki eli onu durdurdu. "Merlin," dedi Arthur, yüzünde daha önce hiç görmediği kadar ciddi bir ifade vardı ama bakışları minnet doluydu, "Teşekkür ederim."

 

Bu kadar basit iki söz, _sadece bu iki söz_ , Merlin'in kalbinde yaşayan, varlığından bile haberdar olmadığı birçok boşluğu, yıllar boyunca zehirli sözlerin, karanlık vaatlerin açtığı şüphe dolu oyukları bir anda dolduruverdi. Boğazında biriken düğümü yutkunarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı. "Bir şey değil."

 

Arthur'un parmakları, onun dizini ovuşturmaya devam etti. Yüzü, sanki daha fazlasını söylemeye hazırlanıyormuş gibiydi ama Merlin başka bir şey duymaya hazır değildi.

 

Tıpkı Arthur'un da onun diyeceklerini duymaya hazır olmadığı gibi.

 

"Hadi, erken yatarsak belki gün ağarırken onu yakalabiliriz..." dedi ve boş bir çadıra doğru ilerledi Merlin, özellikle Arthur'unkinden uzak durarak.

 

***

 

"Ne yapıyordun ki burada tek başına?" diye içini çekti Arthur.

 

Merlin ona canı sıkkın bir bakış attı, "Yüzümü yıkamak için de on tane adama mı ihtiyacım var, Arthur?"

 

Arthur ağırlığını bir bacağından ötekine geçirerek mırıldandı, "Bacağın sakattı."

 

"Artık değil," dedi Merlin ve nehre doğru eğildi, sonra birdenbire çözüm, bir ışık gibi aklında çaktı. "Arthur- şu çalılığa doğru git ve ben seslenene kadar orada bekle."

 

"Ne?" dedi Arthur, "Niye?!"

 

"Yap işte," diye üsteledi Merlin ve Arthur'un homurdanarak ama itirazsız gitmesi bile ne kadar çaresiz durumda olduklarının bir göstergesiydi.

 

Merlin hızla sırtını ona dönerek, avucunu açtı, " _Forbærne."_

Küçük bir ateş Merlin'in elinde belirdi, arkasından beyaz bir geyik çağırılmış gibi nehrin yanında bitti. Merlin hızla avucunu kapatarak ayağa kalktı, Arthur ise vakit kaybetmeksizin yanlarına gelmişti.

 

"Lütfen," diye şimdi beyaz saçlı bir kadına dönüşmüş olan periye yalvardı, "Lütfen, Ormanın Hanımı..."

 

Peri ikisine hafif sıkkın bir bakış attı, "Size daha önce sordum."

 

Arthur bir an duraksadı, "Evet.. ve- ve _evet_ , biz birbimize aitiz. Ama- ama senden bir isteğimiz daha var. Lütfen, bana şövalyelerimi geri ver."

 

Peri ona kaşlarını çattı, "Onlara sordum ve özgürce seçimlerini yaptılar, Prens Arthur. Onları bu seçimden yoksun mu bırakacaksın?"

 

Merlin atıldı, "Ormanın Hanımı... biliyoruz, şövalyelere gelmek isteyip istemediklerini sordun, ama... bizce, seçimleri pek de özgürce olmadı. Yani..." diye bocaladı Merlin, "Siz oldukça güzel bir hanımsınız ve sihriniz, onları etkiledi."

 

"Hatta bazılarının kalplerinin çoktan alınmış olduğuna eminim," diye ekledi Arthur bir anda, "Sir Percival mesela... kendisi tatlı bir genç hanımla nişanlıdır. Çocukluklarından beri birbirlerine aşıklar."

 

İkisi de bilinçli bir şekilde başka kimseyi örnek olarak vermedi. Ormanın Hanımı, yay gibi güzel kaşlarını çatarak, memnuniyetsiz bir ifadeyle onların bu dediklerini düşündü, "Yani bana yalan mı söylediler, diyorsunuz?"

 

Merlin hemen, "Hayır ama size dayanma güçleri yoktu, Ormanın Hanımı," dedi.

 

Peri düşünceli bir ses çıkardı ve bir anlığına sis gibi titreşti, "Pekala, Arthur Pendragon. Sana şövalyelerini geri vereceğim."

 

" _Teşekkür ede-_ "

 

"Ama sen de karşılığında bana bir şey vermelisin," diye ekledi Ormanın Hanımı.

 

"Ne?" diye sordu Arthur, yüzüne bir anda sert ve korku dolu bir ifade yerleşmişti.

 

"Bir öpücük," diye gülümsedi Peri tasasızca, "Gerçek aşkın öpücüğü."

 

"Ah- yani..." diyebildi Arthur şaşkınlıkla, sonra Merlin'e baktı, "Sadece bir öpücük mü?"

 

Beyaz saçları dalgalanan peri gülümsedi.

 

Merlin kaşlarını çattı, "Arthur... başka bir yol bulabiliriz, bunu yapmak zorunda değilsin."

 

Arthur omuzlarını silkti ve ona döndü, "Sadece bir öpücük, öyle değil mi?"

 

Merlin cevap veremedi.

 

(Arthur gözlerinde bu bakışla ona baktığı zaman değil, hayır.)

 

Her şey bir dokunuşla başladı; Arthur, usulca onun elinin üzerine dokunuyordu. Merlin'den itiraz gelmeyince hafifçe titreyen parmakları kıvrılarak elini avucunun içine aldı ve baş parmağıyla eklemlerini okşadı.

 

Merlin yutkundu ve başını kaldırarak Arthur'un yüzüne baktı. Bir anlığına olsun, uzun süredir - _çok_ , _çok uzun süredir_ \- hissettiği her şeyin su üstüne çıkmasına ve gözlerine dolmasına izin verdi. Ellerini kaldırdı ve çizgilerini ezberlediği o sevgili yüzü avuçlarının arasına hapsetti.

 

Arthur'un göğüs kafesinden bir inleme koptu ve Merlin'i kendine çekti. Hangisi, kim başlatmıştı, bilemiyorlardı ama bir anda kana kana, doymaksızın, bir daha asla bu fırsat ellerine geçmeyecekmiş gibi, durmaksızın öpüşüyorlardı.

 

Öpücük uzadıkça, Arthur sanki daha da umutsuzlaştı, kolları Merlin'i omuzlarından sarmalamış, parmakları ensesinden saçlarının arasına dalmıştı, tüm vücuduyla, sanki bir olmak istercesine Merlin'i öpüyordu.

 

Merlin _inanamıyordu_ \- Arthur bunu ondan _nasıl_ saklardı! Nasıl saklamayı _başarabilirdi_ , bunca zamandır-

 

_(başından beri)_

_(her zaman)_

_(sonsuza dek)_

 

-aynı şeyi hisseder, aynı şeyi isterken... gitmiş, Gwen'le nişanlanmıştı.

 

Sonunda nasıl ayrıldılar- Merlin bilemiyordu. Ama gözlerini açtığında Arthur da en az onun kadar perişan gözüküyordu, açık mavi gözleri içindeki duygularla titreşiyordu.

 

O anda Merlin, dünyanın tepesine çıkabilir ve Arthur neyi isterse onu getirebilirdi, bütün Albion'u ayaklarının altına serebilir ve daha fazlası için çok daha ötesine gidebilirdi, zaman ve mekanın önemi yoktu- _olmayacaktı._ Büyüsü, ruhu ve bedeniyle o, _Arthur'undu_.

 

Merlin tüm bunları söylemek için ağzını açtığında Arthur aniden başını Merlin'den çevirdi ve Ormanın Hanımı'na döndü, çatlak bir sesle, "Şimdi bana şövalyelerimi geri ver," dedi.

 

Ormanın Hanımı, memnun bir ifadeyle onlara başını eğerken bir sis gibi ortadan kayboldu ve yerinde inleyerek başlarını tutan beş şövalyeyi bıraktı.

 

Merlin elini yüzüne kapadı ve arkasını dönerek kampa doğru uzaklaştı.

 

***

 

(" ** _Hiçbirimiz kaderimizi seçemeyiz, Merlin- ne de ondan kaçabiliriz._** ")

 

 

***

 

Bir süre sonra, bütün şövalyeler ateşin başına toplaşmış, yüzlerinden düşen bir parça, acil durumlar için taşıdıkları ağır bir içki dolu keseyi aralarında gezdiriyorlardı.

 

"Kutsal annem aşkına ver şunu bana," diye inledi Gwaine ve kesenin yarısını kafasına dikti, "Gerçekten bir peri tarafından mı kaçırıldık?"

 

Arthur neşeyle başını tutmuş inleyen Elyan'ın omzuna vurdu, "Ve bu da size bir daha ormanda rastladığınız güzel, garip ve beyaz yaratıkları vurmamayı öğretir!"

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı.

 

Percival'ın yüzünde tam bir dehşet ifadesi vardı, "Korkunç bir şeydi..." dedi en genç şövalye, gözlerinin içi korkuyla parlıyordu, "Blanche hakkında hiçbir şey hatırlayamıyordum... tam bir boşluk... tek istediğim o hanımla beraber gitmekti."

 

Merlin merakla, "Gittiğiniz yer hakkında bir şey hatırlıyor musunuz?" diye sordu. Tüm başlar olumsuz bir şekilde iki yana sallandı.

 

Elyan, "Hayal meyal bir ışıklar hatırlıyor gibiyim," dedi ve diğerlerine döndü, "Siz de hatırlıyor musunuz?"

 

"Bende güzel bir göl vardı," diye düzeltti Leon.

 

"Bir meyve ağacı!"

 

"Yeşil bir çayır..."

 

Lancelot ise cevap vermedi, yüzü kül beyazıydı, her an kusacak gibiydi.

 

Ortak bir kararla şövalyeler aniden yön değiştirdi, Gwaine, Merlin ve Arthur'a döndü, "Nasıl oldu da bizi kurtardınız?"

 

Arthur oturduğu yerde dikleşti, "Kolay oldu, rica ettik."

 

"Gerçekten mi?" dedi Gwaine şüpheyle ikisini, ama özellikle de Merlin'i süzerek, "O kadar mı yani?"

 

Arthur otoriter bir şekilde, "Evet," dedi ve konu kapandı.

 

Gece ilerleyip, herkes dinlenmek için çadırlarına çekilince, Merlin, Lancelot'u buldu.

 

"Lancelot," diye fısıldadı, çadırlardan biraz uzakta, bir ağacın dibinde oturan şövalyeye doğru ilerleyerek, "İyi misin? Peri seni incitmedi ya?"

 

Lancelot başı gökyüzündeki yıldızlarda, hafifçe ona doğru dönerek gülümsedi, "İyiyim Merlin, merak etme..."

 

Merlin onun karşısına oturup dizlerini topladı, sessizce arkadaşına baktı. Lancelot buruk bir ifadeyle bakışlarını eğdi, mırıldandı, "Bir anlığına bile olsa, unutmuştum, biliyor musun? Sonunda... sonunda özgürdüm." Usul bir iç çekildi, "Bir anlığına, kalbimde acı veren hiçbir şey- hiç kimse yoktu."

 

Merlin'in yüzü üzüntüyle doldu, "Ah, Lancelot..."

 

Lancelot'un gözlerinde donuk bir ifade vardı, "Her neredeysek, orada Ormanın Hanımı'yla beraber sonsuza dek kalmak istedim," diye mırıldandı, "Mutluydum."

 

"Hayır değildin," dedi Merlin keskin bir tonla, "Sen orada kalsaydın, biz ne yapardık? Gwen ne yapardı?"

 

Lancelot bakışlarını ondan çevirdi, "Gwen beni umursamıyor."

 

"Bunun doğru olmadığını biliyorsun," dedi Merlin.

 

"Doğru- Gwen, Arthur'u seçti. Onunla evlenecek." Lancelot başını dizlerine gömerek saçlarını yumruklarının arasında sıktı, "Tanrım, _Merlin_ \- onunla _evlenecek_. Üstelik ben kendim ikisini birbirine ittim."

 

Merlin, Lancelot'un yanına doğru kıpırdadı, ancak kollarını dizlerinden çözmedi, taş gibi bir ifade yüzüne yerleşirken içinde bir yer paramparça oldu, azarlarcasına, sert bir sesle, "Neyi seçtiğini biliyordun," dedi.

 

Lancelot elinin tersiyle gözyaşlarını silerek burnunu çekti, "Biliyordum," dedi, "Ama bu daha az acı vermiyor."

 

Merlin başını salladı, karanlıkta gözleri koyu bir renk almıştı, "Evet ama alışıyorsun," diye cevap verdi.

 

Lancelot bir an dondu, sonra başını çevirererek inanmakla inanmamak arası, sormakla sormamak arasında kalarak Merlin'e baktı.

 

Merlin hiçbir şey demedi.

 

Lancelot ilk kez, kendini tutamıyor gibiydi, sesinin tepelerindeki ağacın duymasından bile korkarcasına, "Sen?..." diye fısıldadı, "Sen ve Arthur?"

 

Merlin başını arkaya, ağaca yaslayarak gözlerini geceye kapadı ve bir an ormanın o tanıdık, hep ona seslenen fısıltısı dinledi, "Bana söylenene göre o benim _kaderim_... _akçemin öteki yüzü_... böyle olması çok mu garip?"

 

" _Hayır_ ," dedi Lancelot ve birdenbire çılgın bir güçle onun koluna yapıştı, "Biliyor mu, Arthur? O da aynı şeyleri hissediyor mu?"

 

Merlin gözlerini açıp Lancelot'a baktı.

 

Lancelot'un sesi yalvarıyordu, "Merlin lütfen, bana doğruyu söyle."

 

Merlin yumuşak bir tonla, "Önemi yok..." diye mırıldandı, "Arthur'un bir eşe ve Camelot'un da bir kraliçeye ihtiyacı var. Senle ben kimiz ki bunu ondan yoksun bırakabiliriz, Lancelot?"

 

Acı dolu bir ifade Lancelot'un yüzünü kapladı ve Merlin'in kolunu bıraktı, avucuyla yüzünü sıvazladı.

 

Merlin bakışlarını önlerindeki geceye ve yıldızlara çevirdi, "Daha iyiye gidecek," diye mırıldandı, "Göreceksin, adım adım..."

 

Kampa geri dönüş yolunda, Merlin açıklıkta gergin bir şekilde volta atan Gwaine'le karşılaştı. Gwaine sonunda onun geldiğini görünce derin bir nefes almış gibiydi, "Merlin, sonunda..." Bakışları gerideki ağaca, Lancelot'un hala oturduğu yere döndü, "Daha iyi mi?"

 

Merlin bir iç geçirdi, "Pek denemez."

 

Gwaine yüzünü sıvazladı ve itiraf etti, "Arthur'un nişanının gecesinde hepimiz biliyorduk..." dedi, "Lancelot perişan haldeydi. Elyan bile o geceliğine şövalye karargahından çıkmayı teklif etti, kız kardeşine laf söylenirken aynı odada kalamazmış." Gwaine'in yüzünden yumuşak bir ifade geçti, "Ama tabi ki de Lancelot hiçbir kötü söz söylemedi- bir şey anlatmadı da."

 

"O ve Gwen, Arthur'dan çok daha önce, birbirlerine aşıktılar," dedi Merlin.

 

"Ah?" diye şaşkınca sakalını kaşıdı Gwaine, "Ben sanmıştım ki..." dedi ve Merlin'e bakarak sustu. Merlin kaşlarını kaldırınca da cevap verdi, "Ben Guinevere ile senin aranda bir şeyler oldu sanmıştım, Lancelot sadece tek taraflı acı çekiyor sanıyordum."

 

Merlin gülmekle şaşmak arasında kaldı, "Nereden çıkardın onu?"

 

Gwaine bocaladı, sanki kendince bir şeyler yerine oturmuş gibi bakışları iyice mutsuzlaştı, "Nişan gecesinde sen de kendinde değildin," dedi yavaşça.

 

"Başka bir işle meşguldüm," diye cevap verdi Merlin sakince.

 

"Kutlamaların yarısında şatoda değildin... ve döndüğünde yüzünü gördüm, Merlin- _lütfen yalan söyleme_..." diye neredeyse yalvarırcasına ondan rica etti Gwaine ve ona doğru bir adım attı, "Benim için fark eden bir şey yok. Percival haklıydı, biliyor musun? Korkunç bir şeydi, hiçbir şey hatırlayamamak... sana dair. Bana şu anın ne kadar değerli olduğunu hatırlattı- nasıl daha fazla beklememem gerektiğini..." Gwaine yutkundu, "Seni seviyorum Merlin, her nasılsan. Eğer alırsan, tüm kalbim sana ait."

 

Merlin, Gwaine'i hak etmediğini _biliyordu_.

 

Ama onun da adım atması gerekiyordu.

 

Parmaklarıyla şövalyenin yakasını yakalar ve onu kendine çekerken, ne o, ne de Gwaine, çalıların arasından ilerleyen ve onları görünce durup, sonunda da geri çekilen gölgeden habersizdi.

 

***

 

Sabah olduğunda, Lancelot da dahil olmak üzere şövalyeler nispeten daha iyi durumdaydı. Gwaine ise fazlasıyla neşeliydi.

 

"Ne kadar güzel bir sabah, değil mi?" derken bile gözlerinin içi ışıldıyordu.

 

Merlin gözlerini devirirken Elyan, Percival ve Leon bıyık altından kıs kıs gülmeye başlamışlardı bile, Arthur ve Lancelot ise garip bir şekilde sessizdi.

 

_("Gerçekten- gerçekten mi?" diye pırıl pırıl parlayan gözlerle ona sormuştu Gwaine._

_Merlin ona çatık bir bakış atmayı denemiş, ama becerememişti, "Şövalyelerin önünde bir şey yapamazsın."_

_"Pişman olmayacaksın, söz veriyorum Merlin," dedi Gwaine coşkuyla ve onu öpücüklere boğdu.)_

 

Kestane rengi bir at ve sahibi çekine çekine yanına gelirken (cidden, _at bile_ yan yan tırıs gidiyordu, nasıl öğretmişti Gwaine bu numarayı hayvana?!) Gwaine usul, tatlı bir sesle sordu, "Buraya yayan geldiğini varsayarsak, bir tane atımız eksik... belki benimle binmek istersin?"

 

"İflah olmazsın sen," dedi Merlin ama ona uzatılan eli yakalayarak Gwaine'in arkasına oturdu. Gwaine daha da dikleşerek gülümsedi, öyle mutluydu ki imkansızdı etkilenmemek, Merlin yüzündeki gülümsemeyi gizlemeye çalışarak başını onun sırtına dayadı.

 

Evet, Merlin hala Gwaine'i hak etmiyordu.

 

"İstersen benimle de binebilirsin, Merlin!" diye seslendi Elyan, sırıtıyordu.

 

"Hayır, hayır ısrar ediyorum- Merlin _lütfen_ , atımı al. Ben yürürüm!" diye kollarını açtı Percival, Leon kahkahayı basarken.

 

"Kesin sesinizi sizi çapulcular sürüsü," dedi Gwaine.

 

"Bitirdiniz mi? Camelot'a ve bizi bekleyen sorumluluklarımıza dönebilir miyiz artık?" diye sesini yükseltti Arthur ama o da hafifçe gülümsüyordu, Lancelot bir arkasında, sağ tarafında atını sürerken, o önde olmak üzere sonunda Balor Ormanı'ndan ayrıldılar.

 


	9. Interlude II: First Trial - Cornwall’lı Ygraine

"Leydim, bunu nereye koymamızı istersiniz?"

 

Gwen kekeledi, "Dolabın yanına koyabilirsin, teşekkürler Nora."

 

Kumral saçları arkasından düzgün bir topuz yapılmış küçümen kız, elindeki sandığı dikkatlice denilen yere koydu, sonra da işlemelerle süslü dolabı açtı, "Bu sabah ne giymek istersiniz, Leydim?"

 

_Eski sarı elbisemi_ , diye düşündü Gwen ve hala derin bir şaşkınlıkla giysilerle dolu dolabına baktı. Elyan ve Geoffrey, ondan habersiz inanılmaz bir çalışma yapmışlar, Guinevere'in bütün dolabını, tabi ki terzilerden yardım alarak donatmışlardı. Gwen, bir yerde Arthur'un (daha doğrusu Merlin'in) da bu sürece dahil olduğunu sanıyordu ama ne zaman olmuştu bu, hiçbir fikri yoktu.

 

Kendine ait bir odası, bir nedimesi, dört direkli bir yatağı ve her şeyden önemlisi üzerinde Arthur'un simgesi olan bir yüzüğü vardı ve Guinevere'in bunlarla ne yapacağı konusunda en ufak bir fikri bile yoktu.

 

"Leydim?" Nora'nın tedirgin kahverengi gözleri onu izliyordu.

 

"Mavi- mavi olanı çıkar, lütfen," dedi ve bir iç çekti Gwen.

 

***

 

"Ve bunlar da güney kanadının anahtarları Leydim, bahçede veya şatoda bir tur ister misiniz?"

 

"Hayır- teşekkür ederim Ewan, bundan sonrasını kendim halledebilirim," diye elindeki anahtar destesine bir bakış attı Gwen, Arthur'un, hatta Uther'in bile odasının anahtarları onda mevcuttu, şaşırmıştı.

 

Yaşlı kahya eğilerek selam verdi ve geri çekildi, arkasından yüzü pembe pembe olmuş başka bir genç kız dizlerini kırdı, "Selam Gwen- ee şey, Leydim," Kızın yüzü bozardı, "Şey... sana şeyi sormak istiyorduk..." Kızın sesi iyice alçaldı, "Leydi Morgana'nın odasıyla ne yapmamızı istersin?"

 

Bütün sabahtan beri ilk kez Gwen'in yüzüne kendinden emin bir ifade yerleşti, "Bana üç sandık ve kuvvetli birkaç adam bulun."

 

Bir süre sonra Morgana'nın bütün kıyafetleri toplanmış, eski elbiseleri ihtiyacı olanlara dağıtılmış, takıları ise özenle kaldırılmıştı, Gwen, Arthur'un istemese de bunların bir kısmını saklamak isteyeceğini biliyordu. Sandıklar odadan taşınırken, hizmetçiler odayı havalandırıyor, yatağı değiştiriyor, bir sonraki misafirlerinin kullanımına hazırlıyorlardı.

 

Gwen son kez, odadan ayrılmadan önce etrafına baktı ve dik bir başla kapıyı arkasından kapattı.

 

***

 

Elinde gergefiyle nakış işleyen Beth, sessizce odaya gireni görünce hızla ayağa kalktı, başını eğdi, "Leydim..."

 

Guinevere yavaşça, yatakta uyur gibi uzanmış, açık gözleriyle camdan dışarısını izleyen Uther'i rahatsız etmeden, hizmetçi kızın yanına geldi, "Kralımız nasıl?"

 

"Daha sakin, Leydim," diye umutlu bir ifadeyle cevap verdi kız.

 

Gwen kusursuzca ateşi yanan, suyu hazır, temiz, havalandırılmış odaya baktı ve başını salladı, elini kızın omuzuna koydu. "Neye ihtiyacın olursa gelip beni bulmanı istiyorum, tamam mı? Kimseyi bekleme."

 

Beth minnetle ona başını salladı, Gwen son kez yatağa baktı ve geldiği gibi sessizce odadan çıktı.

 

***

 

"Ah, Guinevere!" diye babacan bir ifadeyle gülümsedi ona koridorun bir ucundan çıkan Geoffrey, "Bir yere mi gidiyordun?"

 

"Aslına bakarsan evet," diye yaşlı kütüphaneciye katıldı Gwen, "Bugün bana bütün şatonun anahtarları verildi- kuzey kanadını avucumun içi gibi biliyorum, ama güney tarafında ne var, en ufak bir fikrim bile yok."

 

"Ah, eski kanat, tabi tabi..." diye başını salladı Geoffrey, "Sana katılmamda bir mahsur var mı?"

 

"Çok memnun olurum, teşekkürler Geoffrey," diye ona gülümsedi Gwen ve yaşlı adamın uzattığı koluna girdi.

 

Çift kanatlı kapılardan geçerken Geoffrey anlatmaya başladı, "Tabi ki de Kraliçe Ygraine'in uzun bir süre şatonun bu tarafında yaşadığını biliyorsun..."

 

"Uther'le evlenmeden önce miydi bu?" diye sordu Gwen.

 

"Ah evet, yanlış hatırlamıyorsam üç ay kadar burada kaldı... daha sonra yeni evli çiftimiz kuzey kanadına geçtiler elbette," Gwen başını sallayınca Geoffrey devam etti, "Cadı Nimueh de Camelot'u ziyarete geldiği zaman bu tarafta kalırdı."

 

"Saray Başcadısı'ydı o, değil mi?" diye hatırlamaya çalıştı Gwen, "O sorumlu tutuldu galiba, Kraliçe'ye olanlardan..."

 

"Kral ve Kraliçe'nin dışında kimse gerçeğin tamamını bilmiyor..." diye düşünceli düşünceli başını salladı Geoffrey, sanki bir tarihçi olarak bu ona yapılan bir hakaretmiş gibi, "Ama evet, Arthur'un doğumu, aynı zamanda Büyük Tahliye'nin de başlangıcıydı. Sanırım Nimueh de tekrar sarayda gözükmüş değil mi? Prens'i zehirlemeye kalkmış..." Geoffrey başını iki yana sallamaya devam etti, "Trajik, çok trajik olaylar bunlar."

 

Gwen yüksek pencerelerinden güneş ışığı sızan tozlu ve sessiz koridorlardan geçerlerken, "Çok güç doğrusu, bir zamanlar burada sihrin kullanıldığını bilmek," dedi, "Şimdi ise hayal bile edemiyorum..." diye hafifçe kaşlarını çattı.

 

"Ah, Tahliye'den önce Camelot oldukça şenlikli bir yerdi doğrusu, söylememe izin ver..." diye hafifçe güldü Geoffrey, "Kraliçe özellikle Başcadı'yı pek severdi, sık sık ondan numaralar isterdi. Bir keresinde tüm Güney kanadı şakayıklarla bezenmişti, bastığın yer bile binbir çeşit çiçekle doluydu," Geoffrey hafifçe gözlerini kırpıştırdı, "Üzücü doğrusu, her şeyin bu kadar değişmesi."

 

 Gwen yumuşak bir tonla, "Bana Kraliçe'den bahset," diye rica etti, "Nasıl biriydi?"

 

Geoffrey gülümsedi, "Görüp görebileceğim en tezcanlı kadındı o," dedi, "Tek bir sözüyle tüm şatoyu dize getirebilirdi- tabi o çok öncesinden de soylu bir kadındı, Cornwall'dan buraya geldi tabi biliyorsun, buradan önce Tintagel Şatosu'nda yaşıyordu. Emrinde bir sürü hizmetçi ve hizmetkarın olmasına alışıktı- bu yüzden sanırsam burada çok zorluk çekmedi."

 

Gwen, genç Kraliçe'yi gözlerinin önünde canlandırmaya çalıştı, ne yaparsa yapsın, niyeyse aklına sarışın, Arthur gibi mavi gözlü, ince yapılı bir kadın geliyordu.

 

"Ama tabi onun da başka sıkıntıları oldu," diye devam etti Geoffrey, "Mesela Tintagel, deniz kenarındadır... Kraliçe ilk zamanlar kuru iklime alışmakta zorluk çekti, denizin kokusunu özlediğini söylerdi hep."

 

"Uther'e aşık mıydı?" diye sordu Gwen yavaşça.

 

"Oldukça," diye hiç duraksamadan cevap verdi Geoffrey, "Kral ve Kraliçe, her gece ay ışığında at gezintilerine çıkardı, bir gün bile olsun ondan ayrı kalamadığını söylerdi hep Ygraine," dedi ve gülümsedi, "Uther'in sarayın bahçesini onun için inşa ettirdiğini biliyor muydun?"

 

"Ne? Hayır-" dedi Gwen, şaşkınlıkla, "Bütün bahçeyi mi?"

 

Geoffrey başını salladı, "Ygraine gelmeden önce Camelot'ta sadece avlular vardı- şimdi bile sanırsam yaşlı Gregor hala o bahçeyle ilgileniyor, şakayıkları yetiştiriyor. Ah, işte geldik..." Geoffrey önlerindeki mermer işli koridoru işaret etti, "Kraliçe Ygraine'in bölmesi..."

 

Gwen hafifçe titreyen ellerle demir anahtarı kilide soktu ve paslı kapıları açtı. Oldukça geniş, ferah bir salondu burası, bir kanadı küçük bir kütüphaneye (Ygraine şiirleri ve felsefeyi seviyordu) öteki ise yemek odasıyla, yıpranmış bir piyanonun olduğu bir oturma odasına açılıyordu.

 

Gwen çekingenlikle Kraliçe'nin bölmesini gezerken, gözleri duvarlardaki çiçek tablolarını ve deniz manzaralarını fark ediyordu, her köşede özenle biriktirilmiş (şimdi üzeri birer parmak toz olan) çeşit çeşit ve renkli deniz kabukları vardı, kimilerin yanında sararmış parşömenlerin üzerine yazılmış minik notlar vardı, " _Büyük Meredor'dan_ ", " _Caerleon'dan_ " gibi.

 

Ve yatak odasına açılan yarı aralık kapıdan içeride küçük, süslü bir beşik gözüküyordu. Bir hediye, ya da belki anısı olan bir eşya?... Gwen içini çekti.

 

Zaman, her şeyin üzerini tozla kaplamış olsa da, burada bir zamanlar genç bir Kraliçe yaşamıştı.   

 

Gwen'in içi cız etti. Onun bakışlarındaki soruyu gören Geoffrey, başını iki yana salladı, "Kral, Kraliçe'nin ölümünden sonra burayı kilitlettirdi, yirmi yıldır buraya ilk kez giren, senle beniz," dedi.

 

Değil küçük bir çocukken, şimdi bile Gwen'in içi Arthur'u buraya sokmaya el vermezdi. Bu oda ne yazık ki çok fazla anı ve yaşanmışlıkla doluydu.

 

Gwen, dönüp Geoffrey'e baktı, "Teşekkür ederim Geoffrey- sanırım biraz burada kalacağım," dedi genç kadın ve ona doğru başını eğen yaşlı adama başıyla cevap verdi. Arkasını dönüp tozların uçuştuğu odayı incelerken, bir anda ne yapması gerektiğine karar vermişti, elbisesinin kollarını sıvadı ve uzanıp camları açtı.

 

***

 

"Leydim!" dedi dehşetle Nora, "Ne oldu size böyle?! Bir yere mi düştünüz?"

 

Gwen, pis ve toz içerisindeki yüzüyle, ama büyük bir mutluluk içerisinde gülümsedi, "Bana eski bir elbise bul, Nora- ve bir de güney kanadının kapısına beş altı kova su getirmelerini söyle."

 

***

 

Güneş gökyüzünde ilerlemeye yüz tuttuğunda, şatonun güney kanadında hummalı bir çalışma vardı, yıllardır açılmamış kapılar açılıyor, odalar temizleniyor, camlar ovuluyordu- ancak Gwen ısrarla kimseyi Ygraine'in odasına sokmadı- yalvar yakar elinden bezi almaya çalışan Nora'yı ve diğer kızları da geri çevirerek, bütün odanın tozunu tek başına aldı, masaları cilalayıp parlattı ve tek tek camları sildi, çalışırken bir yandan da ona dehşet içerisinde bakan kızlara gülüyordu, "Bana bir gün daha dayanın, sonra söz, istediğiniz kadar Leydi Guinevere olacağım. Ama bugün bırakın birazcık daha Gwen olayım."

 

Sonunda her şey bittiğinde, güney kanadı tanılmayacak bir hale gelmişti, Gaius bile çalışmaları duyunca merakla neler olduğunu görmeye gelmiş, Gwen'in halini görünce genç kadına gülmüştü.

 

"Sana yardıma ihtiyacın var mı diye sormaya gelmiştim," dedi yaşlı hekim, "Ama bakıyorum her şeyi halletmişsiniz!"

 

"Aslına bakarsan var," dedi Gwen.

 

 

***

 

"Hayır, _hayır_ , çocuğum bunlar Yunanca görmüyor musun? Hiç mi okuman yok _senin_? Niye Aristotle'u şiir kitaplarının arasına koydun?"

 

"Geoffrey eski dostum- niye zavallı uşakları rahat bırakmıyorsun? Bırak da kütüphanenin tozunu alsınlar."

 

"Utanç verici, Gaius! Utanç verici! Nasıl yetişiyor bu genç kuşaklar böyle?! Yavrum o bir astronomi kitabı- resim defteri değil!"

 

"Gel, Geoffrey... gel hadi, odamda kutlamalardan kalma yeni bir şişe açmıştım, gel bir tadına bakalım..."

 

 ***

 

Akşamüstü olduğunda, Gwen bir başka yeni elbisesiyle (bu defaki batan güneş turuncusuydu ve temizdi, Nora yeminler ederek üzerini değiştirtmişti) elinde Geoffrey'nin ona verdiği tarih kitabıyla, Ygraine'in odasında oturuyordu, kitabını kapatıp etrafına baktığında, her yer pırıl pırıldı, Nora sağa sola onun için birkaç mum bile yerleştirmişti.

 

Gwen, eteklerini toplayarak ayağa kalktı ve odada dolaşmaya başladı, girmeye cesaret edemediği tek bir yer vardı, orası da Ygraine'in yattığı odaydı. Yavaşça kapısını aralayarak batan güneşin ışığıyla yıkanmış odaya baktı.

 

Her şey temiz ve yerli yerindeydi, aslına bakılırsa, Gwen'in yeni odasından çok da farklı değildi, köşedeki beşik sayılmazsa tabi... Bu oda da, tıpkı diğerleri gibi, dolapların tutacaklarına kadar deniz kabuklarıyla süslenmişti, ancak bir tanesi vardı ki ilk gördüğü andan beri hayranlıkla Gwen'in gözünü alıyordu.

 

Bu, aynalı bir masanın önüne yerleştirilmiş büyük bir istridyeydi, sedefleri hala kabuğunun üzerinde parlıyor, yarı aralık ağzından ise içinde pembe bir inci gözüküyordu.

 

Ygraine'i çok iyi tanıyan birinin sevgi dolu hediyesiydi, belli ki.

 

Ne onu itti, bilmiyordu Gwen ama elini uzatıp hafifçe istridyeyi okşadı.

 

Kabuk hafif bir çınlamayla parıldadı.

 

Gwen bir an korkuyla parmaklarını çekti, sonra telaşlı bir şekilde etrafına baktı, yalnız olduğunu bilmesine rağmen. _Sihir..._ diye düşündü Gwen, Ygraine'in elbette ki sihirli hediyeleri de olacaktı, olabilirdi.

 

Kabuğun ışıldamaktan başka bir görevi yokmuş gibiydi, Gwen elini çektikten sonra bir süre daha aydınlık vermeye devam etti, sonra kendi kendine sönerek hafif bir pırıltıya döndü. Çok zekice ve güzel bir büyüydü bu doğrusu.

 

Gwen neler düşündüğüne kendi bile inanamıyordu.

 

Ama kabuğun ışıltısı, Gwen'in dikkatini başka bir yöne çekmişti, aynı pembemsi ışık, daha soluk bir şekilde, yatağın yanındaki küçük dolabın altından da geliyordu.

 

Gwen merakla eğilerek dolabın altına baktı ve başka bir deniz kabuğu daha buldu, elini uzatıp kabuğu dışarı çektiğinde bunun bir kabuk değil, kabı fildişinden oyulmuş, yuvarlak bir defter olduğunu gördü, sararmış sayfaları hala okunabilir durumdaydı.

 

_**Ben, Cornwall'lı Ygraine, Kral Uther'in karısı ve Camelot'un Kraliçesi;** _

 

_**  
** _

 

_**Bu defter, henüz karnımda bir bebek olan oğlum Arthur Pendragon için yazılmıştır.** _

 

_**  
** _

 

_**Eline geçmesi temennimle...** _

 

Gwen yavaşça defteri kapattı ve göğsüne bastırdı, dolu dolu gözleri içten bir zaferle parlıyordu, _başarmıştı işte_.

 

***

 

**_(Altın rengi gözler- alevden nefes)_ **

 

**_(Şaşkınlık- Baba? Anne? Yaratıcı? Sevgi- Saygı- Huşu-)_ **

 

"Nedir bu da böyle?" diye huşu dolu bir ses duyuldu. Elyan'ın atı ormanın içindeki patikada, önden gidiyordu.

 

"Vay canına! Gerçek mi bu?" diye sordu Percival, hayranlıkla.

 

**_(Kral- Kral'ın eli- ama yanlış el- yanlış Kral!)_ **

 

**_(Savaş meydanı- zafer, zafer!)_ **

 

"Bana yeteri kadar gerçek gözüktü..." dedi Elyan.

 

Leon'un şaşkın sesi, "Daha önce hiç burada yoktu böyle bir şey..." diye onlara katıldı.

 

**_(Tozlu tahtalar- altın/mavi gözler- kardeş? Soydaş- kardeş, sevgili kardeş...)_ **

 

Merlin gözlerini açtı. Tırıs giden atın üzerinde uyuyakalmıştı.

 

**_(Merlin)_ **

 

**_(Merlin!)_ **

 

Bir an afallamış bir halde, gözlerini kırpıştırarak kimin ona seslendiğini bulmaya çalıştı, ancak şövalyelerin tüm dikkati ormanın içindeki bir noktaya odaklıydı.

 

**_(Soğuk göl- bekleyiş- uyku, uyku, uyku-)_ **

****

**_(Gölün Hanımı- sevgi- rica- yükseliş-)_ **

****

**_(Kardeş-kardeş-Merlin!)_ **

 

Sonra birdenbire bakışları gittikleri patikayı tanıdı ve ormanın hangi bölümüne geldiklerini kavradı. İçi cız ederek başını, Gwaine'in sırtından kaldırdı ve ileriye doğru baktı.

 

"Hiç daha önce böyle bir şey görmüş müydün, Merlin?" diye sordu ona Gwaine'in hayranlık içeren sesi.

 

Merlin, kafası karışmış bir şekilde kafasındaki sesleri ayırt etmeye çalıştı, taşkın bir coşku ve sevgi seli ormanın açıklığından ona doğru geliyordu.

****

**_(Altın gözler, taş, çakılış)_ **

****

**_(Gün ışığı, dolunay)_ **

****

**_(Kuş sesleri, rüzgar)_ **

****

**_(Bekleyiş, bekleyiş, bekleyiş, özlem)_ **

****

**_(Merlin)_ **

 

( _İsmin nedir?_ ) diye düşündü ona doğru Merlin.

 

Gwaine'in atı patikayı döner ve boşluğa doğru çıkarken, sonunda bir güneş huzmesiyle aydınlanmış kutsal bir görüntü ortaya çıktı. Yüksek bir kayanın üzerinde altın işlemeli, pırıl pırıl parlayan, muhteşem bir kılıç çakılıydı.

 

**_(Excalibur)_** diye düşündü Kılıç ona doğru gururla, Avalon'dayken seçmişti bu adı.

 

Merlin kendi kendine gülümsemeden duramadı, _(Selam sana, Excalibur- sevgili kardeşim.)_

 

Kılıç coşkuyla onu selamladı ve üzerine büyük bir sevgi seli yolladı, bir yandan da çocuk gibi bir heyecanla göldeki ve ormandaki maceralarını ve gördüklerini anlatıyordu.

 

Şimdi bütün şövalyeler durmuştu, Elyan merakla taşın etrafını dolanıyordu, "İşçiliği tıpkı babamın eski kılıçlarına benziyor..." dedi hayretle.

 

"Kim bunu buraya sokacak kadar kuvvetli olabilir ki?" diye sorguladı Percival.

 

Lancelot'un bakışları kılıcın üzerinden Merlin'i buldu.

 

Kılıç sanki birden yalnız olmadıklarını fark etmişcesine, düşünceleriyle hızla şövalyelerin arasında dolaştı ve o da Lancelot'u da tanıdı, **_(Görev aşkı- savaş meydanı- sadakat- bilinç)_** ancak birdenbire hepsini geçerek Arthur'un üzerine geldi ve büyük bir sevgiyle doldu.

 

"Arthur?" diye sordu Elyan, "Denememe izin verir misin?"

 

Arthur güldü, "Önden buyur."

 

**_(Sahip! Beklenen! Taşıyıcı! Korunacak! Kral! Sevilen!)_ **

 

( _Evet._ ) diye tüm gücüyle cevap verdi Merlin, bir yandan bu düşünceleri güçlendirmek için elinden geleni yaparak kendininkilerden de bir şeyler yolladı ( _Kader... sevgili... sonsuza dek bir..._ ) ve ekledi,  ( _Ama henüz değil, şimdi değil. Sadece ona bak._ )

 

Elyan atının üzerinden atlayarak kayanın üzerine çıktı ve iki eliyle kılıcı kabzasından kavrayarak tüm gücüyle çekmeye çalıştı.

 

Kılıç mutsuz bir tatminsizlikle homurdanıyordu. **_(Sen değil, sen değil.)_**

 

Merlin kendini tutamayarak yüksek sesle güldü. Gwaine, Arthur ve Lancelot merakla ona baktılar, Merlin başını iki yana sallayarak yüzünü öne eğdi ve gülümsemesini saklamaya çalıştı.

 

Percival ise bunu başka bir şeye yordu, "Bak Elyan- insanları kendine güldürüyorsun, bırak da bari ben deneyeyim!"

 

Percival on dakika boyunca kızarmış yüzü ve şişmiş kollarıyla kılıca abandı, sonunda da taştan aşağı yuvarlandı, kopan kahkahalar arasında kendini savundu, "Sıkışmış kayaya- çıkarmak imkansız!"

 

Merakla Leon da kılıcı çıkarmaya çalıştı, sağa sola oynatıyor, çevirmeye çalışıyor, ancak kılıç yerinden kıpırdamıyordu.

 

"Delinin biri kuyuya taş atmış, kırk akıllı çıkaramamış," diye burnundan bir ses çıkardı Gwaine.

 

Elyan ona tek kaşını kaldırdı, "Sen de denemeyecek misin?"

 

"Aman- ben ona iki metrelik sopayla bile yaklaşmam," diye sırıttı Gwaine, "Olur ya çıkarırım falan, sonra ayaklarıma kapanırsınız."

 

"Ukalalık etme, hadi- galiba gerçekten babamın işçiliği bu, daha yakından bakmak istiyorum..." diye ısrar etti Elyan.

 

Merlin'in sırıtışı altında Gwaine bir iç çekip gözlerini devirerek atından aşağı indi, saçlarını savurarak kayanın tepesine tırmandı. Tek eliyle kılıcı yakalayıp sanki göğe dikecekmiş gibi bir havaya büründü ama tabi ki de kılıç yerinden oynamadı.

 

Excalibur şimdi eğlenen bir havaya girmişti, **_(Komik, neşeli adamlar)_**

 

Lancelot sırıtarak hala yüzünü saklamaya çalışan Merlin'i izliyordu. _(Şövalyeler onlar, Arthur'un şövalyeleri, senle ben gibi...)_

 

Kılıç bunu düşündü ve hoşuna gitti, kendi kendine onları da korumaya ant içti.

 

Dört şövalye de başarısız olmuş bir şekilde indikleri yerden Lancelot'a baktılar, Lancelot kimsenin bir şey demesine gerek kalmadan, yüzünde hafif bir gülümsemeyle atından indi ve kayaya tırmandı.

 

Artık olay, gurur meselesine dönmüştü. "Hadi Lancelot, yapabilirsin!"

 

"Yorduk biz kayayı tabi, çekebilir!"

 

"Sıkışmış diyorum- çıkmayacak!"

 

"Hadi Lancelot!"

 

Alkışlar ve ıslıklar yükselirken sonunda Lancelot'tan bir kahkaha koptu ve kıpırdamayan kılıcı olduğu yerde bıraktı, atlarının üzerinde onları izleyen Arthur ve Merlin'e dönen gözleri ışıldıyordu, "Belki de kılıcı olduğu yerde bırakmalıyız- kimbilir belki de bu, bizim için değildir."

 

Bu sözlerle şövalyeler bir duraksadı ve Arthur'a baktılar.

 

Merlin gözünün ucuyla onu izledi, Arthur'un yüzüne düşünceli bir ifade yerleşmişti.

 

**_(Çıkar beni!)_** diye sesleniyordu Excalibur büyük bir heyecanla, **_(Çıkar beni!)_**

 

_(Seni çıkaran, bütün Albion'un Kral'ı olacak...)_ diye düşündü Merlin serinkanlılıkla.

 

**_(Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı!)_** diye yankılandı Excalibur'un sesi bütün ormanla.

 

Arthur irkildi. Birkaç kuş ağaçların tepesinden havalanırken bakışları bir anlığına kılıcın üzerinden Merlin'e döndü, gözlerinden şaşkın ve kafası karışmış bir ifade geçti.

 

Sanki bütün orman nefesini tutmuş gibiydi.

 

Sonra Arthur bir anda dizginlerini çevirdi ve atını Camelot'a doğru giden patikaya sürdü, "Hadi, gidiyoruz," dedi.

 

İç geçiren şövalyeler atlarına tırmanarak Prens'lerini izlediler.

 

Lancelot'un Merlin'le buluşan gözlerinde anlayış dolu bir bakış vardı, Merlin ise kafası karışık ve şaşkındı- Arthur'un da deneyeceğinden öyle emindi ki, heyecanlı Excalibur'a biraz daha beklemesi için rica edeceğini düşünüyordu- sonuçta kılıcın sihirli olduğu aşikardı- ama Arthur denememişti bile, ne anlama geliyordu bu?

 

**_(Baba- üzüntü- görev- keder- ne hala bir Prens ne de henüz bir Kral.)_ **

 

_(Merak etme...)_ diye onu yatıştırdı Merlin, _(Yakında, seni almak için döneceğiz.)_

 

Onlar patikayı dönerken taştaki kılıç, güneşin altında son bir parıltıyla gözden kayboldu.

 

 ***

 

Camelot'a vardıklarında güneş iyice tepedeydi ve herkes günlük hummalı çalışmasındaydı. Arthur ve şövalyeleri atlarının nalları takırdayarak avluya girerken nöbetçiler eğilerek selam verdiler, çocuklarıyla avluda bekleşen Balor halkı ise umutla onlara bakıyordu.

 

Arthur sesini yükseltti, "Artık korkmanızı gerektirecek bir şey kalmadı. Şövalyelerim canavarı öldürdü."

 

Neşeli bir nida köylülerden yükseldi, birbirlerine sarılanlar, ağlayanlar arasında, çoğu gelip şövalyelerin elini sıkıyordu. " _Teşekkür ederiz,_ Sör Şövalye..."

 

" _Teşekkürler_..."

 

Percival bir an ona sarılmış ağlayan yaşlı kadının karşısında bocaladı sonra o da kadıncağızı kucaklayarak teselli etti, Leon ise utanmış görünüyordu.

 

Lancelot atından inmeye çabalayan Merlin'e yardım ederek hafifçe ona doğru eğildi, " _Teşekkürler yüce büyücü_ ," dedi ve ona gülümsedi.

 

Merlin bile bile onun ayağına bastı ama yüzünde hafif bir pembelik oluşmuştu.

 

***

 

"Görüyorum ki görev başarıyla sona ermiş," diye suçlama dolu bir ifadeyle kollarını kavuşturarak ona baktı beyaz ve yavruağzı renkte bir elbise giymiş olan genç kadın, "Ee, anlat bakalım, ne yaptın?"

 

"Gwen!" dedi ve elindeki battaniyeyi yere düşürdü Merlin, bir anda yüzünü al basmıştı, o yere eğilip battaniyeyi alırken, Gwen'in kaşları hala çatıktı, "Gaius'la seni ne kadar merak ettik biliyor musun? Kahramanlığa kalkışmadan önce bari bir haber verseydin!"

_Sadece bir öpücüktü, kafayı yemeyi gerektirecek bir şey yok! Gwaine'le çok daha fazlasını yaptın!_

 

"İyiydim ben- _Lancelot'laydım_ -" dedi ve alt dudağını ısırdı Merlin, bu aralar Gwen'le konuşamayacaktı herhalde.

 

"Gene de gitmeden önce bir haber verebilirdin," dedi ona sert bir bakışla bakmayı sürdürdü Gwen. Merlin bir an bocalayarak ağzını açtı, "Evet _Leydim_ ," dedi ve hızla çenesini kapadı.

 

Guinevere'in yüzünden şaşkınlık dolu garip bir ifade geçti, sonra bütün yüzü değişti, "Merlin!" dedi ve onun koluna girdi, "Sadece endişelendim, ortadan kaybolmuştun..." dedi, gözleri dolu dolu olmuştu.

 

Merlin pişmanlıkla arkadaşına baktı, anlaşılan bugün ne yapsa yerin dibine batacaktı, ağzını açtı ama o bir şey diyemeden koridorun öteki ucundan yüzünde pırıl pırıl bir bakışla Gwaine belirdi.

 

"Bugün daha fazla talim yok- atlar yerlerinde- ve zırhları temizlemesi için de seyise üç beş altın sıkıştırdım," dedi ve Merlin'i kucakladığı gibi havaya kaldırdı Gwaine.

 

"Gwaine!" diye ciyakladı Merlin.

 

Şövalyenin yüzünde hiç umru olmayan, mutlu bir bakış vardı, "Bu demek oluyor ki _en az_ üç saat daha özgürüm- ne dersin...?"

 

Yanlarında ağzı açık bakmakta olan Gwen cikleme gibi bir ses çıkardı, Gwaine birden yanlarında bir misafirleri olduğunu fark etmişcesine dönüp genç kadına baktı ve Merlin'i kollarından aşağı indirdi, ama yüzünde hala utangaç bir sırıtış vardı.

 

Merlin göz kapaklarına kadar kızardığını hissedebiliyordu, Gwen de onunla aynı durumdaydı. Yanakları al al, "Şey," diyebildi genç kadın, "Ben gidip- gidip şölende her şey tamam mı, ona bakayım... siz- size iyi eğlenceler!" dedi ve daha da kızardı, hızla yanlarından uzaklaştı.

 

"Özür dilerim, özür dilerim..." diye avuttu onu Gwaine, kıpkırmızı yüzünü boynuna gömen Merlin'e.

 

Merlin başını kaldırıp şövalyeye baktı, "Biraz daha kendine hakim olmayı deneyebilir misin?"

 

Gwaine güldü, "Deneyebilirim," dedi ve Merlin'i kendine doğru çekti, "Ama söz veremem."

 


	10. Interlude II: First Trial - Kral'ın Sağ Kolu

"Bana ilk kılıcımı sen vermiştin," diye mırıldandı Arthur, "Hatırlıyor musun?"

 

Gözleri camdan gözüken Camelot'un avlusundaydı, iki küçük çocuk burada tahta kılıçlarla oyun oynuyorlardı. "Daha beş yaşındaydım ama ne dediğini bugünmüş gibi hatırlıyorum- _Arthur, kılıcına sahip çıkarsan, o da sana sahip çıkar._ "

 

Eliyle, avucundaki yaşlı eli hafifçe sıktı ve başını kaldırıp sessizce dışarıyı izleyen babasına baktı Arthur, "Sana hiç nasıl kılıç kuşanmayı öğrendiğini sormadım..." dedi, "Sana da kendi baban mı öğretmişti? Dedem mi?"

Hafifçe başını iki yana salladı, "Acımasız bir öğretmendin doğrusu- kaç kez gözyaşlarıyla şövalyelere sığındığımı bilirim, Sir Bedivere hep beni avuturdu." Arthur bakışlarını yatağa eğerek gülümsedi, "Yufka yürekli bir adamdı, o. Morgana hep gizli gizli silahhaneye kaçarak boyu kadar kılıçlarla oynamaya çalışırdı..." Arthur'un bakışları donuklaştı, "Ne öğrendiysem, o gün ona da gösterirdim."

 

Arthur sessizce Uther'in ifadesiz gözlerine baktı. "Onun annesi de o kadar güzel miydi? Annem gibi?" Cevap gelmesi için bekledi, sonra da kendi kendine yanıt verdi, "Öyle olmalı- seni bunca zaman sonra etkilediğine göre... Gorlois biliyor muydu?" Giderek artan bir kızgınlık, mavi gözlere doldu, Arthur yatağa eğildi, " _Bana cevap ver!_ "

 

Uther irkilerek boş bakışlarını camdan, Arthur'un üzerine çevirdi. "N-ne?" diye mırıldandı.

 

Arthur onun omuzlarını yakaladı. "Baba- artık Krallığı yönetecek durumda değilsin," dedi soğuk bir sesle, "Vekilin olarak tahta el koyuyorum."

 

Kral şaşkın, bir çocuk kadar çekingen gözlerle oğluna baktı ve sonra ağır ağır başını salladı.

 

"Şimdi vazgeçemezsin!" diye öfkeyle sesini yükseltti Arthur, "Bu taht sana _kanla_ geçti- öylece _bırakacak mısın?_ "

 

Uther bir an duraksadı ve dudaklarını ıslattı, hafifçe, "Arthur... Arthur'a sorun," dedi ve gözlerinde bir umut ışığıyla ona baktı, "Oğlum o benim."

 

Arthur'un öfkesi bir anda, bir balon gibi söndü. Gözyaşları akmaya başlayan yüzünü ovuşturarak burnunu çekti, derin bir nefes aldı.

 

Bir el, yaşlı, titrek bir el, ağır ağır başının üzerine kondu, yavaşça altın rengi tutamları okşadı.

 

Arthur bakmaya korkarak başını kaldırdı.

 

Uther'in yorgun gözlerinde uzun süredir ilk kez bir bilinç vardı, "Bana bir parşömen getir, Arthur," dedi.

 

"Baba?" diye fısıldadı Arthur.

 

Uther ona başını salladı, sonra hafif bir sesle, "Bir parşömen," diye tekrarladı.

 

Arthur titreyen ellerle dediğini yaparken, Uther ondan mürekkebe batırılmış tüy kalemi aldı ve kırpıştırdığı gözlerle oğluna baktı, "O'na iyi bakmalısın," dedi.

 

Arthur başını sallarken yanakları sırılsıklamdı.

 

Tüy kalem titrek hareketlerle parşömenin üzerinde gezerken, Uther en sonuna imzasını attı, sonra yorgun düşmüş gibi yorganın üzerinden hepsini Arthur'a doğru uzattı.

 

Uther hafifçe ona gülümsedi, "Hep iyi bir Kral olacağını düşünmüşümdür, Arthur..." diye giderek hafifleyen bir sesle mırıldandı, "Zamanı geldiğinde bununla ne yapacağını biliyorsun."

 

Eli yavaşça kalkarak Arthur'un yüzünü okşadı, "Beni gururlandır."

 

Bir süre sonra Arthur uyuyan Kral'ın odasından çıkarken, titreyen parmaklarının arasında Kral Uther Pendragon tarafından imzalanmış, Camelot'un bir sonraki Kral'ını ilan eden bir belge vardı.

 

***

 

Hafif bir tıkırtıdan sonra ağır kapı gıcırdayarak açıldı.

 

Arthur, yüzünü gömdüğü avuçlarından kaldırarak kapıya baktı, tanıdık, kıvırcık saçlı simayı görünce şöminenin başındaki yerinden hafifçe doğruldu.

 

"Guinevere," diye mırıldandı gözlerini silerek, "Gel, içeri gel..."

 

Bir an sonra kapı kapandı ve küçük, sıcak bir el saçlarını okşadı, Arthur yüzünü hafifçe lavanta kokan gövdeye yasladı ve derin bir iç çekti.

 

"Beth biraz daha sakinleştiğini söylüyor," dedi Gwen yavaş bir sesle, "Artık eskisi kadar nöbet geçirmiyormuş."

 

Arthur başını salladı ve bununla avunmaya çalıştı. Saçlarını okşayan parmaklar hiç kesilmeden usul usul onu sakinleştirmeye devam etti.

 

Bir süre sonra Gwen'in sesi, "Sen yokken bir şey yaptım," dedi duyulur bir endişeyle.

 

Arthur başını kaldırarak ona baktı, "Sana söyledim- şato benim olduğu kadar senin de, onunla istediğini yapabilirsin..."

 

Guinevere dudağını ısırarak başını salladı, "Bu tarafı için de aynı şeyin geçerli olduğundan emin değilim," dedi.

 

Arthur'un sesinde hafif bir endişe vardı, "Talimhanemi yıkmadın ya?"

 

Gwen'in tedirgin yüzü gülüşüyle aydınlandı ve ona elini uzattı, "Sana gösterebilir miyim?"

 

***

 

Arthur şaşkınlıkla daha birkaç gün önce geçtiği ve artık toz, örümcek ve pislik içerisinde olmayan koridorlardan güney kanadına doğru yürüdü.

 

Gwen onu elinden çekerek duvarlardaki resimleri gösterdi, "Annen deniz manzaralarını seviyordu," dedi ve hafifçe Arthur'a gülümsedi, "Ama kendisi çizemiyordu- sana hamileyken denemiş ve beceremediğine karar vererek bırakmış."

 

Gün ışığıyla parlayan kapılardan geçerek geniş, ferah bir salona geldiler, Gwen piyanonun kapağını açtı, "Bunu düğün hediyesi olarak uzak bir Krallık hediye etmiş- kimsenin öğretmemesine rağmen Ygraine çok güzel çalabiliyormuş," dedi.

 

Odanın içinde dönerek bir vazo dolusu taze şakayığı kaldırdı, "En sevdiği çiçek, bunlardı," dedi ve özenle kütüphaneden cildi parçalanacak kadar eskimiş küçük bir kitabı çıkarıp Arthur'a gösterdi, "Ve en çok da bu kitabı seviyordu," diye ekledi.

 

Parmaklarıyla tek tek odanın her yerinde pırıl pırıl parlayan deniz kabuklarını işaret etti, "Annen bunları özenle topluyordu- kimse ona hediye olarak takı getirmezdi, onun yerine bulabilecekleri en güzel kabuğu getirmeye çalışırlardı."

 

Arthur yavaşça yürüyerek onun yanına geldiğinde Gwen küçük, tahta bir kutuyu açtı ve içindeki deniz minaresini ona gösterdi, "Bunu babanla tanıştığı gün, kumsalda bulmuş," diye anlattı, ona temizlik için yardıma gelen hizmetçi kızların annelerinin, teyzelerinin ve ninelerinin anlattığı bölük pörçük anı parçalarını birleştirmeye çalışarak, "En çok elma tatlısını severmiş ve sana aş ererken üç gün boyunca sadece erik yiyebilmiş."

 

Gwen'in aklında anlatılacak daha çok şey vardı ama sözleri ona sarılan Arthur'un şiddetli öpücüğü ile kesildi. Bir an elleri havada kalakaldıysa da sonra o da kollarını Arthur'un boynuna dolayıp yavaşça ona karşılık verdi.

 

Ayrıldıklarında Arthur'un mavi gözleri içindeki yaşlarla parlıyordu, "Teşekkürler, Guinevere," dedi, "Bunun- _bunların_ benim için nasıl bir anlamı olduğunu tahmin edemezsin."

 

Gwen hafifçe pembeleşerek başını eğdi ve dudaklarını ısırdı. "Bir şey daha var," dedi ve tekrar Arthur'un elini tuttu.

 

Birlikte Ygraine'in odasına girdiler, Arthur bir köşede duran beşiği görünce neredeyse irkilmişti.

 

Gwen onu kolundan tutarak nazikçe odanın öteki ucundaki aynalı komidine doğru yönlendirdi. "Bak," dedi ve elini hafifçe masanın üzerindeki pembe incili istridyeye değdirdi.

 

İstridye hafif bir çınlamayla parıldadı, Arthur bir anlığına odadaki her şeyi unutarak büyülenmiş bir şekilde elini kabuğa uzattı.

 

Guinevere komidinin çekmecesinden aynı soluk, pembe ışıkla parlayan defteri çıkararak Arthur'a uzattı.

 

Arthur şaşkın, endişeli gözlerle defteri ondan aldı. O yatağın üzerine otururken Gwen eğilerek onu yanağından öptü. "Ben şölen için hazırlanıyor olacağım."

 

Genç kadın odadan çıkarken Arthur yavaşça defterin kapağını açıyor ve ilk sayfayı okuyordu.

 

***

 

Merlin şaşkın bir yüzle hummalı bir çalışmanın sürdüğü Büyük Salon'a girdi, yüzünde hafif bir tebessümle ölçüler alan marangozları izleyen Guinevere'in yanına geldi. "Neler oluyor burada? Arthur kendine yeni bir taht mı yaptırmaya karar verdi?"

 

Gwen ona hafifçe güldü, "Daha da iyisi."

 

"Buraya koyun," diye emretti kesin bir ses ve Arthur, ellerinde ağır bir şey taşıyan beş adamla gözüktü, askerler, Prens'lerinin dediğini yaparak Büyük Salon'un tam ortasına yüklerini koydular.

 

Meraklanan saray halkı yavaş yavaş kapıya toplaşmıştı, kaşları havada olan Gaius, bakışları üzeri örtülü cisimde, Merlin'in yanına geldi, "Bu senin fikrin miydi?"

 

Merln ona şaşkın bir bakış attı, "Bu defa ne olduğu hakkında en ufak bir fikrim bile yok," dedi dürüstçe.

 

Arthur örtüyü kaldırdı ve altından mırıltılar ve şaşkınlık nidaları altında yuvarlak, taş bir masa ortaya çıktı.

 

"Yenisi yapılana kadar bunu kullanmaya devam edeceğiz," dedi Arthur ve Merlin'in yanından geçerek şövalyelerine doğru yürüdü.

 

Guinevere'in yüzü gururla aydınlanmıştı.

 

Merlin yavaşça masaya doğru yaklaşarak üzerindeki eski yazılarda parmaklarını gezdirdi.

 

Monmouth'lu Geoffrey'in sesi yanından, "İlginç, öyle değil mi?" diye yükseldi.

 

Merlin yaşlı adama döndü, "Nedir ilginç olan?"

 

"Evet evet- en az bin- bin yüz yıllık..." Geoffrey'in düşünceli sesi pek Merlin'i dinlemiyor gibiydi, "Eski Dil'in işlemelerine bakılırsa evet- Ambrosius'un zamanından önce olmalı..." diye tüy kalemiyle elindeki parşömene notlar aldı Geoffrey.

 

"Yazıları okuyabiliyor musun?" diye tedirgince ona baktı Merlin.

 

Monmouth'lu Geoffrey gözlüklerinin üzerinden onu rahatsız edip duran çocuğa bir bakış attı, "Elbette ki _okuyabiliyorum_ \- bunca yıldır kütüphanede toz mu alıyorum evladım?" Tüyüyle tahtın önünde duran yeri işaret etti, "Bu mesela _Bargu_ , Kral demektir." Ve Guinevere'in yerini gösterdi, "Ve bu da _Éadlufu_ , aşk, sevgi... bir Kraliçe'nin yeri..."

 

Geoffrey, Merlin'in durduğu yere meraklı bir bakış attı, "Bu ise, işte ilginç olan bu."

 

Merlin donmuş gibi masanın kendine ait olan bölmesine tutunmuştu, "Ne yazıyor?"

 

Geoffrey gözlüğünün üzerinden küçücük duran gözleriyle Merlin'e bir bakış attı, " _Drylic_ , sihir demek."

 

Merlin yanmış gibi masayı bıraktı, sonra da huzursuzca kıpırdandı, "Sihir mi? Yasak değil mi bu?"

 

Geoffrey burnundan bir ses çıkardı, bakışlarında karşısındaki süzen bir ifade vardı, "Evladım eski Kral'lar neyse ki senin kadar cahil ve bilgisiz değillerdi- elbette ki Sihir'i krallıklarını yönetirken kullandılar. Farkındaysan _Drylic_ , Kral'ın sağ kolunda oturuyor."

 

"Nedir Kral'ın sağ kolunda oturan?" diye bir ses yanlarında duyuldu, Arthur ciddi bir ifadeyle Geoffrey'in açıklamasını dinlerken Merlin birkaç adım geri attı.

 

O aceleyle Büyük Salon'dan çıkarken, Guinevere'in gözleri salonun öteki ucundan ona bakmakta olan Lancelot'unkileri buldu, sonra yavaşça bakışlarını başka bir yöne çevirdi.

 


	11. Interlude III: The Enquiry

Merlin son birkaç gündür açıkçası şatoda neler olup bitiyor, pek farkında değildi. Gaius'u en son iki gün önce kahvaltıda görmüştü- Arthur ve Gwen, kendi hallerinde bir işler yapıyorlardı ve şövalyeler özellikle onlardan uzak duruyorlardı- çünkü şu anda olduğu gibi, başbaşa kaldıkları her vakitte Gwaine'in elleri Merlin'in üzerinde bitiyordu.

 

"Gwaine- _Gwaine_ ," diye soludu Merlin, elindeki bezi sallayarak.

 

Gwaine onun alt dudağını yakaladı ve ısırdı, "Sonra yaparsın..." diye mırıldandı sökercesine Merlin'in pantolonunun iplerini çözerken.

 

Bundan sonrası Merlin'in zihninde hep kızıl bir hummanın arkasında geçiyordu- tek ayırt edebildiği onu yercesine şiddetli dudaklar ve kavrayan ellerdi, ah evet, Gwaine'in hızlı, sert, nasırlı, _inanılmaz_ -

 

Kapı açıldı- ta Avalon'a kadar uzanan bir küfür ve yere yığılan zırhın tangırtısı duyuldu- Merlin nefes nefese- " _Arthur!_ " diye solurken Prens eli gözlerinin üzerinde on renk değiştiriyordu.

 

"Tanrılar aşkına- _kendinizi toparlayın_."

 

Gwaine sırıtarak Merlin'in boynundan hafif bir ısırık alırken pantolonunu kalçasının üzerine çekti, birkaç patırtı gürültü ve Merlin'in "Gwaine!!" tıslamasından sonra Arthur gözlerini açmaya cesaret edebildi.

 

Ne var ki var olan manzara hala pek uygun değildi- Gwaine'in çıplak göğsü terle parlıyor, batan güneş rengindeki Merlin ise aceleyle mavi gömleğini giyiyordu, vücudunun her yeri küçük morarmalar ve aşk ısırıklarıyla doluydu, sonunda gömleğini giyebildiğinde tan rengi bir surat ve karmakarışık saçlar ortaya çıktı.

 

Arthur bir elinin yumruğunu açıp kapattı, "İkinizi de _boyunduruğa vurmalıyım_ \- koca şatoda başka yer mi yoktu?!"

 

Merlin kıpkırmızı suratı ve kavuşmuş kollarıyla sanki uzanabilse onu da giyecekmiş gibi bakışlarını ceketinin üzerine dikerken Gwaine'in hiç de üzerini kapatma (veya Arthur'un hassas gözlerinden dikilmiş erkekliğini saklama) gibi bir derdi varmış gibi gözükmüyordu. Nemli kahküllerinin arasından Arthur'a çapkın bir bakış attı ve dudaklarını yaladı, "Her zaman _bize katılabilirsin_ -"

 

Merlin tüm gücüyle onun bileğini tekmeledi, Gwaine iki büklüm oldu.

 

Arthur tüm tanrılara pantolonundaki hareketliliğin sadece etkilenme olması için yalvarıyordu, yoksa tanrılar saklasın - bir an olsun bile Gwaine'in teklifinin üzerine atlamayı düşünmemişti- _hayır, hayır_.

 

Arthur yer gibi bakışlarını Merlin'in üzerinden kopararak özellikle kafasını patlatma arzusuyla yanıp tutuştuğu Gwaine'e döndü, "Kaybol gözümün önünden."

Gwaine sırıtarak yerden gömleğini topladı, taş gibi odanın ortasında kaskatı duran Merlin'in kalçasını çimdikledi ve onun bir ciyaklamayla havaya sıçramasını sağladı, Arthur'un ölümcül bakışlarına göz kırparak geri geri kapıdan çıktı.

 

Kapı kapanır kapanmaz Arthur yüzünü sıvazlayarak Merlin'e döndü, "Merlin, _cidden-!_ "

 

Merlin dizlerinin üzerinde, yerden ceketini ve boyunbağını toplarken başını ona kaldırdı. Gözleri her zamankinden daha koyu bir maviydi, şiş dudakları hala kızarıktı ve boynunda da hala Gwaine'in ısırık izi belli oluyordu.

 

Yüzünü al basan Arthur bakışlarını aceleyle şömineye doğru çevirdi. "Kendi odamda bu tür aktivitelere kalkışmamanı _rica edebilir miyim_ , çok zahmet olmayacaksa?"

 

Merlin, Arthur'u deli edercesine boynundaki izi kaşıyarak, pembeleşmiş suratıyla ayağa kalktı ve mırıldandı, "Özür dilerim Arthur, benim fikrim değildi- gerçekten."

 

"Ondan eminim," diye sesini mağrur bir terslemeyle doldurmaya çalıştı Arthur ama onun yerine neredeyse ümitsiz bir ton aldı.

 

Merlin başını kaldırıp ona baktı.

 

Arthur daha fazla kendini tutamayacaktı. "Git hadi- zırhımı da topla, yamanması gereken yerler var."

 

Sonunda kapı Merlin'in arkasından kapanırken Arthur derin bir nefesle alnını soğuk taşlara yasladı, kahrolası _Gwaine_ , o aptal sırıtışı ve süslü saçlarıyla gelmiş, Arthur'un yıllardır başarıyla sürdürdüğü direnişini yıkmak için elinden geleni ardına koymamıştı, _hem de gözünün önünde!_

 

Arthur soluk soluğa, karışan ellerle pantolonunu çözmeye başladı- bu artık bir sona ermeliydi gerçekten.

 

***

 

"Bırakın yardım edeyim, Leydim."

 

Guinevere gözlerini kaldırdığında karşısında Lancelot'u buldu, ancak yere eğilen şövalyenin her zaman sıcak bakışlarında donuk bir ifade vardı.

 

Gwen yavaşça ona uzatılan kitabını alırken o kahverengi gözlere baktı ve "Teşekkür ederim, Lordum," dedi.

 

Bu, Lancelot'un ifadesinin bir an şaşkınlıkla bozulmasına ve gerçekten ona bakmasını sağladı. Guinevere hafifçe ona gülümsedi ve elindeki küçük kitabı çevirerek kapağını okşadı, "Bu, benim favorim," dedi.

 

Lancelot sanki ona bakmaya korkarcasına, usul bir tonla, "Ne hakkında?" diye sordu.

 

Gwen hafif utanmış bir ifadeyle tek omzunu kaldırıp indirdi, "Genç kızlar, şövalyeler ve canavarlar hakkında, ne olabilir ki? Ama sevdiğim kısım, bu..." Sayfalar çevrildi ve Guinevere işaretlediği bir yerde durdu.

 

"Her bahar, kız geri dönüyor," dedi ve sonra tereddüt etti, Lancelot'un ellerine kitabı bıraktı, "Sen de okumalısın."

 

Genç kadın uzaklaşırken, Lancelot parmaklarının arasında kitabı sımsıkı tutuyordu.

 

***

 

Burnunun ucundaki gözlüğü iten Geoffrey'nin bakışları içeri girene takıldı, kaşlarını kaldırarak yazmakta olduğu belgeden başını kaldırmadan tüy kalemiyle ilerisini işaret etti.

 

Kırmızı tunikli gölge ses çıkarmadan yaşlı kütüphanecinin gösterdiği tarafa doğru ilerledi ve aradığını bulunca da uzun bir müddet kavuşmuş kollarla karşısındaki manzarayı izledi. Gün ışığının vurduğu kitaplıkların arasında bir köşeye sanki kaybolmak istercesine sığınmış, etrafı kitap yığınlarıyla çevrili ince yapılı biri, siyah saçlı başı kendi kadar bir kitaba eğilmiş, bir eli ağzında, baş parmağını dişlerken çatık kaşlarla önündeki açık sayfayı okuyordu.

 

Arthur boğazını temizledi, "Merlin, ne yapıyorsun burada?"

 

Merlin yerinden sıçradı ve bir toz bulutunun havalanmasına yol açarak kucağındaki kitabı lank diye kapattı. Eliyle havayı yelpazelerken öksürerek, "Hiç!" dedi, "Hiç- t-toz- toz alıyordum!"

 

Arthur birkaç kitabı ayağının ucuyla iterek ilerledi ve Merlin'in yanı başındaki tepeden bir tanesini seçti, kitabın kapağını görünce kaşları havalandı, "Hiç de hafif konular değil bunlar, Merlin. Tarihe meraklı olduğunu bilmiyordum, doğrusu."

 

"Değilim," dedi ve kıpırdandı Merlin, yüzünde Arthur'un nefret ettiği, olduğundan aptal gözükmek istediği zaman takındığı saf ifade vardı, ama Arthur'un su götürmez bakışlarını görünce o ifade çabucak bozuldu, "Bulduğun masayı araştırıyordum," diye itiraf etti içini çekerek, "Hangi zamanda, nasıl kullanıldığını..."

 

Arthur onun yanına bağdaş kurup oturdu, Merlin'in elindeki kitabı alarak kapağını çevirdi, "Yanlış dönemdesin," dedi yavaşça, "Romalılardan önce, Eski Krallık zamanındaydı."

 

 Arthur arkasına uzanıp raftan bir kitap çekerken Merlin tereddütle onu izliyordu, "Geoffrey bana biraz üzerindeki işaretlerden bahsetti... garip, değil mi?"

 

"Eski Krallar sihrin onlara güç verdiğine inanıyorlardı, tıpkı Balıkçı Kral ve köprüde olduğu gibi," dedi Arthur, "Babam tarihimiz boyunca sihre karşı çıkan tek Kral'dı- diğerleri onu bir silah gibi kullanmaktan çekinmiyorlardı."

 

Arthur'un yüzünde düşünceli, çatık bir ifade vardı, bu Merlin'in daha da tereddüt etmesine yol açtı, ama sonra yanından ince bir defter çekti, "Şey- Nimueh... Nimueh'ten önce? Daha Uther gençken yani... Camelot'ta bir saray büyücüsü varmış."

 

"Gerçekten mi?" diye burnundan bir ses çıkardı Arthur, "Neymiş adı?"

 

"Garip bir şey..." diye kaşlarını çattı Merlin defterdeki isimler arasında bulmaya çalışırken, "Ambrosius, belki? Cornelius Sigan'la dövüşmüş."

 

"Ah, Emrys'i diyorsun."

 

Merlin elinden kitabı düşürdü, " _Ne?_ " dedi.

 

"Emrys efsanesini bilmiyor musun?" diye ona baktı Arthur, yüzünde hafif bir tebessüm vardı, "Masal daha doğrusu- güya çok güçlü bir büyücüymüş kendisi, ölümsüzmüş. Ambrosius'un anlamı da bu; ölümsüz demek, Emrys." Arthur kaşlarını çattı, "Merlin, iyi misin?"

 

"..."

 

"Merlin!"

 

"..."

 

" _Nefes al!_ " diye onun koluna yapıştı Arthur.

 

Merlin kesik bir nefes aldı, "Ç-çok fazla toz var. Bir Gaius'u görsem iyi olacak," dedi ve bembeyaz bir yüzle sendeleyerek ayağa kalktı.

 

***

 

"Bitir onu," diye endişeli bir yüzle onu izledi Gaius, Merlin titreyen ellerle papatya çayını bir kenara bırakırken.

 

"Bu- bu ben _olamam_ , değil mi Gaius?" diye yalvaran gözlerle ona döndü genç emaneti, "Yani- ne zaman doğduğumu biliyorum, annemle babamı biliyorum... burada bile kaç kere _ölüyordum_ -"

 

Gaius yumuşak bir tonla, "Merlin, bilemiyorum..." diye onun kolunu okşadı, "Belki Emrys, bir nevi ünvandır... belki ailenden sana geçmiştir. İşin doğrusu, sıra sana ve büyüne geldiği zaman sevgili oğlum, hiçbir fikrim yok," dedi ve içini çekti Gaius, "Neden Kilgharrah'a sormuyorsun?"

 

Merlin yüzünü ellerinin arasına gömdü, alçak sesle, "Vereceği cevaptan korkuyorum," diye fısıldadı.

 

***

 

Güneşin son ışıkları solarken Lancelot ıssız bir koridorun pencere pervazında, karanlık bir yüzle bir kitaba eğilmişti.

 

Arthur odasında, Geoffrey'nin ona verdiği parşömeni çeviriyordu.

 

Gwaine koridorlarda, çatık kaşlarla Merlin'i arıyordu.

 

Benzer bir kuşkuyla Elyan, demir ocağında uyuyan Ealhhard'ın hafif bir mavi pırıltı yayan kılıcına eğiliyordu. O elini uzatamadan dışarıdan bir atın nal sesi duyuldu ve acele dolu gürültüler koptu.

 

Guinevere ise kolları kavuşmuş, camından batan güneşi izliyordu. Son turuncu ışık da kaybolurken odasının kapısı hızla açıldı, genç kadın korkuyla arkasını döndü.

 

Gözlerinde çılgın bir ışıkla Lancelot fırtına gibi içeri girerek onu kollarından yakaladı, " _Persephone olamazsın_ ," diye fısıldadı titreyerek, "Bana o _olmadığını_ söyle, Gwen. Sen _Arthur'u_ seviyorsun- kimse seni _zorlamadı_..."

 

Dolu dolu gözlerle Gwen bir an konuşamadı ve ona baktı.

 

Lancelot yanmış gibi onu bıraktı. Geriye bir adım attı- sonra hızla iki adım öne geldi.

 

İki gölge buluşurken alacakaranlık çöktü ve Merlin gizlice Camelot'tan ayrıldı.

 

***

 

_(...) Böylece her bahar, yeniden doğumun, umudun ve uyumun hikayesini anlatmak için Persephone yolunu süsleyen çiçeklerle dünyaya geri döndü. Ve her sonbaharda tekrar Yeraltı'na çekildi, onun dönüşünü bekleyen annesi yas tuttu ve kışı getirdi._

_Gene de Persephone, pişman değildi. Hades'in Kraliçesi ve karısı olarak geçirdiği zamanı ve hayatlarının bir sonraki evrelerinde yollarını kaybetmişlere yol göstermeyi iple çekiyordu._ [1]

 

***

 

"Ooo Gwaine, yaşıyor muydun sen?" diye sırıtarak elindeki zarı attı Percival, karşısında Leon gülerek ona bir sayı yazdı.

 

Gwaine çatılı kaşlarla şövalye karargahına girdi, "Merlin'i bulamıyorum... kimse sabahtan beri onu gördü mü?"

 

Leon ona bir bakış attı, "Yani Gwaine, anlıyoruz ama... biraz çocuğa rahat versen?"

 

Gwaine gözlerini devirirken Percival iç geçiriyordu, "Ah ne olurdu ben de Blanche'la düğün gecemi öne alabilseydim... nerdeyse _düşecek_ yemin ediyorum-"

 

Leon sandalyede geriye gitti, "Aman- beni kaldığıma kalacağıma pişman etme!"

 

"Sırf seninki kalkmıyor diye-"

 

"Kim demiş onu?!"

 

"Beyler, beyler..." diye ikisini omzundan yakaladı Gwaine ve önlerindeki masaya eğildi, "Önemli olanı unutuyorsunuz, ben Merlin'i bulamıyorum. Bu da _bütün gece_ benimle uğraşacaksınız demek oluyor."

 

Leon hemen, "Galiba onu çıkarken gördüm..." diye atıldı.

 

"Evet, evet- ahırlardan gene bir at kaybolmuş, seyisler kavga ediyordu," diye ekledi Percival.

 

Gwaine onlara sırıttı, "Bak nasıl da hafızanız yerine geldi," dedi ve elini uzatıp zarı kaptı, "On ve üstü gelirse ben, beş ve altı gelirse Percy, ikisinin arasında Leon bu gece birinin mumunu söndürecek," dedi ve zarı attı.

 

Zar on ikide durdu.

 

Percival kıyameti koparırken Leon burnundan bir ses çıkardı.

 

Elyan kapıyı açıp içeri daldı, "Bir sorunumuz var," dedi nefes nefese.

 

***

 

"Ealhhard?" diye şaşkın bir tonla başını kaldırıp, içeri giren gence baktı Gwen, yüzü yaşlar içerisindeydi, "Bir şey mi istemiştin?"

 

Arkasında sakladığı parmaklarının arasında altın işlemeli bir bilezik tutan sarışın genç çocuk önünde eğildi ve parlak mavi gözlerini ona dikti, "Evet, Leydim."

 

 

* * *

[1]  [The Myth of Persephone: Greek Goddess of the Underworld](http://www.mythicarts.com/writing/Persephone.html),  Original Story and Interpretation by Laura Strong, PhD)

 


	12. Interlude IV: The Reveal

"Lancelot! Neredeydin?" diye koridorda onun koluna yapıştı Gwaine, bir yandan aceleyle zırhını giyiyordu, "Acil bir haber geldi- Elyan haberciyi yakalamış. Mercia sınırının yakınında bir canavar türemiş- iki köyü yok etmiş, Camelot'a doğru ilerliyormuş. Hemen yola çıkıyoruz."

 

Lancelot bir an duraksamadan sonra silahhaneye doğru hızlıca yürümeye başladı, raftan kendi zırhını çekerken, "Merlin biliyor mu?" dedi.

 

Gwaine neredeyse acı çeken bir ifadeyle ona döndü, "Hayır- _nerede o?!_ Hiçbir yerde bulamıyorum- nereye gittiğini biliyor- "

 

Birden üzerlerinde durdukları toprak hafifçe sallandı. "Neydi o öyle?" diye camdan dışarıya baktı Gwaine ve gözlerini irileşti. "Vay anasını-"

 

"Ne?" dedi ve yanına geldi Lancelot, aynı şekilde onun da ağzı açık kaldı. "Bir- bir _ejderha_ mıydı o?!"

 

Gwaine parmağıyla Camelot'u çevreleyen ormanlık alanın hemen dışındaki açıklığı gösterdi, "Oraya kondu- indi- her neyse! Merlin dışarıda olabilir- ben oraya gidiyorum!"

 

Lancelot onu kolundan yakaladı, "Bekle bir dakika- daha hiç bir şey bilmiyoruz!"

 

Gwaine kolunu kurtardı, "Ahırdan bir at çalınmış- ve şatonun _her yerine_ baktım, sence Merlin'in orada _olmama_ olasılığı nedir?!"

 

Lancelot bir an Gwaine'in endişeyle parlayan gözlerine baktı, sonra kılıcını yerinden çekti, iki şövalye koşmaya başladılar.

 

***

 

**_"Evet genç büyücü, elbette ki Emrys'i duydum,"_** diye ona eğlenen bir ifadeyle baktı Kilgharrah.

 

"Bana ondan bahsedecek miydin?!" diye kızdı Merlin, "Aptal Myrddin Wyllt'in hikayesini anlatacağına Emrys'in ne anlama geldiğini açıklayamaz mıydın?!"

 

Kilgharrah pençelerinin üzerine yerleşti, **_"Sana ilk tanıştığımız zaman birden fazla ismin olduğunu söylemiştim, genç büyücü."_**

 

"Bunun ne anlama geldiğini bilmediğimi biliyordun!" diye bağırdı Merlin, "Doğru mu öyleyse? Druid'lerin dediği gibi Emrys ben miyim?" Sesi çatladı, "Ölümsüz müyüm?"

 

**_"Bunu sana söylemek için ne doğru bir zaman, ne de ben doğru kişiyim,"_** dedi Kilgharrah çıldırtacak bir sakinlikle.

 

"Ne demek bu?" diye bir soluk aldı Merlin ve gürledi, **_"Söyle bana!"_**

 

Kilgharrah altın rengi gözlerini kırpıştırarak ayağının dibindeki insana baktı ve soğuk bir sesle, **_"Bu bir emir mi, Merlin?"_** dedi.

 

Merlin'in kızgınlığı bir anda tekledi ve dili tekrar normale döndü, "Hayır-" dedi ve yere çöktü, "Kilgarrah lütfen, söyle bana..." diye yalvardı.

 

**_"Zamanı geldiğinde anlayacaksın,"_** diye başını eğdi Büyük Ejderha.

 

Merlin başını geriye atarak güldü, "Yani ölümsüz _olabilirim_ , öyle mi? Eğer sen bana söylemezsen, ben de Druid'leri bulurum..."

 

Kilgharrah'ın sesi sert bir ton aldı, **_"Druid'ler sana yardım edemez... ne de sana yol gösterebilirler. Onlar sadece söylenmiş olanı tekrarlayan Görücü'lerdir."_** Altın rengi gözler onu süzdü ve ** _"Kaderini yoldan mı çıkarmak niyetindesin, Merlin? Çünkü Druid'lere katılırsan olacak olan bu,"_** diye onu uyardı.

 

"Öyleyse doğru olmalı," diye fısıldadı Merlin, "Ben _Emrys_ olmalıyım."

 

**_"Veya Emrys sendir,"_** diye cevapladı onu Kilgharrah karanlık bir şekilde ve başını eğdi, **_"Camelot'u koruma altına alma görevin nasıl gidiyor?"_**

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "Ne denersem deneyeyim, hepsi boşa gidiyor. Gaius böyle bir şeyin yapılamayacağını düşünüyor."

 

Kilgharrah başını hafifçe kaldırdı, **_"Gaius tecrübeli olabilir ama bu onun bilge olduğu anlamına gelmez. Camelot koruma altına alınabilir."_**

 

Merlin bir an her şeyi unutarak ona baktı, "Nasıl?"

 

**_"Şövalye dostun haklıydı, Merlin."_** dedi Kilgharrah, **_"Topraklar hala öncelikle Uther'i tanır- ve sonra da Arthur'u Kral olarak kabul eder. Birinin izni olmadan koyacağın koruma büyüsü hiçbir işe yaramaz."_**

 

"Ama bunun işe yaraması gerek," diye ısrar etti Merlin, "Morgause ve Morgana'yı görüyorum, _bir şeyler olacak_."

 

**_"Öyleyse belki de Arthur'a söylemenin zamanı gelmiştir,"_** dedi Kilgharrah huşu veren bir sesle.

 

Merlin donakaldı.

 

***

 

Gwaine nutku tutulmak deyiminin ne anlama geldiğini _şu anda_ öğrenmişti.

 

Sımsıkı bileğine yapışmış olan Lancelot huşuyla, "Onunla _konuşuyor_..." diye fısıldadı.

 

 

***

 

"Arthur'a söylemek mi? _Şimdi mi_? Emin misin?" diye tekrarladı Merlin inanamaz bir şekilde.

 

**_"Benimki sadece bir öneriydi, genç dostum,"_** dedi Kilgharrah gözünde bir pırıltıyla, **_"Gene de ikimizin arasında Arthur'u en iyi tanıyan sensin. Karar senin olmalı."_**

 

Dev baş sağ tarafa doğru döndü ve altın rengi gözler parladı, ** _"Ama öncelikle bilmen gerek Merlin, ziyaretçilerimiz var."_**

 

***

 

Çalıların arasında gizlendikleri yerden önce Lancelot tedirginlikle ortaya çıktı. Merlin rahat bir nefes alacakken arkasından onu titreyen bacaklarla Gwaine izledi ve Merlin'in kanı dondu.

 

"M-Merlin-" diye çatladı Lancelot'un sesi, "İyi- iyisin değil mi?"

 

**_"Dostunuz emin ellerde,"_** diye eğlenen bir tonla onlara doğru çenesini eğdi ve ağzını açtı Kilgharrah, **_"Ama aynı şey sizin için söylenemez."_**

 

Merlin ayağa kalkarak Kilgharrah'ın önüne geçti, "Sorun yok, onlar arkadaşlarım, Kilgharrah."

 

Büyük Ejderha altın rengi gözlerini kıstı, **_"Onlar muhtemel muhbirler, Merlin. Onların şimdi zihinlerini silmekte en iyisini yaparsın."_**

 

Gwaine yerinden sıçrayarak iki adım geriye attı, Lancelot olduğu yere çakılı kaldı. Merlin geriye dönüp kaşlarını çattı, "Öyle bir şey _elbette ki_ yapmayacağım. Öyle bir şeyin _nasıl yapıldığı_ konusunda bir fikrim bile yok," dedi ısrarcı bir tonla.

 

Kilgharrah rahatça, **_"Sana gösterebilirim,"_** dedi.

 

"Lancelot... Gwaine..." diye onlara seslendi Merlin, "Yaklaşabilirsiniz, size zarar vermez."

 

**_"Ah, demek Yuvarlak Masa Şövalyeleri bunlar?"_** dedi Kilgharrah dikkatli bir bakışla şövalyeleri süzdü ve gözlerini Lancelot'a dikti, **_"Neyle oynadığın konusunda dikkatli ol, Sir Lancelot. Gün gelince seçim yapman gerekebilir."_**

 

Lancelot irkildi.

 

Altın rengi gözler ondan çevrildi, **_"Ve sen de ne kadar cesur olursan ol, kaderin önüne geçmemeyi öğrenmelisin, Sir Gwaine."_**

 

Kolu seğiren Gwaine yutkundu.

 

Merlin bakışlarını Kilgharrah'a çevirdi, **_"Bununla benim ilgilenmeme izin ver,"_** dedi ona kendi dilinde.

 

Kilgharrah başını Merlin'e eğdi, **_"Nasıl istersen,"_** dedi ve kanatlarını iki yana açtı, bir an sonra karanlık gökyüzüne havalanmıştı.

 

Bir an ne Merlin, ne de şövalyeler yerlerinden kıpırdamadı. Arkasından Gwaine'in çenesinin bağı çözüldü, "Merlin- ulu Yaratıcı aşkına-"

 

"Sen- sen _ejderhalarla konuşabiliyorsun_ ," diye kekeledi Lancelot hala nutku tutulmuş bir şekilde, "Bana bundan bahsetmemiştin."

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla ensesini kaşıdı, "Yeni bir gelişme sayılır," dedi.

 

"Vay anasını, bunun için _yeteri kadar sarhoş değilim ben_ ," diye irileşmiş gözlerle ona baktı Gwaine, " _Başka_ neler yapabiliyorsun?"

 

Merlin cevap vermedi ama ciddi bir yüzle ikisine de baktı, "Kimseye söyleyemezsiniz," dedi.

 

"Bir ejderha, Merlin! _Bir ejderha!_ Delirdin mi sen?! Onlar seni _yemek_ için var! Tehlikeli Diyarlar'ı ve Wyvern'leri hatırlamıyor musun?!" diye çırpındı Gwaine.

 

"Onun ismi _Kilgharrah_ ," dedi Merlin, "Ve o benimle birlikte."

 

Lancelot duraksadı, "Sen bir Ejderha Lordu'sun," dedi.

 

Merlin başını salladı.

 

Lancelot'un yüzünden Merlin'le tanıştığından beri ilk kez kendinden şüphe duyar, karışık bir ifade geçti, "Leon'un bize geçen sene Camelot'a saldıran bir ejderhadan bahsettiğini hatırlıyorum..."

 

Merlin tekrar başını salladı, "Kilgharrah o zaman benim kontrolümde değildi," dedi ve ikisine baktı, "Kimseye söyleyemezsiniz," diye tekrarladı, gözleri endişeyle parlarken.

 

Gwaine bir an daha fazla itiraz etmek için ağzını açtı ama Merlin'in titreyen ellerini görünce durdu, hala havada olan kılıcını yerine sokarak ilerledi ve Merlin'i kollarının arasına aldı, " _Elbette_ Merlin, elbette..."

 

Onun omzundan Merlin, Lancelot'a baktı.

 

Lancelot'un yüzünden yumuşak bir ifade geçti, başını eğdi.

 

Merlin derin bir rahatlamayla gözlerini kapattı ve Gwaine'in ona sarılmasına izin verdi.

 

***

 

Lancelot bir çocuğu haberci olarak Camelot'a yollarken, Gwaine onlara Doğan Güneş Hanı'ndan bir oda tutuyordu. Merlin, " _İki yatak yeterli, teşekkürler_ " e itiraz etmeye çalışırken kendini bir anda izbe bir odada son hızla sarhoş olma yolunda ilerleyen şövalyeler arasında bulmuştu, çok geçmemişti ki Lancelot kendinden geçmişti.

 

Gwaine ise inatla bir şey içmeyen Merlin'e rağmen körkütük sarhoş ama her nasılsa hala kendindeydi.

 

" _Şimdi_ Griffin hikayeniz bir anlam kazandı," diye homurdandı Gwaine asabice.

 

"Gene de onu öldüren Lancelot'tu," diye ısrar etti Merlin, "Ben sadece... biraz yardım ettim."

 

"Mağaradaki canavarda olduğu gibi mi?" diye sordu Gwaine ve buğulanmış bakışlarla ona eğildi, "Ejderhalarla konuşabilen tek bir kişi var, benim bildiğim... baban da öyle miydi? Wyvern'leri o şekilde mi atlattın?"

 

Merlin onun elinden kupasını aldı, ikisinin paylaşacağı yatağın örtüsünü açarak mumları söndürmeye başladı.

 

"Hepsi... hepsi bu mu, yoksa?..." diye sordu Gwaine, emin olamadan.

 

Merlin yatağa girerken ona baktı, "Hadi, sabah Arthur'a yetişmemiz lazım..." dedi.

 

Gwaine onun elini yakaladı, "Merlin- beni geçiştirme," diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin bir iç çekerek onun yüzünü okşadı, "Bak... diyelim ki yarın... yarın Arthur sana geldi. Ve benim hakkımda sorular sordu. Ona ne diyeceksin?"

 

Gwaine'in yüzü haksızlıkla çarpıldı, "Seni ele vereceğimi mi düşünüyorsun?"

 

"Hayır- ama... Gwaine, sen şimdi bir _Camelot şövalyesisin_ ," dedi Merlin, "Arthur'a bağlılık yemini ettin. Görmüyor musun? Yalan söylemektense bilmemek... bilmemek daha iyi değil mi?"

 

Gwaine'in gözlerinde bir ışık yanıp söndü, " _Hayır_ Merlin, değil... ama dileğin buysa," dedi ve içini çekti. Yavaşça, "Arthur'dan gizlediğin tek bir sır var sanmıştım..." diye onun kulağına fısıldadı, "Oysa ki Lancelot haklıydı değil mi? Aslında seni hiç tanımıyoruz, Merlin."

 

Soğuk bir ürperti Merlin'in tüylerini diken diken etti, üzerlerine battaniyeyi çekerek Gwaine'e sokuldu, "Bir gün tanımanızı isterim," diye mırıldandı ve gözlerini kapadı.

 

***

 

Kırmızı bayraklar üzerindeki altın ejderha dalgalanıyordu. Merlin, Lancelot ve Gwaine kampın içinden atlarını sürerek Arthur'un çadırının önüne geldiler.

 

Altın rengi bir baş, zırhını kuşanmış bir şekilde dışarı çıkıp onlara baktı, " _Sonunda_ \- nerede kaldınız?!" diye gözlerini kıstı onlara Arthur.

 

Lancelot ve Gwaine atlarından inerek hafifçe eğildi, Arthur'un gözleri Merlin'e takıldı, "Merlin, senin burada ne işin var?"

 

Üçü de aynı anda ağızlarını açtı, "Merlin de gelmeliydi-"

 

"Zaten _hep geliyorum-!_ "

 

Arthur onlara bir bakış attı, özellikle Gwaine'e hitap etti, "Bunun sonu çadır eğlencesinde bitmesin- seni uyarıyorum."

 

Gwaine ciddiyetle başını salladı.

 

Arthur onlara izlemelerini işaret ederek çadırının kapısını açtı. İçeride bir haritanın üzerine eğilmiş Leon, Percival ve Elyan vardı.

 

Merlin görünür görünmez bir köşeye sığınarak onları izledi.

 

Arthur haritada parmağıyla Camelot'un kuzeyindeki ormanın açıklığını işaret etti, "Canavar en son burada nehri geçerken görünmüş, söylenene göre en az bize saldıran ejderha kadar büyükmüş." Arthur bakışlarını Leon'a dikti, kumandanı başını salladı, "Bildiğimiz kadarıyla uçamıyor- bu da ona saldırmamızın daha kolay olduğu anlamına geliyor."

 

Arthur eliyle açıklığın üzerinde bir yay çizdi, "Burada bir kuşatma hazırlayacağız ve daha fazla ilerlemeden onu öldüreceğiz."

 

Elyan, Arthur'a baktı, "Neye benziyor?"

 

Arthur doğrulup haritayı yuvarladı, "Dev bir yılana. Bir yılan gibi sürünüyor ve _yiyor_." Arthur'un yüzü acı dolu bir ifadeyle çarpıldı, "Daha fazla ilerlemesine izin veremeyiz."

 

Merlin dayanamadı, "Gaius onun ne olduğunu söyledi mi?" diye atıldı ve alt dudağını ısırdı. Çünkü hiçbir zaman _sadece bir yılan_ olamazdı, değil mi?

 

Şövalyelerin bakışları arasında Arthur, Merlin'e bir bakış attı, gözlerinde garip bir ışık parlıyordu, "Bir _Basilisk_ veya bir _Hydra_ olabilirmiş."

 

"Öldürülebilinir mi?" Merlin dilini tutamıyordu.

 

Arthur ona uyaran bir bakış fırlattı, "Orada vardığımız zaman anlayacağız. Her biriniz bir bölükten sorumlusunuz, canavarın etrafını kuşatacağız. Benimle orta noktada buluşun," dedi ve şövalyeleri dağıttı Arthur, arkasından Merlin'in yanına geldi ve başlığını taktı, "Merlin, bu senin için bile çok tehlikeli."

 

Merlin isyanla ona baktı, "Arkada kalmayacağım."

 

Mavi gözler, zırhın içinden parladı, "Öyleyse sen de zırh giyeceksin," dedi Arthur.

 

Merlin onun bağlarını sıkılaştırırken duraksadı, sonra başını salladı.

 

***

 

_Dev bir yılana benziyor_ , sözü canavarı anlatmak için belki doğru bir sözdü ama yeterli değildi. Merlin zırhının başlığını çekiştirirken suyun içinde kayarak ilerleyen dev yaratığı izledi, açık ağzından on sıra kıvrık diş görülebiliyordu, uzaktan farkedilen gözleri bir yılandan çok, bir böceğinki gibi çok katmanlı, mavi bir huzmeyle parlıyordu. Derisi kalın pullarla kaplıydı ve üzerinde pek çok başarısız savaşçının oklarını taşıyordu.

 

Merlin zihninde yaratığın tıslamasını duyabiliyordu, Kilgharrah'ın zeka dolu sözleri yerine bundan sadece kana susamış fısıltılar geliyordu, açlıktan çok öldürmek için yaratılmıştı sanki, nehre yaklaştıkça fısıltıların içinden bir cümleyi seçebildi ve kanı dondu, **_"Arthur... Arthur'u öldür..."_**

 

Merlin elinde olmadan Arthur'a doğru biraz daha sokuldu, Prens ona bir bakış attı ve mırıldandı, "Sadece bir canavar, Merlin."

 

Merlin, ona bir bakış atarken Arthur'un ağzı hafif bir gülümsemeyle oynadı ve alçak sesle emretti, "Etrafını kuşatın."

 

Bir an sonra Merlin bulundukları tepeden bir yay şeklini almış zırhlı ve kırmızı armalı adamları görebiliyordu, Leon'un açık renk kafası sol kanatta belli oluyordu.

 

Arthur eliyle bir işaret verince, Leon başını salladı ve yanındakilere bir şeyler emretti, ilk saldırı onun bölüğünden gelecekti. Başlığını gözlerinin üzerine kapattı ve kılıcını kaldırdı.

 

Okçular nişan alırken, on adam ayağa kalktı ve ortalarında Leon olmak üzere canavara saldırdı.

 

Islık gibi üzerine uçan ilk okla yaratık tiz bir ciyaklamayla belini kıvırdı ve onlara doğru döndü, mavi huzmeli gözleri beyaz bir ışıkla parladı ve bakışlarını doğrulttuğu bütün askerler oldukları yerde taş kesildi.

 

Bir korku dalgası askerler arasında gezinirken yılan ağzını açtı ve ilk heykelin kafasını kopardı.

 

Ayakta kalan tek savaşçı olan Leon, dehşetle elindeki parlak kalkanı yere indirdi.

 

Arthur haykırdı, "Kalkanlarınız, gözlerine siper edin! Gözlerine bakmayın!"

 

Sırayla Gwaine'in, Elyan'ın, Percival'ın ve Lancelot'un da birlikleri saldırıya geçerken Arthur, Merlin'in kolunu yakaladı ve onu aşağı indirdi.

 

Onlar savaş alanına ulaşabildiklerinde yılana en çok yaklaşmayı başaran Lancelot olmuştu, arkasından dolanarak kuyruğuna kılıcını sapladı, yaratık çığırarak ona dönerken Lancelot kalkanıyla yüzünü siper etti ama yanındakiler onun kadar hızlı değildi.

 

Askerler hızla erirken bu sırada Elyan ve Percival yanlarındaki getirdikleri uzun gülleleri savurarak yaratığın boynuna dolayabildiler, yılan yere çekilirken Gwaine yerde yatan bir askerden bir pelerin sökerek yılanın başına attı ve ölümcül gözleri örtmeyi başardı.

 

Geriye şimdi elli askerden sadece şövalyeler kalmıştı.

 

Percival, Leon ve Lancelot tüm güçleriyle yılanı aşağıda tutmak için çırpınırken Arthur kılıcını çekti ve bağırdı, "Geri çekilin!"

 

O tüm gücüyle kılıcını yılanın boynuna vururken mavi pırıltılı bir kan yaratığın boynundan fışkırdı ve yaratık üzerindekileri savururcasına çırpındı,  Arthur kılıcını daha da bastırdı ve kafa koptu.

 

Şövalyeler dört bir yana yığılırken zafer dolu bir nida meydandan koptu, Arthur nefes nefese doğrularak kan damlayan kılıcını kaldırdı.

 

**_"Öldür... Arthur'u öldür..."_ **

 

Herkes sevinç çığlıkları atarken Merlin kanı donarak canavarın yerdeki cesedine baktı.

 

**_"Öldür!"_ **

 

_"Arthur!"_

 

Merlin hızla Arthur'u geriye iterken canavarın kopuk başlı bedeni hızla yükseldi ve dehşet dolu soluklar arasında kesik boynu ikiye bölündü ve iki adet baş belirdi.

 

Leon, Arthur'un koluna yapıştı, "Arthur- _geri çekilmeliyiz_."

 

Arthur gözlerini yaratıktan alamadan başını salladı ve haykırdı, " _Geri çekilin!_ "

 

Şövalyeler hızla geri çekilirken canavar onlara doğru kükredi ve başların biri Gwaine'e doğru savrularak onu geriye doğru fırlattı.

 

Merlin kararlı bir şekilde olduğu yerde çakılı kalmıştı. Başını eğer ve zırhının başlığını çıkarırken, "Merlin! Merlin ne yapıyorsun?" diye ona koştu Lancelot, savaş meydanında bir zırhtan ibaretti sanki, başlığından sadece dehşet içerisindeki gözleri gözüküyordu.

 

Merlin başlığı bir kenara fırlattı, "Onları buradan uzaklaştır, Lancelot," dedi sakince.

 

"NE YAPIYOR ORADA?" diye haykırdı Arthur'un sesi, "Merlin, _GERİ ÇEKİL!_ "

 

"Efendim- _Arthur!_ _Gidemezsin_ -"

 

Gwaine topallayarak düştüğü yerden doğruldu, " _Hay bin lanet_ ," diye fısıldadı.

 

Merlin gözlerini kapadı ve elini kaldırdı. Sürünerek ona doğru ilerleyen canavarın tıslamasını ve sesini kafasında duyabiliyordu, **_"Öldür... öldür..."_**

 

" _Gehæftan!_ " diye emretti Merlin ve topraktan ok gibi bitki sapları çıkarak yılanın çırpınan gövdesini doladı, " _Áblende!_ "

 

İki kafadan da çığlıklar koparken beyaz bir ışık yılanın dört gözünden çıktı ve patlayarak gözleri önüne aktı.

 

Merlin sonunda gözlerini açabilirken canavar acıyla öyle bir çırpındı ki onu yerine bağlayan bitki sapları koptu ve körlemesine Merlin'e saldırdı.

 

" _Ástríce!_ " diye haykırdı büyücü, yılan kıvrılarak onun altın rengi huzmesinden kaçtı, Merlin aceleyle yere eğildi.

 

İki baştan biri zehri dişlerinden damlayan ağzını açarak ona atılırken Merlin, " _Forbærnan!_ " diye haykırdı ve alevden bir bulutu yılana doğru yolladı, bir baş yanarak çırpınırken acı dolu ciyaklamalar havayı doldurdu.

 

Ancak öteki baş hızla sokularak Merlin'in omzunu ısırmayı başardı, Merlin acıyla yere düşerken yılan dişlerinden birini zırhında bırakarak geri çekildi. Soğuk bir uyuşma Merlin'in omzundan vücuduna yayılırken, kızıl bir huzme yavaş yavaş gözlerine indi, olduğu yerde sallandı.

 

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak tekrar saldırmaya hazırlanan yılanın siyah birer çukur haline gelmiş gözlerine baktı ve içinde isyan eden altın ateşin hepsini öne çağırdı, _"Bebiede the arisan ealdu, SWELT YFEL!"_

 

Yıldırım gibi bir ışık Merlin'den koparak yılana çarptı, yaratık canhıraş bir çığlıkla geriye doğru düştü, bir an suyun içinde çırpındıktan sonra hareketsiz kaldı ve taşa dönüştü, kayalar halinde parçalara ayrılarak suya dağıldı.

 

Merlin derin bir nefes verdi ve yana yığıldı.

 

***

 

Eller, çırpınan bedeni yerde tutmaya çalışıyordu, ağır zırh çıkartılırken Lancelot, Merlin'in başını tutmaya çalıştı, "Lanet olsun öyle durmayın, su getirin!"

 

Percival yerden kaptığı bir eldiveni sivri dişin etrafına sararak saplandığı yerden çıkarıp attı, kan yaradan fışkırırken Gwaine titreyen ellerle Elyan'dan aldığı gömleği yaranın üzerine bastırdı, köpüklü bir kan giderek solan Merlin'in ağzından da sızarken Leon, Arthur'a bakıyordu, "Efendim, ne yapmalıyız?"

 

Arthur cevap vermedi.

 

"Efendim... _efendim_ \- Arthur!" Mavi gözler tokat yemiş gibi Leon'a döndü, Leon ısrarla tekrarladı, "Gaius'u getireyim mi?"

 

Lancelot'un sesi çatladı, "Çok geç..."

 

Merlin'in bilinçsiz bedeninin çırpınmaları gözlerinin önünde hafifledi ve tamamen kesildi, başı hafifçe yana düştü.

 

Bir an, şövalyelerin hiçbirinden ses çıkmadı. Gwaine kan içerisinde titreyen elleriyle Merlin'i ensesinden doğrultmaya çabaladı, "Merlin?" diye fısıldadı, "Merlin!"

 

"Siz aptallar bütün gün orada duracak mısınız yoksa size yardım etmemi mi tercih edersiniz?" diye azarladı onları çatlak bir ses.

 

Şövalyeler hızla başlarını kaldırdıklarında ak saçı ve sakalı yere kadar uzanan, mavi gözleri tanıdık bir ışıkla parlayan yaşlı bir adam gördüler.

 

Arthur'un ağzı şaşkınlıkla aralandı.

 

Lancelot hızla, "Onu iyileştirebilir misin, ihtiyar?" diye atıldı.

 

Yaşlı adam buruş buruş ellerinin arasında taşıdığı değnekle şövalyeleri iki kenara iteledi, "Geri çekilirseniz evet," diye homurdandı ve yerde yatan Merlin'in bedeni üzerine eğildi, avucunu yaranın üzerine koydu, " _Ahlúttre thá séocnes. Thurh-hæle bræd._ "

 

***

 

_Bir el saçlarını okşadı ve Merlin gözlerini açtığında ceylan gözlü güzel bir yüzü ona gülümserken buldu._

_Boğazındaki kuruluğu yutkundu, fısıldadı, "Öldüm mü?"_

_Gölün yüzeyinde onun başını suyun üstünde tutan Freya, "Henüz değil," diye kulağına fısıldadı, "Geri git, Merlin..."_

 

***

 

Altın rengi bir ışık ihtiyarın gözlerinde ve elinde parlarken Merlin kesik bir soluk aldı. Yarasından hala ince bir kan sızıyordu ama morarmış dudaklarına renk gelmişti.

 

Arthur'un dizlerinin bağı çözüldü. Yere çökerken bütün vücudu zangır zangır titriyordu, kesik nefesler alırken yüzü sırılsıklamdı.

 

Leon, Gwaine ve Lancelot'u kollarından tutup geriye çekti ve şövalyeler Arthur'u, Merlin ve yaşlı adamla başbaşa bıraktılar.

 

Arthur sonunda gözlerini Merlin'den kaldırabildiğinde acıma ve içtenlikle dolu gözlerle onu izleyen yaşlı adamın bakışlarıyla karşılaştı.

 

"Seni hatırlıyorum," dedi Arthur çatlak bir sesle, "Neden geri döndün?"

 

Dragoon ona çarpık bir şekilde gülümsedi, "Hiçbir zaman aptal olmadın Arthur, şimdi başlama."

 

Arthur gözyaşlarını yutkunarak gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve karşısındakine daha dikkatli bir gözle baktı, yaşlı bir bedende olmayacak kadar çevik hareketlerini fark etti, "Bu bir kılık mı?"

 

Karşısındaki ona başını salladı ve bir an sonra sıcak bir yaz gününde havada biriken bir dalgalanma gibi gözlerinin önünde yaşlı adamın görüntüsü eridi, geriye gözlerinin üzerine düşecek kadar uzun, siyah saçlar ve ince yapılı bir beden kaldı, sakalla gölgelenmiş yüzünde küçük yara izleri ve çizgiler vardı.

 

Ama mavi gözleri hiç değişmemişti.

 

"Hizmetinizdeyim, Kralım," dedi Merlin ona.

 

Arthur, "Nasıl olabilir bu?" diye fısıldadı ve irileşmiş gözleri aralarında yatan Merlin'in daha genç bedenine doğru indi, "Burada- burada yatıyorsun."

 

Öteki Merlin ona hafifçe gülümsedi, "Biliyorum... burada yatan ben, henüz bunu yapabildiğini bilmiyor. Daha ona söyleme, olur mu? Sorarsa yaşlı bir adamın gelip onu kurtardığını söylersin sadece."

 

"Gelecekten mi geliyorsun?" diye ona baktı Arthur, ellerinin titremesini durduramadan, zihninde yanıp sönen binlerce soru vardı, ama ağzını açıp da onları soramıyordu.

 

Merlin yumuşak bir ifadeyle ona gülümsedi, "Endişelenme... göz kamaştırıcı bir Kral olacaksın..." Elini uzatarak hafifçe Arthur'un sarı saçlarının altındaki alın çizgisini okşadı, tacın geleceği noktayı. "Şimdi değil, ama çok yakında..."

 

Arthur gözlerini kapadı, yüzü keder ve acıyla dolmuştu, "Nasıl ölecek?"

 

Merlin onun yanağını avucuna aldı ve Arthur ona bakana kadar bekledi, "Huzur içinde," dedi sadece.

 

Arthur yutkundu, "Bilmem gereken başka bir şey var mı?"

 

Merlin ona başını salladı, "Evet. Bana Freya'ya ne olduğunu sormalısın."

 

Arthur kaşlarını çatıp ağzını açtı ama Merlin ona güldü, "Şimdi değil, ben gittikten sonra, _ona_." Ve yüzü ciddileşti, "Ve gözünü Mordred'in üzerinde tut, her zaman."

 

Merlin ayağa kalkarken Arthur birdenbire, "Merlin," diye seslendi.

 

Siyah üzerine koyu mavi işlemeli pelerini rüzgarda dalgalanan Merlin dönüp ona baktı.

 

Arthur yutkundu, "Ya biz... bize ne oluyor?"

 

Bir gölge o tanıdık ve bir o kadar da yabancı yüzden geçti, Merlin burukça ona gülümsedi, "İyiyiz... neden iyi olmayalım? Sen Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı'sın, bense senin danışmanın ve başbüyücünüm. Birlikte barış, huzur ve zenginlikle yoğurulmuş bir Krallık inşa ediyoruz. Halkın, hem de tamamı, bütünüyle seni seviyor ve sayıyor. Neden mutlu olmayalım?"

 

"Hayır.. onu kastetmedim," diye fısıldadı Arthur, gözlerinin içi parlıyordu, "Merlin, biz?... _Ya biz?_ "

 

Güneşin arkasından parladığı gölge üzerine eğildi ve alnına bir öpücük kondurdu. Koyu mavi gözler hüzünle dolmuştu, "Ben her zaman _senin_ olacağım, Arthur."

 

Arthur gözlerini kırpıp açtığında Merlin ortadan kaybolmuştu, geride ise ağzı açık kalmış Lancelot vardı.

 

"O... o _Merlin_ miydi?" diye kekeledi Lancelot, gözleri irileşmişti.

 

Arthur yaralı Merlin'i kollarının arasına alarak kaldırdı. Siyah baş, zırhının göğsüne doğru düşerken Merlin'in kaşları bir an çatıldı, sonra yüzü sakinleşti ve uyumaya devam etti.

 

***

 

Merlin sonraki üç günü sanki üzerinden bir at sürüsü geçmiş gibi hissederek geçirdi. Uyuyor, uyanıyor ve sonra tekrar uyuyordu. Zehir tamamen vücudundan atılana kadar bu böyle devam etti, gözlerini açabildiği aralarda şövalyelerin kamp kurduğunu ve dev ateşler yaktıklarını gördü, Gwaine bir bekçi köpeği gibi sürekli başındaydı, bazen, bazense Arthur'u görüyordu, onu izleyen mavi gözler hep dertliydi.

 

Üçüncü günün gecesinde gözlerini açtı ve uzun süredir ilk kez tekrar uyuma isteği duymadı, üstelik kurt gibi açtı.

 

Yanıbaşında biri kıpırdandı ve Lancelot'un meraklı gözleri ona eğildi, "Merlin... uyandın mı bu defa?"

 

Merlin omzunu tutarak yüzünü ateşe doğru çevirdi ve yüzünü buruşturdu, "Bilmiyorum... ne oldu?" diye fısıldadı, vücudunda derin bir ağrı vardı.

 

Lancelot ona hafifçe gülümseyerek elinden tutup kaldırdı ve oturmasına yardım etti, "Tek başına çift başlı dev bir yılanı alt ettin ve onun tarafından ısırıldın. Üç gündür baygın yatıyorsun, Merlin."

 

Merlin bakışlarıyla ateşin üzerinde kaynamakta olan çorbayı süzdü, "Niye bu kadar acıktığımı açıklıyor bu," diye kurumuş dudaklarını yaladı ve ona uzatılan suyu içti.

 

Birden sanki hayal meyal bir şeyler hatırlar gibi oldu, dönüp onu izleyen Lancelot'a baktı ve endişeden yüzünün rengi uçtu, "Arthur beni gördü mü?" diye sordu çatlak bir sesle.

 

Lancelot yavaşça başını sallayınca Merlin'in midesi düğümlendi. "Evet," dedi Lancelot yumuşak bir tonla, "Hepimiz gördük."

 

Merlin elinden kaşığı bıraktı, Lancelot biraz daha içmesi için onu yüreklendirdi, "Hadi... endişelenmeyi bırak. Her şey yoluna girecek, güven bana Merlin."

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "Nasıl bu kadar emin olabilirsin?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Lancelot ona bir bakış attı, "Çünkü seni ve Arthur'u tanıyorum. Merak etme."

 

Merlin'in elinde değildi, ateşin sıcaklığında, yarı dolu midesiyle gözleri tekrar kapanıyordu, ama uyanık kalmalıydı- _Arthur biliyordu_.

 

Lancelot yavaşça elinden kaseyi aldı ve üzerini örttü, daha başı yere değmeden Merlin tekrar uykuya dalmıştı bile.

 

***

 

Ertesi sabah, yumuşak bir el yavaşça onu sarstı, "Merlin? Merlin hadi- hadi uyuyan güzel, uyan artık."

 

Masmavi gökyüzünde Merlin bir an gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve bakışlarını çevirince Gwaine'i gördü. Eli istemsizce omzuna giderek yüzünü buruşturdu, sanki soğuk bir demir omzuna saplanmış, çevriliyormuş gibi hem kaşınıyor, hem de yanıyordu.

 

Gwaine onun elini yakalayıp sargısından uzaklaştırdı, "Öyle şeyler yok... sürekli sargını değiştirmekten bir hal olduk zaten- artık uyandığına göre yaranı rahat bırakmalısın. Kalkabilecek misin?"

 

Merlin kalkabiliyordu, ama gene de Gwaine'in ona yardım etmesine izin verdi. Yüzünde mutsuz, suçlu bir ifade vardı, tedirgince Gwaine'in elini bıraktı.

 

Gwaine ona yaramaz bir çocukmuş gibi bir bakış attı ve tekrar elini avucuna alıp sıktı, "Ne olursa olsun, her zaman yanındayım, bunu biliyorsun değil mi?"

 

Merlin kül gibi renkle başını salladı. Gwaine yavaşça onun başını okşadı, "Arthur seni nehir kıyısında bekliyor. İkinizi biraz yalnız bırakalım dedik."

 

Merlin doğruldu ve ayağa kalktı, omuzlarına bir pelerin saran Gwaine'e baktı, "Teşekkür ederim, Gwaine," dedi.

 

Gwaine ona cesaret verircesine gülümsedi, ama gözlerinde endişeli bir ışık vardı. Merlin hafifçe sendeleyerek nehre doğru yürüdü.

 

Arthur sakin bir ifadeyle burada, nehre bakarak bekliyordu. Merlin yanına gelince ona doğru döndü, hafif bir rüzgar saçlarını ve üzerindeki kırmızı tuniği dalgalandırdı.

 

"İyi misin?" diye sordu ona Arthur sesinde gerçek bir endişeyle, ama kollarını çözmedi.

 

Merlin hafifçe pelerinine sarılarak başını salladı, sonra yutkundu. "Arthur, özür dilerim..."

 

"Başından başlayalım, olur mu?" dedi Arthur sesindeki sakinliği bozmadan, "Merlin hayatımızı kurtardın, teşekkür ederim."

 

Merlin alt dudağını ısırdı, gözyaşlarının süzüldüğü yanaklarını sildi, "Önemli değil... bu benim görevim."

 

Arthur başını iki yana salladı, "Hayır önemli. Başından beri, beni- bizi... Camelot'u kurtarmamak için elinde her türlü sebep vardı- gene de sen her seferinde bunu seçtin. Sana borçluyuz."

 

Merlin hızla başını iki yana salladı, sesi titreyerek, "Bana hiçbir borcun yok," dedi.

 

Arthur kollarını daha da sıktı, başını öne eğdi, "Camelot'un Prens'i ve bir sonraki varisi olarak seni işlemiş olabileceğin tüm... tüm suçlardan muaf tutuyorum. Sihir... veya başka bir şey olsun, tam bir affa sahipsin. Her zaman Camelot'un çatısı altında benim güvencem altında olacaksın," dedi Arthur ve başını kaldırdı, mavi gözleri yanıyordu, "Bunu iyice anladın mı?"

 

"Evet," diye fısıldadı Merlin.

 

"Güzel," dedi Arthur, "O halde şimdi beni iyi dinle; bir daha asla ne seni, ne de yüzünü görmek bile istemiyorum."

 


	13. Interlude V: The Atonement - Diğer Yarım

Merlin geri nasıl Camelot'a dönmüşlerdi, bilmiyordu. Tek bildiği tüm yol boyunca kalbindeki sızının, omzundakinden daha ağır olduğuydu, sanki biri ciğerini sökmüşcesine her nefes alışında göğsü ağrıyordu.

 

Arthur'un ondan hemen mi, yoksa Camelot'a döndükleri zaman mı kurtulmak istediğine bir türlü karar verememişti ama gene de Merlin'in onları izlemekten başka şansı yoktu, hala halsizdi, omzundaki sargının Gaius'un elinden geçmesi gerekiyordu, üstelik gidecek başka bir yeri yoktu- evi, kitabı, eşyaları, kalbi, Camelot'taydı.

 

Gwaine ters bir ifadeyle nispet yaparcasına yolu Merlin'in atına yapışık bir şekilde geçirirken, Lancelot, Arthur ve onun arasında mekik dokuyordu, Merlin birkaç kez onun Arthur'la konuştuğuna şahit oldu ama bu daha çok tek taraflı bir konuşma gibiydi, çünkü Arthur kimseye cevap vermeden en önden atını sürüyordu.

 

Diğer şövalyeler ise arada kalmış gibiydiler, bir yandan Merlin'e acıma dolu bakışlar atıyorlar, bir yandan sanki birdenbire onun bir büyücü olduğunu hatırlamışlar gibi yüzlerinde karışık ifadeler beliriyordu. Merlin, Leon'un kaç kez ağzını açıp sonra da geri kapadığını gördü.

 

Altın rengi başın arkasını izlerken Merlin bu şekilde haftalar... aylar... ve hatta yıllar geçirmeyi düşündü, şakalaşmalar yok, haykırmalar ve canı sıkkın homurdanmalar yok, ara sıra da olsa o hafif gülümsemeler yok, uzaktan sadece bir görüntü olarak beliren, onu soğuk, tanımaz gözlerle kabullenen bir Prens- bir _Kral_.

 

Arthur'suz bir Camelot.

 

Merlin bir anlığına savaş meydanından hiç kalkmamış olmayı diledi.

 

***

 

Camelot'a girdiklerinde dev bir canavarı haklamış bir zafer alayından çok, cenaze gibi hava şövalyelerin üzerinde esiyordu. Dışarıdan görenler kaybedilmiş askerlere durumu bağlayıp saygıyla başlarını eğerken Guinevere endişeyle penceresinden onları izliyordu, elindekileri bırakıp koşarak hızla şatonun merdivenlerini indi.

 

İlk fark ettiği Lancelot'un ağır bir ifadeyle dolu bakışları oldu, sonra Gwaine'in Merlin'e attan inmesi için yardım ettiğini gördü.

 

"Merlin!" diye endişeyle ona doğru atıldı Gwen, bir yandan bakışlarıyla hızla Elyan'ı, diğer şövalyeleri ve en sonunda da Arthur'u taradı, hepsinin iyi olduğuna kanaat getirince tekrar Merlin'e döndü, "Ne oldu?" diye sordu.

 

Merlin evet, omzundan yaralıydı, ama yaralıdan çok, ağır bir hastalık geçiriyormuşcasına bir hali vardı, gözlerinin altı çökmüş, yüzü kül rengiydi.

 

Nereden çıktıysa Gaius bir anda avluda belirdi, onu gören Merlin'in bir an yüzü çarpıldı, Gaius olduğu yerde korkuyla kalakaldı. Bakışlarından hızlı sorular geçerken Merlin usulca başını salladı, Gaius'un rengi attı.

 

Arthur ise bu sırada sıkılı dişlerle atından atlamış, kimseyi beklemeden Gwen'in yanından yürüyüp geçererek şatoya girmişti.

 

Gwen ısrarla, "Ne oldu ona?" diye sordu Gwaine'e ama Gwaine bir iç geçirerek cevap vermedi.

 

Elyan yavaşça kız kardeşinin koluna girdi, "Gel, Gwen- bana atımla yardım et."

 

Guinevere bir an kaşlarını çattı ve itiraz edecek oldu, ama sonra Elyan'ı izledi.

 

Gaius, Merlin'in koluna tutundu, "Ah _oğlum_..." diye fısıldayabildi yaşlı şifacı.

 

Merlin dolu dolu gözlerini kırpıştırarak bakışlarını yere eğdi.

 

***

 

Sargısı açılırken tahta masanın üzerine oturtulmuş Merlin hiç sesini çıkarmadan Gaius'un işini bitirmesini bekliyordu.

 

"Neredeyse iyileşmiş-" diye kırmızı bir kabartı halini almış yaraya başını salladı Gaius, "Ne var ki zehrin etkisi tamamen geçmemiş... eğer tahmin ettiğim gibi bir yaratıksa korkarım ki bu yarayı ömrünün sonuna dek taşıyacaksın Merlin."

 

Gwaine çatık kaşlarla kollarını kavuşturdu, "İhtiyar, Merlin'i tamamen iyileştirememiş mi?"

 

Gaius başını onu izleyen şövalyelere kaldırdı, "Sihir ne yazık ki umduğumuz gibi işlemez... gene de ucuz atlatmış, şanslıymışsın Merlin."

 

Merlin burnundan bir ses çıkardı ve elini gözlerine kapadı.

 

Lancelot yavaşça onun sağlam omzuna dokundu, "Ona biraz zaman ver Merlin, göreceksin, her şey yoluna girecek."

 

"Niye _Merlin_ zaman verecekmiş?" diye isyanla sesini yükseltti Gwaine, "Ne yaptı ki o- _hayatımızı kurtarmak_ dışında! Görseydik bakalım- nasıl öldürmeyi planlıyordu Arthur kafası kesildikçe çoğalan dev bir yılanı?! Daha üç adım atamadan hepimiz taş kesilecektik-"

 

"Gwaine, lütfen," diye rica etti Merlin usul bir tonla, Gwaine'in söylenmesi bıçak gibi kesildi ama hala yerinde kıpırdanıyordu.

 

"Haksızlık etme," dedi Lancelot sakin bir sesle, "Arthur'un kızma sebebi Merlin'in bizi büyüyle kurtarması değil, öyle değil mi?"

 

"Ha _gururu_ incindi yani," diye homurdandı Gwaine.

 

"Tanıştığımızdan beri ona yalan söyledim," diye mırıldandı Merlin, "Onu suçlayamıyorum."

 

Gwaine bir iç geçirdi, "Merlin, farkındaysan Camelot pek de büyüye sıcak bakan bir yer değil... ne yapacaktın ya, Camelot'un Prens'ine aslında gizlice onu korumaya çalışan bir büyücü olduğunu mu söyleyecektin? Delilik bu."

 

"Arthur bana güvendi ve ben de onun güvenini boşa çıkardım," diye devam etti Merlin donuk bir mırıltıyla, sanki hiç Gwaine'i duymamış gibi. Yüzündeki kül rengi ifade hiç değişmemişti, "Toplanmalıyım- Camelot'tan ayrılmam gerek."

 

"Ne?" diye atıldı üçü de, "Merlin- _hala yaralısın!_ "

 

" _Gidemezsin!_ "

 

"Merlin- daha çok erken-"

 

"Ealdor'a dönemem- annem tehlikeye girsin istemiyorum..." diye fısıldadı kendi kendine Merlin ve yüzü bir anda derin bir korku ve çaresizlikle doldu, "Nereye gideceğim ben?"

 

" _Hiçbir yere_ ," diye diretti Gaius ısrarla, "Merlin, Arthur seninle konuşmuyor olabilir ama bu hala sana ihtiyacı olmadığı anlamına gelmez."

 

Bu, Merlin'i duraksattı. Bakışlarını kaldırarak vasisine baktı ve gözlerini kırpıştırdı, sonra başını sallayarak geri yerine oturdu.

 

Kapı arkasına kadar açıldı ve içeri fırtına gibi Gwen girdi, arkasından ismini tekrarlayarak koşturan Elyan'ın önüne geçmiş, saçları omuzlarına dağılmıştı, yüzünde alev alev bir bakış vardı.

 

"Doğru mu?" diye sordu yüksek sesle, "Gerçekten bir büyücü müsün, Merlin?"

 

Gwaine hafifçe Merlin'in önüne doğru bir adım atarken Merlin usulca başını salladı.

 

Gwen sesi titreyerek, "Salgın zamanında babamı da sen mi iyileştirdin?" diye sordu.

 

Bu, Elyan'ı da olduğu yerde duraksattı.

 

Merlin cevap vermeyince Gaius ağzını açtı, "Evet Gwen, Merlin'di," diye onun yerine cevap verdi.

 

Gwen elini ağzına kapadı, "Beni kurtarmaya _çalıştın_ \- hem de _Uther'in önünde_ büyücü olduğunu itiraf ederek... _Merlin_ -" dedi ve öne doğru birkaç adım attı, sımsıkı kollarını onun boynuna doladı, "Sana _nasıl_ teşekkür edebilirim?"

 

Merlin bir an omzuna saplanan acıyla iki büklüm olsa da Gwen'in sarılışına karşılık verdi. Üzerinde sanki farklı bir koku vardı. "Babanı kurtarmaya çalıştım- ama çok geçti," diye mırıldandı kızarmış gözlerle.

 

Gwen ondan ayrılarak burnunu çekti, "Denediğini bile bilmek, benim için yeterli," diye ona fısıldadı ve gözyaşlarının arasında gülümsedi.

 

Elyan'ın yüzü şekilden şekile girerken, Lancelot ve Gwaine yüzlerinde hafif gülümsemelerle genç kadını izliyorlardı.

 

Gwen endişeyle dolmuş yüzünü onlara çevirdi, "Arthur nasıl karşıladı?"

 

"Tahmin edebileceğin gibi," diye yanıtladı onu Gwaine.

 

Lancelot ona uyaran bir bakış attı, "Arthur, Merlin'i suçlamadı ama elbette ki biraz... _kırgındı_."

 

"Tabi, özellikle Morgana'dan sonra..." diye bir nefes çekti Gwen, Merlin irkildi.

 

Genç kadının yüzü suçlulukla doldu, "Özür dilerim Merlin- öyle demek istemedim... elbette ki sen Morgana gibi değilsin. Ama Arthur'un seni sevdiğini biliyorsun. Üzülmüş olmalı, ondan sakladığını öğrenince..."

 

"Vay canına Arthur'u _neredeyse_ insanmış gibi anlattın," diye hırladı Gwaine kıskanç bir bakış yüzünü kaplarken. Lancelot ona bir dirsek geçirdi, Gwaine kollarını kavuşturarak alevler saçan bakışlarıyla yerdeki bir noktayı yakmaya odaklandı.

 

"Guinevere haklı, Merlin," dedi yumuşak bir tonla Lancelot ve ona baktı, "Sadece biraz sabret, olmaz mı?"

 

***

 

Merlin sabretti, başka ne yapabilirdi ki? Tam bir hafta odasından bile çıkmadı- her sabah günlük ilaç turunu yapan Gaius geri döndüğünde hala onu odada görünce her seferinde bir iç geçiriyor, sonra önüne ufak tefek işler yığıyordu. Merlin daha önce olsa bir bilek hareketiyle bitireceği birçok işi elle yapma fırsatını bulmuştu, şişelerin üzerini etiketlemekten parmakları mürekkep içindeydi.

 

Gwaine ise sık sık üstü başı berelenmiş bir şekilde reviri ziyarete geliyordu, Merlin öfkesinin yatışmamasından onun _hala_ Arthur'u talim meydanında yere seremediği sonucunu çıkarıyordu, içten içe bununla bir gurur duysa da esas istediği, Gwaine'in Arthur'u pataklamaya çalışmaktan vazgeçmesiydi.

 

O ilk günden sonra Elyan, ara sıra Gwen'in ziyaretlerine eşlik eder olmuştu, iki kardeşi ortak bir çabada birleştiren neden kendisi olsa da Merlin hala onları gördükçe garipsiyordu, şövalye zırhındaki Elyan ve yeni, bol kollu, iyi kumaştan elbiseleriyle Gwen, sanki kafasında birleşemez bir ikiliydi, üstelik ilk günden beri bir farklılık hissini üzerinden atamamıştı. Dayanamayıp bir gün Gwen'e yeni bir koku mu kullandığını sordu, yoksa saçına mı bir şey yapmıştı, genç kadın şaşkınlıkla hepsine evet cevabını vermişti.

 

Omzu özellikle bazı gecelerde Merlin'i çıldırtacak derecede sızlıyordu, Gaius ona ne verirse versin, yılanın kötü huylu sihri, Merlin'in vücudundan tamamen atılamıyordu, uykusuzluktan kapanan gözlerle, saatlerce büyü kitabının sayfalarını çevirdiği olmuştu, kitapta artık ezberlemediği bir şey yoktu ama parlak kıvrımlı harflerin görüntüsü onu biraz olsun avutuyordu.

 

Gaius'un kitabında iyileştirme büyüleriyle ilgili fazla bir şey yoktu, bu ve biraz da can sıkıntısı, Merlin'in ayaklarını kütüphaneye doğru götürdü, işine dalan Geoffrey burnunun ucundaki gözlüklerle artık onu fark bile etmez olmuşken, o çabucak gizli kütüphaneye sıvışabiliyordu, ilk günkü temizlik büyülerinden sonra, kitaplık eskisi kadar hırpani bir durumda değildi. Merlin burada saatlerce kendinden önceki büyücülerin, cadıların ve ilim sahiplerinin yazdıklarını inceleyebiliyordu. İyileştirme, ekin hasadı ve koruma büyüleriyle ilgili bir dünya parşömen bulmuştu, anlaşılan Camelot'un eski Kral'ları büyünün en çok bu alanlarını kayda değer bulmuşlardı.

 

Merlin, bir iki kez Nimueh'in yazılarına da denk geldi- yana eğik düzgün bir el yazısıyla Görücülük üzerine kendi çalışmalarını kaleme almıştı, yıldız haritaları üzerinde Merlin kendini kaybederken Emrys hakkında da bir şeyler bulmayı umuyordu, ancak Camelot kütüphanesinde Druid'lerin yazıları yoktu.

 

Eski parşömenleri okurken ağırlaşıp kırpışan gözleriyle zihninin arkasında bir yerlerde bir şeyler yapması gerektiğini biliyordu, ama neyi unuttuğu konusunda bir fikri yoktu. Morgana ve Morgause bile sanki çok uzaklardaki bir tehditti, Merlin günü geldiğinde onlarla savaşacağını biliyordu, öyleyse acele etmenin ne anlamı vardı?

 

Kilgharrah birkaç kez ona zihninden seslendiyse de, Merlin onun çağrılarını duymamazlıktan geldi. Şu anda dev bir ejderhanın üstü kapalı sözlerine ve kaderiyle ilgili vaatlerine ihtiyacı yoktu.

 

Merlin bu süre içerisinde Arthur'u hiç görmedi.

 

Bir zamanlar üzerinde o kadar uğraştığı yer saptama büyüsü, şimdi kendi istemi dışında ona Arthur'un yolunu gösteriyordu, o şatoda gezer, adamlarını eğitir, odasında yemeğini yerken Merlin'in midesinde sıcak bir his, sürekli onu Arthur'a doğru çekiyordu.

 

"Merlin, bu şekilde devam edemezsin," dedi bir gün Gwaine, yavaşça saçlarını okşarken, "Seni başka bir yere götürmemi ister misin?"

 

Merlin belki bu şekilde yaşamaktan memnun değildi ancak Arthur'u korumaktan başka ne yapabilirdi, bilmiyordu. Onu Ealdor'dan buraya sürükleyen ve hayatına anlam katan, ona yaşamak bir neden veren, bundan ibaretti.

 

Sıcak yaz günleri yerini serin rüzgarlara ve çiseleyen yağmurlara bırakırken, kulağına Gwen'in Arthur'la çok kötü bir kavga ettiği haberi geldi, ancak ayrıntılar ona uzak kalmıştı.

 

Bir gün başını kaldırıp baktığında, şaşkınlıkla ona bir şeyler anlatmakta olan Lancelot'u fark etti, değişmişti, sakalı uzamış, saçları gözlerinin önüne düşüyordu, yüzünde daha olgun ama hırpalanmış bir ifade vardı.

 

Elini çenesine attığında, şaşkınlıkla kendi sakallarının da hiç olmadığı kadar uzamış olduğunu fark etti.

 

"Merlin, _en sonunda_..." diye ona eğildi Lancelot, "Şimdi beni dinliyor musun?"

 

Merlin başını aşağı yukarı oynattı, sonra da yavaşça iki yana salladı. Talim sahasının önündeki çayırlık alanda sırtı bir ağacı dayalı, parmaklarının arasında bir kitapla oturuyordu, Lancelot ise onun yanına çökmüştü. Üzerindeki pelerin yeniydi, biri sıkıca omuzlarına örtmüştü ve botlarında yeni bağcıklar vardı, değil Lancelot'un yanına gelişi, Merlin kendisinin bile buraya ne zaman geldiğini hatırlamıyordu.

 

Bu, onu korkuttu. Aklına bir zamanlar Kilgharrrah'ın anlattığı, zihniyle arasındaki bağı kaybeden ve kendi büyüsünde kaybolan Myrddin Wyllt'in hikayesi geldi ve en son ne zaman ejderhanın ona seslendiğini hatırlamaya çalıştı, yapamadı.

 

O öğleden sonra Merlin uyanık kalmak için bir çaba sarf etmeye başladı, birdenbire Gaius'un sırtının biraz daha yere büküldüğünü fark etti, Gwen'in yüzü zayıflamıştı ve en hayret verici olan ise Leon'du, uzun lülelerini kesmişti.

 

Merlin şaşkınlık dolu bir hayranlıkla talim yapan şövalyeleri izlerken Gwaine'in çok daha iyiye gittiğini görüyordu, kendinden genç askerleri eğitirken çok daha sabırlıydı, nazik bir dil ve dikkatli ellerle tek tek onların hatalarını düzeltiyordu.

 

Gwaine su içmek için verdikleri arada yanına gelirken Merlin ona hafifçe gülümsedi, "Çok daha iyi bir eğitmen olmuşsun," dedi.

 

Gwaine'in hüzünlü bakışları Merlin ağzını açınca şaşkınlıkla irileşti ve sevinçle karışık, şaşkın bir umutla doldu, "Merlin benimle _konuşuyorsun_ ," dedi hayretle.

 

Merlin'in içi suçluluk duygusuyla burkuldu, başını utançla öne eğdi, "Konuşmuyor muydum?" diye mırıldandı.

 

Gwaine elindeki su kesesini yere atarken onu boynundan çekti ve ter içindeki gömleğine aldırmadan ona sımsıkı sarıldı, "Önemli değil- şimdi _konuşuyorsun_ ya," dedi.

 

Merlin boğazındaki düğümü yutkundu ve o da onları izleyen meraklı gözlere aldırmadan Gwaine'e sarıldı, Merlin hiçbir zaman onu hak etmemişti.

 

"Bugün bizimle yemek yer misin?" diye sordu Gwaine umutla, Merlin emin olamadan ağır ağır başını salladı ve karşılığında karşısındaki gözlerden sevinç parıltıları alınca doğru bir şey yaptığına karar verdi.

 

Ancak akşam vakti olduğunda hala doğru bir iş yaptığından emin değildi, anlaşılan şövalyeler karargahlarında hep beraber yemek yiyorlardı, Merlin tedirgince onu kolundan tutan Gwaine'in arkasından içeri girince, hepsi dönüp ona baktılar.

 

Lancelot kalktığı gibi yerini ona verdi, "Merlin, gel- hoş geldin. Biraz soframız sıkışık ama idare ediyoruz."

 

Merlin'in karşısına Percival oturmuştu, sol parmağında bir yüzük taşıyordu, _Blanchefleur ile evlenmiş miydi?_ Merlin koca bir _düğünü_ mü kaçırmıştı?

 

Genç şövalye onun şaşkın bakışlarını fark edince hafifçe kızararak ellerini ovuşturdu, "Biliyorum, biliyorum evde olmam gerek- ama Blanche henüz yemek yapamıyor, ben de açıkçası kurt gibi yiyorum," diye utangaç bir gülümsemeyle kıpırdandı, şövalyeler güldü.

 

Merlin birden başka neler kaçırmış olabileceğinden korktu, Uther hala hayatta mıydı? Camelot'a başka bir saldırı daha olmuş muydu?

 

_Arthur iyi miydi?_

 

Omzuna soğuk bir sızı saplandı.

 

Onun kıpırdanmalarını sezen Gwaine, masanın altından avucunu yakaladı ve sıktı, bakışlarında anlayış dolu bir sezgi vardı, dönüp Leon'a, "Kış hazırlıkları nasıl gidiyor, tamam mıyız, bütün köyleri gezdiniz mi?" diye sordu.

 

Leon ağzını açıp buğday ambarlarını ve kuru yiyecek stoklarını anlatmaya başlarken farkına varmadan en az iki ayı özetliyordu, Merlin faltaşı gibi açık gözlerle onun anlattıkları içer gibi dinlerken, bu kadar sıkıcı işlerle uğraştıklarına göre şövalyelerin başka bir sorunla meşgul olmadıkları sonucunu çıkardı, yani korkulacak bir durum olmamıştı.

 

Ama o, gene de kendi gözüyle görmeden rahat edemeyecekti.

 

Arthur'u bulma zamanı gelmişti.

 

***

 

Merlin yıllardır arşınladığı koridora girerken sanki yabancı topraklara giriyormuşcasına bir hisse kapılmıştı, şatoda dolaştığı zamanlarda ayakları özellikle bu taraflardan uzak durmuştu- Arthur'la karşılaşmamak için elinden geleni yapmıştı.

 

Yavaşça Arthur'un odasının önüne geldi ve açık tahta kapıdan içeriye baktı, Arthur yerinde yoktu, içeride çelimsiz bir oğlan çocuğu ıslık çalarak tüm gücüyle yerdeki taşları fırçalıyordu, Merlin hayretle, Arthur'un onun yerine hizmetine bakacak kimi bulduğunu bile bilmediğini farketti.

 

Yavaş adımları onu bu defa Guinevere'in odasına götürdü, genç kadının odasında hummalı bir çalışma vardı, pembe yanaklı, kumral bir hizmetçi kız, titizlikle yatakları havalandırırken Gwen ayakta, büyük bir dikkatle ellerinin arasındaki parşömeni okuyor, bir yandan üzerine notlar alıyordu.

 

Kapı hafifçe tıklatılınca genç kadın başını çevirdi ve Merlin'i gördü, gözleri büyük bir heyecanla açıldı, "Merlin! Çok daha iyi görünüyorsun- Gaius omzun için sana başka bir ilaç mı verdi?"

 

Merlin tedirginlikle gülümsedi ve başını sallamakla yetindi, neyse ki Gwen onu dinlemeden hemencecik koluna girmişti, "Gel hadi, ne zamandır sana göstermek istediğim bir şey var..."

 

Genç kadın cıvıl cıvıl bir sesle onu koridorlardan güney kanadına yönlendirirken Merlin onun birçok kez daha bunu yaptığı hissine kapıldı, ancak bu defa Gwen'in aralıksız konuşmasına tek tük karşılıklar veriyordu, bunu her yaptığında Gwen'in şaşırdığını ama büyük bir mutlulukla aydınlandığını gördü.

 

Birlikte Merlin'in bir kez geçtiği, bir zamanlar tozlu bir koridora geldiler, Gwen alışık ellerle iyi yağlanmış bir kapıyı açtı ve turuncumsu sonbahar güneşi ışığıyla aydınlanan yüksek pencereli bir salona girdi. Sesini alçaltarak Merlin'e eğildi, "Sana Kraliçe Ygraine'in bir şeyini göstermek istiyorum, galiba üzerinde ufak bir büyü var- ama ben başka nasıl çalıştığını çözemedim," dedi ve içerlerdeki bir odada kayboldu.

 

Merlin hayranlıkla Gwen'in getirdiği büyük istridyeye bakakaldı. Genç kadının dikkatli ellerinde soluk, pembe bir ışık saçıyordu, ancak o, kabuğu masaya koyunca ışık sönerek içindeki pembe inciye hapsoldu.

 

"İçimden bir ses, bunun başka şeyler de yaptığını söylüyor," dedi Gwen ve umutla ona baktı.

 

Merlin yavaşça parmaklarını narin kabuğa doğru uzattı. Bir an istridyeden soluk bile olsa hiçbir ışık huzmesi çıkmadı, Merlin korkuyla elini geri çekti ve Gwen'e baktı. Gwen'in yüzünü tedirgin bir ifade kaplamıştı, tekrar elini uzattı ve kabuk tekrar ışık saçtı.

 

Guinevere mırıldandı, "Sadece bana değil- Arthur yaptığında da olmuştu, hatta bir keresinde Nora toz alırken yanlışlıkla dokundu."

 

Merlin yutkundu ve bir an elini başka bir yöne uzatarak içindeki altın hissi çağırmayı denedi. Küçük bir kıvılcım pırıltısı çaktı, sonra yavaş yavaş alev alan bir ateş gibi bir şeyler canlandı.

 

Merlin tekrar arkasını döndü ve elini kabuğun üzerine koydu. Gwen'inkinden de kuvvetli pembe bir ışık, bu defa istridyeden bir huzme şeklinde yayıldı, Merlin derin bir nefes aldı ve daha emin bir şekilde parmaklarını çizgili kabuğun üzerine yaydı, gözlerini kapadı.

 

" _Geondlihte gesweorc min_ ," diye mırıldandı ve altın rengi bir ışık bir güneş gibi parmaklarının arasından yayılarak tüm odayı aydınlattı, sırasıyla odadaki tüm deniz kabukları alev alan meşalelermişcesine pembemsi bir alevle parladı ve pırıltılı, büyülü bir ışık yaymaya başladılar.

 

Gözlerindeki altın ışık yerine dönerken Merlin elini kabuğun üzerinden çekti ve hayranlıkla odayı izleyen Gwen'e katıldı.

 

" _Büyüleyici_ ," diye fısıldadı Gwen ve onun beline sarıldı. Merlin kolunu onun omzuna dolarken kapıda duran altın rengi bir baş yavaşça geriye çekildi ve onlar görmeden odadan ayrıldı.

 

***

 

**_"Sonunda geri döndüğüne sevindim, Merlin..."_** diye içten bir sesle pırıldayan altın rengi gözlerini kırpıştırdı Büyük Ejderha, **_"Seni sonsuza dek kaybetmekten korkmuştum."_**

 

Merlin gözlerine dolan yaşlara engel olamadı, kollarını açarak onu çevreleyen kalın pullu kanatlara mümkün olduğu kadar sıkıca sarıldı, "Beni beklediğin için teşekkür ederim, Kilgharrah."

 

**_"Her zaman, Merlin,"_** diye ona eğildi dev baş, **_"Şimdi çok daha iyi gözüküyorsun."_**

 

Merlin dudaklarını ısırarak başını salladı, "Hala Arthur'la konuşmadım," diye itiraf etti.

 

**_"Yakında konuşacaksın,"_** diye söz verdi ona Kilgharrah, **_"İlk haftanda sana ne dediğimi hatırlıyor musun? Yarım, diğer yarımdan nefret edemez çünkü..."_**

 

"... onu tamamlayan odur," diye devam ettirdi Merlin, bir iç geçirerek. "Bunları beni avutmak için uydurmuyorsun değil mi? Hepsi doğru?"

 

Kilgharrah alınmış gibi başını dikleştirdi, **_"Sana hiçbir zaman yalan söylemedim, Merlin. İnanılmayacak kadar büyük bir kaderin olabilir ama sana gösterebildiklerimin hepsi doğru."_**

 

Merlin içini çekti, omzunu ovuşturdu, "Bazen kendimi kaybolmuş gibi hissediyorum- sanki başka bir yerde, başka birinin hayatını yaşıyormuşum gibi..." Yüzyılların bilgeliğini taşıyan altın rengi gözler kırpıldı, Merlin devam etti, "Bu da Emrys'liğin getirdiği bir şey mi?"

 

Kilgharrah merakla ona baktı, **_"Bilmiyorum, sen bana söyle."_**

 

Merlin hafifçe gülümseyerek başını öne eğdi.

 

Kilgharrah ona baktı ve yavaşça, **_"Mordred konusunda ne yapacaksın,  Merlin?"_** diye sordu.

 

Merlin'in gözleri bir anda şaşkınlıkla açıldı, "Nasıl yani?" dedi.

 

Kilgharrah'ın gözleri kısıldı ** _, "Uyarılarımı duydun, sanmıştım,"_** dedi, **_"Mordred Camelot'ta, çoktan birine saldırdı bile."_**

 

***

 

Merlin geri Camelot'a nasıl döndü, bilmiyordu, tek bildiği yüzünün, gözünün çarpan çalılarla çizildiğiydi, o koşarken meşalelerin alevi rüzgarıyla titreşti ve hızla Arthur'un kapısını açtı.

 

Sarı bir baş kapıya doğru döndü ve Merlin kendini Arthur'un üzerine attı, hızla onu omuzlarından yakalayarak panik dolu gözlerle üstünü başını taradı, "İyi misin? Yaralı mısın? Dur bir dakika- _gerihtrece me_ ," dedi ve altın bir ışık önce Merlin'in gözlerinden, sonra Arthur'un alnına dayadığı avucundan çaktı, Arthur irkilerek Merlin'in elini yakaladı ve yere indirdi, " _Ne yapıyorsun sen?!_ "

 

"Üzerinde bir büyü yok," dedi soluk soluğa Merlin ve kaşlarını çattı, "Ama Kilgharrah dedi ki..."

 

"Neden üzerimde bir büyü olacakmış, bu odadaki tek büyücü _senken?!_ " diye sertçe sesini yükseltti Arthur ve Merlin irkildi.

 

Yavaş ellerle Arthur'un omuzlarını bırakırken bakışlarını öne eğdi ve mırıldandı, "Biri... biri beni uyardı, sana saldırıldığını sandım."

 

Arthur'un gözleri alevler çakıyordu ama Merlin'i itecek gibi de gözükmüyordu. Aksine, Merlin korka korka bakışlarını kaldırdığı zaman, Arthur'un da ondan iyi durumda olmadığını fark etti, yüzünün rengi solmuştu, gururla savurduğu altın rengi kahkülleri cansızca yüzüne düşüyordu.

 

Tıpkı- tıpkı Merlin gibi, uzun süredir acı çekiyor gibiydi.

 

"Sakalını uzatmışsın," diye mırıldandı bir ses ve usul parmaklar yavaşça Merlin'in yanağına dokundu.

 

Merlin bir an olsun bile gözlerini kırpmaya cesaret edemedi.

 

Arthur usulca, "Ealdor'a döndün sanıyordum," diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "Hiç Camelot'u terk etmedim ki..." diye yutkundu, "Gitmemi mi tercih eder-?"

 

Bir el kolunu yakalayıp acıtırcasına sıktı, "Hayır," dedi Arthur dürüstçe.

 

" _Arthur_ -"

 

"Merlin- ben bir _aptalım_. Lütfen beni affet, öyle dememeliydim," diye yalvardı aniden Arthur, gözlerinde yaşlar parlıyordu.

 

Onu gören Merlin kendini tutamadı, "Sana _asla_ yalan söylememeliydim- ama- ama _korkuyordum_ , bunun olacağından..." diye kırık dökük kelimeler ağzından döküldü ve Arthur hızla onu kendine çekti, başı o geniş omza yaslanır, göğsü o tanıdık bedene çarparken, Merlin bir anda o unutulmuş, altın hisle yıkandığını hissetti, o kadar uzun zaman olmuştu ki göğsünde bir yumruyla yaşayalı- bir anda kalkmasıyla nefes alamadı ve hiç olmadığı kadar hafifledi, yaşlar çenesinin ucundan damlarken burnunu o tanıdık kokuya gömdü.

 

Arthur ise bırakmamakcasına, kemiklerini acıtırcasına ona sarılıyordu.

 

Uzun bir müddet ikisi de birbirinden ayrılmadı. Sonra Arthur burnunu çekerek geri çekildi ve Merlin'in yüzünü avuçlarına aldı, sakallarını ovuşturdu, "Şundan _hemen kurtul_ \- çok aptal olmuşsun," diye güldü.

 

Merlin ona canı sıkkın bir bakış attı, "Benim sakalım değil mi, ne istersem yaparım," diye karşılık verdi.

 

" _Yaşlı_ gözüküyorsun," diye diretti Arthur, " _Orman kaçkınları_ gibisin."

 

" _Yerlere kadar_ saç sakal uzatmaktan iyidir," diye cevap verdi Merlin ve ikisi de bir an duraksadı.

 

"Kafama _zırh_ mı fırlattın gerçekten?" diye mırıldandı Arthur.

 

Merlin gözlerini kırpıştırarak yutkundu, "Seni bir şekilde o kötü alışkanlığından vazgeçirmeliydim," dedi.

 

"Tek düşüncenin o olduğuna sevindim," diye iri iri gözlerini açtı ona Arthur, hala Merlin'in yüzünü bırakmamıştı, bakışları aşağı eğilirken Merlin kalbinin güm güm attığını hissedebiliyordu.

 

" _Merlin_ ," diye mırıldandı Arthur ve dudaklarını ıslattı, Merlin daha fazla dayanamadı. Arthur'u karnından yakalayarak kendine doğru çekti ve ağzını açtı, dudakları büyük bir şiddetle birleşirken Arthur'un elleri kulaklarını örtüyordu, parmakları saçlarının arasından ensesini kavrıyordu, nefessizce öpüşmeye devam ederlerken Merlin'in elleri Arthur'un gömleğinden içeri kaydı ve sıcak teninde gezindi, Arthur boğuk bir inilti çıkararak kalçalarını Merlin'inkilere bastırdı.

 

Her şey oldukça hızlı bir şekilde olup bitiyordu, Merlin bir anda dudaklarını kopararak bir adım geriye attı, kan yüzüne çıkmıştı.

 

Arthur'un da yanakları kızarmış, göz bebekleri irileşmişti.

 

Merlin yutkundu, sonra yavaş ellerle Arthur'un buruşuk gömleğini düzeltti ve en sonunda da bıraktı. Parmakları titriyordu.

 

"Bunu Gwen'e _yapamam_ ," diye fısıldadı.

 

Bir el, parmaklarını avucunun içine alıp sıktı, Arthur onun gözlerinin içine bakıyordu, kesik bir fısıltıyla, "İtiraz etmeyebilir," dedi.

 

Merlin'in kaşları neredeyse birleşecekmiş gibi çatıldı. Arthur yutkundu, bakışlarını öne eğdi, "O- o ve ben..."

 

" _Barışırsınız_ ," dedi Merlin tartışma kabul etmez bir kesinlikle, Gwen'le Arthur'un kavga ettiğini hatırlamıştı, "Onunla evlenmeyecek misin, Arthur? Camelot'un bir Kraliçe'ye ihtiyacı olmayacak mı?"

 

Arthur gözlerini kaldırdı ve içlerindeki kargaşa parıltılarıyla ona baktı.

 

"Barışacaksınız," diye tekrarladı Merlin, elleri istemdışı Arthur'un yüzünü okşuyordu, minik tutamlarını kulaklarının arkasına taradı, Arthur'un avucu, onun bir elini içine aldı ve eklemlerini okşadı.

 

Merlin ilk kez kendi söylediği bir yalana inanmak istedi, o istediğini elde etmişti, kalbi Arthur'a aitti ve Arthur da bunu biliyordu, daha fazlasına cesaret etmek, Merlin'in yapabileceği bir şey değildi.

 


	14. Interlude V: The Atonement - Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı

Merlin, Arthur'un ne demek istediğini Gaius'un odasına doğru giderken, az sayıdaki meşalelerle aydınlatılmış, loş bir koridorda anladı.

 

Gwen'in odasının kapısı sessizce açıldı ve usulca dışarıya uzun boylu bir gölge çıktı, başını iki yana çevirdi ve Merlin'i gördü.

 

Merlin, zihni kavramayı reddederek Lancelot'a bakakaldı.

 

Lancelot hemen kapıyı çekti ve hızlı adımlarla Merlin'in yanına geldi, "Düşündüğün gibi değil," diye fısıldadı onun kolunu yakalarken, "Sadece _konuşuyoruz_."

 

Merlin kolunu çekti ve ona inanamaz gözlerle baktı, "Ve bu da seni _haklı_ mı çıkarıyor?" diye sordu.

 

Lancelot yüzünü sıvazladı, karanlıkta gözleri pırıl pırıl yanıyordu, "Gwen'e _aşığım_ ," diye itiraf etti, "Onunla nasıl olursa olsun, bir arada olmaya razıyım. Bu beni onursuz bir adam mı yapar?"

 

"Geri durmazsan, evet!" diye tısladı Merlin, öfkeyle titriyordu.

 

Lancelot onun yüzünü taradı, yavaşça, "Arthur'la barışmışsın," dedi.

 

Merlin inkar etmedi.

 

Lancelot daha fazlasını sormadı, ama üzerinden bakışlarını da çekmedi.

 

Merlin gözlerini kaçırdı, "Bu, her şeyi yapmaya hazırım anlamına gelmiyor," dedi usul bir mırıltıyla, "Bunu ne Gwen'e, ne de Arthur'a yapabilirim."

 

Lancelot bakışlarını eğdi, alt dudağını ısırdı, "Neyi yapabileceğimden artık ben emin değilim," dedi alçak bir sesle.

 

Merlin sonunda yatağına ulaşabildiğinde, zihninde sorulardan oluşan bir girdap dönüyordu, tüm bunların arasında, Kilgharrah'ın uyarısı bir kez daha kulaklarında çınladı, gerçekten Mordred, Camelot'ta birine saldırmış mıydı- yoksa bu da onu Arthur'la bir araya getirmeye çalışan başka birinin pek de masum olmayan bir oyunu muydu?

 

***

 

Ertesi sabah, Merlin gözcülerin selamlaşmalarına kulak verirken, kendi kendine eğer Camelot'a bir saldırı olmuş olsa, Arthur'un herhalde bunu dün gece bir ara söylemek zorunda kalacağını düşünüyordu, eğer ortada gözle görünür bir saldırı yoksa, Merlin tek tek herkesi kontrol etmek durumundaydı, bu da şimdiden üç kişiyi elemiş demek oluyordu.

 

Merlin boş bir köşeye çekilerek avucunu yere doğrulttu, " _Ic i néosee Mordred,"_ dedi ve hayretle, yerde beliren altın izi gördü.

 

İz, sanki tazeymiş gibi parlak bir çizgiyle koridorları dolanıyor, Büyük Salon'a devam ediyordu.

 

Merlin içeri daldığında neredeyse tamamlanmış yeni Yuvarlak Masa'yı ve eskisinin yanında Geoffrey'le konuşan Gwen'i gördü.

 

Altın iz, doğruca ona doğru gidiyordu.

 

Gwen düşen lülesini kulağının arkasına atmak için elini kaldırdı ve bileğinde altın işlemeli bir bilezik parladı.

 

Merlin, Geoffrey uzaklaşana kadar bekledi, arkasından Gwen'i kolunu kaldırdı, bileziğini parmaklarının arasına aldı, "Kim verdi bunu sana?" diye sordu ona.

 

Genç kadının yüzünden şaşkın bir ifade geçti, tereddüt etti, "Nora olmalı, her sabah o kıyafetlerimi seçiyor... en çok bunu takıyorum ama." Gwen kaşlarını çattı, "Aslına bakarsan hiç çıkardığımı bile hatırlamıyorum."

 

"Çıkar hadi," dedi Merlin ona bakışlarını dikerek.

 

Gwen elini Merlin'in avucundan çekti, "Neden?" dedi alınmış bir tonla, bir yandan kolunu elinin arasında hapsetmişti.

 

Merlin onu omuzlarından tutarak gözlerine baktı, "Gwen bunu benim için yapman gerek, çok önemli."

 

Tereddüt genç kadının yüzünden geçti, sonra başını eğdi, parmakları bileziğin kelepçesine geçerek, hafif bir çıkırtıyla bileziği açtı.

 

O anda Merlin'in kulakları bir çınlamayla doldu ve omzuna bıçak gibi bir ağrı saplandı, Gwen olduğu yerde sendeleyerek Merlin'in kollarına yığıldı.

 

Bir anda etraftan sesler yükseldi, "Leydim!"

 

"Leydi Guinevere!"

 

Merlin neredeyse acıyla iki büklüm olmuş bir halde, başı göğsüne düşmüş Gwen'in bileğine ulaşmaya çalışıyordu, titreyen parmaklarla bilekliği buldu ve kelepçesini tekrar yerine itti.

 

Çınlama bıçak gibi kesildi, Merlin'in omzu ise giderek hafifleyerek zonklamaya devam etti.

 

Bir anda yerden bitmiş gibi Gwaine ve Lancelot ortaya çıktı, Lancelot baygın Gwen'i kucaklarken, Gwaine Merlin'in kolunun altına girdi, "Ne oldu?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Merlin sıkılı dişlerinin arasından başını iki yana salladı ve Gaius'un odasına kadar sadece yürümeye odaklandı.

 

Kilgharrah haklı çıkmıştı.

 

***

 

"Ne demek _lanetli?_ " diye giderek artan bir endişeyle çırpındı Lancelot ve hala baygın yatan Gwen'in koluna uzandı, "Çıkaralım öyleyse!"

 

Merlin uzanarak onu durdurdu, "Ben de bunu denedim, neler oldu gördünüz."

 

Gaius'un odasının kapısı apar topar açıldı, içeriye gözleri endişeyle parlayan Arthur girdi, bir an bakışları tekrar omzuna soğuk pansuman yapılan Merlin'i buldu, arkasından gözleri onun başında bekleyen Gwaine'in üzerinden geçti ve eli Lancelot tarafından tutulan Guinevere'de kaldı.

 

Hem Gaius'a hem de Merlin'e bakarak, "Ne oldu?" diye sordu, Gwen'in yanıbaşına çökerken.

 

Merlin tedirginlikle, "Şu... şu geçen gün beni uyaran arkadaşım," diye söze başladı, Lancelot ve Gwaine'in gözleri faltaşı gibi açıldı, "Bana Mordred'in Camelot'ta birine saldırdığını söylemişti... ben, ben etrafta bir şey göremedim, "diye giderek artan bir tedirginlikle Arthur'a baktı Merlin, "Ve bu yüzden bu sabah bir büyü yaptım."

 

Arthur sanki devam etmesini istercesine ısrarla ona bakmayı sürdürdü.

 

Merlin yutkundu ve devam etti, "İzler, beni Gwen'e götürdü," diye başıyla yatakta solgun bir yüzle yatan genç kadını işaret etti, "Bileğindeki bilezik dikkatimi çekti- Morgana'nın sana verdiği Feniks Gözü'ne benziyor." Merlin bakışlarını bu defa lanetli bilekliğe dikti, "Gwen'den bileziği çıkarmasını istedim, daha kelepçesini açar açmaz böyle oldu," diye mırıldandı ve yavaşça omzunu ovuşturdu.

 

Bu hareket üçünün de dikkatinden kaçmadı.

 

Gaius yanlarına gelerek limonumsu bir koku saçan bir bezi Gwen'in alnına ve boynuna koydu, "Sadece bayılmış Efendim, kısa süre geçmeden kendine gelecektir, eminim," dedi yaşlı şifacı, "Ama bu tabi bileziği ondan nasıl çıkaracağımız sorununu çözmüyor," diye Merlin'e döndü.

 

Arthur donuk bir sesle, "Morgana o küçük Druid çocuğu hep sevmişti," diye mırıldandı.

 

Merlin yavaşça başını salladı, "Sonra tekrar onu gördüm... Arthur, Mordred tehlikeli biri. Büyüleri onun yaşındayken neredeyse benimkiler kadar kuvvetli," dedi ve dehşet ifadesiyle onu izleyen yüzlere baktı, "Şimdi neredeyse on üç, on dört olmalı."

 

Lancelot yavaşça, "Mordred hala Camelot'ta mı?" diye sordu.

 

Merlin başını iki yana salladı, "Bilmiyorum... büyü beni sadece Gwen'e götürdü. Herhangi bir yerde olabilir, gizleniyor olabilir..." diye mırıldandı düşünceli bir şekilde, parmakları bileziğe uzanıp çevirdi, "Ne kadar zamandır Gwen bunu takıyor?"

 

Bir an kimseden ses çıkmadı.

 

Gwaine'in soru dolu bakışları Arthur'un üzerinde gidip gelirken, ondan ses çıkmamaya devam edince, "Nedimesini çağıralım," diye öneride bulundu.

 

Lancelot, "İki buçuk ay oluyor," dedi, gözleri önünde.

 

Odada duraksayan bir sessizlik oldu. Gwaine boğazını temizledi, "Yani biz yılan avına çıkmadan önce..."

 

Arthur usulca, "Büyüyü kırabilir misin Merlin?" diye sordu.

 

Merlin alt dudağını ısırdı, kimseden habersiz yatmakta olan Gwen'e baktı. "Denersem ne olur, emin değilim..." diye itiraf etti.

 

Lancelot genç kadının parmaklarını hafifçe sıktı, kapı açılıp da telaşlı Elyan içeri girerken Gwaine ayağa kalktı, "Gel hadi- biraz da senin şu omzuna bakalım," diye Merlin'i uzaklaştırdı ve gerekli açıklamaları yapmayı Arthur ve Lancelot'a bıraktı.

 

***

 

Gecenin bir körü olmasına rağmen Merlin, bitmeye yüz tutan mumun ışığında, bir parmağını dişleyerek önündeki parşömenleri okuyordu.

 

Gaius yanına gelerek onun başını okşadı, "Ben yatıyorum Merlin, sabah görüşürüz..."

 

Merlin ona başını sallayarak hafifçe tebessüm etti, "İyi geceler, Gaius."

 

Gaius içeride, Merlin'in yatağında yerini alırken Merlin, Gwen'den boşalan yatağın üzerinde lanetler üzerine olan el yazmalarını okumayı sürdürdü. Sorun ilk defa bir şey bulamaması değil, _çok şey bulmasıydı_ , Gwen'in bileziğindekine benzer, insanın nefesini kesen, kalbinin durmasına yol açan, hatta boğarak öldüren birçok lanet vardı- hepsi de çok çeşitli nesnelerin üzerine yerleştirilebilirdi.

 

Esas ustalık, bilezik _açıldığı_ zaman lanetin çalışmasını sağlamaktı.

 

Merlin, Mordred'in Gwen'e bir bilezik taktırarak ne elde etmeye çalıştığını bilmiyordu, ancak bir an önce öğrenmeye kararlıydı.

 

***

 

**_"Sana daha önce de söylemeye çalıştım, Merlin,"_** diye koca başını iki yana salladı Büyük Ejderha, **_"Mordred'in ne yapmaya çalıştığını tahmin edemem- onunki kadar karanlık bir zihin, benim anlayışımın ötesinde çalışır. Genç dostun bu kadar süredir bir zarar görmediğine göre şimdilik onu bir kenara bırakmalı ve esas önemli olan üzerine odaklanmalısın."_**

 

"Nedir o?" dedi hayretle Merlin.

 

Kilgharrah ona sitem dolu bir bakış attı, **_"Arthur ve Camelot'u korumak, elbette. Yoksa çoktan koruma büyülerini yerleştirdin mi?"_**

 

***

 

"Bu gerçekten bu kadar önemli mi?" diye huzursuzca olduğu yerde kıpırdandı Arthur.

 

"Evet," diye içini çekti Merlin, "İnan bana olmasa, senden bunu istemezdim."

 

Arthur yutkundu ve başını salladı, ay ışığında aydınlanan yüzünü uzaktan gözüken Camelot'a çevirdi, "Ne yapacağız?"

 

Merlin cebinden ufak bir bıçak çıkardı. Arthur'un elini avucunun içine alırken, mavi gözler tedirginlikle ona baktı.

 

"Bana güven, Arthur," diye onun avucunu sıktı Merlin ve Arthur'un eline ufak bir çizik attı.

 

Arthur onun elini aşağıya çevirip, toprağa bir damla kan damlatmasını izledi, "Ne için bu?"

 

"Bu büyüleri daha önce de yerleştirmeyi denedim," diye itiraf etti Merlin, "Ama topraklar beni tanımıyor... seni tanıyorlar. Birlikte Camelot'u koruma altına alacağız," dedi ve gözlerini kapattı.

 

Tekrar açtığında Arthur'un yüzünde büyülenmiş gibi bir ifade vardı.

 

Altın rengi gözleriyle Merlin fısıldadı, " _Camelot, cíes sé onsægedness thin géara and foreweard cyning Arthur Pendragon. We inseglath thys handgrith eac blódhræcung._ " _**[1]**_

 

Ortalarındaki toprak altın bir ışık saçarak parıldadı ve ışığı geri emdi.

 

Merlin rahat bir nefes aldı. Arthur ona bakıyordu, "Oldu mu?"

 

Merlin başını salladı, "Üç kez daha, üç köşede daha yapacağız ve bitecek. Camelot sen yaşadıkça koruma altında kalacak."

 

Arthur elini sıktı, "Ne söylüyorsun ona?"

 

Merlin sıkıntıyla yutkundu, "Tam çeviremem ama... _Camelot, Geçmişin ve Geleceğin Kralı Arthur Pendragon'un adağını kabul et. Onun kanıyla bu himayeyi mühürlüyoruz._ "

 

"Bunu daha önce de duymuştum," dedi yavaşça Arthur, "Neden beni öyle çağırıyorsun?"

 

Merlin hafifçe ona gülümsedi, "Bu benim seçimim değil," dedi, "İstesem de istemesem de adın o şekilde anılıyor."

 

Kuzeyden, doğu yönüne doğru yürüdüler ve burada da, Merlin'in onları durduğu yerde aynı şeyleri tekrarladılar. İkinci büyüde Merlin hafifçe olduğu yerde sarsıldı.

 

Üçüncüde sesi zayıfladı.

 

Dördüncüde yere yıkıldı.

 

" _Merlin!_ " diye onun kollarına yapıştı Arthur, Merlin derin nefesler aldı, "İyiyim... iyiyim ben- sadece alışmaya çalışıyorum. Gerçekten çok güçlü," diye soludu.

 

Arthur onu yere oturttu, kendi de yanına çöktü, "Seni de koruyacak mı?" diye mırıldandı endişeyle.

 

Merlin gözlerini ona çevirdi, "Eğer Camelot'a kabul ediliyorsam," dedi yavaşça.

 

Arthur yanan bakışlarını ona dikti, "Elbette ki _ediliyorsun_ ," dedi sert bir sesle.

 

Merlin ona zayıf bir şekilde gülümsedi, "Gel de elini sarayım," diye mırıldandı ve cebinden çıkardığı temiz sargıyı Arthur'un uzattığı eline dolamaya başladı.

 

Arthur onu hafif bir merak içeren bakışlarla izledi, "Beni iyileştiremiyor musun?"

 

Merlin'in parmakları duraksadı, sargı bezinin dışındaki çizgiyi okşadı, başını iki yana salladı, "Ne zaman seni iyileştirmem gerekse, ne yaptıysam işe yaramadı," dedi alçak bir sesle.

 

Arthur'un boştaki elinin parmakları yavaşça onun saçlarını okşadı, "Nasıl çalışıyor?" diye sordu.

 

Merlin yutkundu ve ona baktı, "Bir düşman sınırları geçtiği anda ben anında bileceğim. Sihir bana haber verecek. Ve bizi dışarıdan gelebilecek art niyetli sihirlere karşı koruyacak, Morgause'ün yaptığı gibi. Artık kimse içeriye dalıp iskeletleri ayağa dikemeyecek."

 

Arthur ona hafifçe tebessüm etti, "Memnunum." Sonra tereddüt etti, "Seni yormuyor mu?"

 

Merlin ona hafifçe gülümsedi, "Biraz- ama değer. Keşke görebilseydin- bir gökkuşağı gibi, çok güzel."

 

Arthur'un yüzünde hüzünlü bir ifade belirdi, "Merlin, özür dilerim... sana çektirdiklerim için... ne yaptığımı bilmiyordum." Alev alev parlayan gözler ona dikildi, "Bir gün, sana _söz veriyorum_..."

 

Merlin onu durdurdu, "Yapma... bana bir şeyin sözünü verme. Ben neysem, her şeyim senin için; sen olmadan hepsi değersiz."

 

Mavi gözler kısıldı, "Değersiz değil... bu, bu-" Arthur tuttuğunu soluğunu bıraktı ve gözlerinde hayranlık dolu bir ışık belirdi, "-muhteşem. Sen _muhteşemsin_." Sesi fısıltıya dönüştü, "Seni hak etmek için ne yaptım, bilmiyorum."

 

Koydukları koruma büyüsü etraflarında alçak, memnun bir hımlama sesi çıkarırken Merlin için karşısındaki mavi gözlerden başka bir şey var olmuyordu.

 

Arthur'un nefesi ona doğru eğilirken Merlin soluğunu tuttu, " _Arthur-_ "

 

Arthur onu bir öpücükle susturdu, sanki hep istediği buymuş gibi, bir eli saçlarını okşarken dudaklarını dudaklarının üzerinde tutarak uzun uzun teşekkür etti, sonra bir başka öpüşle özürlerini diledi, bir başkasıyla onu ne kadar özlediğini anlattı, bu sonuncusu aralarında en uzun olanı oldu.

 

"Arthur- Arthur _dur_ -" diye ondan koptu Merlin, gözleri dolmuştu.

 

Arthur yüzünü onun boynuna gömdü, "Birbirine nasıl baktıklarını _görüyorsun..."_ diye fısıldadı, "...ve ben... ben onları _suçlayamıyorum_ bile- aynı... aynı şeyleri ben de senin için hissederken..."

 

Arthur başını kaldırdı ve içlerinde yaşlar parlayan gözlerle ona baktı, "Merlin, bir hata yaptım... _seni_ seçmeliydim... başından beri, _seni seçmeliydim_ Merlin- ben seni sevi-"

 

"Arthur _yapma_ ," diye yalvardı Merlin, sesi titriyordu, "Yapma, lütfen..."

 

"Elimde değil," diye yutkundu Arthur, "Ne kadar çaba sarfedersem sarfedeyim, sanki ruhum ikiye bölünmüş- bir yarısını kendimde tutuyorum, öteki ise sana ait- diğer yarım olmadan devam etmek istemiyorum artık," diye fısıldadı.

 

Merlin onun aptal, sevgili yüzünü öptü, titreyen dudaklarını tek tek alnında, yanaklarında, göz kapaklarında gezdirdi ve söz verdi, "Ben her zaman _senin_ olacağım Arthur, her zaman seni seveceğim." Merlin'in sesi çatladı, "Ama sen bir Kral olacaksın... bir Kraliçe'ye ihtiyacın olacak, soyunu sürdürecek bir varise..."

 

Arthur'un parmakları onun bileklerini yakaladı, "Yerime Lancelot'un oğlunu gösteririm- Merlin, hepsi buysa..."

 

Merlin, "Hepsinin bu olmadığını biliyorsun," diye mırıldandı, "Bunu yapabilecek misin? Guinevere ile Lancelot'un bir kaçak gibi yaşamalarına izin verebilecek misin? Çocukları, gerçek babalarının kim olduğunu bilmeyi hak etmeyecekler mi?" Bir el yavaşça altın rengi saçların üzerinde gezdi, "Ya sen Arthur, bir çocuk istemeyecek misin?"

 

Arthur'un parmakları onun gömleğini bırakmıyordu, ısrarla, "Ben sadece seni istiyorum," dedi ve fısıldadı, "Tüm krallığım bir yanda, tek istediğim sensin, Merlin."

 

Umut, bir gün doğuşu gibi Merlin'in zihninde parladı, hayal bile edemiyordu; kafasında bir görüntü canlandı, yüzlerinde gülümsemelerle Arthur ve Gwen, Kral ve Kraliçe olarak yan yana, eşit tahtlardaydı, ancak Guinevere'in arkasında sırtı dik bir şekilde Lancelot duruyordu, ötekinde ise...

 

"Bana evet de, " diye başını eğip dudaklarını tek tek onun avucuna kondurdu Arthur, "Sadece _evet_ de ve gerisini bana bırak- _birlikte olabiliriz_ , sonsuza dek-"

 

Merlin, " _Evet_ ," dedi, her öpüşünde de bunu tekrarladı, "Evet Arthur, elbette..."

 

Arthur onu kendine çektiğinde altın rengi bir ışık, Camelot'un üzerindeki kalkanda titreşti ve büyüleyici bir parıltı saçtı, ancak ne Merlin ne de Arthur bunu görecek durumda değildi, tepelerindeki gökyüzünde şafak sökene dek gözleri sadece birbirleri içindi.

 

* * *

[1] "Camelot, accept this sacrifice/offering of your once and future king Arthur Pendragon. We seal this kingly protection with his blood."

 


	15. Interlude VI: The Rise of the Dark Ones - Excalibur

Açık kahverengi gözler kırpışarak açıldı.

 

Uzun bir süreden sonra ilk kez gözlerinin önüne masmavi bir gökyüzü ve üzerine eğilmiş, sevgili bir yüz belirdi.

 

Yeşil gözlerde yaşlar parlıyordu.

 

Morgana onun saçlarını okşayarak, "Kardeşim?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Morgause hafifçe ona gülümsedi, sonra zayıfça kaşlarını çattı, "Ne oldu sana böyle?"

 

"Önemli değil," diye hızla yaşlarını sildi ve iri gözlerle ona gülümsedi Morgana, "Sen uyandın ya, önemli olan bu."

 

"Morgana, lütfen..." diye parmaklarını onun alnında, çenesinde ve yanaklarındaki izlerde gezdirdi Morgause. Gözleri kapanıyordu.

 

Karanlık saçların arasından sıcak bir öpücük alnına kondu, "Dinlen, Morgause. Sana anlatacak çok şeyim var."

 

***

 

Morgause tekrar gözlerini açtığı zaman, bu defa bulundukları yeri tanıdı- tıpkı eski bir defter gibi anılar gözlerinin önünde canlanıyordu.

 

_Sert yüzünde endişeli bir ifade olan şifacı, onu havaya kaldırarak kayıktan indirdi. Bileğinde kendisine büyük gelen bir bilezik taşıyan küçük bir kız, sarı lüleleri yüzüne dağılarak başını kaldırdı ve onu bekleyen beyaz elbiseli kadınlara baktı._

_Yaşlıca bir tanesi, "Ona iyi bakacağız, Gaius," diye söz verdi, parmakları sıcaktı, "Ne Uther, ne de Nimueh onu burada bulamayacak."_

 

Morgause uzunca bir süre bir daha Kutsal Ada'ya dönmeyeceğini düşünüyordu, ancak anlaşılan Morgana'nın başka fikirleri vardı.

 

Bir zamanlar burada bulunan kalenin yıkıntıları arasına kurulmuş yatağından kalkarak omuzlarına eski, yeşil bir pelerin aldı ve yavaşça kutsal topraklarda ilerlemeye başladı. Tuhaf bir sis hem Avalon'u, hem de Albion'un görüntüsünü onlardan uzak tutuyordu. Morgause kız kardeşini ararken adanın ortasındaki sunağa geldi ve burada gece rengi saçlarını aynı renk bir cüppeyle örtmüş bir gölge buldu.

 

Morgause yüzünde kıvanç dolu bir gülümsemeyle süzülür gibi merdivenleri indi ve kardeşine yaklaşacakken duraksadı.

 

Morgana bir törenin ortasında gibiydi, parmaklarının ucundan kan damlaları saçılırken beyaz bilekleri sunağın üzerinde rüzgarda salınan ağaçlar gibi dans ediyordu.

 

Morgause hayranlıkla izlerken sunaktaki su yükseldi ve karanlık bir bulut halini alarak dönmeye başladı.

 

Kız kardeşinin büyüleyici bir etkisi vardı, alacakaranlıkta gözleri ve alnındaki işareti altın bir renkte bir pırıltı saçıyordu, ancak zayıflamıştı- doğal olamayacak kadar hem de. Bir zamanlar dolgun ve sağlıklı yüzü avurtlarından çökmüş, gözlerini yüzünde daha da iri göstermişti, yanakları ve çenesindeki işaretleri Morgause tek tük Druid ritüellerinden çıkarabiliyordu.

Ama onu bu kadar vahşi gösteren üzerindeki karanlık histi.

 

Morgause'ün de aşina olduğu, kaygan, ipekli bir kuşak gibi zaman zaman elinde oynattığı, tehlikeli bir histi bu.

 

Kara büyü.

 

Sunağın çevresindeki toprağa çizilmiş izleri fark ettikçe, Morgause bundan daha da emin oldu, ancak Morgana'nın öğretmeni kim olmuştu? Kendisi sadece ona gücünü kontrol etmeyi öğretmiş- ayrıntıları zamana bırakmıştı, ancak belli ki o yokken, biri bu açığı doldurmuştu.

 

Bu, Morgause'ü huzursuzlandırdı.

 

Morgana saf halinde güçlüydü evet, ama esas gücünü Görüş'ünden alıyordu ve kız kardeşini yanına aldığında Morgana henüz bunu kontrol etmeye hazır değildi.

 

Bu kadar ilerlemiş bir büyüyü nasıl yapabiliyordu?

 

Morgause onu büyünün sınırından ayıran son birkaç adımı da attı ve Morgana'ya ellerini açtı, "Kardeşim..."

 

Morgana ona dönerek içtenlikle onu kucakladı, "Nasılsın? Daha iyisin ya?"

 

Morgause ona gülümsedi, "Gerçekten de öyleyim. Sanırım bunun için sana teşekkür etmem gerek."

 

Karşısındaki keskin hatlı yüzde gurur dolu bir gülümseme belirdi, "Yardım aldıysam da evet- seni kurtaran en nihayetinde benim büyümdü." Morgana onun saçlarını okşadı, "Tekrar bana döndüğün için öyle mutluyum ki, Morgause. Bu anı ne kadar zamandır bekliyorduk, tahmin edemezsin."

 

"Biz de kim?" diye sordu Morgause, "Konuştuğumuz gibi Druid'leri mi buldun yoksa?"

 

"Daha da iyisi..." diye güldü ona Morgana ve arkasını döndü.

 

"Morgana..." diye hafifçe kaşlarını çattı Morgause ve tekrar etrafına bakındı, "Nedir bu büyü? Ne işe yarıyor?"

 

"Merak etme... biz her şeyi hallettik. Önce seni iyileştirdim, şimdi ise sıra bize bunu yapanları yok etmeye geldi." Morgana'nın yüzünde haşin bir ifade vardı.

 

"Kardeşim- ne yapıyorsun? Söyle bana..." diye rica etti Morgause.

 

Alaycı bir ışık, karşısındaki gözlerde parladı ve Morgause sendeleyerek sunaktan birkaç adım geriye gitti.

 

"İncinmeni istemem sevgili kardeşim," diye gülümsedi ona Morgana, gözleri altın rengi parlıyordu.

 

Ellerinde parçalanmış, iri bir yumurta kabuğunu ve dev bir yılan dişini tutuyordu, bunları özenle sunağa yerleştirirken, "Morgana... iyileştirici bileziğin," diye nefesini tuttu Morgause, "Nerede o?"

 

Morgana gülümsedi. "Merak etme, artık ona ihtiyacım yok."

 

Morgause'ün yüzü karıştı, "Ne demek istiyorsun? Görüş'üne ne oldu?"

 

"Hiç," dedi Morgana havai bir şekilde, " _Onu_ beslemek için kullanacağım- her türlü gücüme ihtiyacım olacak."

 

"Beslemek mi?- _Neyi?_ "

 

Morgause daha dikkatli bir şekilde etraflarındaki toprağa çizilmiş işaretleri incelemeyi başladı ve bir triskele oluşturduklarını gördü, bunların ortasında da Morgana duruyordu.

 

Morgause birdenbire ritüeli tanıdı, o kadar eski, o kadar kayıptı ki tanıması zaman almıştı- kanı donarak Morgana'ya doğru bir adım atmaya çalıştı ancak kardeşinin büyüsü onu hala yerinde tutuyordu.

 

Etraflarındaki sis titreşti ve Kutsal Ada'nın toprağı altlarından bir inilti koyuverdi.

 

"Morgana- yapma bunu- nelere yol açabileceğini bilmiyorsun," diye yalvardı ona Morgause.

 

Yeşil gözler ona döndü ve karanlık bir baş dikleşti, "Biliyorum, kardeşim. Geri dur ve şimdi bana izin ver."

 

Morgana geniş bir taş çanağın içindeki aleve önce yumurta kabuğunu koydu, kabuk mavi bir ışık saçarak yanmaya başladı.

 

Morgana'nın sesi ıssız adada yankılandı, " _Doğum_ , ilk kurbanım... bir anne ve çocukları, senin adına feda edildi."

 

Beyaz eller ucu kararmış, sarımsı uzun, sivri dişi yakaladı ve onu da ateşe ekledi, " _Ölüm_ ve _kan_ \- sana masumların kanını ve _Emrys'inkini_ veriyorum- bu dişten akan zehirle sonsuza dek kirlendi."

 

Alevler kükreyerek canlandı, Morgana ellerini ikiye açarak gökyüzüne başını çevirdi, bir rüzgar dağılmış saçlarını dalgalandırdı. "Ve son olarak, sana hayatı ve gelecek zamanı veriyorum- benim Görüş'ümü al ve ruhumun bir parçası ol."

 

" _Hayır!_ " diye bağırdı Morgause.

 

Ama çok geçti. Altlarındaki toprak zangırdayarak titremeye başladı ve sunak çatlayarak ikiye yarıldı. Kara bulutlar etraflarını sararken topraktan bir baş fışkırdı ve kara, siyah bir yaratık, bu zamana ait olmayan, çok eski bir varlık topraktan yükseldi. Küçük bir kafası, bir yılan gibi uzun bir boynu ve iri bir gövdesi vardı, yarasa gibi kanatlarını açarak dev bir gölge oluşturdu ve Morgana'nın arkasından göğe yükselerek bir çığlık kopardı.

 

Yaratık zaferle çığırırken, Morgana'nın yüzü yavaş bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı.

 

Morgause dehşetle bakakaldı.

 

***

 

_(Panik)_

_(Korku)_

_(Dehşet)_

_("Tehlike, tehlike, tehlike, tehlike, kaçın-")_

_("-kurtarın- uyandı- uyandırıldı!")_

_("O- KARANLIK OLAN- o cadı yaptı!")_

_("Avalon aşkına- KAÇIN!")_

 

Merlin bir anda yerinden sıçradı.

 

Yanında uyuklamakta olan Arthur irkilerek başını ona çevirdi, mırıldandı, "Ne- sabah mı oldu?"

 

Yatakta doğrulmuş bir şey dinler gibi duran Merlin, " _Şişşt_ ," dedi ona, yay gibi gerilmişti. "Bir şey oldu."

 

Gözlerini kırpıştırarak boş odasına bakınan Arthur, "Ne?" dedi kafası karışmış bir şekilde.

 

Merlin gözlerini tamamen kapadı ve başını avuçlarının arasına aldı.

 

Panik haldeki bir dünya ses bir anda kafasını doldurdu, Druid'ler, sihir taşıyan herkes, her cadı, büyücü, sihirbaz ve sihirli her türlü yaratık, bütün orman, Albion, korkuyla kaynıyordu.

 

Seslerin kaynağı çoğalarak hızla ilerledi.

 

Merlin, kafasının içinde Kutsal Ada'nın üzerinden bir ok gibi fırlayan kara gölgeyi gördü.

 

İnanılmaz gücünü ve zamanın ötesinden beri kaynayan kana susamışlığını hissetti, Morgana'nın karanlık varlığını ve zaferle yükselen hissini sezdi.

 

Parmakları mengene gibi Arthur'un koluna yapıştı, gözleri açıldı, "Arthur- savaşa hazırlanmalıyız. Bir şey buraya doğru geliyor-"

 

Arthur'un ağzı açık kaldı.

 

" _Şimdi!_ " diye sertçe sarstı onu Merlin.

 

***

 

Şövalyeler aceleyle zırhlarını giyerken bütün Camelot ayaktaydı ve kuşatmaya hazırlanıyordu, Gaius Büyük Salon'a reviri kurarken Gwen eski bir elbise ve beyaz önlüklü bir hizmetçi ordusuyla onun yanında belirdi.

 

Kale burçlarında sert esen rüzgara karşı Gwaine bağırdı, "Hani koruma büyüsü koymuştunuz?!"

 

En yüksek noktadan Merlin tedirginlikle alacakaranlık gökyüzünü izliyordu, Arthur'un yanında silahsız ve zırhsızdı, parmakları sürekli açılıp kapanıyordu.

 

Gökyüzünde ilk gölgeler belirdiğinde görüntüsünden önce sesi geldi, bir tanesi atmaca gibi tiz bir çığlıkla pike yaptı ve boş gökyüzünde bir şeye çarparak geri sekti.

 

Altın kalkan derin bir vınlama sesiyle Camelot'un üzerinde titreşti.

 

Şövalyeler zafer naraları atarken Arthur sımsıkı Merlin'in koluna yapışmıştı.

 

Kuşumsu yaratıklar giderek artan ciyaklamalarla sürekli aynı noktaya çarpmaya ve gagalamaya devam ettiler, kalkan gümüşe dönen pırıltılarla onları geri tutmaya devam etti, ancak bir anda bir tanesi içeri kaçıverdi, diğerleri hala dışarıda çırpınırken o kanatlarını büktü ve hızla alçalmaya başladı, kızıl gözlerin hedefi Arthur'du.

 

Lancelot, Gwaine ve Arthur aynı anda eğilip kılıçlarını kaldırırken Merlin elini kaldırdı ve gözleri altın renkle parladı, yaratık olduğu yerde patlayarak unufak parçalara ayrıldı.

 

Arthur kalkanını indirerek ona baktı, çaresiz bir öfkeyle, "Kılıçlarımız- işe yaramayacaklar değil mi?"

 

"Daha iyisine ihtiyacın var," dedi Merlin dalgın dalgın ve gözlerini kapatıp tekrar kafasındaki sesleri dinledi, "Arthur, dışarıda korumanı isteyen Druid'ler var, gerekirse senin için savaşacaklarını söylüyorlar."

 

Mavi gözler ona dikildi, Arthur kararını verdi, "Onları içeri al."

 

Ana kapı açılınca akın akın içeriye Druid'ler doluştu, askerler ve şövalyeler şaşkınlıkla yıllardır kovalamakta oldukları halkı izliyorlardı, en yaşlılardan bir tanesi öne çıkıp Merlin'in önünde eğildi, "Emrys, çağrımızı duyduğun için teşekkür ederiz..."

 

Arthur hızla ona baktı, Merlin cevap verdi, "Sizi içeri alan Arthur'du."

 

Yaşlı Druid, Prens'in de önünde eğildi, "Teşekkür ederiz, Arthur Pendragon. İznin olursa biz de bayrağın altında savaşacağız. Mordred ve o cadı bu defa çok ileriye gitti. Yüzyıllardır kimse Karanlık Olanları uyandırmaya cesaret edememişti- haklı bir sebeple."

 

Merlin bakışlarını yaşlı Druid'e dikti, "Nedir Karanlık Olanlar?"

 

Yaşlı adamın yüzü çarpıldı, "Onlar insanların zamanından çok önce bu topraklarda yaşamış yaratıklar. Yüzyıllar önce toprağa gömüldüler ve hiç kimse onları yerlerinden çıkarmaya cesaret edemedi- bu zamana ait değiller. Senin güçlerin bile onları öldürmeye yetmeyebilir, Emrys."

 

Merlin çatık kaşlarla Druid'le konuşmaya devam ederken Arthur'un kulaklarında bir uğuldama başladı, Prens başını iki yana salladıysa da ses geçmedi, hatta giderek tek tük sözcüklere dönüştü.

 

_(...thur...)_

_(Ar...thur!)_

_(Kralımız!)_

_(Koruyucumuz!)_

****

**_(Hatırla!)_ **

****

_(HATIRLA!)_

****

**_(ARTHUR, HATIRLA!)_** diye gürledi bir ses tüm ormanda.

 

Arthur irkildi ve Merlin'i kolundan yakaladı.

 

Merlin aceleyle ona baktı, "Ne? Ne var- gitmeliyiz!"

 

"Merlin- dur- sana bir şey sormalıyım," Arthur yutkundu, çaresiz gözlerle ona baktı, "Freya'ya ne oldu?"

 

Merlin'in ağzı açıldı, sonra hızla geri kapandı, "Hay lanet olsun-"

 

***

 

Kahverengi bir at, üstünde iki biniciyle dört nala ormana daldı ve dallarını önlerinden çeken ağaçların arasından geçti, arkasından vahşi ulumalar ve hırıltılı soluklar yaklaşırken çalıların arasından sıyrıldı ve gürül gürül akan bir nehre yaklaştı.

 

Nehir ikiye yarılarak ona bir yol açtı ve onlar geçtikten sonra da kırmızı gözlü, kemikleri gözüken siyah, iri kurtların önünde kapandı, vahşi hayvanlar öfkeyle uluyarak kükredi.

 

Hengroen sonunda bir ışık huzmesiyle aydınlamış bir açıklıkta hızla çekilen dizginleriyle şaha kalkarak durdu.

 

Binicilerden biri aşağı atlarken pelerinin başı üzerinden uçtu ve altın rengi başı güneşte parladı.

 

**_("Çıkar beni-")_ **

 

**_("-ve de kuşan!")_ **

 

Arthur hızla taşın üzerine tırmandı ve parmakları Excalibur'un kabzasını yakaladı.

 

Bütün orman, bir anlığına sustu.

 

Taştaki kılıç hızla yerinden çekilir ve göğe dikilirken kükreme gibi bir ses ormandan koptu.

 

Arthur hayranlıkla kılıcı bir an elinde döndürdü ve iki eliyle kavradı- üzerine saldıran kurta sapladı.

 

Excalibur altın rengi bir ışık saçarak yaratığı paramparça etti.

 

Merlin, Hengroen'in dizginlerini çekerek kişnemesini durdurdu, "Arthur, hadi!"

 

Arthur onun uzattığı eli yakalayarak Merlin'in arkasına tırmandı ve ikisi dört nala Camelot'a doğru ilerledi.

 

***

 

Ani bir sancıyla Gwen iki büklüm oldu.

 

Bir acı çığlığı genç kadından koparken tek bir bileğini tutuyordu,  kolundaki altın bilezik sanki etine dağlanmış gibi derisini kıpkırmızı yapmıştı.

 

"Leydim!" diye endişeyle başını ona kaldırdı Nora, "Leydi Guinevere, iyi misiniz?"

 

Gwen bayıldı.

 

***

 

"Kuzeyden saldıracaklar!" diye haykırdı Lancelot, "Bakın, toplaşıyorlar!"

 

Üzerine çarpan binbir türlü ciyaklayan yaratıkla Camelot'un üzerindeki altın kalkan gümüş kıvılcımlar çakmaya devam ediyordu, kuzey kapısında ise içeridekilerin aksine, baştan aşağı siyah cüppeler kuşanmış olan bir grup Druid, sol ellerini kaldırmış, alçak sesle bir ritüel mırıldanıyorlardı, onları gören yaşlı Druid'in kaşları çatıldı ve şövalyelerin önüne geçti.

 

"Onlarla biz ilgileniriz," diye iki elini havaya kaldırdı kır renkli cüppeli adam, "Siz Prens'i koruyun."

 

"Arthur nerede?" diye bağırdı Leon.

 

Dört nala bir at sesi duyuldu ve şatonun kapıları ardına dek açıldı, insanlar ve askerler ikiye ayrılırken içeriye iki binicili, kahverengi bir at daldı.

 

Merlin aşağı atlarken Arthur kılıcını çekti, "Camelot'un şövalyeleri!" diye haykırdı, Excalibur havada ışıl ışıl bir ışık saçtı, "Yeminlerinizi yerine getirmeye hazır mısınız?"

 

Dört bir yandan kükremeler yükseldi.

 

Arthur'un altın rengi başı atını kapıya döndürürken güneşte parladı, gözleri tek tek atlarının üzerine atlayan şövalyelerini tararken ter içindeki yüzünde kıvanç dolu bir ifade vardı, "Benimle at sürecek misiniz?"

 

Beş adamdan da aynı kükreme tekrar kopunca Arthur'un yüzü aydınlandı. "Gidelim öyleyse!" diye bağırdı ve Camelot'un kapıları bir kez daha sonuna dek açıldı ve altı atlı dört nala dışarıya çıktı.

 

Merlin en yakındaki atı ararken yaşlı bir el koluna yapıştı.

 

Gaius, "Merlin, gelmen gerek, çabuk!" dedi telaşla.

 

***

 

Merlin hızla yüzünün rengi atmış Gwen'in başucuna çöktü. "Ne oldu?!"

 

"Lanet çalışmaya başladı," diye cevapladı Gaius, "Bir şeyler denemelisin, yoksa Gwen ölecek, Merlin."

 

Merlin öfkeyle altın bir ışık saçarak parlayan bilekliğe baktı ve gözlerini kapayarak elini üzerine uzattı.

 

"Sakın bir şey yapayım deme, yoksa bu onun sonu olur," diye tehdit etti bir ses.

 

Merlin başını kaldırdığı zaman parlak mavi bir ışık saçan kılıcını Beth'in boğazına tutan Ealhhard'ı gördü.

 

" _Sen_ ," diye tısladı Merlin öfkeyle, "Sende bir şeylerin bozuk olduğunu biliyordum! Ne zamandır Morgana'yla çalışıyorsun?"

 

Karşısındaki sarışın yüz gülümsedi, "Sanırım bunun cevabını biliyorsun, Merlin. Ya _sen_ , sen ne kadar zamandır Arthur'dan kim olduğunu gizliyorsun?"

 

 

***

 

"Prensim! Prensim!" diye haykırdı bir ses aşağılarıdan, azgın kurtlarla savaşan birkaç askere geri çekilmeleri emreden Arthur son anda dizginleri çekerek durabildi, kahverengi gözlü, pembe yanakları solmuş bir hizmetçi kızının korku dolu yüzünü gördü.

 

"Nora? Ne oldu?" diye ona eğildi Arthur.

 

Nora yaşlar içerisinde bir ona, bir de yanında kaşlarını çatan Lancelot'a bakarak, "Leydi'niz, Prensim," diyebildi.

 

***

 

Merlin ayağa kalkıp Gwen'in önüne geçti ve karşısındaki mavi gözlere baktı, "Bırak onu gitsin. Sorunun benimleyse, ben buradayım."

 

Karşısındakinin yüzünde ince, acımasız bir gülümseme belirdi, "Sana söylemiştim, _Emrys_. Ben ne unuturum, ne de affederim."

 

Merlin'in gözleri irileşirken Ealhhard kılıcını geriye çekti ve Beth'in sırtına sapladı.

 

Hizmetçi kızın korku dolu gözlerinden yaşlar dökülürken dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve yana yıkılarak hareketsiz kaldı.

 

Gaius öfkeyle dikildi, "Seni _canavar_ \- bu kız sana ne yaptı?"

 

Ealhhard kanlı kılıcını çekerek sadece basit bir bilek hareketiyle yaşlı adamı odanın öteki ucuna savurdu, Merlin, " _Gaius!_ " diye haykırırken yaşlı şifacı duvara çarparak yere yığıldı.

 

Merlin hızla elini kaldırdı, " _Ástrí-!_ "

 

"Hiç sanmıyorum," dedi Ealhhard ve kılıcını savurarak Merlin'in elinde bir kesik açtı. Merlin hızla gerilerken kılıç boğazına dayandı, karşısındaki mavi gözler gülümsedi, "Gwaine'in bunu bana öğretmesine izin vermeyecektin."

 

"Bu nasıl mümkün olur?" diye tısladı Merlin, "Koruma büyümüz hala yerinde, nasıl içeri girebiliyorsun?"

 

Genç adamın yüzü çarpık bir gülümsemeyle aydınlandı, "Hep yanlış kişiyi, yanlış yerde aradın, Merlin. Ne bir cadıydım, ne de gerçek kılığımda, büyüyü yaptığın zaman beni de içeriye almış oldun. Camelot'un kolları, bana sonsuza dek açık olacak."

 

Merlin birden doğruldu. Gözlerinden çakan altın ışıkla Ealhhard bir acı çığlığıyla kabzası yanmaya başlayan kılıcını yere attı, o gerilerken Merlin ona baktı, "Biri beni zamanında senin hakkında uyarmıştı, ama dinlememiştim. Büyük bir hata yapmışım, şimdi anlıyorum."

 

Ealhhard olduğu yerde geri sürünürken mavi gözler nefretle parladı, "Eğer şimdi beni öldürürsen, kıymetli kraliçeniz bir daha asla gözlerini açamaz."

 

Merlin parmakları havada, duraksadı, hala solgunca yatmakta olan Gwen'e baktı.

 

Kapı çarparak açıldı ve Lancelot içeri girdi. O soluk soluğa, gözleriyle odayı tararken Ealhhard hızla kılıcını eline çağırdı ve doğruldu, Lancelot'u da bir başka duvara çarparken içeriye Arthur daldı ve Excalibur, Ealhhard'ın kılıcıyla çarpıştı.

 

Merlin telaşla duvara ilerledi, "Gaius! Gaius iyi misin?"

 

Gaius kıpırdanarak inledi. "İyiyim... iyiyim...  git, Merlin, Gwen'e bak..."

 

Ealhhard'ın gözleri kısıldı, aç bakışları kılıcın altın işlemesini taradı, " _Nedir bu?_ Bilindik bir kılıç değil bu..."

 

Arthur öfkeyle ona baktı, "Onun adı _Excalibur_ ve içimden bir ses, daha çok onu göreceksin diyor. Gwen'e ne yaptın?"

 

Ealhhard gülümsedi, "Camelot'un sadece tek bir Kraliçe'si olabilir ve inan bana Arthur Pendragon, o, sevgilin değil."

 

Lancelot inleyerek doğruldu ve üst üste bir şeyler mırıldanarak elini Gwen'in bileğinde tutan Merlin'e doğru süründü.

 

İki kılıç üst üste çarpıştı ve Arthur hırladı, "Morgana'ya söyle, eğer tahtı bu kadar istiyorsa gelip kendisi benden almayı denesin bakalım- Guinevere'i rahat bırakın!"

 

Soğuk bir ifade karşısındaki yüzde belirdi ve Ealhhard döndüğü gibi kılıcını iki eliyle havaya kaldırdı.

 

Lancelot son anda ayağa fırladı.

 

Mavi kılıç, şövalyenin göğsüne saplandı.

 

"Lancelot!" diye haykırdı Arthur.

 

Ealhhard kılıcını geriye çekti ve hızla koridorlarda kayboldu.

 

Lancelot sendeleyerek Gwen'in yanıbaşına çöktü ve kanlı parmakları bileğinin üzerine düştü.

 

Altın bilezik ortadan ikiye çatlayarak kırıldı.

 

Gwen boğulur gibi bir nefesle doğruldu ve boğazından bir çığlık koptu.

 

"Gaius! Gaius, yardım et!" diye haykırdı Merlin ve eline geçen ilk kumaşı Lancelot'un göğsüne bastırdı.

 

Arthur dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, gözleri panikle irileşmişti, "Zaman yok- _Merlin_ , zamanı yok."

 

"Kahretsin-" diye tısladı Merlin ve o da dizlerinin üzerine çöktü, Lancelot'a baktı, "İyileşeceksin, tamam mı? Bu işe yarayacak."

 

Gözyaşları sel gibi yanaklarından akarken Gwen, parmaklarıyla şövalyenin solgun dudaklarını buldu, fısıldadı, "Lancelot?..."

 

Merlin gözlerini kapadı ve baykuşu gözlerinin önünde canlandırmaya çalıştı, nasıl kaslarının tek tek birbirine bağlandığını, nasıl her pıhtının yerine oturduğunu...

 

Ama bu defa, bu çok, çok daha zordu- ellerinin altındaki bedeni tanıyordu, bu _Lancelot'tu_.

 

"Ölüyor!" diye hıçkırdı Gwen.

 

"Bu defa olmalı- _bu defalık_ , hadi," diye mırıldandı Merlin, " _Purhhaele dolgbenn_... _purhhaele dolgbenn!_ " _**[1]**_

 

Ellerinin arasında bir altın huzme hafifçe parladı ama bu yeterli değildi. Giderek solan bir ışık karşısındaki gözlerde kırpıştı ve kapandı.

 

Sıcak, güçlü bir el, avucunu yakaladı. Merlin, ancak o zaman zangır zangır titremekte olduğunu fark etti.

 

Arthur'un gözleri kırpılmadan onu izliyordu, "Tekrar dene. Merlin, _yapabilirsin_." Elini sıktı. "Sana güveniyorum."

 

Sanki zaman durdu.

 

Merlin yavaşça gözlerini kapadı. Altın bir bağ onu en derinden toprağa bağladı ve çok uzaklarda bir adanın üzerindeki sis dağıldı.

 

_Etekleri parçalanmış kırmızı elbiseli bir kadın acı bir gülümsemeyle onu bekliyordu. Örülü siyah saçları dalganırken Merlin ona yaklaştı ve elini uzattı._

_Altın bir kupa, Nimueh'in parmaklarından ona geçti._

_Nimueh ona son bir bakış attı. Koyu mavi gözleri sanki daha çok şey söylemek ister gibiydi. Ancak onun yerine başı hafifçe eğildi._

_Geldiği gibi, bir anı gibi sislerin arasında kayboldu._

 

" _Licsar gehæle nu_ ," diye emretti Merlin, " _Welcenoul!_ "

 

Altın rengi gözler açıldı ve Lancelot kesik bir soluk aldı. Göğsündeki yara hızla kapanarak ince bir çizgi haline geldi.

 

"Lancelot!" diye bir soluk çekti Gwen ve yüzünü onun boynuna gömerek ağlamaya başladı.

 

Merlin hafifçe yana sallandı, Arthur onu yakaladı, "İyi misin?"

 

Merlin başını salladı, Lancelot'a baktı, Lancelot kanlı eli hala şaşkınlıkla göğsünde, gözlerini ona çevirdi, "Merlin, teşekkür ederim."

 

Sonra kahverengi gözler Arthur'a döndü, suçlu bir bakış yüzünü kapladı.

 

Arthur ağzını açtı, kapadı, bakışları çaresizlikle Gwen'le Lancelot arasında gidip geldi.

 

Merlin kesik bir soluk aldı, " _Tanrılar aşkına_ \- Lancelot, Arthur Gwen'i kurtarabildiğin için sana teşekkür ediyor."

 

"Özür dilerim," dedi yavaşça Arthur, Gwen'e.

 

Guinevere gözyaşları içinde başını salladı ama Lancelot'un elini bırakmadı.

 

Merlin doğruldu, " _Hadi_ \- büyü kırılmadan dışarıya çıkmamız gerekiyor."

 

* * *

[1] Heal thoroughly the wound. // Yarayı iyileştir.

 


	16. Interlude VI: The Rise of the Dark Ones - Mordred

Karanlık Orman'da ağaçların dalları titreşerek büküldü ve toprak sarsıldı. Dev, karanlık bir yaratık saydamımsı kanatlarını iki yana açarak yere indi ve üzerinden altın rengi gözleri parlayan bir kadın indi.

 

Yaratık kesik kesik ciyaklamalarla gaga gibi çenesini öne uzatıp havalanırken Morgana süzülürcesine ormanda ilerledi ve bekledi.

 

Çok geçmedi ki ağaçların arasından bir gölge belirdi, altın rengi başı soluk güneşin ışığında parlıyordu, belinde mavi ışık saçan bir kılıç taşıyan delikanlı ilerlerken sanki bulutların arkasından bir güneş geçmiş gibi yavaş yavaş yüzü eridi ve saçları karardı, ama kırpılmayan iri mavi gözleri hiç değişmemişti.

 

Morgana parlayan gözlerle ona ellerini açtı ve gülümsedi, " _Sonunda_ , Mordred."

 

Genç adamın da yüzünde benzer, kıvanç dolu bir gülümseme belirdi ve Mordred, Morgana'nın açık kollarının arasına girdi. İkili sımsıkı kucaklaşırken ağaçların arkasından yüzü tedirginlikle dolu yeşil pelerinli bir gölge onları izliyordu.

 

***

 

"Nedir bu şey?" dedi Arthur derin bir huşu ve biraz da olsun korkuyla.

 

Dev yaratık havada yükseldi ve kulakları sağır eden bir ciyaklama koyuverdi.

 

Merlin'in gözleri aceleyle etraflarını taradı ve Arthur'u kolundan yakaladı, "Arthur- birini çağıracağım ama ona saldıramazsın, tamam mı? Bana güvenmen gerek."

 

Arthur gözlerinde sorularla ona dönerken Merlin yutkundu ve başını havaya kaldırdı, **_"KILGHARRAH! SECE FINDAN METAN!"_**

 

Sesi avluda yankılanırken çok geçmedi ki gökyüzü ikinci bir dev gölgeyle karardı ve Büyük Ejderha, Camelot'un tam ortasına indi.

 

Etraftan çığlıklar koparken Arthur olduğu yerde kaskatı kesilmişti.

 

" _Merlin_ -" dedi zayıf bir sesle, "-ciddi olamazsın..."

 

Kilgharrah dev pençelerinin üzerine yerleşerek başını eğdi, **_"En sonunda seninle tanışabildik, Arthur Pendragon. Gelecek krala hizmet etmek benim için bir onur."_**

 

Arthur ağzı açık bakakaldı. Excalibur'un kabzası altın renk bir ışık saçtı, Kilgharrah'ın yüzünde memnun bir gülümseme belirdi, **_"Ve görüyorum ki en sonunda kılıç, doğru elleri bulmuş. Çok değerli bir hediye bu, akıllıca kullan."_**

 

Merlin bir adım öne çıkınca altın gözler ona döndü, **_"Merlin, başın belada gözüküyor."_**

 

Merlin ona başını salladı, "Kilgharrah, bizi yukarı çıkarman lazım. Canavara yaklaşabilir misin?"

 

**_"Nasıl istersen, Merlin."_** diye ona eğildi dev baş, **_"Ama korkarım ki sizi korumam altına alamayacağım."_**

 

"Onu bana bırak," dedi Merlin kesin bir sesle ve Arthur'a döndü.

 

Arthur, Merlin'in uzattığı eli yakaladı ve Büyük Ejderha'nın sırtına tırmandı, birlikte keskin pullara tutundular ve havalandılar.

 

***

 

"Bana söylemediğine _İNANAMIYORUM_ ," diye bağırdı Arthur hızla esen rüzgara karşı, "Ne kadar süre daha bir EJDERHA öldürdüğüme inanmama izin verecektin?! Hiç düşündün mü acaba Merlin- senin bu gereksiz üst kapamaların yüzünden ben kendimi daha da belada buluyorum?!"

 

"O gereksiz üst kapamalar olmasaydı şu anda hayatta olmayabilirdim!" diye haykırdı Merlin ve sımsıkı Kilgharrah'ın pullarına tutunarak doğruldu, "Yaklaşıyor!"

 

Kilgharrah ağzını açtı ve bir alev bulutu kükreyerek gökyüzünü aydınlattı.

 

Yaratık bir ciyaklamayla kanatlarını büktü ve hızla ateşin içinden geçti. En ufak bir zarar görmemişti.

 

**_"Kılıç, tek çaremiz olabilir,"_** diye seslendi Kilgharrah derin bir dönüş yaparken.

 

Yaratık üzerlerine doğru uçtu ve bir yılan gibi uzun boynuyla atıldı, keskin dişleri Kilgharrah'ınkilerle çarpışırken, iki dev yaratık göğe yükseldi, olduğu yerde geriye doğru kayan Merlin haykırdı, "Arthur, şimdi!"

 

Altın bir ışık, Merlin'in elinden fışkırarak yaratığa çarpar ve onu kendilerine doğru çekerken, Arthur tüm gücüyle Excalibur'u canavarın göğsüne sapladı.

 

Bir çığlık yaratıktan koptu ve siyah bir kan havaya fışkırdı. Canavar, dengesini yitirerek alçaldı, şatonun burçlarına çarparak yere düştü, Camelot'un üzerindeki kalkan çatırdadı ve titreşerek kayboldu.

 

Kilgharrah hızla yere kondu.

 

Merlin titrek bir şekilde ona irileşmiş gözlerle bakan Arthur'a gülümsedi, "Şimdi öldürdün işte."

 

Arthur'un gözlerinde bir pırıltı yanarken Merlin bir anda omzuna saplanan soğuk, keskin bir acıyla iki büklüm oldu. Sonunda gözlerini açabildiğinde yüzü yaşlar içerisindeydi, eli titriyordu.

 

Karşısında tanıdık, nefret dolu yeşil gözler belirdi. "İlla ki araya girmeliydin değil mi?" diye tısladı Morgana.

 

Mordred yüzünde acımasız bir gülümsemeyle Merlin'i izliyordu.

 

Eli, ikinci kez havaya kalkarken altın renk bir pırıltı saçan bir kılıç havaya kalktı ve Mordred'in büyüsü Excalibur'a çarparak geri sekti.

 

Arthur sert bir ifadeyle Merlin'le onların arasında duruyordu.

 

"Arthur!" Morgana'nın yüzü bir anlığına bocaladı.

 

"Ne oldu sana böyle Morgana?" diye dikleşti Arthur, gözleri parlıyordu, "Neden bunu yapıyorsun?" Arthur'un gözleri Mordred'in buldu, "Bir zamanlar birlikte küçük bir çocuğu ormana kaçırışımızı hatırlıyorum. Bütün bunlar onun yüzünden mi?"

 

"Bir Pendragon'un bunu anlamasını bekleyemem," dedi Morgana ve burnundan bir ses çıkardı, "Geri çekil _kardeşim_ ve belki yaşamana izin veririz."

 

Arthur bir an irkildiyse de ayakları kıpırdamadı, Excalibur'u ellerinde daha da sıkı kavradı. "Hayır- çekilmeyeceğim."

 

"Aşağılık bir hizmetkarı koruyorsun- ama kendi kanının yanında duramıyor musun? _Öz kardeşinin?_ " diye tısladı Morgana.

 

"Aramızda nasıl bir bağ vardıysa da sen onu uzun süre önce yok ettin, Morgana," dedi Arthur acıyla. "Merlin benim için yüzlerce kez daha önemli."

 

"Görüyorum ki büyülerin bir işe yaramış, _Emrys_ ," Merlin irkildi, Morgana bir kahkaha attı, "Ne var? Seni böyle çağırmamalı mıyım? Sen değil misin o efsanevi insan? Mordred bana öyle olduğunu söylüyor... ama ona nasıl inanabilirim? Senin kendi türüne ihanet eden, alçak, zayıf bir köylü çocuğu olduğunu gördükten sonra?"

 

Morgana'nın adımları onlara doğru yaklaştı, gözleri parlıyordu, "Bunca zaman, bütün o ufak tefek kaçamaklar... hepimizi kandırdın, Merlin. Yüzümüze yalan söyledin."

 

Merlin'in sesi sertleşti, "Bir zamanlar ne kadar korktuğunu hatırla, _Morgana_ \- belki o zaman anlayabilirsin."

 

Morgana zalimce güldü, "Artık hiçbir şeyden korkum yok."

 

Hızla bir eli havaya kalktı ve Arthur acıyla dizlerinin üzerine düştü ve ağzına dolan kanı yere tükürdü. Mordred ilerleyip kılıcını ona doğru kaldırırken Merlin hızla doğruldu. Morgana'nın gözleri hala üzerindeydi, "Nasıl oldu da Ejderha'yı emrin altına alabildin, ha Merlin? Sonunda babanı buldun mu? Ölmesini mi bekledin? Yoksa _onu da mı_ zehirledin?"

 

Excalibur çağrılmış gibi hızla Arthur'un avucuna yapıştı ve havaya kalktı, Mordred'in ölümcül darbesini kesti.

 

Kılıç şakırtıları yükselirken Merlin öfkeyle yumruklarını sıktı, Morgana ona gülümsedi, "Sen bir _Lord_ değilsin. Sadece şanslı bir piçsin, o kadar."

 

Havada karanlık bir bulut dönerek Morgana'nın üzerinde birikti, zehir saçan gözleri, altın rengine büründü, "Görelim öyleyse, gerçekten söylenen kişi misin? Bana kim olduğunu göster, Merlin- bir _efsane_ mi, yoksa kendinden daha büyüklerin arkasına sığınan aşağılık bir gölge mi?"

 

" _Oferswinge!_ " diye haykırdı Merlin ve aynı anda iki altın huzme çarpıştı.

 

Bastıkları yer titreşerek karşılıklı çarpışan büyülerle etraflarındaki taş duvarlar kırıldı, havaya kıvılcımlar saçıldı, Morgana parmaklarını çevirdi ve Merlin ıskalayarak acıyla bir inilti kopardı, omzunu kavradı. Soğuk bir acı, sanki ilk günküymüş gibi derisinin altında zonkluyordu.

 

Morgana ona acımasız bir gülüş attı, "Son zamanlarda zehirlendin mi, Merlin?"

 

Arthur'dan bir acı çığlığı koptu. Sağ elini göğsüne tutuyordu, kanlar elinden akıyordu. Mavi kılıç üzerine dökülen kanla daha da kuvvetlenerek parladı. Arthur, sol eliyle Excalibur'a uzanmaya çalışırken Mordred, kılıcın üzerine bastı ve gözlerinde soğuk bir pırıltıyla kılıcını havaya kaldırdı.

 

Merlin birdenbire doğruldu.

 

İçinde bekleşen bir şey, ortadan ikiye kırılarak eski, çok eski bir çağrıyla kükredi.

 

Ve Albion da ona cevap verdi.

 

Alması için bekleyen ne kadar güç varsa içine doldu, Zaman ve Eski Din çarpışarak birleşti ve Druid'ler oldukları yerde nefeslerini tutup eğildiler, ak cüppeli Druid başını kaldırıp oldukları yerde çığlıklar atarak kavrulan kara Druid'leri izledi.

 

Uzaklarda bir yerde, Avalon Gölü'nden görkemli bir ışık saçıldı.

 

Merlin'in gözleri parladı ve parlak beyaz bir küre etraflarında patladı.

 

Mordred baygın bir şekilde geriye savrulurken mavi kılıç çatlayarak iki parçaya ayrıldı. Elinden fışkıran beyaz alev Morgana'yı yakalayarak yere yıktı, kararmış toprak ikiye yarılırken Morgana bir çığlık attı, üzerinde biriken kara bulut dalgası paramparça olup ayrıldı, sürekli dönen bir büyü dalgası cadıyı yere sabitlerken, öteki eli gökyüzünden bir ışık fırtınası çekti, şimşekler etraflarında çakar ve her şey şiddetli bir rüzgarla dalgalanırken o, nişan aldı.

 

"DUR!" diye haykırdı bir ses, sarı lüleleri uçuşan bir gövde ileri atıldı, "DUR, _LÜTFEN!_ " diye yalvardı Morgause.

 

Karşısındaki beyazımsı altın rengi gözler, ona sanki yolunu kesen bir böcekmişcesine baktı, yüzünde en ufak bir ifade bile yoktu.

 

Morgause dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

 

"Lütfen," diye kesik bir nefes aldı, " _Lütfen_... buradan gideriz- sonsuza dek gideceğiz, Avalon'a... bir daha bizi ne duyacak ne göreceksiniz, söz veriyorum."

 

Morgana'nın çığlıkları hala kulakları sağır edercesine yankılanıyordu, Morgause'ün sesi titredi, "Onu öldürme."

 

" _Merlin_ ," diye fısıldadı bir başka korkmuş ses, "Merlin, _bırak onu_... bırak gitsinler."

 

Beyaz gözler, mavilerle buluştu ve içlerindeki ışık altına dönerek söndü, Merlin'in eli yere indi, Morgana boğulur gibi bir soluk aldı.

 

Morgause yanına koşarak kardeşini yakaladı.

 

" _Hayır_ -" diye çığlık attı Morgana, "Hayır, hayır gitmeyeceğim! _Mordred!_ MORDRED!"

 

Düştüğü yerde kan sızan ağzını silen Mordred dişlerini sıktı ama o da tutunduğu ağaçtan geri çekilerek Morgana'dan geriye iki adım attı.

 

Arthur ona ve iki cadıya baktı, "Gidin ve bir daha asla dönmeyin." Sesi sertti ama bakışları Morgause'ün üzerindeydi.

 

Cadının gözleri minnetle ona doğruldu, "Teşekkür ederiz."

 

Morgause hala çırpınarak çığlıklar atan Morgana'yı kollarından yakaladı ve iki kardeş bir rüzgar bulutuyla ortadan kayboldu.

 

Nefret dolu iri mavi gözler, Arthur'a dikildi ama sonra Mordred de arkasını döndü, topallayarak ormana doğru ilerlemeye başladı.

 

Arthur sol eliyle hala sıkı sıkı kavradığı Excalibur'u yere indirdi.

 

Mordred hızla arkasını döndü ve parmaklarının arasında hançer gibi kavradığı kılıç parçasını fırlattı.

 

Birdenbire bir kaya gibi aralarına Kilgharrah indi.

 

Merlin'den bir haykırış koparken ejderha bir iniltiyle yana düştü.

 

Mordred gözden kaybolurken Merlin, Kilgharrah'ın yanında dizlerinin üzerine çöktü.

 

**_"Merlin..."_** diye derin, zayıf bir soluk verdi Büyük Ejderha.

 

Titrek, altın bir ışık Merlin'in parmaklarından koptu. Ejderha kalbine saplı, hala mavimsi bir pırıltı saçan kılıçla beraber bir soluk aldı, **_"Gücünü boşa harcama genç dostum. Bu kılıç kara büyüyle lekelenmişti. Ne yazık ki bu, son nefeslerim."_**

 

"Beni bırakma," diye fısıldadı Merlin. **_"Lütfen Kilgharrah, beni bırakma."_**

 

**_"Bir ejderha, Lord'unun kalbinde her zaman yaşar."_** Altın rengi gözlerden bir damla yaş süzüldü, **_"Bir gün... seninle tekrar görüşeceğiz, Emrys."_**

 

Son bir solukla dev gövde kıpırtısız kaldı ve altın rengi gözler soldu.

 

Merlin'in başı onun karnına yaslandı.

 

Altın rengi bir baş, onun yanına çöktü, "Merlin?" diye fısıldadı Arthur.

 

Son ejderhanın ışığı Albion'dan çekilirken, Merlin de onunla birlikte karanlık dünyayı izledi.

 

***

 

Üç gün, üç gece Merlin olduğu yerden hiç kıpırdamadı.

 

Etrafında savaşın son kırıntıları da çırpınarak bitti, şövalyeler yara bere içinde, ama zaferle geri döndüler. Druid'ler yaralı halka yardım edip, iyileştirirken kimileri hastahane kanadında Gaius'un Sir Lancelot'un yaralarını sardığını gördü, söylenene göre çok ağırdı, ama Leydi Guinevere hiç başından ayrılmamıştı.

 

Herkesin gözü, avlunun tam ortasındaki dev ejderha ölüsünde ve yanıbaşından kalkmayan Büyücü'yle Prens'lerindeydi.

 

Arthur'un yalvarışları giderek artarken Merlin kimseye cevap vermedi.

 

Sonunda kalkıp yürüdüğünde ise gözleri hala altın rengiydi.

 

Birlikte dev, karanlık yaratığın çürüyen gövdesinin yanından ve kaçışan kurtların arasından geçtiler, bir Tekboynuz, toynaklarının arasında bekleşen küçük orman hayvanlarıyla birlikte ağaçların arasından gözlerini kırpmadan Arthur'u izledi.

 

Arthur'un gözleri ise, bir ruh gibi ormana yürüyen Merlin'den başkasını görmüyordu.

 

Genç fidanların ve ulu ağaçların arasından geçtiler, sonunda Merlin bir açıklıkta durduğunda, etrafındaki her şey bir anda can almış gibiydi.

 

Ağaçlar kendilerini kesmeye, küçük odunlar halinde doğranmaya başladı, yakınlardaki bir nehirden ince bir su sızarak küçük bir gölcük haline geldi ve suları dönmeye başladı, Merlin onun yanına oturdu, elinin altında birçok bitki kendi kendine topraktan bitti, büyüdü ve çiçeklendi, meyveler saçtı, tohumlar kendi kendilerine toplanarak ezildiler ve yapraktan kaselerin içine doluştular, bir odun parçası incecik bir kıymık halinde parçalara ayrıldı ve kara bir taş üzerinde uzun, anlaşılmaz yazılar, sayılar kazımaya başladı, su birikintisi ikiye ayrıldı, döndü ve tekrar birleşti, üzerinde hızla görüntüler dönmeye başladı, Arthur başını eğdiği zaman kar yağan Camelot'u ve çiçeklenen bahar dallarını gördü.

 

Elleri titreyerek Merlin'in karşısına oturdu ve parmaklarını, onun eline uzattı.

 

"Merlin?" diye fısıldadı.

 

Her şey bir anlığına durdu. Altın gözler tanımazcasına bir an üzerine dikildi.

 

Arthur onun elini parmaklarının arasında sıktı.

 

Dalgın bir gülümseme, Merlin'in solgun yüzünde belirdi. Boştaki elini kaldırarak Arthur'un alın çizgisini okşadı.

 

"Geçmiş-..."

 

_Altın rengi saçları ve nar çiçeği rengi etekleri uçuşan genç bir kraliçe kahkahalar atarak odada koşturdu, elindeki büyük istridyeyi dikkatlice karşısındakinin ellerine koydu._

_Kenarları kırışıklarla dolu mavi gözler ışıldadı ve pembe bir parıltı önce ellerinden, sonra da odadaki bütün deniz kabuklarından fışkırdı._

_Ygraine fısıldadı, "Büyüleyici."_

 

Aynı gözler tekrar görüşünde belirdi ve fısıldadı, "-ve Gelecek."

 

_Sarışın bir baş, rüzgarda kahkülleri uçuşurken ona doğru eğildi ve gülümsedi. Sakalı uzamıştı ve üzerinde kırmızı bir kumaştan giysiyle, koyu mavi bir pantolon vardı._

_"Ne dersin, yemeği iptal edelim mi?" Arthur'un yüzü yanındakinin hafifçe kızarmış ensesine eğildi, "Canım şimdi Taco'dan başka bir şey istiyor."_

_Merlin, pembeleşmiş yanaklarla onu ittirdi ama yüzünde mutlu bir gülümseme vardı, çok geçmedi ki elleri geri Arthur'u kendine çekti ve ikisinin yüzleri buluştu._

 

Arthur tuttuğu soluğunu verdi ve gözlerini açtı.

 

Karşısında kırpışan gözler, sonunda maviydi.

 

Merlin karmakarışık bir ifadeyle ona bakıyordu, mırıldandı, "Ne- ne oldu?"

 

Arthur gözyaşlarını tutamadı, onu kollarına çekti, "Hiç... hiçbir şey." Sargılı eli Merlin'in saçlarının arasına girerken güldü, dudakları, onunkilerinin üzerinde kıpırdadı. "Anlaşılan Taco diye bir şey sevecekmişiz."


	17. Epilogue: The Kingmaking

Merlin'in kolu, Arthur'un omzunda, ikili aksaya, topallaya Camelot'a doğru ilerlerken bir çalılığın arkasından atıyla Gwaine belirdi.

 

Onun arkasında da sırasıyla Leon, Elyan ve Percival, yanlarında fazladan iki atla bekleşiyordu.

 

Arthur onların endişeli ve suçlu bakışlarını görünce bir nefes çekti, "Ne kadar zamandır bizi izliyorsunuz?"

 

Gwaine gözlerini devirdi, "Yeteri kadar. Hadi, üşüteceksiniz."

 

Merlin eğilip bakınca eski kıyafetlerinin paramparça olduğunu fark etti, üzerleri yanık ve kesik doluydu, üstelik ormanın nemiyle ıslanmışlardı.

 

Tepelerine yağmur gibi kıyafetler inerken Arthur, "Benim pelerinimi de al," diye mırıldandı alçak sesle, "Hala titriyorsun."

 

Merlin çabucak üzerine bir pantolon, bir beyaz tunik geçirdi, eğilip çıkına baktığında bunun Arthur'a ait olduğunu gördü, kırmızı ceketi bile hala içindeydi.

 

Gwaine yanlarına ilerledi, "Lancelot da gelmek istedi," dedi yavaşça, "Ama ikisi de hala zayıftılar, Gaius onları bırakmadı."

 

Arthur başını salladı, sonra değişmeyi reddederek zırhıyla atına bindi, yaralı elini hafifçe havada tutuyordu ama Excalibur hala kınındaydı.

 

"Camelot'tan ne kadar süre uzaktayız?" diye sordu.

 

"Bir gün," diye cevapladı Leon, "Elyan olmasa izinizi çoktan kaybetmiştik."

 

Arthur ona başını kaldırdı, hep neşeli olan şövalyenin yüzünde karışık bir ifade vardı. Arthur yutkunarak başını çevirdi.

 

Gwaine, Elyan'a bir dirsek attı. "İyi olduğunuza sevindik," dedi Gwaine.

 

Leon hayranlık ve biraz da üzüntüyle, "Geç de olsa, Büyük Ejderha'nın bizim yanımızda olduğunu öğrenmek inanılmazdı, Merlin," dedi.

 

Merlin başını eğdi ve yüzü biraz soldu, ama başını salladı.

 

Grup bundan sonra sakin bir sessizlik içerisinde yola koyuldu. Hepsi yorgun ve güçsüzdü, ancak yavaş yavaş yol alıyorlardı.

 

Çok geçmeden mola için durdular, Percival atları sulamak için uzaklaşırken diğerleri kampı kurmaya başladılar, Merlin elini Arthur'a uzattı, "Bakayım şuna," dedi.

 

Arthur sargısız eliyle onun elini sıktı, "Gerek yok, kendim de iyileşebiliyorum."

 

Merlin içini çekti ve bir şey demeden onun gözlerine baktı. Arthur sustu ve tedirginlikle elini ona uzattı.

 

"Eğer seni zayıf düşürecekse, değmez," diye mırıldandı, "Gene benden uzaklaşmanı istemiyorum, Merlin."

 

Sargı açıldı ve derin bir kesik ortaya çıktı, Merlin bakışlarını ona kaldırdı, "Eğer öyle bir şey olursa, gene beni geri getirebilirsin," diye mırıldandı. Mavi gözler, onunkilerle buluştu ve Merlin elini kaldırdı, " _Purhhaele_ ," diye fısıldadı.

 

Yara kapanarak ince, beyaz bir çizgi halini aldı, Arthur parmaklarını açıp kapattı, yüzünde rahatlamış bir ifade vardı.

 

Bakışlarını kaldırıp Merlin'e baktı, gözlerinin içi parlıyordu, "Teşekkür ederim."

 

Merlin ağzını açtı, ancak o bir şey diyemeden bir cadaloz ortaya fırladı.

 

"Hanginiz Arthur?" diye ciyakladı yaşlı kadın, kör gözlerle elindeki sopayı sallıyordu.

 

Daha şövalyelerden hiçbiri kılıcına el atamadan, Merlin ayağa kalktı ve sesini yükseltti, " _Benim_. Nedir benimle derdin, yaşlı kadın?"

 

Sesinde öyle bir emredici ton vardı ki şövalyelerin hepsi, Arthur da dahil olmak üzere ağızlarını bir an açıp, sonra tekrar kapadılar.

 

Kimse itiraz etmeyince sırtı iki büklüm, paçavralar içindeki kadın kafası karışmış bir şekilde şövalyelere baktı.

 

" _Ee?_ " dedi Merlin, sesinde mağrur ve canı sıkkın bir ton vardı, "Konuşacak mısın, yoksa bütün gün bekleyecek miyim?"

 

Bu, cadalozun dikkatini çekti. "Seni _lanetleyeceğim_ küçük prens!" diye bağırdı kadın ciyak ciyak.

 

"Öyle bir şey _yapmayacaksın_ ," diye emretti Merlin keskin bir sesle. "Etrafına bak, yaşlı kadın. Camelot'un en iyi şövalyeleri tarafından sarılmış durumdasın. Yapacağın şeye pişman olursun. Seni alındıracak ne yapmışım söyle ve ben de karşılık vereyim."

 

"Atlarınız!" diye ciyakladı kadın, "İçme suyumu kirlettiler! Susuzluktan öleceğim, hem de hayvanlarınız yüzünden!"

 

Merlin dikkatle kadının boğum boğum parmaklarla gösterdiği küçük birikintiye baktı, Percival suçlulukla atları geriye çekti. Merlin'in dikkatini dev bir kaya çekti. "Şu kayanın arkasında taşkın bir nehir var."

 

Cadaloz ona nefret dolu bir bakış attı ve sopayı yere vurdu, "Ben yaşlı bir kadınım! Bacaklarım kuvvetsiz! O taşı aşamam!"

 

Merlin ona bakışlarını dikti, "Eğer sana bu taşı kaldıracağımızı söyleysem, bizi rahat bırakacak mısın?"

 

Yaşlı cadının gözleri kocaman açıldı, "Kocaman bir kaya o! Oynamaz!"

 

"Duymadın mı beni?" diye cevap verdi Merlin biraz sert bir sesle, "Yarın sabah taş yerinden oynamış olacak ve sen de gelip suyunu alabileceksin. Şimdi evine git ve bizi dinlenmeye bırak."

 

Kafası karışmış bir şekilde cadoloz topallayarak uzaklaştı.

 

Şövalyeler hayranlıkla Merlin'e baktılar.

 

Arthur inledi, "Merlin, seni _aptal_."

 

"Özür dilerim," dedi Merlin, "Ama bir şey yapmaya halin yoktu- ihtiyarda ufak da olsa biraz büyü var, eminim ki lanetleyeyim derken her şeyi berbat edecekti."

 

Elyan'ın yüzünde bocalayan bir ifade belirdi sonra bir sırıtışla yüzü iki ayrıldı, "Arthur taklidin inanılmaz, Merlin!"

 

Gülüşmeler yükselirken Leon biraz da olsun endişeyle cadalozun kaybolduğu tahta kulübeye baktı, "Ee- şimdi ne yapıyoruz, cadıdan kaçıp gidecek miyiz?"

 

Merlin suratını astı, " _Hayır_ tabi ki de, ona söz verdim, değil mi?"

 

Arthur içini çekti, "Merlin, Percival bile iyi gününde o kayayı yerinden oynatamaz-"

 

Merlin, " _Onstyrian_ ," dedi sadece.

 

Kaya havalanarak yana kaykıldı, nehrin suları sakin bir akıntıyla tekrar göleti doldurmaya başladı.

 

"Sabaha kadar ancak dolar," dedi Merlin, "O zamana kadar dinleniriz."

 

Gwaine yüzünde bir sırıtışla Merlin'in omzunu pat patladı, Arthur'un yüzünde ise şaşkın, hayranlık dolu, yumuşak bir ifade vardı.

 

Herkes sonunda dinlenmeye çekildiğinde, onunla aynı çadırı paylaşan Arthur mırıldandı, "Beni şaşırtmaktan hiç vazgeçmiyorsun," dedi yavaşça, parmakları Merlin'in saçlarını okşarken, "Sana bu kadar zorluk çıkardığım için özür dilerim."

 

Merlin alnını, onunkine dayadı, "Her şeye değerdi," diye mırıldandı ve gözlerini kapadı.

 

***

 

"Bu bir mucize!" diye ellerini göğe kaldırdı yaşlı kadın, "Mucize! Sen gerçek bir kralsın, Arthur Pendragon!"

 

Sırıtışlar suratlarda belirirken Merlin huzursuzca kıpırdandı, "Bir şey değil. Ve hatırla, bir dahaki sefere insanları lanetlemeden önce onlarla konuşmayı dene, tamam mı?"

 

"Yola koyulalım mı, _Lordum?_ " diye sordu Arthur, gözlerinde muzip bir parıltı vardı.

 

Merlin'in yanakları kızardı, "Ee- evet. Yani, evet doğru, uzun bir yolumuz var. Hoşça kal, yaşlı kadın."

 

Kadın arkalarından dualar okurken yol boyunca gülüşmeler kesilmedi.

 

"Lordum, biraz su içebilir miyiz?" diye seslendi Elyan.

 

"Ava çıkmamızı ister misiniz Lordum?" diye güldü Percival.

 

Sonra Leon onlara döndü, "Merlin, gerçekten de bir _Ejderhalordu_ , farkındasınız değil mi?" Şaşkın yüzler ona döndü, Leon kafasını kaşıdı, "Şey- ona _Lord_ olarak seslenmek işin doğrusu olurdu, yani."

 

Bu şövalyelerin sesini kesti.

 

Gwaine güldü, "O bizim için sadece Merlin," dedi ve herkes birazcık olsun rahatladı.

 

Her şeyden habersiz önde gitmekte olan Merlin, içini çekerek üstüne baktı, "Yeni kıyafetlere ihtiyacım olacak. O, en iyi pantolonumdu."

 

"İyi olmuş," dedi Arthur, "Şimdi Gwen'den seni süsleyip püslemesini isteyebiliriz."

 

"Sakın ha!" dedi Merlin dehşetle.

 

Sonunda Camelot'un bayrakları uzaktan gözükürken, Leon önden haber vermeye uzaklaştı, Arthur hafifçe başını arkaya doğru çevirdi, sonra mırıldandı, "Galiba Elyan beni dövmek istiyor, ama cesaret edemiyor."

 

"Hepsi Lancelot'u çok seviyorlar," diye hafifçe onun koluna dokundu Merlin, "Merak edilecek bir şey olduğunu sanmıyorum."

 

Arthur ona yumuşak bir bakış attı, Merlin hafifçe kızardı.

 

Bir atlı yanlarına yaklaştı, "Ee, sevgili dostlarım," diye aralarına girdi Gwaine, "Kimi lk önce tebrik etmem gerekiyor?"

 

" _Gwaine-_ "

 

"Yok öyle bir şey-"

 

"Ah, gerçekten mi?" Gwaine, kahküllerini savurarak Merlin'e çapkın bir gülüş attı, "O zaman Merlin son derece müsait olduğuna göre, neden bu akşam bahçede arkadaşça bir yürüyüşte bana katılmıyorsun? Duyduğuma göre çok _romantikmiş_..."

 

Arthur yavru bir kediymiş gibi Gwaine'i ensesinden yakalayıp ittirdi.

 

"Git, adamlara katıl," diye hırladı, Gwaine gülerek dizginleri çevirdi ve uzaklaştı.

 

"Şaka yapıyor," diye hafifçe ona koluyla dokundu Merlin.

 

"Hiç de yapmıyor," diye cevapladı Arthur, "O adam kafayı senle bozmuş."

 

Merlin hafifçe sırıttı, "Yok canım. Bozan o değil," dedi ve ona gülümserken gözlerinin içi parladı.

 

Sonunda atlılar içeriye girdiğinde kapıdaki askerler, yüzlerinde saygı ve korku dolu bir ifadeyle, "Majesteleri," diye önünde eğildiler.

 

Hengroen'den aşağı atlayan Arthur duraksadı ve onlara baktı.

 

Üzerinde bir ejderha dalgalanan kırmızı-altın bayraklar yarıya inmişti ve bütün Camelot, yüzlerinde umut dolu bir ifadeyle avluda bekleşiyordu. Saray halkı, merdivenleri doldurmuştu ve en üstte Gaius'la Geoffrey duruyordu.

 

Arthur, Leon'un taş gibi bir suratla önüne geldiğini gördü.

 

"Majesteleri," dedi ve eğildi Sir Leon.

 

"N- " Arthur birdenbire sanki bir yumruk yemiş gibi sustu.

 

"Kral Uther öldü," dedi Leon ciddiyetle, "Çok yaşasın, Kral Arthur."

 

Bir an, kimseden bir ses çıkmadı.

 

Ardından kalabalığın içinde bir yerden Lancelot öne çıktı ve sesi coşkuyla yükseldi, " _Çok yaşa Kral Arthur!_ "

 

Aynı anda Percival ve Elyan'dan da aynı ses çıktı, "Çok yaşa Kral Arthur!"

 

Gwaine bağırdı, "Çok yaşasın Kral!"

 

Şövalyeler bir dalga halinde diz çökerken onları toplaşan halk izledi, kadınlar eteklerini tutup dizlerinin üzerinde eğildi, Lancelot'un koluna tutunan Guinevere zarif bir reveransla başını eğdi ve yaşlar parlayan gözlerini kaldırarak ona gururla gülümsedi.

 

Merdivenlerden inen Geoffrey altın bir taç getirirken bir köşede bekleşen Druid'ler tek bir bakış gibi Merlin'i izliyorlardı. Geoffrey bir an duraksadı, Gaius'la bakıştıktan sonra elindeki tacı Merlin'e uzattı.

 

Merlin bir an avuçlarının arasındaki bir taçla kalakaldı.

 

Arthur gözlerini ona dikti.

 

Merlin tacı ellerinin arasında sımsıkı kavradı.

 

O sesini yükseltir, tacı havaya kaldırırken sesi kalabalıkta çok öteye taşındı, "Çok yaşa, Kral Arthur!"

 

Druid'lerin hepsi aynı anda başlarını eğdi ve tekrarladı, "Çok yaşa, Kral Arthur!"

 

Şövalyeler haykırdı, "ÇOK YAŞA KRAL ARTHUR!"

 

Merlin elleri tacın üzerinde, hafifçe önünde eğilen Arthur'a baktı.

 

Bütün bedeni titriyordu ama başı ve omuzları dikti, gözlerinde ise yaş yoktu. Merlin ona tebessüm etti ve tacı başına yerleştirdi.

 

Gururdan titreyen bir sesle, " _Çok yaşasın Kralımız_ ," dedi Merlin.

 

Yeni Kral başını kaldırıp halkına dönerken bütün Camelot aynı sesle yankılandı.

 

"Çok yaşasın Kralımız!"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merak edenler için:
> 
> 1) Lady Blanchefleur (Akçiçek), Chrétien de Troyes'in Perceval le Conte du Graal eserinde Sir Percival'in sevgilisi olarak geçer, bu yüzden ismi seçildi.
> 
> 2) Mordred için Eallhard ismini seçmemde sebep, ikisinin de cesur anlamına gelmesidir.
> 
> 3) Hikayenin içinde açıklanıyor ama gene de belirteyim, triskele veya triskelion, Kelt'lerin, özellikle Druid'lerin sık kullandığı, ana tanrıçayla ilgili bir simgedir, Merlin'de de Mordred'in ilk çıktığı bölümde üstünde bu dövmeden vardı. Eallhhard'ın kimliğiyle ilgili bir başka ipucu ise Gwen'in farkettiği bir ayrıntıda gizli: Mordred'i oynayan oyuncu Asa Butterfield'in yüzünü incelerseniz, alt dudağının sağ tarafında bir çil olduğunu farkedebilirsiniz.
> 
> 4) Hengroen ve Llamrei, gerçekten Kral Arthur'un atlarının ismidir, Hengroen koyu kahverengi, Llamrei ise beyaz olarak tasvir edilir.
> 
> 5) Gareth, efsanede Sir Gawain'in kardeşidir, ama tabi aynı zamanda hem o, hem de Gawain, hem de Morgause'ün oğulları olarak geçmektedir, o yüzden efsanenin bu taraflarını hiç karıştırmayalım.
> 
> 6) Hikayede bütün büyüler, Merlin Wikia'dan ve Old English to Modern English Translator'dan yardım alınarak yazılmıştır, hataları bana aittir. Altında dipnotu yoksa diziden orijinal kullanışı alınmıştır.
> 
> 7) Balor Ormanı, BBC'nin Camelot haritasında bulunmaktadır, Arthur, Mortaeus çiçeğini Balor'daki mağaralardan getirmiştir.
> 
> 8) Gwen'in Merlin'e okuduğu trajik hikaye, Tristan ve Isolde'un hikayesidir, kimileri bunun Lancelot ve Guinevere'in hikayesiyle paralellik taşıdığını söyler.
> 
> 9) Myrddin Wyllt, Merlin'in bir başka ismidir, anlatılan hikaye ise aşağı yukarı gerçek efsanedir, çok az bir değişiklikle tekrar anlattım.
> 
> 10) Merlin'in nasıl olup da o kadar uzun mesafeleri kısa sürelerde katettiğini düşünenler için, yorulmuyor gözüktüğü her anda Merlin gizlice büyü kullanmış demektir.
> 
> 11) Merlin'in kulesi ve baykuşu Archimedes, Disney'in Sword in the Stone (Taştaki Kılıç) isimli 1963 yapımı çok şeker animasyonuna yaptığım göndermelerdir.
> 
> 12) Beyaz geyik (White Hart) efsanesi Arthur efsanelerinde geçer, ama bu şekilde değildir.
> 
> 13) Ygraine gerçekten de Cornwall'deki Tintagel Şatosu'nda yaşamıştır ama o sırada Cornwall Dükü Gorlois ile evli olması gerekiyordu, hikaye akışı bakımından bu efsane de tarafımca çarpıtıldı- iyi ki de öyle oldu çünkü Uther ile Ygraine'in tanışma hikayesi pek de romantik değildir. Tintagel Şatosu gerçekten deniz kenarındadır.
> 
> 14) Meraklısına, Yuvarlak Masa'nın üzerindeki yazıların açıklaması burada.
> 
> 15) Gwen'in, Lancelot'a okuttuğu hikaye Persephone ve Hades'in hikayesidir.
> 
> 16) Bunların tümü, Merlin'in dördüncü sezonundan önce yazıldı, benzerlikler tamamen tesadüf ve biraz da öngörüdür!
> 
> Okuyan herkese çok teşekkür ediyorum, bu benim şimdiye kadar yazdığım herhalde en uzun fic oldu. (22.07.11)


End file.
